Cuando Las Rubias se Enfrentan
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Hillwood. Es tan vanidosa como Rhonda y tan astuta como Helga. CROSSOVER. Rating para adolescentes por algo de violencia y lenguaje.
1. Chica de California

Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros; lo mismo va para mi amable asistente, Phoebe. (_Konichiwa, _Ramiro, y lo mismo digo a toda la audiencia leyendo esta obra de ficción.) Gracias, Pheebs. ¿Puedes decir el 'disclaimer', por favor?

(Diciendo; 'DISCLAIMER'; la siguiente historia fue escrita sin intenciones financieras, y no tiene ningún propósito fuera del entretenimiento. Ramiro no tiene los derechos legales de ningún personaje presentado en la historia; todos somos propiedad de Nickelodeon.)

Gracias de nuevo; okay, como Phoebe mencionó, todos los personajes son de Nick, incluyendo algunos de otras series. (Ciertamente, cómo él acaba de mencionar, esta historia es del tipo 'crossover', lo que significa que habrá personajes invitados de otra serie animada. Para que nuestra propia serie se adecué a la otra, nosotros, los personajes de 'Hey, Arnold', seremos presentados como jóvenes adolescentes en un rango de edad de 13 a 14 años.) Quizás deba pedir tu asistencia cuando escriba historias de otras series, Phoebe; eres muy eficiente. (_Arigato, _Ramiro, pero dudo que Helga acepte de buena gana si yo dejo de ser su compañera para ser tu asistente de tiempo completo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi jefa… y alguien que te aplicaría a ti el tratamiento de La Vieja Betsy.) Buen punto.

También quiero agradecer a Hellerick Ferlibay, quien leyó una de mis historias previas, por sugerir la idea principal de esta. La versión en Inglés ya está completa y disponible en mi página de perfil, si alguien está interesado.

Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de la nota de autor. Phoebe, inicia la historia por favor.

(Iniciando; creo que la frase adecuada para esta situación en particular es… ¡que comience el show!)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cuando Las Rubias se Enfrentan.**

**Una historia de 'Hey, Arnold!' por Acosta Pérez José Ramiro**

**-Chica de California.**

"¡Despierta, Olga! ¡Estás retrasada para la escuela!"

"¡Ya estoy despierta, Bob! Criminal; quizá Papá debería ir a la escuela en vez de mi; con algo de suerte posiblemente se aprendería mi nombre." La chica de 13 años dijo la última parte para si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras, esperando que su madre haya recordado preparar el desayuno… o, al menos, comprar despensa para poder llevar algo para su almuerzo.

Helga no había cambiado mucho desde sus días en la Primaria; era mucho más alta, por supuesto, y un poco más atractiva (incluso si conservaba la uni-ceja que heredó de su padre), como podía darse cuenta por las miradas que a veces recibía de los chicos de su edad, pero su actitud y personalidad eran prácticamente iguales; aún era mandona, enojona, y locamente enamorada de un cierto chico con cabeza de balón al cual insultaba y molestaba de manera regular; también conservó su actitud de 'marimacha', pero también su gusto por el rosa, vistiendo usualmente suéteres y camisas de ese color, además de llevar un lazo rosa en la cola de caballo que reemplazó su peinado de trenzas desde que cumplió 11 años; para Helga, usar el color más aniñado era la manera de recordarle a la gente que, pese a ser la chica menos femenina del lugar, y orgullosa de ello, seguía siendo una chica.

Helga entró a la cocina y encontró a su madre durmiendo en la mesa. La adolescente suspiró y empezó a buscar algo para comer; no se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que Miriam olvidó comprar la despensa, lo que significaba que Bob, quién de momento estaba en su recámara revisando el atuendo de Rey de Los Localizadores, tendría que comer su desayuno en el trabajo, y Helga tendría una manzana ahora y le agradecería a cualquier deidad a cargo por tener suficiente dinero para comprar su almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela. Irónicamente, el único que tendría desayuno esa mañana sería el habitante no-humano de la casa, y sólo porque Helga siempre recordaba comprar su alimento con el Señor Green; la rubia sacó algo de carne cruda del refrigerador, lo calentó un poco en el microondas, y fue a la azotea, donde, con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, la chica había construido un buen refugio para su mascota.

"Hey, Zilla, es hora de desayunar." Helga llamó a su lagarto monitor, quién dejó su lugar de reposo para comer las tripas y los cuellos de pollo que su dueña le trajo. "Eres afortunado, pequeño monstruo; yo solamente voy a comer una manzana pero, bueno, yo cuido de ti mejor de lo que Miriam lo hace conmigo… patético, ¿verdad?" Helga río un poco mientras acariciaba al reptil, quien le dio una mirada medio-interesada antes de volver a comer.

Helga nunca pensó que llegaría a encariñarse con el animal, especialmente porque únicamente lo compró por uno de sus episodios de 'medidas desesperadas' para cubrir su más profundo secreto, pero cuando Zilla, cómo finalmente lo nombró, se comió al molesto loro que seguía repitiendo su último monologo de enamorada y casi reveló su amor secreto, la entonces niña de 9 años agarró un gusto inmediato por el reptil. Claro, no era la mascota más linda, pero era '_cool' _y a Helga le gustaba su actitud, sin mencionar que esta especie en particular era un mayor depredador de ratas y también tenía gusto por las palomas, dos puntos a favor desde el punto de vista de Helga.

Miriam, como de costumbre, resultó bastante apática sobre la presencia del animal, y la chica consiguió el permiso de Bob para conservarlo cuando le dijo a su padre que podía usar al lagarto en anuncios y comerciales para su negocio, recordándole como algunos vendedores de la televisión usaban animales para promover los productos; al hombre le gustó la idea y usaba al reptil a veces, además de darle dinero a Helga para comprar la comida del animal y material para construir su refugio, donde Zilla vivía la mayor parte del año excepto en invierno, cuando Helga le improvisaba un espacio en su propia habitación para proteger al animal tropical del clima frío. La rubia incluso le permitía a Zilla salir del refugio y moverse libremente por la casa cuando sabía que Bob estaría fuera todo el día y no se molestaría si encontraba al lagarto descansando en su sillón.

Helga dejó su casa unos minutos después, cargando su mochila, y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, encontrando a su mejor amiga en el camino.

"Buenos días, Pheebs."

"_Konichiwa, _Helga." Phoebe saludó a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la parada. "¿Estás emocionada por el inicio de un nuevo año escolar?"

"En realidad no, Phoebe; es la misma vieja cosa cada año; compañeros tontos, lecciones aburridas y maestros molestos." Helga gruñó. "Tú debes ser la única persona que conozco que se emociona por esto."

"¿Qué puedo decir? El estimulo intelectual y la interacción social son agradables y parte importante de un saludable desarrollo psicológico y emocional."

"Sí, que lindo… hazme un favor y nunca cambies, Pheebs." A pesar de su tono sarcástico, Helga no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por el comentario de su amiga.

"No cambiando." La pequeña asiática le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ciertamente, al igual que Helga, Phoebe no había cambiado tanto; aún usaba anteojos y un peinado corto, era la chica más bajita de la clase, y, por mucho, la mejor estudiante; el azul aún era su color favorito, evidente por el suéter y la falda larga que llevaba el día de hoy, pero dejo de usar su mini-trenza años atrás, reemplazándola con gorras ocasionales y con pinzas para el cabello; hoy estaba usando un seguro con forma de flor blanca, uno de sus favoritos. Pese a su obvia posición en la escala social de la escuela, Phoebe, a diferencia de la mayoría de los alumnos bien portados, nerds, o simplemente con inteligencia superior al promedio, nunca era objeto de abusos o insultos debido a tres factores; su amistad con Helga, quién era tanto su jefa como su guardaespaldas; su misma imagen, que hacia que todos sus amigos cercanos sintieran el impulso de cuidarla (la mentalidad de 'proteger al más pequeño'); y, finalmente, su padre siendo un maestro de Kendo (esgrima japonés) y que ella era su mejor estudiante; si la chica tenía cualquier palo en las manos, incluso uno de escoba, era como darle un sable de luz a un Jedi.

"De hecho, tienes un buen punto, Phoebe. Al menos en la escuela soy importante; todo el mundo sabe que no debe molestarme o desobedecerme; de lo contrario, mis otros mejores amigos entran en acción." Helga dijo mientras le echaba una mirada a su puño izquierdo.

En realidad, Helga usualmente no tenía que golpear a nadie fuera de algún chico molesto ocasional y el merodeador asmático regular, pero su temperamento y actitud eran más que suficientes para asustar a los que desafiaban su autoridad; añadiendo el hecho de que ella conocía varios movimientos de lucha libre realmente efectivos y que algunos chicos la habían visto comprar un saco de boxeo hace un par de años (algo que aún conservaba en su cuarto para ejercitarse y como terapia casera para el manejo de la ira), el resultado era que casi todos en la escuela, incluso de grados mayores, no se atrevía a ir contra la rubia.

Si, Helga era casi una extraña en su propia casa, pero, en la escuela, era una de las principales figuras de autoridad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casi llegamos, Princesa."

"Que emoción." La adolescente rubia suspiró y giró sus ojos; normalmente, ella no usaría sarcasmo con su padre, pero este era un caso especial. "Espero que no sea un basurero como todo lo demás en este pueblo."

La chica sacó su espejo de mano y se dio una rápida mirada; ella era bonita, lo sabía y tomaba ventaja de eso cuando fuera posible, pero está vez se sentía tan enojada y malhumorada que el simple placer de admirarse ella misma hizo poco para mejorar su disposición.

"Linda," la chica se volteó a ver a su papá, quien ahora tenia una cara más seria y casi suplicante, "sé que esto es duro para ti, pero… la otra opción era dejarte con tus primos por varios meses, y tu madre y yo no hubiéramos soportado estar separados de ti tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé, Papá, es sólo que… trabajé muy duro en mi vieja escuela para tener una reputación y ahora debo empezar desde cero. Sin mencionar que no conozco a nadie aquí."

"Esta es una solución temporal, sólo hasta que te consigamos lugar en una escuela privada. Además, uno de los inversionistas de tu madre dijo que este sitio es bueno; su hija estudia aquí y lo disfruta."

"Probablemente porque ella tiene amigos aquí," la rubia suspiró. "Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… los extraño; a todos ellos."

"Regresaremos a casa para tu siguiente semestre, te lo prometo; una vez que terminemos nuestro negocio aquí, regresaremos a California." El hombre se frotó los ojos debajo de sus lentes. "Yo también extraño a tu tío y tu abuelo."

La rubia no dijo nada más hasta que su padre se estacionó en frente de la escuela; era el clásico edificio cuadrado, con dos construcciones más pequeñas a los lados (el auditorio y el gimnasio, ella adivinó), nada como la escuela más estilizada a la que solía asistir. Claro, el clima de Hillwood seguramente era más frío que el de California, así que este tipo de edificio probablemente era la mejor opción.

"Ahora, Princesa, recuerda; incluso si es una nueva escuela, los adolescentes son los mismos donde sea. Actúa normalmente y encajarás bien." La rubia miró la cara sonriente de su padre, haciéndola sonreír un poco también.

"Okay, pero no te sorprendas si dejo sin dientes a quien se meta conmigo."

"Pensé que dirías algo así." El hombre río un poco antes de darle a la chica un beso afectuoso en la frente. "No te metas en problemas, ¿okay?"

La chica asintió y bajó del auto; su cabello le llegaba al hombro, y llevaba varios brazaletes, jeans azules, sandalias y aretes rojos, y una camisa naranja. Después de caminar algunos pasos, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso, con una nariz muy larga, de estatura considerablemente menor a la de ella, se distrajo con el aspecto de la rubia, olvidando el asta-bandera enfrente de él.

**WHACK!**

"Estoy bien…" el chico gruño mientras se frotaba la frente, la rubia riéndose de la escena.

"_Eso trae recuerdos."_ La chica suspiró y sonrió ampliamente. _"Papá tiene razón; esta es sólo otra escuela, y puedo manejar a estos perdedores. Si voy a estar atascada en este basurero, al menos seré la Reina del Basurero."_

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el choque contra otra rubia, un poco más alta, quién justo estaba bajando de su autobús.

"¡Hey, fíjate, chica! ¿Todo ese maquillaje te arruinó la vista?" Helga le gruño a la recién llegada, quién no se intimidó y respondió de manera similar.

"¡No, y tú también deberías fijarte, Chica Flamingo!"

"Flamingo… oh, te voy a…"

"Helga, por favor, no empieces; no quieres que te castiguen antes de que siquiera inicies el primer día, ¿cierto?" Phoebe detuvo a su amiga, quién bajó su puño pero siguió viendo con ira a la otra rubia.

"Mejor hazle un altar a mi amiga, Tonta, porque acaba de salvar tu pobre trasero de un destino peor que la muerte." Helga picó con su dedo el pecho de la otra chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada furiosa.

"¿Cuál; usar ropa que parece el vómito del Dinosaurio Barney?"

"Sigue hablando así y no llegarás viva al almuerzo." Helga le echó una última mirada a la recién llegada y se alejó con Phoebe (quién le ofreció una mirada de disculpa a la chica) a su lado, la chica Pataki abriéndose paso entre la gente que se había juntado para ver la pequeña discusión; nadie en su sano juicio discutía con Helga.

"Tú eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad?" La rubia se volteó para ver a un muchacho Afro-Americano, más alto que ella por una cabeza, con un peinado corto a la afro, camisa roja de basketball y jeans azules ("_Deportista típico_", la chica pensó), con un chico rubio ligeramente más bajo cerca de él; este llevaba suéter azul, tenía cabello revuelto de longitud media, y, lo que asombró más a la rubia, su cabeza tenía forma de balón de football americano.

"_¡Sí este chico no nació por cesárea, su madre merece una medalla!" _La rubia pensó antes de responder. "Si, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿No están acostumbrados a chicas tan lindas por aquí?"

"Más bien, no estamos acostumbrados a que alguien le responda a Helga Pataki; todos en la escuela saben que no deben insultarla a menos que no le tengas cariño a tus brazos." El deportista respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el rubio giró los ojos.

"Gerald, no empieces con eso; Helga no es tan mala."

"Lo disimula muy bien." Gerald dijo entre dientes mientras que Arnold le ofreció la mano a la chica.

"Disculpa el recibimiento; Helga puede ser temperamental a veces. Bienvenida a la escuela; mi amigo es Gerald, y yo soy Arnold."

La chica se encogió de hombros y aceptó el saludo; aunque los chicos no parecían del tipo super-popular, tampoco se veían como perdedores, así que eran aceptables para ella.

"Angelica Pickles; no te burles del apellido y yo no diré nada de la cabeza."


	2. La Recién Llegada

**- La Recién Llegada.**

"Gracias por guiarme, chicos; creo que me hubiera perdido sin ustedes." Angelica le dijo tanto a Gerald como a Arnold, el chico rubio cargando su mochila mientras su amigo le mostraba a la chica su nuevo casillero. La rubia, pese a no ser exactamente la chica más amable, era lo bastante lista como para comportarse, especialmente en un ambiente nuevo con chicos a los que no conocía.

"No hay problema, Angie; si necesitas algo, sólo silba." Gerald dijo suavemente, haciendo que Arnold girara los ojos; el Afro-Americano no podía evitar coquetearle a cualquier chica moderadamente atractiva que conocía, excepto la que realmente le gustaba (alguien que siempre le había hecho perder su actitud '_cool'_) y la mejor amiga de ella, alguien con quien Gerald nunca se había llevado muy bien, así que no podía resistir jugar al Casanova con Angelica.

"Entonces, Angelica, ¿de donde vienes?" Arnold le preguntó a la chica mientras le pasaba la mochila para que la rubia pudiera poner sus cosas dentro del casillero.

"California; no vengo de una ciudad tan grande como Los Angeles o San Francisco, sino una de tamaño moderado, Everwood; está en la parte norte del estado y rodeada de bosques y montañas, así que a veces tenemos algo de nieve durante el invierno." Angelica respondió. "No es exactamente glamorosa, pero el lugar no está tan mal."

"¿Y en qué trabajan tus padres?" Gerald preguntó.

"Mamá solía ser Vicepresidenta de una gran compañía hasta que, como a veces pasa, la reemplazaron; pero, como ella no es exactamente del tipo doméstico, usó todos sus ahorros y contactos para fundar su propia empresa. Mi papá incluso renunció a su trabajo para asistirla, y, en el proceso, muchos de sus contactos de la empresa donde él trabajaba se unieron a la de mi mamá."

"¿Y qué tipo de compañía es; de bienes raíces, tecnología…?"

"Un poco de todo." Angelica interrumpió a Arnold. "La vieja empresa de Mamá tiene intereses en entretenimiento, comida, parques de diversiones… si tú lo mencionas, mi madre estaba involucrada; así que su propio negocio sigue la misma línea. Justo ahora, ella y Papá van a abrir una sucursal aquí en Hillwood, y, ya que deben supervisar a los que construyen la oficina, conseguir nuevos inversionistas y cosas así, y todo eso llevará unos cuantos meses, nos tuvimos que mudar aquí mientras tanto. Estamos viviendo en una casa rentada, y lo más seguro es que nos mudaremos de vuelta a California cuando la mayor parte del trabajo esté hecho y mi madre consiga a alguien para dirigir la sucursal."

"Una sugerencia; no le digas a nadie que tus padres tienen dinero. La mayoría de la gente por aquí está bien, pero muchos podría fingir amistad para aprovecharse de ti." Arnold sugirió, haciendo que Angelica riera un poco y agitara la cabeza.

"Tú eres uno de esos."

"¿De qué hablas?" Arnold arqueó una ceja.

"Un bienhechor; he conocido personas como tú… le pueden arruinar la diversión a todos, pero es bueno tener al menos uno alrededor." Angelica se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba su casillero. "Y no te preocupes; puedo cuidarme sola. Ahora, si ustedes pudieran mostrarme el camino a mi salón…"

Arnold y Gerald miraron el horario de Angelica, y se dieron cuenta que concordaban en la mayoría de las clases, así que, al menos por ahora, ella se juntaría con ellos hasta que conociera el lugar un poco mejor. Sin que el trío lo supiera, Helga los estaba mirando desde una esquina, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Puedes creerlo, Phoebe? ¡Esos tontos están cayendo por los trucos de esa chica estúpida! ¿Por qué actúa tan amable cuando, obviamente, es grosera, mala y desagradable? ¡Porque es un tonto acto que utiliza para engañar a zopencos llenos de hormonas, y están cayendo!" Helga gruñó; el pequeño altercado que tuvo previamente con la chica nueva no le había dejado una buena impresión. Phoebe, quién estaba a su lado, suspiró mientras colocaba algunos libros en su casillero.

"Helga, ella es nueva por aquí, y ya que, como de costumbre, Arnold está siendo caballeroso y ofreciendo una mano amiga, la chica la está aceptando." Phoebe dijo mientras le echaba una mirada al trío, mostrando su rara vez visto ceño fruncido. "Sin embargo, admito que Gerald es inusualmente atento con ella, y sospecho que no se relaciona con él apoyando el comportamiento de Arnold."

"Te lo digo, Pheebs; esa chica es malas noticias." Helga gruñó. Entonces notó al trío alejándose, y, ya que Phoebe y ella tenían la misma clase, los siguieron después de unos segundos.

Al momento que Angelica entró al salón, varios chicos le silbaron, algo que la rubia disfrutó y las chicas presentes resintieron. Un chico de nariz larga, con cabello negro y delgado, y apenas del tamaño de Arnold, se le acercó, mostrando lo que, Angelica adivinó, era su versión de una mirada seductora.

"Hola, chicos; ¿quién es su amiga?"

"Sid, ella es Angelica; acaba de llegar a la ciudad." Arnold hizo las presentaciones.

"Encantado de conocerte, nena. Si lo deseas, puedo mostrarte el lugar." Sid se acercó un poco más a la rubia, quién le dio una mirada pícara y tocó la punta de su nariz.

"Claro, justo después de conseguirte unas mantas."

"¿Mantas?" Sid preguntó, confundido.

"Si; creo que tú las conoces como pañuelos." Angelica comentó casualmente. Sid abrió sus ojos al máximo mientras que varios alumnos a su alrededor se rieron. Un chico bastante alto y delgado, con una nariz aún más grande que la de Sid, se acercó al chico bajito, riendo suavemente; a pesar de su cara de tonto, a Angelica le pareció menos molesto que Sid.

"Te ganó ahí, amigo." El chico entonces se inclinó un poco y le ofreció la mano a la rubia. "Gusto en conocerte; soy Stinky."

"No, no tanto; pero puedo recomendarte un desodorante." La rubia recordó que 'Stinky' significa 'apestoso'.

"Nunca había escuchado esa broma; no, ese es mi nombre; Stinky Peterson. Todos los hombres de mi familia se llaman así." El chico explicó mientras estrechaba manos con Angelica.

"_¿Stinky? ¿Quién es su papá; Walt Disney?" _Angelica pensó pero dijo otra cosa. "Bueno, ya que ustedes son tan amables, ¿podrían decirme quien está a cargo de este grupo? Ya saben, el grupo popular; ese es más mi estilo."

"¿Los populares? Bueno, esos serían Lorenzo," Stinky señaló al fondo del salón, donde un chico latino, que llevaba ropa aparentemente cara aunque no muy vistosa, platicaba con dos chicos que llevaban lentes oscuros; uno tenía la nariz tan larga como Sid y tenía pelo delgado color café mientras que el otro estaba ligeramente bronceado y sus lentes eran más grandes y estilizados, "Iggy y Peapod; otros populares son la Señorita Lila, que todavía no llega, y por supuesto…"

"¡Buenas días, gente afortunada!" En ese momento se escuchó una voz de tono'snob'. "Sé que todos me extrañaron, pero estoy de vuelta y lista para darle a esta escuela la elegancia que tanto necesita."

Angelica le dio una buena mirada a la chica que entró al salón; era una morena moderadamente atractiva (en la opinión de Angelica), apenas un poco más bajita que la grosera de rosa; llevaba un 'top' rojo, pantalones negros, aretes y collar de plata, y botas estilizadas.

"Rhonda, te vimos durante todas las vacaciones, excepto las dos semanas que te fuiste con tus padres." Gerald señaló.

"Bueno, Gerald, en este caso, dos semanas sin mi presencia son suficientes para que este pueblo baje de categoría de 'ciudad' a 'villa'." Rhonda se encogió de hombros antes de finalmente notar la presencia de Angelica. "Y tú eres…"

"Tu reemplazo." Angelica se cruzó de brazos antes de brindarle una sonrisa pícara a Rhonda. "Sólo bromeo; por cierto, lindas botas… Caprini, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto; eres la primera persona en esta escuela que lo reconoce sin que yo diga nada. Es bueno tener a alguien con un poco de clase por aquí." Rhonda respondió en su tono usual.

"Qué chistoso; yo iba a decir lo mismo."

Angelica y Rhonda se miraron una a la otra; los chicos pensaron que era raro, pero todas la chicas alrededor sabían que estaban juzgándose y midiéndose una a la otra; postura, ropa, actitud, accesorios… después de unos momentos, Rhonda sonrió ligeramente.

"No está mal; estás aprobada. Ven, siéntate junto a mí." Rhonda le dijo a la rubia antes de dirigirse a su asiento. "Los vemos luego, muchachos."

Angelica asintió a los chicos antes de seguir a Rhonda, su propia sonrisa pícara creciendo; en su vieja escuela, tuvo que trabajar mucho para ser aceptada entre los populares, y aquí, antes de la primera clase, ya se estaba hablando con alguien quién, obviamente, ocupaba un alto rango social.

"Es bonita… pero no me gustó lo que dijo de mi nariz." Sid le comentó a sus amigos.

"Y puede que Nadine se moleste si sabe lo que le dijiste." Gerald agregó, haciendo que Sid palideciera inmediatamente.

"No le van a decir a ella, ¿verdad?"

"¿Decirme qué, Sid?" El chico se tapó la boca para cubrir un grito ahogado cuando escuchó a la chica bronceada con varias trenzas rubias hablándole, mientras que Arnold, Gerald y Stinky sonrieron levemente.

"Eh… hola, Nadine… bueno, verás, yo dije, me dijo, le dice, le digo…" Sid se puso muy nervioso mientras le daba a Arnold una mirada discreta que gritaba '_¡Sálvame, hombre!' _en cada lenguaje conocido para hombres y monos.

"Sid quiere presentarte a la chica nueva, Nadine, pero ella está hablando con Rhonda, así que creo que ella lo hará." Arnold señaló al final del salón, donde Rhonda estaba presentando a Angelica con los chicos populares.

"Oh, ya veo; bueno, mejor voy a saludar; los veo luego." Nadine sonrió a los chicos, quienes asintieron y sonrieron también; cuando ella se alejó, Sid inmediatamente suspiró aliviado.

"¡Arnold, eres un santo!"

"No exageres, Sid; sólo sé más amable con Nadine y deja de coquetear; si la insultas o la lastimas, puedes olvidarte de que te cubra las espaldas." Arnold señaló; aún si Sid era su amigo, Nadine lo era también, y el rubio no quería verla triste o lastimada de ninguna forma.

"¡Muévete, zopenco! ¡Estás en mi camino!" Helga entró al salón y dijo 'Buenos Días' a su manera, empujando a Arnold a un lado.

"Sí, gusto de verte a ti también, Helga." Arnold giró sus ojos y frunció un poco el ceño; debido a momentos como esté era difícil que pudiera defender a la chica cuando otros estudiantes hablaban mal de ella. La cara molesta de Arnold desapareció cuando Phoebe entró, la pequeña genio y su gentil saludo logrando que los chicos, especialmente Gerald, olvidaran de momento el temperamento de Helga.

Helga se sentó en su lugar usual, justo detrás de Arnold, y se volteó para ver a los populares, gruñendo cuando vio a la otra rubia platicando con ellos.

"Genial; la Rhondaloide se consiguió una Barbie nueva." Helga estaba tentada a tener una pequeña charla con la recién llegada pero en ese momento ella y todos los demás se voltearon al escuchar que alguien más había entrado; una pecosa y linda pelirroja.

"¡Hola, amigos!" Lila, la siempre alegre e ingenua Señorita Perfecta saludo a todos del modo usual, sonriendo y con un tono amistoso, deteniéndose brevemente para saludar a todos individualmente en el camino a su asiento entre los populares; aunque Lila no era nada presumida, usualmente se juntaba con Rhonda y su grupo debido a intereses similares. La pelirroja se detuvo para saludar a Helga, cuya cara malhumorada se desvaneció un poco… aunque el cambio era apenas notable.

"¡Saludos, Helga!"

"Si, lo que sea." Helga respondió, sin que su respuesta malhumorada afectara la actitud de Lila. El desagrado de Helga por la pelirroja no era tan intenso como cuando ellas estaban en Primaria, principalmente debido a que la atracción de Arnold hacia ella prácticamente había desaparecido, pero sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que Helga aún no podía considerarla una amiga cercana, incluso si admitía (de mala gana) que la chica no era tan desagradable después de todo, siendo una de las pocas personas que conocían su secreto sin tomar nunca ventaja de la situación.

Mientras tanto, Angelica había notado la presencia de Lila, igual que todos, y se interesó notablemente.

"_Esta chica prácticamente grita 'Dulzura'; es un milagro que no esté rodeada de abejas."_ Angelica pensó mientras Lila se sentó en su lugar.

"Lila, ella es Angelica; su familia se mudó temporalmente desde California." Rhonda hizo la presentación, Lila y la rubia estrechando manos inmediatamente.

"Gusto en conocerte, Angelica; sé como se siente ser la chica nueva así que, si necesitas ayuda con la transición, estaré más que feliz en ofrecerte asistencia."

Angelica le dio una mirada a la sonrisa de Lila; ella había visto antes esa expresión… ingenua, amable, dispuesta… y además era pelirroja y pecosa; en otras palabras, perfecta.

"Gracias, Lila; ahora que lo mencionas, perdí mucho tiempo de estudio durante la mudanza, así que necesitaré algo de ayuda por un par de semanas; no quiero que mis calificaciones se arruinen desde el inicio."

"No digas más; si necesitas mis apuntes, o ayuda con la tarea, sólo pídela." Lila sonrió dulcemente, obviamente olvidando o sin que le importara que el año escolar estaba iniciando y obviamente era imposible perder tiempo de estudio los días previos, mientras Angelica sonrío astuta y discretamente.

"_Popularidad… lista; chicos impresionados conmigo… listo; un asistente… listo. ¡Soy tan buena que me asombro a mi misma!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como Angelica esperaba, Rhonda y Lila eran una valiosa fuente de información; para el final del tercer periodo, ya conocía lo básico sobre sus nuevos compañeros de clase, sobre todo quienes eran los populares y a quienes evitar. Una de las cosas que debía recordar era que, a pesar de los estereotipos de la Secundaria, debía ser más o menos educada con todos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se conocía desde hacía años; incluso Rhonda, una de las más populares de la escuela, estaba en buenos términos con algunos impopulares, especialmente con Nadine, quién era calificada como 'La Rara Chica Insecto' o 'La de Pasatiempos Raros', pero aún así era la mejor amiga de la morena.

"Y, ¿ese chico Arnold es tan amable como parece, o sólo pretende?" Angelica le preguntó a Rhonda, Nadine y Lila mientras las chicas iban a la cafetería.

"Oh, no, Arnold es uno de los chicos más decentes y honestos de por aquí." Lila comentó.

"Sí llegas a tener algún problema y no quieres decirle a nadie más, ve con él… de hecho, muchas veces él te ayuda sin que tú se lo pidas. Es cómo nuestro Señor Arregla-Todo; la mayoría de la gente aquí le debe al menos un favor, y nunca pide nada a cambio." Nadine añadió.

"Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no está con los populares?"

"Porque no es popular como nosotros, en el sentido de la moda y el estilo," Rhonda le aclaró a Angelica, "sino en los de la amistad y el apoyo; el no encaja en ninguna categoría porque juega baseball con los atletas, le gusta la ciencia como a los nerds, y organiza las mejores fiestas como nosotros, la gente bonita. Honestamente, los únicos con los que no se lleva bien son los abusivos y bravucones, especialmente Helga; ella prácticamente lo odia."

Nadine suspiró aunque asintió mientras que Lila guardó silencio y Angelica quedó pensativa.

"Parece que esa Helga es todo un dolor de cabeza."

"Y que lo digas." Rhonda giró sus ojos. "En su defensa, la chica tiene más agallas que la mayoría de la gente, y a veces es divertido juntarse con ella, pero generalmente es mejor mantener tu distancia…"

"¡Oh, mi querida amada!"

"Hablando de mantener la distancia." Rhonda se quejó y retrocedió algunos pasos. Angelica volteó para ver al chico que le había hablado a la morena; era delgado, un poco más alto que Arnold, con un peinado de tazón, anteojos gruesos, y vestido con una gran camisa verde y pantalones cafés holgados.

"Déjenme adivinar; ¿admirador de Los Tres Chiflados?" Angelica le susurró a Nadine, quién rió suavemente mientras Lila se movió a un lado para que el chico pasara; él prácticamente ignoró a las otras muchachas mientras se enfocaba totalmente en Rhonda.

"Oh, Rhonda mi amor, ha sido una tortura no estar en el mismo salón de clases. He extrañado tu voz, tu belleza clásica… el olor de tu cabello…"

"¡Ugh! ¡Curly, detente, ¿quieres?!" Rhonda dijo, asqueada, pero luego le habló en un tono astuto. "Pero, si de veras quieres hacerme feliz, se lindo y paga mi almuerzo."

"Lo que sea por ti, mi Amada Majestad." Curly se inclinó respetuosamente frente a la morena.

"Bien; entonces, ve a la cafetería y guárdame un lugar en la fila de la comida antes de que se acabe lo mejor."

Al momento que Rhonda dejó de hablar, Curly se alejó tan rápido que pudo haber roto algunos récords de pista y campo. Angelica se rió de la escena antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Rhonda.

"¿Es tu novio? Si lo compraste, pide un reembolso."

"No es su novio." Nadine le informó. "Curly ha estado enamorado de ella por años, y siempre trata de conquistarla como sea."

"Pensé que sería mejor ahora que casi no tenemos clases juntos, ¡pero sigue apareciéndose por donde sea que estoy!" Rhonda se quejó. "Lo juro, ese fenómeno debe tener un radar o algo… eso, o es un experimento del gobierno que se volvió loco; énfasis en 'loco'."

"Creo que es lindo, de una forma inusual y perturbadora." Lila comentó mientras las chicas seguían caminando. "Está totalmente dedicado a ti, Rhonda."

"Lo sé; es una de sus pocas cualidades… su gran gusto en chicas." Rhonda suspiró, resignada. "No tengo tantos problemas con que él sea un '_geek'_… excepto por las implicaciones sociales, por supuesto; es la parte loca lo que no soporto."

"Si; algunos 'geeks' son… lindos." Angelica pensó en voz alta, la última parte casi un suspiro, y las chicas se sorprendieron por su repentino cambio en tono y expresión. Angelica lo notó y regresó a su tono usual. "Es decir, tengo un primito que está loco por inventos curiosos, cosas de Nueva Era, fenómenos y extraterrestres, y Harold, uno de mis mejores amigos en casa, es fanático de caricaturas e historietas; los dos son molestos pero lindos."

"Qué curioso; nosotros también tenemos un Harold, pero no es exactamente un 'geek'." Nadine dijo mientras finalmente entraron a la cafetería.

"Si, es más como un adicto a la comida y tan delicado como un toro en una cristalería." Rhonda señaló a la fila de la comida, donde un chico de rasgos rudos, ligeramente más bajo que Stinky y bastante más corpulento, vestido con una chaqueta azul sin mangas y jeans negros, se quejaba y gruñía.

"¿Pueden apurarse? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡y si no como pronto, golpearé a alguien y no será gracioso!"

"Bueno, tiene el apetito de mi amigo pero la semejanza termina ahí." Angelica le comentó a Rhonda."¿Crees que tu esclavo de amor pueda comprar mi almuerzo también? No quiero pararme detrás de ese Harold; nunca se sabe si comió frijoles en el desayuno."

"Conociendo a Harold, no me sorprendería." Rhonda giró sus ojos antes de ir a la fila, donde Curly se había colocado cinco lugares delante de Harold, y le dijo lo que ella y la rubia comerían.

Helga, sentada no muy lejos de la puerta (le gustaba esta mesa porque tenia una buena vista del lugar, incluyendo la mesa usual de Arnold), se sorprendió notablemente.

"Phoebe, ¿viste lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Nada fuera de lo ordinario, Helga." Phoebe dijo mientras comía su sándwich vegetariano. "Rhonda está haciéndole un favor a su nueva amiga."

"¡Ese es el punto! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Princesa hizo este tipo de trabajo? Ella siempre le pide a Nadine o a Lila que lo hagan, porque, a menos que sea algo ilegal, o 'impropio'," Helga hizo el signo de 'comillas aéreas', "la Señorita Perfecta hace todo lo que le pides. Pero está chica Pickles sólo abre la boca, y hace que Rhonda la obedezca… ¡aunque eso signifique hablarle a Curly!"

"Ya veo. Sin embargo, me quedo con mi primera teoría; es una recién llegada y nuestros compañeros están siendo amables; los chicos lo hacen por caballerosidad o falta de control hormonal, y Rhonda por la obvia compatibilidad."

"Tal vez, pero aún me desagrada la chica. Mantengámosla vigilada, por si acaso."

"Si te hace feliz… vigilando." Phoebe suspiró. Sabía muy bien que, cuando su amiga tenía una idea, no dejaba que insignificancias como el sentido común, restricciones legales o leyes de la física la detuvieran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para el final del último periodo, Helga ya había tenido suficiente de la chica nueva. Prácticamente estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, insultando y mandando a todos, pero su manera era tan sutil y calculada que los insultos parecían un coqueteo menor o comentarios bromistas, y las órdenes como simples favores. Por un lado, Helga debía admitir que estaba impresionada y ligeramente celosa del método de la chica, pero no iba a soportar que una princesa auto-proclamada la sacara de quicio; una Rhonda era más que suficiente.

Helga se estaba distrayendo de estos pensamientos con su propia terapia; bolitas de papel contra Arnold. La chica lo había estado haciendo al menos una vez cada diez minutos, para molestia del chico y placer para ella cuando él se volteaba a verla, Helga frunciendo el ceño al chico cuando él la miraba y sonriendo ligeramente cuando él se volteaba de nuevo para ver al maestro. Angelica, sentada algunos lugares detrás, notó esto y arqueó una ceja.

"_Bolitas ensalivadas; ¿que__ edad tiene, nueve?"_ La adolescente giró sus ojos pero se le ocurrió una idea; esta clase era un poco aburrida –siendo la primera del año, consistía principalmente en el maestro recitando las reglas de la clase- y decidió hacer algo para entretenerse. Angelica sacó una liga que usaba para mantener sus plumas y lápices en su lugar cuando los guardaba en su estuche de maquillaje, y preparó su puntería.

"Ahora, clase, les tengo su primera tarea." El maestro dijo mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón, su comentario haciendo que casi todos gruñeran molestos. Helga eligió ese momento para disparar otra bolita de papel; la chica se puso la cerbatana en la boca, apuntó al Cabeza de Balón y…

**COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**

"¿Está bien, Señorita Pataki?" El maestro le preguntó a Helga cuando él y todos los demás se voltearon para ver a la rubia, quién tosía violentamente en su asiento.

"Si… yo… creo que se me fue la saliva por el otro lado…" Helga alcanzó a decir entre accesos de tos. Arnold se levantó y le dio unas palmadas firmes aunque gentiles en la espalda hasta que Helga pudo respirar normalmente.

"¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería, Helga?" Arnold le preguntó, evidentemente preocupado. A pesar de la experiencia, Helga se sintió en El Cielo por unos segundos antes de volver a su expresión normal.

"Estoy bien, Arnoldo; ¡fue sólo saliva, no una espada!"

"Lo que tú digas, Helga." Arnold giró sus ojos y se sentó de vuelta en su lugar. Helga le sonrió cariñosamente por un momento antes de notar algo atorado en su cabello; una liga, la misma cosa que le golpeó la oreja justo cuando iba a disparar con la cerbatana, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se tragara la bolita de papel.

"_¿Pero quién lo hizo? Es decir, ¿quién es tan idiota o suicida cómo para siquiera pensar en jugarme una broma?" _Helga pensó y entonces abrió ampliamente los ojos; la única que haría esto era la que no había aprendido a temerle. La rubia alta se volteó para ver a la recién llegada, quien tenía un intento de cara inocente aunque su sonrisa burlona era evidente.

"_Soy tan graciosa." _Angelica pensó.

"_Estás tan muerta." _Helga apretó sus dientes, apenas notando cuando el maestro volvió a hablar de la tarea.

"La tarea será un reporte sobre cualquier libro que gusten; quiero un análisis completo incluyendo estilo, desarrollo de personajes, argumento, y, si gustan, una pequeña biografía del autor. Para hacerlo más fácil, lo haremos un trabajo de equipo, y tienen una semana para hacerlo. Ahora, sé que muchos están acostumbrados a trabajar con un amigo, pero yo asignaré los equipos al azar."

"¿Ester tipo es primo del Señor Simmons o qué?" Sid le comentó a Stinky, quién simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras el maestro formó los equipos sacando nombres escritos en pequeños pedazos de papel que puso en una cajita; Rhonda terminó con Lila, Sid con Peapod, Stinky con Gerald…

Helga olvidó su mal humor por un momento, recordando que, de algún modo, el destino y su raro sentido del humor hacia que en estos casos, 9 de cada 10 veces, Helga terminaba con Arnold, algo que disfrutaba mucho aún si le causaba un caso mayor de estrés emocional.

"… Pataki y Heyerdhal…"

Helga abrió ampliamente sus ojos; por supuesto que le gustaba trabajar con Phoebe, pero estaba algo decepcionada por el hecho de que Arnold haría equipo con alguien más, y luego recordó que casi no quedaban alumnos sin pareja.

"Y, finalmente, Pickles con… oh, genial, una mancha de café; no puedo leer este apellido. Oh, bueno, tú eres el único que queda… Arnold, ¿verdad?" El maestro le dijo al chico, quién asintió. "Bien, entonces los equipos están listos."

Helga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando la campana sonó; algunos alumnos se fueron mientras otros se quedaron para hablar sobre el proyecto.

"Así que, Angelica, ¿quieres trabajar en la biblioteca o en tu casa?" Arnold le preguntó a su compañera de equipo.

"No me gustan mucho las bibliotecas, y nuestra casa aún está un poco desordenada. ¿Está bien en tu casa?"

"Claro; podemos ir mañana después de clases, si quieres."

Helga alcanzó a oír la conversación, y, después de excusarse con Phoebe, se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta violentamente. Un momento después, le habló a su relicario con la foto de Arnold.

"Esa bruja… no lleva ni un día aquí, ¡y ya me está volviendo loca! ¿Y ahora tiene la atención de Arnold? ¿La atención que yo y solamente yo merezco?" Helga entonces miró el relicario, la vieja foto reemplazada con una más reciente. "Oh, Arnold, mi adorado, mi único amor… tan noble, generoso y caballeroso… ¿por qué tu sabia cabeza de balón, que ha salvado y provisto de asistencia a todos a tu alrededor en incontables ocasiones, es tan ingenua cuando concierne tu propia vida? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que esa chica no es más que una tramposa sirena, usando su falso encanto y voz maligna para robarte de mí, separándonos aún más? Pero no temas, Arnold, pues te protegeré del terrible monstruo que amenaza nuestra felicidad…"

_**Wheeze… wheeze…!**_

Helga detuvo su monologo amoroso e hizo una mueca molesta, conociendo perfectamente quién estaba detrás suyo. La chica reaccionó como de costumbre, enviando un poderoso puñetazo de reversa a la cara de su acechador, noqueándolo antes de salir del baño, furiosa.

"En serio, Brainy, el baño de las niñas… ¡y yo que creí que Curly era el loco!"


	3. Que comiencen las hostilidades

**- Que comiencen las hostilidades.**

"Angelica, apúrate; se te hace tarde."

"Ya voy, Papá." Angelica dijo mientras terminaba y enviaba el correo electrónico que escribió esa mañana después de desayunar. Estaba dirigido a su amiga Susie, el contacto principal con su viejo hogar; aunque la rubia tenía una posición social más o menos buena en su escuela anterior, sólo confiaba en Susie para mantenerse informada. Las chicas prometieron enviarse correos todos los días en cuanto fuera posible, así que Angelica esperaba la respuesta de su amiga para esa misma tarde después de regresar de casa de Arnold.

El humor de la rubia había mejorado considerablemente desde el día anterior; aunque engreída, Rhonda era mucho más amigable que las chicas populares en California, y ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien, además de que Lila llenaba los requerimientos de Angelica como asistente personal; prácticamente todos los chicos sentían simpatía por ella (obviamente, en muchos casos, era por atracción física), y ya estaba pensando en formas para manipular a los maestros; la chica Pataki parecía ser el único problema importante a enfrentar, y Angelica confiaba en su propio ingenio y agallas para manejarla.

"_Este lugar no es tan malo… aunque aún quisiera que ÉL estuviera aquí."_ La rubia suspiró y sonrió un poco, con tristeza, pensando en la persona que ella extrañaba más. La chica agitó la cabeza y recuperó su usual mirada astuta.

"Hora de ir a la escuela, Pelusa; sé una buena gata y no muerdas a Cynthia, ¿okay?" Angelica acarició a su gata persa, que tenía casi la misma edad que ella, y le dio una mirada rápida a su juguete favorito de la infancia (una muñeca rubia en condiciones menos que perfectas) antes de agarrar su mochila. La chica bajo las escaleras y encontró a su papá, Drew, revisando varios contratos, y a Carlota, su madre, en el celular; una escena típica en su familia.

"Debo ir a ver a un inversionista, Angelica; te llevare a la escuela de camino." Carlota interrumpió su conversación telefónica un momento para hablar con su hija. Angelica asintió y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a su padre antes de que ella y Carlota dejaran la casa, la mujer aún hablando por celular, sólo pausando un momentopara decir un rápido 'Hasta luego-Te quiero' y darle un besito a su marido, quién respondió de la misma manera.

Angelica estaba acostumbrada a esto; sus padres eran adictos al trabajo. La mayoría de sus memorias de su mamá la incluían hablando por teléfono dando ordenes y coordinando asuntos de negocios mientras realizaba tareas domésticas normales como cocinar o limpiar… por supuesto, Drew hacia una buena parte del trabajo de la casa, pero Carlota no era exactamente una inútil en el hogar. Aunque esto les dejaba poco tiempo para compartir con su hija, y era la razón principal para su cambio de residencia, Angelica amaba a sus padres; además, sus trabajos pagaban la laptop y ropa de última moda de la chica.

"Entonces, Linda, este chico que vas a ver después de clases, ¿es confiable?" Carlota preguntó mientras conducía.

"No te preocupes, Mamá; pedí referencias suyas con mis compañeras, y aparentemente es un buen chico. Además, llevo mi celular todo el tiempo porsi necesito algo."

"Bien; llámame a mí o a tu padre si necesitas que te recojamos o algo así." Carlota dijo antes de volver a su conferencia telefónica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Trajiste todo, Phoebe?"

"Si, lo hice; ¿y tú, Helga?"

"Justo aquí en la mochila; esto va a ser tan bueno." Helga rió silenciosamente mientras ella y Phoebe esperaban el autobús.

Phoebe giró sus ojos pero no dijo nada y sonrió ligeramente. Aunque la pequeña geniousualmente no gustaba de este tipo de plan, entendía las razones de Helga; su amiga podía perdonar que Angelica se le enfrentara, su actitud, e incluso el incidente con la liga, pero cualquier chica que consiguiera atención extra de 'Mantecado' era alguien a quien Helga no podía tolerar. Además, Phoebe admitía que sería divertido; en el pasado, habían realizado bromas con la ayuda de las otras chicas, pero con Rhonda y su obvia simpatía por Angelica, Nadine siempre tomando el lado de su mejor amiga, y Lila y Sheena no siendo del tipo bromista, era labor de Helga y de ella el darle a Angelica una verdadera bienvenida estilo Hillwood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Muy bien, chicas, una vuelta más alrededor del gimnasio y terminamos por hoy." La Señora Tish Wittenberg, la maestra de Educación Física de las chicas, le dijo a su clase mientras seguían corriendo.

Angelica respiró profundamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir el paso a sus compañeras; la rubia no era débil, pero tenía el desagradable hábito de faltar a esta clase en su escuela anterior, así que no era muy buena con ejercicio de alta resistencia. Helga, por su parte, corría en frente del resto del grupo con relativa facilidad, volteando un poco para echarle una mirada a la otra rubia.

"_Genial; me la está poniendo más fácil."_ Helga intercambio una mirada con Phoebe, quién asintió y se movió en frente de algunas de sus otras compañeras para asegurarse de que no cayeran victimas del truco de Helga.

Helga se detuvo y se movió a un lado, pretendiendo atar sus agujetas; cuando se dio cuenta de que Angelica iba a pasar a su lado, la chica Pataki sacó una pequeña lata de aerosol que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de sus shorts, rociando el contenido en el camino de Angelica. Era algo que su hermana usaba mucho cuando venía de visita, y, como de costumbre, cocinaba todas las comidas; siempre usando aceite bajo en calorías.

"WHOA!" Angelica resbaló, la chica tan cansada y sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó sobre su trasero. Helga se levantó, riendo, y regresó a correr después de decirle algo a su víctima.

"Buen aterrizaje; ahora tu trasero se verá como tu cara."

Angelica, frotando su espalda baja, revisó su zapato izquierdo, dándose cuenta que tenía algo resbaloso en la suela, y adivinó que su caída no había sido accidental.

"¿Estás bien, Angelica? ¡YIKES!"

WHOMP!

Lila, que había regresado para ayudar a su nueva amiga, se resbaló con el aceite también y aterrizó sobre la rubia. Helga hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que las otras chicas empezaron a reírse de la escena también, pensando que era un accidente gracioso.

"¡¿Sawyer, Pickles, están bien ustedes dos?!" La maestra se acercó a las chicas caídas, quienes ya habían empezado a levantarse.

"Si, Señora Wittenberg; parece que el piso está un poco resbaladizo." Lila comentó.

"Mmm… creo que el conserje limpió el gimnasio antes de la clase y aún está húmedo en algunos puntos." La maestra pensó en voz alta. Angelica no dijo nada pero, discretamente, le echó una mirada furiosa a Helga.

"_No me gusta el baseball, Pataki, pero eso fue el primer strike."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Angelica platicaba con Rhonda y Lila en las duchas después de la clase, Helga y Phoebe, quienes se bañaban mucho más rápido que las otras chicas, prepararon la segunda broma. Ya que obviamente habían usado los uniformes de Educación Física, la ropa normal de las chicas estaba en los casilleros del gimnasio; Helga no tuvo problemas para abrir el de Angelica.

"Tus habilidades para la Cerrajería son ciertamente impresionantes, Helga."

"Bueno, Phoebe, cuando tu casillero se atora tan frecuentemente como tus padres le ponen doble cerrojo por dentro a la puerta de la casa olvidando que tu llave no la va a poder abrir de esa manera, tienes que aprender algunas habilidades." Helga encogió sus hombros. "Ahora, continúa con eso mientras mantengo los ojos abiertos."

"Continuando." Phoebe sacó un segundo spray, este lleno con una sustancia que ella misma preparó con su juego de química en casa.

"¿Segura de que va a funcionar, Phoebe?"

"Así es; incluso, experimenté en mi persona anoche; una dosis mínima, por supuesto. No es letal o realmente dañino, pero es extremadamente efectivo." Phoebe sonrió mientras terminaba su labor y cerraba el casillero, asegurándose de que estuviera tal y como Angelica lo dejó.

Angelica y Phoebe empezaron a vestirse con su ropa regular al mismo tiempo que las otras niñas regresaron. Angelica le echó otra mirada enojada que aparentemente fue ignorada y entonces abrió su casillero para vestirse (esta vez usando una camisa azul de manga larga) mientras platicaba con Rhonda.

"Conozco un buen lugar en el centro comercial con ropa divina, Angelica; podemos ir el fin de semana."

"Buena idea; me gusta mi ropa pero no he comprado nada nuevo por algún tiempo. He usado tanto esta camisa que ya me da comezón." Angelica bromeó pero de repente sus palabras fueron reales. "En serio… me da comezón… ¡MUCHA!"

Angelica odiaba arruinar su pose en público pero no pudo evitarlo; la rubia empezó a rascarse furiosamente, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Helga y Phoebe, quienes rieron silenciosamente. Lila y Nadine superaron la sorpresa y se aproximaron a Angelica para ayudarla; Nadine levantó la parte baja de la camisa y encontró una fuerte urticaria.

"¡Quítate la camisa!" Nadine dijo alarmada, mientras Helga y Phoebe dejaban el lugar porque ya no podían contener la risa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Que bueno que trajiste un cambio de ropa extra, Angelica." Lila le comentó a la rubia mientras se dirigían a su salón; Angelica ahora usaba una camisa verde con mangas medianas que cubría las muchas banditas y el ungüento que la enfermera de la escuela le aplicó para aliviar la comezón. Por suerte, los brazos y cara de la rubia no fueron tan afectados.

"Si. Una nunca sabe cuando habrá una emergencia de moda… o médica." Angelica frunció el ceño. De acuerdo con la enfermera, la ropa fue rociada ligeramente con una solución irritante, no muy fuerte pero de rápida acción. La enfermera ofreció llamar a sus padres para que pudiera irse a casa temprano pero Angelica le pidió que no lo hiciera para no preocuparlos, y, en realidad, no quería darle esa satisfacción al bromista, quién, en opinión de la enfermera; era un genio o un loco.

"_O un genio trabajando para una loca."_ Angelica pensó, recordando lo que Rhonda y compañía le habían dicho sobre Helga y Phoebe; de acuerdo con ellos, la chaparrita era muy amable y agradable, pero también totalmente leal a Helga, e increíblemente lista para su edad. _"Segundo strike, Pataki."_

"Debo recoger algo de mi casillero; te veo luego." La pecosa le dijo a Angelica, quién asintió y siguió caminando mientras Lila se retiraba; la rubia encontró a Arnold en su camino.

"Escuché sobre el incidente; ¿estás bien?"

"Tan bien como si hubiera jugado con hiedra venenosa." La chica gruñó. "Tuve que bañarme de nuevo y cubrir todo mi cuerpo con una crema que me dio la enfermera."

"Lo siento; no puedo creer que alguien le haga estas bromas a los nuevos." Arnold giró sus ojos. "Si lo deseas, puedo empezar el proyecto yo solo y tú me ayudas cuando puedas."

Angelica consideró la oferta; de todos modos, ella pensaba hacer que Arnold hiciera casi todo el trabajo, pero la rubia sabía que no podía hacer eso con un chico al que apenas conocía (más difícil de manipular), especialmente si, aparentemente, no tenía interés romántico en ella y sólo actuaba así por compañerismo y decencia. Al menos ahora y hasta saber como manipularlo sin abusar de su confianza en forma visible, ella tendría que trabajar también.

"No… no te preocupes. Además, esto me ayudará a conocer la ciudad y orientarme; allá en casa, una vez me perdí en el centro y esa es una experiencia que no pienso repetir."

Arnold sonrió y ofreció llevar los libros de la chica, algo que ella aceptó inmediatamente. Unos momentos después, llegaron al casillero de Angelica y ella lo abrió, ignorando que Helga le había dejado una sorpresa un par de minutos antes.

**POOOOOOF!**

"**¡YUCK!" **Angelica se cubrió la nariz y sus ojos lagrimaron debido a la bomba apestosa que activó al abrir la puerta. Arnold, quién estaba a su lado, no recibió el impacto pero aún así fue afectado por el olor; afortunadamente, reaccionó y llevó a Angelica a la fuente de agua más cercana para que se lavara la cara. Algunos estudiantes que estaban cerca olieron la peste y salieron corriendo.

"¿Mejor?" Arnold le preguntó a su compañera después de que se lavó la cara por unos minutos.

"Si… pero mi desayuno está bailando Hip-Hop en mi estómago." Angelica tomó un respiro. "Debo ir al baño."

El chico guió a la rubia al baño más cercano, la chica alcanzando a ver a otra rubia que los veía desde una esquina, semi-oculta.

"_Así que Pinky y su Cerebro atacaron de nuevo."_ El gruñido de Angelica fue interpretado por Arnold como simple y entendible molestia mientras la dejaba frente al baño.

"Llevaré tus cosas al salón y le diré al maestro que no te sientes bien; quizás deba llevarte de nuevo a la Enfermería."

"Gracias, Papá." Angelica dijo sarcásticamente antes de suavizar un poco su tono y expresión. "Iré al salón en un momento; sólo dile al maestro que hice una parada de emergencia y que iré en un momento."

Arnold asintió y la chica entró al baño. Angelica volvió a lavarse la cara, agradeciéndole a Dios que su estómago ya estaba más calmado, y se aplicó maquillaje y aplicó algo de perfume (por suerte, la rubia llevaba su bolso al momento de la broma) para mejorar su imagen y aroma lo máshumanamente posible después de un encuentro con una bomba fétida. La chica miró su reflejo y gruñó ligeramente.

"Tercer strike, Pataki; quizás seas una jugadora ruda, pero yo soy una profesional."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helga, debo decirte dos cosas."

"¿Qué, Princesa; enojada porque rompí tu juguete nuevo?" Helga le dio a Rhonda una mirada altanera mientras la morena se le aproximaba en la fila de la comida en la cafetería.

"Uno, tus bromas… fueron buenas, lo admito." Rhonda sonrió pícaramente y adquirió un tono más amistoso pero regresó al serio inmediatamente. "Y dos, estás exagerando; Angelica no conoce tus trucos y no tiene forma de defenderse."

"Por favor, Rhondaloide, tus chismes y rumores son tan dañinos como mis insultos y bromas." Helga le recordó a la morena. "Además, tú lo dijiste, la chica es nueva y sólo estoy divirtiéndome con ella tal y como lo hicimos cuando Lila llegó a la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, y también recuerdo que tú fuiste la primera en disculparse con Lila y hacer que las demás hiciéramos lo mismo."

"Sólo porque, bueno, lo admito, fuimos bastante malos con la Señorita Perfecta, y ella no puede tolerar una broma. No me digas que la chica Pickles no tiene sentido del humor."

"Mira, Helga, sé que no hay forma de convencerte…"

"No más de lo que yo podría convencerte a ti, Princesa."

"Buen punto; pero, en serio, cálmate, ¿quieres? Te divertiste, le diste urticaria a Angelica y la hiciste el hazmerreír del gimnasio; ahora, para las bromas."

"No prometo nada." Helga sonrío con malicia. Rhonda estaba tentada a insistir, pero, pese a sus diferencias, Helga seguía siendo una compañera que había conocido toda su vida, y finalmente habían alcanzado un cierto nivel de tolerancia, conociendo el momento para detenerse y evitar una confrontación mayor.

"¡Oh, mi preciosa!" Rhonda gruñó al escuchar a Curly aproximándose. "No necesitas hacer fila; ¡tu humilde siervo te proveerá con lo que sea que requieras!"

Rhonda se quejó mientras Helga rió ligeramente; pese a lo mucho que la morena disfrutaba teniendo alguien que hiciera cosas por ella, sabía que, cada vez que le permitía hacer eso a Curly estaba alentando al chico y su interés obsesivo. La chica estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Angelica llegó y agarró a Curly por el cuello de la camisa.

"Permíteme arreglar esto, Rhonda; necesito ventilar un poco de ira." Angelica miró con furia a Helga por un momento antes de arrastrar a Curly fuera de la cafetería.

"Angelica, no lo lastimes… tanto." Rhonda le dijo a la rubia, con una expresión medio-aliviada y medio-sorprendida, mientras Helga levantó un poco su ceja; desde el principio, era aparente para ambas chicas que Angelica era temperamental, pero no tenían idea de si podría hacer algo además de una agresión verbal; sin embargo, aunque Curly no era exactamente muy grande, Angelica se lo estaba llevando como si no pesara nada.

"_La chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta."_ Helga hizo una nota mental en caso de que alguna vez necesitara darle a Angelica un tratamiento más directo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Mi dama necesita mi asistencia a todas horas!"

"¡Cállate, Maniático!" Angelica empujó a Curly contra un casillero, reteniéndolo ahí con una mano mientras mantenía la vista fija en él. "¿Qué tanto te interesa Rhonda?"

"Ella es mi sol, mi vida, la razón de cada respiración, la gema que Dios convirtiera en mujer para bien de mi vida…"

"Te gusta la chica, ya entendí." Angelica lo interrumpió y lo miró astutamente. "Entonces… ¿te interesaría una fotografía suya? No una tomada a distancia y oculto, sino una donde sonríe y posa."

Curly dejó de resistirse, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Información; todo lo que sepas sobre Helga Pataki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listo; eres una natural para esto, Rhonda." Angelica le dijo a la morena mientras le tomaba una foto con su teléfono celular. "Sé que a mis amigos en casa les gustarán."

"No fue nada; me alegra haber podido ayudarte." Rhonda dijo en su tono usual, ignorando que Angelica le daría una foto a Curly. Para ser menos sospechosa, Angelica también le tomó fotos a Lila, Nadine, Lorenzo y Peapod, e incluso algunas a sus otros compañeros (hasta tomó una de Helga y Phoebe, escondida y a distancia), diciendo que eran para que sus amigos en casa pudieran conocerlos, lo que de hecho era verdad. Angelica de por sí ya tenía el hábito de tomar fotografías tanto para burlarse de la gente como para revisar sus atuendos, lo cual también era una buena excusa para tomar más fotografías de Rhonda en caso de necesitar a su loco enamorado de nuevo.

Angelica y el resto del grupo popular estaba fuera de la escuela, esperando el autobús y, en el caso de la rubia, también a Arnold. El chico de cabeza de balón y Gerald se unieron al grupo justo antes de que el autobús llegara; Helga los vio desde lejos, apretando los dientes; no podía detener la sesión de estudio, y ver a Angelica hablando con Arnold la puso muy enojada, así que decidió esperar al siguiente autobús para evitar compartir el mismo vehículo; algo que Helga había aprendido con los años era que atacar en exceso a alguna chica interesada en Arnold la haría ver como la villana y a dicha chica como una mártir, así que, tanto como deseaba sabotearlos, no podía hacerlo sin arriesgar aún más la opinión que el chico seguramente ya tenía de ella. De todos modos, después de un día tan malo, Helga dudaba que Angelica estuviera de humor para intentar algo con su amado.

En el autobús, mientras todos los demás platicaban, Angelica seguía pensando en formas de desquitarse de Helga con la información que Curly le dio; la chica ya tenía algunas ideas, y, ofreciendo una foto extra a Curly, consiguió el teléfono del chico y su promesa de ayudarle si lo necesitaba. La chica reaccionó cuando Arnold le avisó que se acercaban a su parada; unos momentos después, Gerald y los dos rubios bajaron del vehículo.

"Debo irme, chicos; le prometí a Mamá que ayudaría a Timberly con su tarea." Gerald giró sus ojos.

"Sólo una foto antes de que te vayas, Gerald." Angelica le dijo al chico, quién sonrió ampliamente mientras posaba, esta vez siendo el turno de Arnold de girar sus ojos mientras la chica tomaba la foto.

"Espero que tus amigos en casa puedan soportar mi nivel de galanura." Gerald sonrió orgulloso.

"Quizás deba tomar otra fotografía. No estoy segura de si tu ego cupo en esta." Angelica sonrió burlona, haciendo que Gerald pusiera cara de tonto mientras Arnold río. Gerald se encogió de hombros después de unos momentos, y, después de hacer su saludo/despedida especial con Arnold, se alejó.

"Buen tipo, pero algo presumido…y yo soy una experta en el tema." Angelica comentó a Arnold mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Gerald es un gran chico, y un aún mejor amigo; es sólo que le gusta mucho recibir atención."

"Puedo respetar eso. Al menos es mucho mejor que Pataki."

"Bueno, si las bromas e insultos fueran deporte olímpico, Helga ganaría el oro sin problemas." Arnold suspiró. "Pero confía en mi; cuando llegas a conocerla y eras lo bastante afortunado para ver su lado amable, Helga es una buena chica."

"Déjame adivinar; si hay una inundación, mientras todos se quejan por los daños, tú les recuerdas que al menos las calles se lavaron." La chica arqueó una ceja al muchacho, quién, en vez de molestarse, sonrió un poco.

"Quizás por eso Helga y tú no se llevan bien; ella es igual de sarcástica."

"Espero que no; me gusta ser única." La chica sonrío orgullosa mientras seguían caminando. Muchas personas en la calle saludaron a Arnold, e incluso algunos lo hicieron desde sus negocios, recordándole a Angelica lo que las chicas dijeron sobre la clase de popularidad de Arnold.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está?" Angelica preguntó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu monumento; esta gente parece adorarte." Angelcia señaló. "Es un milagro que tu ego no sea del tamaño de tu cabeza."

"Pensé que me ibas a perdonar los comentarios de la cabeza." Arnold le recordó educadamente. "Y, bueno, estoy en buenos términos con casi todos, y ellos están siendo amistosos, nada más."

La rubia tenía lista su respuesta cuando notó que Arnold está adquiriendo una expresión ligeramente nerviosa mientras se acercaban a un edificio que se veía un poco más viejo que los demás pero aún en condiciones más o menos habitables.

"Angelica… mira, antes de entrar, debo decirte algo; una pequeña advertencia, si quieres."

"No me digas que tu padre camina por la casa en calzoncillos." Angelica gruñó, pero entonces notó que la expresión de Arnold cambiaba a una ligera tristeza.

"Vivo con mis abuelos."

Angelica abrió sus ojos al máximo, entendiendo su error involuntario cuando dedujo la razón por la cual el chico no vivía con sus padres.

"Disculpa, yo no…"

"Está bien, tú no lo sabías. Mis abuelos están bien y todo pero son algo… excéntricos." Arnold frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Sobre todo mi abuela; puede ser un poco… diferente a veces. También, está es una casa de huéspedes, así que tengo una familiar extendida muy interesante; no exactamente convencionales, así que te pido que seas paciente y no te alarmes por favor."

"Ah, bueno, mientras no sean peligrosos, puedo soportar un poco de locura." Angelica respondió, su tono calmando a Arnold. El chico le pidió que se hiciera a un lado de la puerta mientras la abría, e inmediatamente un pequeño grupo de perros y gatos salió en estampida, seguido por un gordo animal rosado.

"¿Ese era un cerdo?" Angelica preguntó sorprendida.

"Si; es Abner, mi mascota; lo criamos como a un perro."

"Y… ¿el olor no es problema?"

"No; Abner se acostumbró."

Arnold invitó a Angelia a pasar, quién se sorprendió al ver a una anciana en ropa de vaquero saludándolos.

"¡Hola, Tex! ¡Veo que trajiste a un nuevo pionero!"

"Hola, Abuela." Arnold giró los ojos e hizo las presentaciones. "Angelica, mi abuela; Abuela, ella es Angelica; estaremos trabajando en…"

"Llevar las reses al mercado, ¿verdad, Tex?" La Abuela Gertie interrumpió a Arnold; el chico volteó a ver a Angelica, esperando verla confundida, pero, sorprendentemente, estaba sonriendo con picardía, algo que, para Arnold, ya era evidente como su expresión usual.

"Lo siento, Vaquera, pero no tengo práctica con reses; normalmente trabajo con avestruces."

"Qué lástima; quizá la próxima vez." Gertie le dijo a la chica antes de voltear para ver a Arnold de nuevo. "Serviremos la cena a las 6, Tex, después de mi paseo diario por el rancho."

El chico asintió a la mujer, quién se alejó un momento después, y luego volteó a ver a Angelica.

"¿Avestruces? Buena improvisación."

"De hecho, fue un recuerdo. Y, ¿dónde está tu cuarto?"

"En el ático; por aquí." Arnold guió a su compañera y casi llegaron a la escalera cuando el abuelo salió de la 'oficina'.

"Ah, la satisfacción… si no lo suelto, me internan. ¡Hey, nadie entre ahí por un rato, y si lo hacen, lleven una máscara anti-gases!" El anciano dijo en voz alta antes de notar a Arnold. "Hola, Chaparrito; ¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Angelica Pickles; gusto en conocerlo, señor." Angelica estuvo a punto de darle la mano cuando recordó lo que dijo el hombre al salir del baño. "Uh… estaremos trabajando en algo."

"¿Un trabajo de la escuela, eh? Bueno, no los interrumpo; mejor voy a ver si Oskar al fin se comportó y no se robó la cena de hoy."

"Está bien, Abuelo; estaremos en mi habitación." Arnold le dijo a su abuelo mientras el chico y Angelica subían la escalera, él susurrándole, "Disculpa por lo del baño."

"No hay problema… siempre que se haya lavado las manos. ¿Y tu abuela toma medicamentos o algo así?"

"No… pero quizás debería." Arnold suspiró al tiempo que llegaban a la escalera que daba al ático. Al entrar al cuarto, Angelica le dio una buena mirada; tenía que admitir que Arnold tenía buenas habilidades para la decoración.

"Bonito lugar; si yo fuera un chico, me gustaría una habitación así." Angelica dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón. "Entonces, ¿algún libro favorito con el que quieras trabajar? Y el catálogo de Victoria Secret no cuenta."

"Uh… de hecho, tengo algunos libros aquí." Arnold, sonrrojándose un poco por el comentario de la chico, sacó unos libros de su librero. "El quinto de Harry Potter, mis antologías de Rudyard Kipling y Jack London, 'Moby Dick', algo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…"

"Me perdí después de 'Potter'." Angelica interrumpió al chico mientras miraba con mediano interés las fotografías que había en el cuarto, interesándose particularmente por una que tenía una pequeña gorra azul colgando a su lado; la foto tenía un bebé con cabeza de balón, usando, lo que Angelica dedujo, era la misma gorrita, con una pareja cargándolo; un hombre rubio alto y una mujer de pelo castaño cuya cabeza se parecía a la de Arnold pero menos oblongada.

"_Entonces, heredó la cabeza de su mamá; la pobre mujer ni siquiera pudo culpar al padre." _Angelica pensó. "Okay… el único de esos libros que he leído es el de Harry Potter; más bien, fui a ver la película."

"Confía en mí; el libro es mejor." Arnold adquirió una cara pensativa. "Tengo una idea; hagamos el reporte como una comparación entre el libro y la película; tú ocúpate de la parte de la película si gustas."

"Ahora si nos entendemos." Angelica sonrió. "¿Puedo usar tu computadora? No llevé mi 'laptop' a la escuela… y considerando todo lo que pasó hoy, creo que fue lo mejor."

"Claro, no hay problema." Arnold encendió la computadora y tecleó su contraseña para que Angelica pudiera trabajar con ella mientras él se sentaba a la mesa de su habitación, usando un cuaderno para hacer su parte. La chica estaba muy cómoda con su trabajo; su compañero era tan amable como todos le dijeron, y su parte del proyecto era sencilla para ella, especialmente porque prácticamente se devoraba todas las críticas de la películas; además, aunque no era una experta en computación, Angelica dominaba todas las funciones básicas y escribía muy rápido. Para cuando el abuelo de Arnold los llamó para cenar, el dúo ya había terminado la mayor parte del reporte; como Angelica ya tenía hambre, llamó a sus padres para avisar que cenaría con su compañero.

Después de conocer a los abuelos, Angelica estaba más o menos lista para cualquier locura o cosa rara de los huéspedes; sin embargo, todavía se sorprendió un poco cuando Arnold la llevó al comedor. El tipo asiático de gafas y la mujer rubia no se veían raros, pero el tipo barbado de nariz larga olía chistoso, y el otro hombre parecía un duende o gnomo; piernas muy cortas, brazos gruesos, y hombros bastante anchos.

"¡Aquí está la comida, vaqueros!" Gertie entró a la habitación, aún con su ropa vaquera, llevando un tazón grande con puré de papas y uno más pequeño con frijoles refritos mientras su esposo trajo pan y una gran bandeja con pollo frito.

"Vaya, huele y se ve mucho mejor que la cena de anoche." El hombre pequeño murmuró al asiático.

"Bueno, casi todo es mejor que comer nada más que sandía." El hombre de gafas respondió.

Mientras todos se sirvieron una porción de todo, Arnold hizo las presentaciones entre Angelica y los huéspedes; el abuelo mantuvo una expresión pensativa mientras observaba a la chica todo el tiempo, algo que ella notó eventualmente.

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" Angelica trató de mantener un tono educado pero era obvio que se sentía incómoda.

"¿Uh? Oh, no, lo siento; es sólo que tu apellido… bueno, no es común. ¿Estás relacionada de alguna manera con Lou Pickles?"

"Si, él es mi abuelo; ¿lo conoce?" Angelica preguntó, medio-intrigada, medio-aliviada.

"¿Conocerlo?" El anciano rió. "¡Niña, tu abuelo y yo servimos en el mismo pelotón; yo era el cocinero!"

Ahora, con los años, Angelica había aprendido a poner la mente en blanco cuando su abuelo contaba historias de guerra, pero era inevitable aprender algunos detalles después de escucharlas varias veces; uno de esos detalles era el nombre del cocinero del pelotón de su abuelo.

"No habla en serio… ¿usted es 'Steely' Phil? Siempre pensé que era un mito o una invención de mi abuelo, como El Coco o las hamburguesas de cinco centavos."

"No; soy muy real. Entonces, ¿cómo está el viejo Pickles estos días? ¿Sigue siendo un conquistador o finalmente se casó con esa linda dama que siempre nos presumía en el campamento?"

"Pues, se casó con mi abuela y tuvo dos hijos, mi papá y mi tío; mi abuela falleció cuando ellos eran muy jóvenes, pero mi abuelo se volvió a casar hace como 10 años." Angelica explicó antes de comer una cucharada de puré.

"¡Ese viejo perro!" Phil se rió mientras meneaba la cabeza. "Aún el mismo conquistador; siempre le conseguía chicas a todos cuando estábamos de permiso. Todos lo extrañamos cuando se rompió la pierna y lo regresaron a casa antes que a nosotros."

La conversación siguió esa línea durante toda la cena, sólo interrumpida cuando Oskar trataba de agarrar un bocado extra de los platos ajenos; Angelica no solía hablar con gente mayor, pero se recordó a si misma que debía ser educada, y además, el hombre era moderadamente interesante. Después de una hora, más o menos, cuando la cena había terminado, Arnold se ofreció a llevarla a casa, algo que agradeció ya que aún no estaba muy familiarizada con las calles de Hillwood.

"No estabas bromeando acerca de tu familia." La chica dijo mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús. "Por otra parte, tu abuela cocina bien."

"Tienes suerte de que estuviera en su modalidad vaquera; no dirías lo mismo si estuviera enla Británica y preparara el pastel de riñón." Arnold rió. "Que chistoso que nuestros abuelos se conozcan uno al otro."

"Es un mundo pequeño." Angelica sonrió. "Tengo que decir, está es una de mis mejores sesiones para hacer tarea que he tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque tuve que hacer algo de trabajo yo misma."

"Así que, ¿normalmente dejas que tu compañero haga todo?" Arnold preguntó, arqueando un poco la ceja.

"Bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy una persona que disfruta de la atención; normalmente, mi compañero hace todo el trabajo técnico y yo lo presento con estilo y gracia; todos ganan, porque yo no me canso trabajando y él o ella no tiene que exponer el trabajo enfrente del maestro y toda la clase." Angelica respondió en un tono 'cool', haciendo que Arnold la viera medianamente entretenido.

"No me extraña que tú y Rhonda se lleven tan bien."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche, después de otro baño extremadamente largo y untarse un poco más de pomada en su torso (la urticaria no era tan severa ahora pero seguía presente), y prometerse a si misma que nunca, jamás, cenaría tantos frijoles refritos, Angelica llamó a Curly para pedirle que llevara algunas cosas a la escuela el día siguiente pues, aunque estaba de mucho mejor humor, la chica todavía estaba molesta con Helga, y debía desquitarse pronto, mientras la chica Pataki aún pensara que necesitaría más tiempo para planear una venganza decente.

"Le enseñaré a esa Cara de Chango; quizás no empecé esta guerra pero tengo toda la intención de ganarla." Angelica le dijo a su gata mientras encendía la lap-top; no tenía prisa en hacer el resto de su tarea ya que no era tanta y ya tenía permiso de Lila para copiar la suya en caso necesario; la rubia además quería leer la respuesta de Susie a su mensaje previo. No se decepcionó.

"**Hola, Angelica. ****Recibí tu mensaje… pero eso ya lo sabes (duh!) así que aquí están las últimas noticias."**

Angelica rió un poco; ella y Susie tenían tanta práctica con los correos electrónicos como si hablaran por teléfono, al grado de preferir el correo regular a los 'chateos'.

"**En primer lugar, me alegra que estés haciendo amigos; sólo recuerda no volverlos locos en la primera semana (¡tú eres un gusto adquirido!) y, si encuentras a alguien amable, no estés ansiosa por volverlo tu asistente. No hace daño trabajar un poco tú misma de vez en cuando."**

"Siempre me tienes que sermonear, ¿verdad, Susie?" Angelica giró sus ojos sin perder su sonrisa.

"**Acerca de la pandilla, bueno… Harold aún te extraña; está tan acostumbrado a ser tu secretario que simplemente no sabe que hacer cuando tú no estás alrededor; estoy dejando que me ayude con algunas cosas para tenerlo contento y ocupado (y no, no soy hipócrita; aún hago casi todo mi quehacer yo misma); tengo que decir, cuando mantiene sus ansias de ayudar**** controladas, es muy agradable. Le dije que te escribiría todos los días y serviría como conexión entre nosotros para que no sobrecargue tu buzón."**

"Buena idea, Susie, aunque, para ser honesta, no me molestaría recibir un mensaje de ese gordo latoso de vez en cuando." Angelica suspiró; Harold podía ser molesto a veces pero no era nada malo.

"**Ahora, acerca de tus primos, Dil quiere construir una antena para enviarle mensajes a los extraterrestres; su problema principal es convencer a tu tía de instalarlo en el patio de su casa. Tommy está trabajando en el libreto de su nueva película; dice que es muy difícil hacerlo sin ti para hacerla de villano principal."**

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irremplazable."

"**Phil, como siempre, se queja todos los días acerca de cómo sus maestros lo odian, y calma su ira con videojuegos, peleas de comida, y ****ruidos corporales. Lil no perdió el tiempo y ya está entrenando para la temporada de soccer; siento lástima por el pobre portero que trate de detener ese cañón que tiene por pierna; Kimi y yo fuimos al centro comercial hoy para ver los nuevos vestidos, consiguió uno lindo. Te enviaré una fotografía luego."**

"Espero que lo hagas; extraño darle el visto bueno o el malo."

"**Pero hay algo que todos hacemos; extrañarte… sobre todo Él."**

La sonrisa pícara de Angelica desapareció, reemplazada por una cara pensativa y ligeramente.

"**Creo que nadie aquí, incluyéndome, se dio cuenta cuanto estamos acostumbrados a tu presencia con todo y ese carácter que tienes; claro, a veces te vas de vacaciones con tus padres pero siempre sabíamos que volverías a los pocos días, y ahora… Él te extraña mucho, Angelica. Te menciona en prácticamente cada conversación y parece que, sin importar lo que haga, siempre hay algo que lo hace recordarte. Apenas hace unas horas lo miré alegrarse mucho cuando vio a una rubia y decepcionarse cuando se dio cuenta de que era otra chica. Claro que lo niega, y me pidió que no te dijera esto, pero no opino lo mismo; sé que ustedes no han sido exactamente los mejores amigos, pero siemprehan tenidoun vínculo muy fuerte. Quizá debas enviarle un correo; se que Él está tentado a hacerlo, pero también que tiene miedo de tu reacción. ****Disculpa que te suelte esta bomba, pero es importante."**

"Honestidad total; para ti, Susie, dejar eso es más difícil que arrancarte un brazo." Angelica suspiró tristemente pero una pequeña sonrisa regresó a su cara casi inmediatamente. "Me extraña… de veras me extraña."

"**Tengo que irme. Te escribo mañana, chica; bye."**

Angelica empezó a teclear su respuesta; estaba tentada a enviarle un correo a Él también, pero decidió que mejor le daría al chico una pequeña pero importante pista; le pidió a Susie que le dijera a todos que ella los extrañaba también, y que aceptaría con gusto un mensaje o llamada telefónica ocasional.


	4. Venganza

- **Venganza.**

"A veces, la vida puede ser muy buena, Pheebs." Helga le dijo a su amiga mientras tomaba una posición relajada en el asiento del autobús. "Esa molesta Muñeca Barbie ahora lo pensará 2 veces antes de meterse conmigo; quizá hasta falte hoy a la escuela."

"Ciertamente, Helga, las acciones que tomamos en su contra el día de ayer pueden provocar un considerable grado de estrés físico y emocional a cualquiera. Sólo espero que no hayamos exagerado."

"Amiga, relájate; le doy un par de días para recuperarse y meditar sobre su horrible destino si me hace enojar de nuevo… si no está ahora mismo con sus padres rogando para mudarse de vuelta a su pueblo lo antes posible." Helga río mientras que Phoebe sonrío ligeramente; la expresión de la pequeña genio cambio cuando miró a través de la ventana del autobús, notando que Angelica estaba en el estacionamiento de los maestros hablando con la maestra de Educación Física.

"¡Helga, mira! ¡Angelica está hablando con la Señora Wittenberg!"

Helga volteó para ver por la ventana y abrió los ojos al máximo antes de entrecerrarlos en enojo.

"Genial; la Señorita Bocona le está diciendo que yo provoqué su accidente."

"Quizá fue un error hacerle más de una broma en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. No es difícil imaginarse que los incidentes estén conectados." Phoebe tragó saliva.

En el momento que se detuvo el vehículo, Helga prácticamente corrió para bajar, Phoebe siguiéndola tan rápido como pudo; la chica Pataki se encontró con la Pickles al momento de que esta dejaba el estacionamiento.

"Okay, Muñequita, no pudiste tener el hocico cerrado, ¿verdad?" Helga acusó a Angelica, quién le dio una mirada inocente (totalmente fingida, por supuesto).

"Pataki, me ofendes. Puedo aguantar una broma; y soy muy respetuosa de las leyes sociales no escritas, así que no, no dije nada sobre esos truquitos infantiles que hiciste ayer. La Señora Wittenberg y yo sólo teníamos una pequeña conferencia alumno-maestro."

Helga estudió la expresión de la chica para ver si le caía en la mentira; o era totalmente honesta, o Angelica tenía la mejor cara de Tramposa-Haciéndose-La-Inocente que Helga había visto.

"Te estoy vigilando, Pickles." Helga señaló a la otra rubia quién se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse después de saludar rápidamente a Phoebe. Después de avanzar unos pasos, un pequeño tubo de maquillaje cayó de su bolsillo, algo que notó (o fingió notar) unos segundos después.

"Oh, mi lápiz labial nuevo; Helga, ¿puedes dármelo? Es bastante caro."

"¿Qué te crees que soy; tu lacayo personal?" Helga gritó pero luego sonrió astutamente. "Así que… es nuevo…"

"Si, y es de mi marca favorita, así que…"

Helga recogió y abrió el tubo, mirándolo entretenida.

"Helga, no vas a…" Phoebe murmuró a su amiga, imaginando sus intenciones, mientras que Angelica habló en un tono más agresivo.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Pataki! ¡No sé donde has puesto tus labios de camello!"

"¿Labios de camello?"

"¿Conoces otro animal que escupa tanto como tú?" Angelica le gruñó a Helga, quien puso una cara furiosa y luego una burlona.

"Pues espero que no te importe que le de consistencia extra a tu labial con un poco de saliva." Helga empezó a usar el labial; para molestar a Angelica aún más, Helga no se detuvo hasta que su boca parecía sonrisa de payaso.

"Ugh! ¡Quédatelo; ya lo chupó el diablo!" Angelica, furiosa, se dio la vuelta y marchó dentro de la escuela mientras Helga reía a todo volumen.

"¿Viste su cara, Phoebe? ¡Qué idiota!" Helga empezó a calmarse. "Hey, pásame un pañuelo, por favor; quiero limpiarme la pintura."

"Pasando." Phoebe le dio a Helga un pañuelo desechable para que se limpiara los labios.

"No sé por qué esta cosa es cara; ni siquiera sabe tan bien. Gracias, Phoebe." Helga tiró el pañuelo en un bote de basura cercano mientras su amiga le dio una segunda mirada a su cara.

"Helga, no te limpiaste bien; tus labios aún se ven color rojo brillante."

Helga se limpió los labios de nuevo, esta vez con el dorso de la mano. Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que su mano estaba limpia.

"Mejor checa la graduación de los lentes, Pheebs; ya no tengo nada." Helga empezó a lamerse los labios para identificar el sabor del labial. "He probado algo similar pero no recuerdo qué es… y mi boca me hace cosquillas."

"Déjame ver ese labial." Phoebe revisó el tubo y se puso pálida. "Helga… ¡tu alergia!"

Helga casi no escuchó la última parte porque ya estaba gritando; Angelica la escuchó y empezó a reír suavemente.

"Labial de Fresa Natural; caro pero vale cada centavo de Curly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helga se perdió las primeras 3 clases porque tuvo que quedarse en la Enfermería presionando una bolsa de hielo contra sus labios todo el tiempo después de recibir una inyección intramuscular. Por supuesto que la enfermera sugirió pedir un pase para ir a casa temprano, pero Helga no quiso darle esa satisfacción a Angelica.

"_¿Cómo supo que soy alérgica a las fresas? Que bueno que el labial sólo tiene extracto y no mucho de la cosa real o ya estaría del tamaño de un globo."_ Helga gruñó mientras se revisaba en el espejo de la Enfermería; sus labios aún estaban de un color escarlata intenso pero no tan grandes como antes. "_Los únicos que saben de esta alergia son Phoebe, Olga… Miriam y Bob cuando les funciona la memoria… y creo que Brainy también pero estoy segura que él no le ha dicho a nadie; nunca le he confiado esto a Rhonda o a cualquier otro que le hubiera podido decir a Pickles."_

Helga no sabía que Curly, en su anhelo obsesivo por tener el afecto de Rhonda, había estudiado a todos sus compañeros en caso que su amada requiriera protección en contra de alguno de ellos, o que él se pudiera acercar a Rhonda a través de sus amigos y conocidos, Helga incluida, y la rubia también ignoraba que él le dijo a Angelica sobre un incidente ocurrido hace varios años cuando Helga comió helado de fresa por accidente y el chico fue lo bastante afortunado para ser testigo de la reacción.

"Querida, en serio, ¿no quieres ir a tu casa?" La enfermera interrumpió los pensamientos de Helga.

"Estoy bien, de veras; esto fue un ataque menor, nada más." Helga contestó mientras pensaba, "_Y además del hecho de que no quiero llegar a ver a mi madre babeando la mesa de la cocina, debo planear una venganza."_

Helga salió de la Enfermería y se dirigió a su casillero, recordando que tenía algunas bombas apestosas ahí. La chica tenía cinco minutos para recogerlas y ponerlas en el casillero de Angelica antes de que sonara la campana de la próxima clase y el corredor se llenara de alumnos.

"Esta vez voy a usarlas todas, Pickles." Helga pensó en voz alta. "Si piensas que una bomba es mala, espera a oler cinco; vas a apestar igual que tu actitud."

Helga abrió su casillero, ignorando que ella no era la única hábil para abrir cerrojos y candados, y se encontró una sorpresa desagradable.

"¡EEEEEEK!" Helga saltó para atrás al ver a la enorme rata en su casillero; debido a su 'murifobia' (miedo extremo a ratas y ratones) la chica respiró apresuradamente mientras observaba con terror al roedor hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se movía. Usando cada gramo de valor que le quedaba, Helga se acercó al casillero para ver al animal de cerca, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que tenía ojos de vidrio.

"Una rata de juguete… ese chica… ¡la voy a matar! ¿Cómo se atreve a abrir mi casillero?" Helga gruñó mientras agarraba a la rata con ambas manos pretendiendo ahorcarla e imaginaba que era la garganta de Angelica. La rubia entonces tiró la rata al suelo y empezó a pisotearla varias veces, lo cual probó ser un gran error unos segundos después.

**POOM! POOM! POOM! POOM! POOM! POOM!**

Todos en los salones cercanos a ese corredor pusieron cara de asco excepto Angelica quién, aunque se tapó la nariz como los demás, sonrío pícaramente.

"_Gracias por el pequeño extra, Pataki; hablando de rellenar a un animal."_

Conservar esas bombas en el casillero no fue la mejor idea de Helga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helga no almorzó ese día ya que, además de que perdió el apetito, tuvo que tomar una larga ducha en los vestidores de las chicas. El incidente de las bombas fue tomado por los maestros como lo que realmente era; una broma entre alumnos y, por los antecedentes de Helga, todos sabían que la lista de sospechosos podía llenar varias páginas del directorio telefónico.

"Se va a morir; lenta y dolorosamente, rogando por misericordia… justo después de que le saque a golpes donde consiguió una rata tan convincente." Helga gruñó mientras se vestía, una sonrisa malvada apareciendo en sus labios. "Tenemos Educación Física ahora; y conociendo a Wittenberg, hoy nos toca jugar 'Quemados'… Pickles va a ser un blanco excelente. Oh, como quiero cambiarle esa cara de maniquí; unos cuantos pelotazos y será tan asquerosa como la basura de ayer."

Helga se puso su uniforme rápidamente, sabiendo que sus compañeras llegarían pronto; sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, Angelica no estaba entre ellas.

"Hey, Señorita Perfecta, ¿dónde está Pickles?" Helga le preguntó a Lila mientras la pecosa cambiaba sus botas por tenis.

"Ella ya no tomará la clase con nosotras, Helga. Esta mañana tuvo una charla con la Señora Wittenberg y la convenció de realizar otra actividad que cubrirá esta clase y también le dará una actividad extracurricular."

"¿QUÈ? ¿Dónde está esa mensa?

"Trabajando con el Señor Wittenberg y los muchachos." Lila explicó, sorprendiendo a Helga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡MUEVÀNSE, TORTUGAS!" Angelica, vestida en un uniforme gris de entrenadora, le gritó al equipo de football mientras corrían alrededor del campo detrás de la escuela. "¡SE LLAMA 'CORRER', SONSOS, NO 'ARRASTRAR LAS PEZUÑAS'!"

Los chicos se quejaron pero hicieron un esfuerzo extra; ¡la rubia gritaba más que cualquier entrenador!

"¿Quién murió y la hizo reina?" Harold gruñó, empapado en sudor.

"¡No voy a tomar órdenes de una chica!" Un fornido rubio de aspecto rudo, Wolfgang, quién corría detrás de Harold, se quejó en voz alta. "¿Somos hombres o ratones?"

"¡TE ESCUCHÉ, SABANDIJA!" Angelica le gritó al enorme muchacho. "DESDE AHORA, CUALQUIER QUEJA QUE ESCUCHE, ¡SIGNIFICA DOS VUELTAS MÁS!"

"La chica tiene buenos oídos." El mejor amigo de Wolfgang opinó, jadeando.

"Cállate, Ed." Wolfgang apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo. Mientras tanto Jack, el esposo de Tish y entrenador del equipo, se acercó a la rubia.

"Tenía mis dudas, Pickles, pero debo decir que de verdad sabes motivar a los muchachos."

"Es psicología adolescente, Entrenador; ningún chico quiere parecer débil frente a una chica, y si eso falla, tengo buenos pulmones." Angelica contestó orgullosa.

"Si, lo he notado; bueno, los padres a veces se quejan de que los maestros le gritemos a los alumnos, pero dudo que alguno de estos muchachos quiera confesar no poder aguantar los insultos de una chica." Jack río, "Felicidades, Pickles; eres mi nueva asistente."

Angelica sonrió en triunfo mientras volvía a mirar a los chicos corriendo; la rubia había hecho este trabajo anteriormente en su otra escuela, con buenos resultados. Sólo necesitó una charla con Tish y que la maestra revisara los antecedentes de la chica para que le dieran una oportunidad con Jack, quién resultó complacido con la prueba. Ahora Angelica no sólo podía faltar a Educación Física, lo que significaba menos sudor y evitar a Helga en la única clase donde la chica Pataki tenía una ventaja mayor así como varias oportunidades para desquitarse, sino que además mejoraría sus calificaciones haciendo algo que disfrutaba, y podría dejar de ser tan amable todo el tiempo con la mayoría de la gente que apenas la conocía.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero esa chica es tan ruidosa como Helga." Gerald, que practicaba tiros a la canasta junto con Arnold y el resto del equipo de basketball, comentó la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellos. Ya que él y Arnold decidieron entrar al equipo de basketball en vez del de football (la mejor opción para Gerald y la segunda mejor opción para Arnold ya que la escuela no tenía equipo de baseball) ellos tenían su clase con casi todos sus viejos amigos excepto Harold, el cual de todos modos ya casi no tenía otras clases con ellos y, al igual que con Curly, sólo lo veían en el almuerzo o fuera del horario escolar.

"Si, pude oírla casi como si estuviera junto a nosotros." Arnold dijo mientras señalaba a su oído derecho. "Y eso me preocupa."

"¿Qué nos pueda dejar sordos?"

"No; que se parece demasiado a Helga." Arnold dijo antes de hacer un tiro de 3 puntos.

"Buen brazo." Gerald felicitó a su amigo. "Bueno, aparte del hecho de que las dos son rubias ruidosas…"

"Gerald, pase un buen rato con Angelica el día de ayer; es sarcástica e ingeniosa como Helga, y tú escuchaste que pasó hoy; estoy seguro de que fue Angelica quién le hizo esas bromas."

"Bueno, Viejo, Helga se lo merecía; admítelo, no es exactamente el retrato de la amabilidad."

"O del perdón; sólo espero que esto no sea el inicio de una guerra de bromas. Alguien puede salir lastimado."

"Y con Helga involucrada, ese alguien puedes ser tú." Gerald movió su cabeza mientras que Arnold giró los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que era muy posible que su amigo tuviera razón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Helga estuvo en excelente forma hoy." Sheena, frotándose los hombros, le comentó a Nadine.

"Dímelo a mí; me tocó dos veces." La rubia de las trenzas contestó mientras entraban al vestidor por el jabón y toallas para ducharse. Desafortunadamente para todas las chicas excepto Phoebe, Helga desquitó su rabia con ellas; la chica Pataki estuvo extra-agresiva durante el juego de Quemados, sus tiros particularmente rápidos, precisos y dolorosos, énfasis en lo último. Pese a su terapia anti-estrés, Helga todavía estaba molesta.

"Helga, debes tranquilizarte." Phoebe trató de calmar a su amiga. "Piensa en tu presión arterial."

"A quién le quiero presionar las arterias es a Pickles; mi idea involucra maquinaria pesada." Helga se detuvo antes de abrir su casillero. "Oh, no; no me va a atrapar de nuevo."

Helga abrió el candado pero no abrió el casillero de inmediato sino que se movió a un lado y le pidió a Phoebe que se moviera al lado contrario. Se miraron una a la otra y entonces, en un movimiento rápido, Helga abrió el casillero sin mirar adentro, preparada para cualquier explosión o truco sucio.

"¿No tiene trampa, Pheebs?" Helga le preguntó a su amiga, quién, cautelosa, hecho una mirada y quedó sorprendida.

"¡Helga, no hay nada aquí!"

"¿Y por qué te asustas?"

"Ese es el punto… ¡no hay nada! ¡Tu ropa desapareció!"

Helga miró dentro del casillero y gritó; como Phoebe dijo, no había nada adentro. Por suerte ella siempre cargaba su relicario así que no estaba perdido, pero el resto de sus cosas habían desaparecido.

"¡Esa pequeña ladrona… se lo robó todo!

"Helga, mira hacia arriba." Rhonda, quién se había acercado junto las demás, señaló al techo. Helga no podía creerlo; toda su ropa estaba sobre su cabeza, pegada al techo con litros de pegamento.

"Cómo… es decir… pudo… digo… ¡CRIMINAL! ¡Alguien traiga una escalera!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica regresó a gritarle a los chicos después de su 'descanso para tomar agua', como ella lo llamó. La rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa; Curly hizo su trabajo perfectamente ocultando frascos y tubos de pegamento así como una pequeña escalera detrás de un basurero al lado del gimnasio, como ella le dijo, y la chica tuvo suficiente tiempo para entrar al vestidor, abrir el casillero de Helga, y hacer su broma. Siendo el último período del día, y ya que los chicos entrenaban para el primer juego del año en un par de semanas, su clase terminaría mucho después que la de las chicas, así que Jack no tuvo inconveniente en dejar descansar a Angelica un momento y que se fuera a refrescar, sabiendo que era el primer día de la chica como asistente y se quedaría tan tarde como los jugadores.

"¡OKAY, PERDEDORES, A LAS DUCHAS, TODOS USTEDES! ¡SÓLO PORQUE SON UN MONTÓN DE SIMIOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBEN OLER COMO ELLOS! ¡Y ESPERO QUE LO HAGAN MEJOR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!" Angelica terminó el entrenamiento del día, todos los chicos gruñendo y suspirando en alivio mientras se dirigían a las duchas.

"Si pudiera mover los brazos, golpearía a esa bruja." Wolfgang se quejó en voz baja… pero no lo suficientemente baja.

"Y pueden agradecerle a Wolfgang las 10 vueltas extras que van a correr el Lunes." Angelica dijo en un tono suave pero firme; los jugadores de inmediato le echaron una mirada asesina a Wolfgang, algo normalmente raro ya que era el jugador más rudo.

"Pero… ¡dijiste que sólo serian 2 vueltas extras!"

"¿Quieres que las aumente a doce, Orangután?" Angelica le respondió a Wolfgang, quien apretó los dientes antes de irse.

"Sigue con el buen trabajo, Pickles; te veré el Lunes." Jack le dijo a la chica antes de marcharse también; Angelica se despidió y se dirigió a las tribunas para recoger sus cosas. Para evitar enfrentar a Helga dentro de la escuela, Angelica tenía su mochila lista para no tener que ir por nada a su casillero y, al no estar tan sudada, podía ducharse en casa.

Desafortunadamente para la chica Pickles, Helga no había dejado el terreno escolar todavía. Aún en su uniforme debido a que casi toda su ropa se arruinó, al menos hasta que Phoebe arreglara el enredo pegajoso, la chica Pataki no podía recordar la última vez que estuvo así de furiosa y quería reducir a Angelica a papilla. Sin embargo, al acercarse al campo de football, notó a cierta persona esperando a que alguien acabara de ducharse, y esto le dio otra idea a Helga; arriesgada y muy peligrosa si era capturada, pero el daño contra Angelica sería mayor que el de cualquier broma.

Angelica ya iba de salida cuando notó a una enorme persona mirando al gimnasio; sólo podía verla de espalda, pero, por la talla y complexión, grande y aparentemente muy fuerte, la rubia adivinó que era un muchacho. Aparentemente le gustaba el azul tanto como a Phoebe pues usaba un suéter azul cielo y pantalones azul oscuro, con una gorra blanca y azul cubriendo un corto peinado café.

"_Quizá quiera entrar al equipo." _Angelica pensó mientras se acercaba desde atrás, sin ver a Helga oculta detrás del mismo basurero donde Curly ocultó el pegamento y la escalera un par de horas antes. La chica Pataki agarró un guijarro y le apuntó a la persona grande; cuando Angelica estuvo lo bastante cerca, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Helga aventó la piedra, golpeando su blanco sin lastimarlo pero haciendo que se moviera unos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pisando el pie derecho de Angelica por accidente.

"¡OUCH! ¡Fíjate, imbécil!" Angelica gritó, furiosa.

"¡Lo siento; no sabía que estabas detrás!"

La rubia se sorprendió un poco cuando notó la ruda pero definitivamente femenina voz de la persona que la pisó; Angelica vio su cara y comprobó que era una muchacha con una única ceja, como Helga, pero sus facciones eran más toscas.

"¡Bueno, ten más cuidado! Puedes lastimar a alguien con esas patas de paquidermo que tienes."

"Hey, ¿me estás llamando elefante?" La enorme chica miró con enojo a la rubia.

"Vaya, sabes lo que significa 'paquidermo'; parece que no soy la única que ve documentales. La diferencia es que yo lo hago por aburrimiento, no para ver a mi familia." Angelica gruñó. "Y si, te estoy llamando 'elefante', porque debe ser el único animal que puedes montar sin romperle la columna."

"Ya; deja eso." La chica de azul hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. "Ya me disculpé, así que, por favor, vete; estoy esperando a mi novio."

"Creo que te equivocaste, Gigante Azul; ninguno de los chicos tiene perro."

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que cualquiera que salga contigo debe ser un ciego."

La chica apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja de ira mientras que Angelica sonrió burlonamente y empezó a alejarse; en ese momento Helga dejó su escondite, y su voz hizo que Angelica se detuviera y volteara a ver a su rival junto a la grandulona.

"Hey, Patty, ¿vas a dejarla que te insulte y se vaya tan fácilmente? ¡Me has golpeado por menos que eso!"

Angelica miró furiosa a Helga antes de mirar atentamente al rostro de la otra chica; la Pickles palideció cuando notó su furia y se dio cuenta que la tal Patty no sólo era más grande que casi todos los jugadores sino que parecía más ruda.

"Mañana en el gimnasio, tres de la tarde; ¡más te vale no faltar!" Patty le gruñó a Angelica antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una banca para esperar a Harold; en el camino le dio un puñetazo al basurero, abollándolo sin que ella resultara lastimada.

Angelica tragó saliva al ver el despliegue de fuerza de Patty mientras que Helga le dio una mirada engreída después de consultar su reloj.

"Sólo 23 horas, 27 minutos y 11 segundos de vida, Pickles; disfrútalos."


	5. Enfrentamiento

**- Enfrentamiento.**

"Angelica, deja que te diga esto de la forma más educada y elegante posible; chica, la regaste." Rhonda gruñó en el teléfono, con Angelica al otro lado de la línea.

"Pues ella debío tener más cuidado con esas patotas que tiene para mover el camión que tiene por cuerpo; necesita un letrero de 'Doble Semirremolque'."

"Escucha, aunque me encanta señalar las deficiencias en moda y estilo de mis compañeros, te pido que por favor no insultes a Patty. Puede que no tengamos clases juntas pero es una buena amiga mía."

"Okay, acerca de eso…" Angelica se sentó en su cama, frotándose las sienes. "¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de La Reina Kong?"

"Aunque no lo creas, y aunque su sentido de la moda es muy deficiente, Patty tiene modales exquisitos y, casi siempre, es una chica muy agradable." Rhonda explicó. "Incluso, me ayudó a pasar una clase de etiqueta hace ya algunos años y hemos sido amigas desde entonces… sin embargo, igual que nosotras, ella tiene que cuidar su reputación. Si la haces enojar, te golpeará, y la he visto vencer a los chicos y chicas más rudos de la escuela sin sudar siquiera; debe estar muy enojada contigo si te dio esa advertencia de 'mañana a las 3' en vez de pegarte ahí mismo. La última vez que hizo esto, el chico tuvo que dejar el equipo de football y entrar al de ajedrez porque es el único deporte donde puedes jugar sentado."

"Pues si está pensando asustarme, déjame decirte que lo está logrando." Angelica tomó aire para calmarse. "Mira, si ustedes dos son tan amigas, entonces… ¿puedes convencerla de que no me destroce el cráneo mañana? No tengo ningún problema en disculparme, incluso en público, y si es tan temida nadie me considerará una cobarde por hacerlo, así que mi reputación y mi cara estarán a salvo."

"Bien; voy a llamarla y además le pediré a Lila que hable con ella porque Patty también es su amiga. Te diremos mañana en la escuela."

"Gracias; te veo luego." Angelica suspiró y colgó el teléfono, el cual sonó un instante después.

"¿Hola? Si, soy Angelica Pickles… sí, la que va pelear mañana con Patty Smith… ¿quién llama?" Angelica palideció y tragó saliva. "¿Tienda de Protésis y Equipo Médico de Hank? No; ¡no me interesa comprar una silla de ruedas!" Angelica colgó, furiosa, y se secó algo de sudor frío de su frente.

"_Esa Pataki… si no se hubiera aparecido para poner a la troglodita contra mí; no me sorprendería que hubiera planeado todo esto. Me siento como si estuviera filmando 'Golpes del Destino' pero sin los dobles y los Oscares."_

Angelica, aún de mal humor, y considerando llamar al tal Hank, decidió ver sus correos electrónicos; leyó el de Susie con mediano interés, pues aún estaba preocupada por el asunto de Patty, pero su expresión se iluminó al leer otro correo.

"**Hola, Angelica. Susie nos dijó que estaba bien si te escribía, así que… bueno, no tengo muchas noticias que decirte, excepto que las cosas han estado algo aburridas por aquí, además de muy silenciosas para mi gusto. Lo más interesante que nos ha pasado últimamente fue mi accidente semanal; involucró café caliente y una maceta. Lo chistoso es que te extrañe mucho cuando esto pasó y no estuviste para reírte de mí. Creo que el ridículo que hago a veces por mi torpeza es mucho más fácil de soportar cuando sé que hizo sonreír a alguien. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho y, si tienes tiempo y no interfiere con tu agenda, por favor, contesta este correo. Gracias. P.D. De verdad te extraño mucho, Angelica."**

Angelica rió silenciosamente al leer el correo, sorprendida de lo bien que se sintió al hacerlo, excepto por la sensación en su pecho y estómago cuando leyó las últimas líneas. La chica, por el momento al menos, se olvidó de Patty y de cualquier cirugía que pudiera requerir si Rhonda y Lila no podían salvarla, y empezó a escribir.

"**Es bueno saber que ni siquiera mi ausencia te quita lo 'geek', Finster…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente.

"Siete horas, cinco minutos y venticinco segundos, Pickles." Helga pasó junto a Angelica, tarareando la Marcha Fúnebre, mientras la otra rubia ponía un libro dentro de su casillero.

"Qué bueno que no se necesitan más de 2 neuronas para leer la hora, Pataki, o estarías perdida."

Helga frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de Angelica pero su sonrisa burlona regresó casi de inmediato, y regresó a tararear la tonada mientras iba a su salón.

Angelica respiró profundamente y se frotó las sienes; el recordatorio de Helga la puso aún más nerviosa. Desde el momento que Angelica llegó a la escuela esa mañana prácticamente todos la habían visto con lástima o tristeza, y unos pocos alumnos incluso soltaron algunas lágrimas; además, Eugene la llamó antes de salir de casa para darle el número del banco de sangre. Angelica sintió un leve alivio cuando vió a Lila acercándosele pero el gusto le duró poco al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

"¿Hablaste con tu amiga?" Angelica agarró a la pecosa por los hombros y la agitó un poco en su desesperación.

"Sí, y no estaba muy feliz, Angelica."

"La noticia del año." La rubia soltó a Lila y se frotó la frente. "Sólo dime que se va retirar a su cueva para hibernar temprano este año."

"Pues… no, pero accedió a hablar contigo hoy en la biblioteca; su período libre es el mismo que el nuestro."

"Mientras sólo quiera hablar y no morderme."

"Uh… Angelica, quizá deberías ser un poquito más cuidadosa respecto a la forma en que te expresas de ella." Lila sugirió. "Patty es muy sensible."

"Igual que mi cara." Angelica bajó la vista y asintió. "Okay, Lila, voy a vigilar mi lengua para que no me la arranque."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelica tenía que reconocerle algo a Patty; pese a su tamaño, era muy buena para ocultarse. Hallaron un área en la biblioteca donde podrían hablar sin ser vistas, la sección de Matemáticas; en cuanto Phoebe se fue de ahí, nadie quedó cerca, un consuelo muy grande para la rubia que ya no aguantaba otro comentario de 'Niña Muerta Caminando'. Angelica amaba ser el centro de atención pero no de esta manera; muchos alumnos le habían dado flores ese día como muestra de respeto, y varios, incluso de otros grados, expresaron sus condolencias y hasta hubo quiénes prometieron visitarla en el hospital. Lo peor fue cuando la gente de la Cafetería no le cobró el almuerzo en caso de que fuera su última comida sólida por algún tiempo (o su última comida, punto) y Eugene le dio más números telefónicos, esta vez de varios terapeutas, médicos, dentistas y enfermeras; si no podía resolver el problema con Patty ahora, Angelica estaba segura de que necesitaría algunos.

"Bien, empieza a hablar." Patty, muy seria, se cruzó de brazos frente a Angelica.

"Mira, sé que te debo una disculpa, pero debes entender que me pisaste y yo seguía en modo de entrenadora, cuando le grito a todos…" Angelica calló por un momento. "Como sea, sólo quiero decir que lo siento y que la forma en que te traté fue muy estúpida y mala de mi parte. Si te hace sentir mejor, me disculparé en público incluso si me degrada un poco; mejor mi rango social que mi cabeza."

"Si lo hubieras hecho ayer, te hubiera aceptado la disculpa sin problemas." Patty suspiró. "Lo malo es que Helga ya le dijo a todos y está haciendo un escándalo de todo esto; si no te golpeó, todos empezaran a insultarme y a burlarse de mí… las chicas como yo son blancos fáciles, ¿sabes? Fea, grande, con cara de tonta; he recibido más insultos de los que te puedas imaginar."

"Soy muy imaginativa." Angelica respiró profundamente. "¿Por qué no, tú sabes, pretendemos que ya me pegaste? Soy muy buena con el maquillaje; unos cuantos moretones aquí y allá, un ojo morado… hasta traje una camisa vieja que podemos rasgar un poco."

Angelica se sorprendió al ver a Patty sonreir un poco y hasta soltar una risita.

"Hice ese truco hace años; ¿conoces a Arnold, verdad?" Patty hizo una pausa en lo que Angelica asintió. "Bueno, me convenció de perdonar a una chica que me había insultado, y usé el mismo plan que sugieres, excepto lo del maquillaje; un poco de mugre, rasgar su ropa, y hacer mucho ruido en el gimnasio de la Primaria mientras todos esperaban afuera, combinado con una buena actuación de parte de ambas, y todos se lo creyeron. Lo chistoso es que ella era Helga."

"¿En serio?" Angelica abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa.

"Si… y es por eso que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo; sirvió para engañar a niños de Cuarto y Quinto, pero a chicos y chicas de Secundaria, no lo creo. Insistirán en verlo todo."

"En otras palabras, las dos lo sentimos, pero vas a hacerle al Mike Tyson conmigo." Angelica tragó saliva pero unos segundos después su sonrisa astuta apareció. "A menos que yo le haga al Don King."

"¿Perdón?" Patty la miró, confundida.

"Te veo en el armario del conserje en cinco minutos; si esto funciona, salvaremos nuestras reputaciones y mis dientes al mismo tiempo." Angelica se retiró; Patty se encogió de hombros y esperó un par de minutos antes de dejar la biblioteca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cinco minutos y contando." La voz cantarina de Helga estremeció a Angelica mientras la Pataki y Phoebe dejaban el salón, aprovechando que el maestro tuvo que irse un poco antes de que sonara la campana. La Pickles ya no usaba la camisa púrpura y falda azul que llevaba al llegar a la escuela sino una vieja camisa negra, jeans azules, y un par de tenis viejos y algo gastados; también se había quitado sus aretes por el momento así como la mayoría de sus brazaletes excepto por uno rojo brillante en cada muñeca.

"¿Crees que esto es seguro, Angelica?" Lila, visiblemente preocupada, murmuró a Angelica.

"Si, tengo mis dudas." Rhonda señaló; ella, igual que todos los del grupo popular y Nadine, sabía sobre el plan improvisado.

"Será como montar un toro salvaje." Peapod añadió. "Domesticado o no, sigue siendo un toro."

"Amigo, no estás ayudando." Lorenzo le dijo a su compañero mientras que Nadine se puso pensativa.

"Quizá podamos sacarte de la escuela sin que nadie lo note." La rubia de las trenzas sugirió.

"Y luego, Patty tendría que emboscarme mañana temprano." Angelica dijo. "Desearía que este plan estuviera mejor pensado y ensayado, pero pienso mejor bajo presión, como en este caso, es decir, no es común que la mitad de la escuela se prepare para mi funeral."

Unos momentos después, la última campana sonó, y Angelica y compañía se dirigieron al gimnasio; varios alumnos los siguieron.

"Creo que necesitaremos otro asistente para el coach muy pronto." Wolfgang rió.

"Sí, tienes razón; la chica está perdida." Ed soltó una risa tonta.

"Calláte… oh, ¿a quién le importa? Sigue riendo." Wolfgang sonrió malvadamente al pensar en Angelica recibiendo una golpiza. Unos cuantos pasos tras de ellos, un chico de baja estatura en ropa formal, El Gran Gino, con dos enormes chicos escoltándolo, arreglaba apuestas.

"¿Alguien apuesta a que Angelica va a ganar?" Un chico le preguntó a Gino.

"No; apostamos a cuanto tiempo va a durar. Las apuestas están 2 a 1 a que va a quedar embarrada en el suelo en menos de un minuto." Gino explicó mientras contaba el efectivo.

"Esto es malo, Gerald." Arnold murmuró. "Traté de hallar a Patty para convencerla de olvidar el asunto, pero no la pude encontrar en todo el día."

"Arnold, eso es lo malo de ser un bienhechor como tú; a veces, simplemente no puedes arreglar las cosas." Gerald meneó la cabeza.

"Qué lástima; Angelica era bonita." Sid le comentó a Stinky mientras ellos, como muchos otros, entraban al gimnasio. La Pickles ya estaba en el centro del edificio, con Rhonda y compañía alrededor de ella, mirando a todos buscando un lugar en las gradas.

"¿Qué estos chicos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ver un espectáculo sangriento? Parece circo Romano aquí." Rhonda gruñó.

"Gracias por la imagen mental, Rhonda." Angelica dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor; Arnold ya estaba ahí, visiblemente preocupado, y Helga se estaba sentando del lado opuesto del gimnasio, echándole a Angelica una mirada de superioridad, la cual fue reemplazada por una ligeramente molesta cuando miró a Arnold.

"_Arnold se preocupa por ella; otra razón para que te destrocen, Barbie."_ Helga apretó los dientes. "Finalmente va a recibir una lección, Pheebs."

"Helga, debo objetar; ¡este plan es barbárico! Para ponerlo en términos sencillos, ¡Patty va a hacerla puré!" Phoebe tragó saliva, sintiéndose tanto molesta como un poco culpable por su participación en las bromas.

"No te preocupes, Phoebe; Patty no es tan mala. Va a acabar esto tan rápido que Pickles terminará noqueada antes de que le hagan un daño permanente… claro, puedo estar equivocada." Helga sonrió al decir la última parte, haciendo que Phoebe se sintiera aún más incómoda.

Patty llegó en ese momento, con Harold a su lado, y caminó hacia Angelica; algunos estudiantes notaron que usaba guantes negros, como los de un motociclista, algo no muy común en ella.

"Creo que quiere proteger sus manos cuando destroce a Pickles." Wolfgang le comentó a Ed mientras miraba a Angelica haciéndole una seña a sus compañeros, los cuales se alejaron de inmediato, mientras la Pickles iba al encuentro de Patty; ambas chicas pronto quedaron una frente a la otra, justo en medio del gimnasio, mientras todos alrededor guardaron silencio.

"Antes de que cualquier cosa pase, debo hacer un anuncio." Angelica habló en voz alta para que todos la oyeran. "Yo, Angelica Pickles, me disculpo públicamente por haber ofendido a Patty Smith, y prometo no volver a hacerlo otra vez."

Todos miraron a Patty, quién le dijo a Harold que fuera a las gradas junto a los demás, y luego volteó a ver a Angelica con una expresión sumamente seria.

"Y yo acepto la disculpa, pero para poder enseñarte algo de respeto, te voy a golpear un poco para que nunca olvides esa promesa." Patty tronó sus nudillos y Angelica caminó unos pasos atrás.

"Aquí viene la masacre." Helga sonrió maliciosa al ver a Patty preparando su puño derecho.

Para sorpresa de todos, Angelica no intentó evadir el ataque, sino que lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo antes de lanzar un puñetazo con el derecho. Patty no resultó lastimada por el golpe pero se puso furiosa y se lanzó contra la rubia, quien se movió a un lado en el último momento, y, cuando Patty lanzó otro puñetazo, Angelica corrió detrás de su enorme oponente para ponerse a salvo de sus golpes.

"Vaya; Angelica sabe moverse." Sid pensó en voz alta mientras él y todos los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena, especialmente Helga, y un momento después prácticamente todos estaban animando a Angelica o a Patty; claro, Helga era la voz principal haciendo lo último.

"¡Vamos, Patty, agarra a esa tonta!" Helga gritó, furiosa y frustada. "¡Criminal, esa chica está bailando a su alrededor!"

Como Helga dijo, todo parecía una danza rápida y violenta; Angelica se mantenía al lado o detrás de Patty todo el tiempo, evitando cualquier golpe o agarre, y cuando Patty se las arreglaba para enfrentarla, la rubia bloqueaba o esquivaba los puñetazos; curiosamente, cuando Angelica respondía los ataques, Patty hacía lo mismo, así que no recibía ningún daño tampoco.

"¡No puede ser!" Helga pensó en voz alta. "Es como si… Pickles y Patty pudieran leer los movimientos de la otra."

Arnold miró la pelea en silencio por casi un minuto antes de darse cuenta.

"Es karate."

"¿Qué dijiste, Arnold?" Gerald se volteó un poco, tratando de no perderse mucho de la acción.

"Angelica está usando movimientos básicos de karate… eso y algo de baile, pero sí, estoy seguro que es karate."

Gerald recordó que la abuela de Arnold era cinta negra y que le había enseñado algunos movimientos a Arnold, aunque este último solía evitar las peleas. El moreno volvió a dirigir toda su atención a la lucha, y pronto se sintió dudoso, al igual que varios chicos a su alrededor, quienes no sabían a quién apoyar; Patty era la opción obvia, pero Angelica estaba haciendo una pelea decente y hasta parecía tener una ventaja mínima a veces.

Patty, ya más acostumbrada a la velocidad de la rubia, ya no la tenía detrás o al lado todo el tiempo, y podía lanzar y bloquear más golpes; la Pickles todavía bloqueaba la mayoría de los ataques pero empezó a recibir algunos bastante fuertes, sobre todo en el pecho y los hombros. Anelica contestó con unos golpes de karate bien colocados, pero debido a su fuerza y buena defensa Patty resistió muy bien. Angelica entonces sorprendió a todos de nuevo al arrojarse a los pies de Patty, abrazando sus piernas fuertemente y haciéndola caer; Patty usó sus manos y brazos para minimizar el impacto. Angelica siguió abrazando las piernas de Patty hasta que recibió un buen golpe en el costado, lo cual hizo que la rubia soltara a su adversaria; la rubia se levantó tan rápido como pudo y Patty trató de hacer lo mismo pero tropezó y cayó; Patty lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado mientras Angelica recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Qué le pasa a Patty?" La pregunta de Sid fue respondida por Stinky, quién se levantó de su asiento para señalar a las peleadoras.

"¡Angelica ató las agujetas de la Gran Patty!"

Mirando con cuidado, todos notaron que Stinky tenía razón; mientras abrazaba los pies y piernas de Patty, Angelica ató juntas las agujetas de sus zapatos; el nudo estaba bastante bien hecho, sobre todo considerando lo rápido que la rubia lo hizo, y ahora Patty tenía problemas para levantarse.

Angelica, ya más repuesta, pateó los costados de Patty, la cual puso sus manos alrededor de su tórax y abdomen para minimizar el daño; después de recibir algunas patadas, Patty atrapó el pie de Angelica y le torció el tobillo para hacerla caer sobre su trasero. Patty usó esta pausa para quitarse los zapatos y pararse, tratando de pisotear a Angelica casi de inmediato, pero la Pickles se puso de pie con rapidez y volvieron a pelear; ahora, mientras Angelica intentaba bloquear los puñetazos de Patty, su adversaria no sólo debía cuidarse de las manos de la rubia sino también de sus zapatos, pues la Pickles intentaba pisarle sus ahora expuestos pies.

"¡Oh, rayos; estamos perdiendo dinero!" Gino se quejó; la lucha ya había durado más de 3 minutos, asi que la misma apuesta de Gino ya estaba perdida.

Patty notó que Angelica se estaba cansando de nuevo, e hizo un movimiento rápido; en lugar de intentar golpear a la rubia, Patty la empujó, tirándola gracias a su peso y fuerza superior. Angelica rodó en el suelo para protegerse de otro ataque y levantarse, pero fue capturada por los brazos de Patty, quién le aplicó un candado a la cabeza. La Pickles forcejeó para escapar pero Patty no la soltó, manteniendo su agarre por más de un minuto; algunos chicos le gritaron a Angelica que se soltara mientras otros animaban a Patty para continuar, hasta que la grandulona soltó a su oponente, la cual cayó al suelo como muñeca de trapo y quedó inmóvil. Todos guardaron silencio, pensando que Patty había estrangulado a Angelica, especialmente por la forma en la que Patty se erguía ante la chica caída como un animal salvaje sobre su presa, hasta que Angelica empezó a moverse de nuevo, frotándose el cuello y tomando aire a bocanadas.

"¿Suficiente?" Patty le gruñó a la rubia, quién alzó la vista y asintió. Patty hizo lo mismo y entonces le ofreció la mano a Angelica, la cual aceptó la ayuda para levantarse mientras casi todos a su alrededor aplaudían y vitoreaban excepto por algunos como Gino que habían perdido mucho dinero y aquellos que realmente querían ver a Angelica vencida y humillada, sobre todo Helga.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin huesos rotos, hemorragias internas o una gran reparación dental?" Helga dijo en voz alta mientras Phoebe respiraba aliviada.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Patty y Angelica estaban hablando en voz muy baja.

"No puedo creer que esto funcionara, Angelica." Patty dijo con discreción.

"Pues yo no puedo creer que todavía tengo cabeza."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK.**

"¿Para qué son los vendajes?" Patty, escondida con Angelica en el armario del conserje, le preguntó a la rubia quién había sacado algunos rollos de vendas de una pequeña caja.

"Estoy usando un ungüento por mi urticaria, así que me cubro el pecho y la espalda con las vendas para que la medicina no arruine mi ropa. Si me pongo algunas capas extras debajo de la camisa me dará algo de protección extra contra tus golpes; también tengo un rollo extra para que te lo pongas bajo el suéter y no te lastime cuando me defienda."

"Así que debo evitar pegarte en la cara y enfocarme en el cuerpo." Patty opinó. "Aún así, no te va a proteger mucho."

"No te preocupes; mi abuelo fue luchador amateur cuando era joven, y crecí viendo lucha libre por televisión con él… no muy seguido, y siempre le cambiaba el canal cuando él se quedaba dormido, pero aprendí un poco viendo y también de sus historias, sobre todo la forma de caer. Además, tomé clases de karate por algún tiempo hasta que perdí el interés, pero avancé a cinta amarilla; suficiente para defenderme de alguien de mi tamaño y, espero, de alguien más grande si contienes un poco tus golpes." Angelica explicó antes de mostrarle sus brazaletes a Patty.

"Ahora, durante la pelea, voy a usar estos brazaletes para que no pierdas de vista mis manos; si vez que hago un puño, quiere decir que te voy a pegar con esa mano, y si me vez abriendo la mano quiere decir que estoy lista para bloquear. También necesito que tú uses algo así para que pueda leer tus movimientos."

"No me gustan los accesorios, y todos notarán algo raro si los uso durante una pelea." Patty se frotó la barbilla. "Tengo un par de guantes para protegerme las manos cuando juego vencidas y levanto pesas; eso puede servir."

"Bien, úsalos; ahora, debemos discutir y practicar algunos movimientos, y pensar en uno que termine la pelea; debe verse real pero sin lastimarme mucho. No nos queda mucho tiempo, y de seguro me voy a llevar algunos buenos golpes, pero es mejor que la otra opción, sobre todo para mí."

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tanto Angelica como Patty estaban satisfechas con el resultado; la chica Smith había salvado su reputación como la chica más ruda y fuerte de la escuela, y la rubia, excepto por algunos moretones que podían cubrirse con maquillaje, estaba básicamente bien, y su propia reputación había mejorado como la única persona que le podía aguantar una pelea a Patty. Los populares rodearon a Angelica para revisar sus golpes mientras que Harold abrazó a Patty después de regresarle los zapatos; la multitud rodeó a las chicas para felicitarlas, sobre todo a la que enfrentó a una oponente mucho más grande.

"Debo decir que eso fue lo más impresionante que he visto desde que uno de mis tíos agarró a un puercoespín con sus propias manos; ahora le decimos el Tío Siete Dedos." Stinky le comentó a Angelica a la vez que la rubia recibía miradas de complicidad de Rhonda, Nadine y Lila; la pecosa se alejó un momento después para ir con Patty y compartir una mirada similar.

"_Aunque me desagrada la violencia y las mentiras, debo admitir que eso estuvo interesante."_ Lila pensó mientras le sonreía a Patty.

"**¡CRIMINAL, ¿TODOS ESTÁN CIEGOS O QUÉ?!"**

Todos voltearon a ver a Helga, quién se acercaba a Angelica con mirada amenazante.

"Vamos, Helga; no te molestes sólo porque Angelica le duró más a Patty de lo que tú jamás has podido." La cara burlona de Sid desapareció cuando Helga lo miró.

"¡Cállate o hago que te tragues el pepino que tienes por nariz, Tarado!" Helga volvió a ver a la Pickles. "¿Llamas a eso una pelea? ¡Eso estuvo más falso que discurso de senador!"

"Oh, sí, Pataki, dos chicas que fingen una pelea para salvar sus reputaciones." Angelica giró los ojos antes de mirar a Helga y sonreír con malicia. "¿Qué edad crees que tengo; nueve?"

Helga se congeló al oír a Angelica, dándose cuenta de que Patty le había dicho sobre ese incidente; Helga, mentalmente, se dio una buena reprimenda por olvidar la amistad de Patty con Lila y Rhonda, quiénes seguramente intercedieron por Angelica tal como Arnold una vez lo hizo por ella.

"Helga, por favor, ¿por qué no hacen las paces?" Arnold colocó una mano en el hombro de Helga; la chica sintió qué se derretía por dentro pero reaccionó de su manera habitual después de unos segundos.

"¡No te metas en esto, Cabeza de Balón! Esta tramposa te engañó igual que a todos los demás; ¡puedo ver a través de ti y tu verdadera naturaleza, Pickles!" Helga y Angelica quedaron cara a cara, apartándose de todos los demás.

"¡Y yo veo a través de ti, Pataki, literalmente; empieza a comer, Flaca!"

"¡Y de seguro que sabes mucho sobre comida, con esa bocaza que tienes; parece ideal para granos y roedores!"

La multitud formó un círculo alrededor de las rubias.

"¡Mira quién habla, Aliento de Drenaje!"

"¡Al menos yo no me baño en esa basura que llamas perfume, Pickles! ¿Cómo se llama; Desechos de Zorrillo?" Helga agitó una mano frente a su nariz.

"Se llama 'Jabón'; úsalo alguna vez."

"Olvida tus puños; tu bocota es más peligrosa que la de un tiburón, ¡y tienes el mismo temperamento!"

"¡Y tus piernas son iguales a un palo de escoba!"

"Ah, te gustan mis piernas… ¿quieres que las use para patearte donde no brilla el sol?"

"Tu recámara, ¿verdad? ¡Parece que te vestiste en la oscuridad, Rosadita!"

"¡Sigue asi y te daré una probada de la Vieja Betsy!" Helga puso su puño frente a la cara de Angelica.

"¡Ay, que linda, le pusiste nombre! ¿Y cómo se llama el ciempiés sobre tus ojos; El Señor Peluches?" Angelica señaló a la ceja de Helga, haciéndola enojar aún más.

"Gerald, hay que detenerlas." Arnold murmuró a su amigo.

"¿Detenerlas? ¡Arnold, deberíamos vender boletos!" Gerald ignoró la mirada molesta de Arnold, y el hecho de que Gino tenía la misma idea y ya estaba aceptando apuestas mientras el intercambio de insultos continuaba.

"¡Eres tan fea que si te pongo un papel para calcar en la cabeza puedo dibujar una cara de alce!" Angelica le gritó a Helga, quién respondió de inmediato.

"¡Y si tú chupas un limón, el limón es el que hace los gestos!"

"¡Si consigues una neurona se muere de soledad!"

"¡Pues el día que te mueras y te hagan la autopsia, los doctores van a enloquecer cuando te chequen la cabeza!"

"¿Por qué; la van a encontrar vacía? Ese es el insulto más tonto y predecible." Angelica se cruzó de brazos.

"No, si van a encontrar algo… ¡y creerán que te moriste de diarrea!"

"¡Dios, no se puede ser más desagradable!"

"¡Se ve que no me conoces!"

"¡Claro que no; no me interesa saber nada sobre Jirafas Anémicas!"

"¡Ni a mi sobre Barbies tamaño natural!"

"¡No, a ti lo que te interesa es el contenido de tu nariz!"

"Un tren sale de la ciudad en una hora; ¡párate en la vía para que te atropelle!"

"Pues tú brinca de una azotea y aterriza de cara… ¡no, espera, ya lo hiciste!"

"¡Criminal! ¡Eres más molesta que enjambre de mosquitos!"

"¡Pues tú eres más fea que el pecado y más desagradable que la blasfemia!"

"¿Así que ahora la diabla se va a poner religiosa?"

"A lo mejor, ¡porque necesito agua bendita y una cruz tan sólo para estar frente a ti!"

"Me disfrazaré de imbécil para el carnaval; ¿me prestas tu cara?"

"Seguro, ¡si me prestas la tuya para probar que hay alienígenas entre nosotros!"

"Pues si yo soy una alien tú eres una leona; ¡La Reina de las Bestias!"

"¿Y por qué no me estás adorando, Mandril?"

"¡Güera Artificial!"

"¡Idiota Natural!"

"Sigue hablando, Pickles; ¡así puedo tirarte los dientes más fácilmente!" Helga apretó sus puños.

"¡No me puedes pegar si te arranco el brazo!" Angelica respondió de la misma manera. Las rubias se miraron con odio y la tensión se hizo tan intensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo si alguien era tan estúpido como para poner un objeto tan filoso cerca de las chicas.

"¡Okay, ya basta!" Arnold entró en el círculo, sabiendo que las chicas iban a olvidarse de los insultos y estaban listas para ataques más físicos mientras Gerald murmuró algo en un tono apenas audible.

"Arnold, eres audaz… y un suicida."

Helga y Angelica se miraron con cuidado y cada una empezó a planear su movimiento; la recién llegada no sabía que tan fuerte era Helga pero, de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado, era la más ruda de la escuela excepto por Patty, y Angelica ya estaba dolida por la pelea; Helga, por otra parte, aunque estaba segura de que la lucha había sido planeada, debía admitir que su oponente debía ser al menos moderadamente fuerte para enfrentarse a Patty; por lo tanto, ambas rubias llegaron a la misma conclusión… debían pelear sucio.

"¡Las dos, deténganse ahora!" Arnold se puso en medio de las chicas, listo a defenderse en caso necesario.

Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo y a la vez tan lento que todos notaron cada detalle. Las chicas, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Arnold, lanzaron cada uña un puñetazo derecho, y el chico usó su propio entrenamiento de karate para bloquear ambos ataques, mostrándole la espalda a Angelica y encarando a Helga pues pensó que Helga lanzaría el golpe más fuerte y por ello requería más atención. Sin que él lo supiera, ambas chicas tuvieron la misma idea; usar un golpe falso, de bajo poder, mientras preparaban uno más fuerte. Un instante después, Angelica lanzó su patada más poderosa mientras que la Vieja Betsy entró en acción, con Arnold todavía a mitad del camino.

**WHACK!**

**POW!**

Todos quedaron impactados por al escena, sobre todo Angelica y Helga; Arnold ahora estaba en el piso, en una posición casi fetal, luego de que Angelica literalmente le pateó el trasero… y también un área incluso más sensible; y una de las manos del chico cubría su mejilla adolorida debido al puñetazo que lo hizo ver estrellas y escuchar campanas; Arnold estaba tan aturdido y dolido que ni siquiera podía gruñir o quejarse.

Después de unos segundos, todos reaccionaron; Gerald, junto con Sid, Peapod y Stinky, corrieron a levantar a Arnold mientras que Harold, Rhonda, Lila, Lorenzo, Patty y Curly hacían a un lado a la gente para poder llevar a su amigo a la Enfermería; por suerte, la enfermera tenía el hábito de quedarse un poco después de que terminaban las clases, así que podía atender al chico si se apuraban a llevarlo; Eugene y su novia, Sheena, quenes debido a los múltiples accidentes del chico pecoso siempre cargaban un equipo de primeros auxilios, sacaron un poco de algodón y lo empaparon en alcohol para que Arnold lo oliera y mantuviera la consciencia; finalmente, Phoebe sacó a Helga, quién había caído en estado de shock, fuera del camino mientras que una ya recuperada Angelica siguió a los chicos que cargaban a Arnold.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Arnold? ¡Esa patada no era para ti!" Angelica trataba de sonar severa pero era obvio que estaba muy preocupada también.

"¡Arnold no puede ver a dos amigos suyos peleando!" Lorenzo le explicó. "¡Es la única razón por la que alguien haría algo tan loco como ponerse entre ustedes dos!"

Gino se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo astutamente, y murmuró a sus secuaces.

"Vigilen a estas chicas; puede que podamos hacer un buen negocio."

"¡Helga… Helga, contesta; soy yo, Phoebe!" La pequeña genio sacudió a su amiga, tratando hacerla reaccionar; el resto de la gente ya estaba dejando el gimnasio. Después de unos minutos, Helga finalmente pronunció unas palabras.

"Lo lastimé. Realmente lo lastimé. Golpeé a Arnold."

"Ven, te llevaré a tu casa; no te preocupes, yo le hablaré a Gerald después y te diré los detalles; seguramente Arnold se recuperará satisfactoriamente." Phoebe dijo gentilmente mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Helga fuera del edificio sin que la rubia se recuperara de su estado similar al sonambulismo.


	6. Cenando con El Enemigo

**- Cenando con el Enemigo.**

"… **y eso fue lo que pasó. Por suerte, parece que Arnold estará bien; creo que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Bueno, tengo que irme. Cuídate; con todos los accidentes que tienes, de verdad debes hacerlo. Hasta luego, Finster."**

Angelica suspiró; este pequeño mensaje y otro que ya le había enviado a Susie la hicieron sentir un poco mejor. La rubia apagó su computadora y se levantó un poco la camisa para ver sus moretones en el espejo de la habitación. Pese a la protección extra que usó durante la pelea, Patty era tan fuerte como todos decían, y la Pickles había recibido algunos impactos de consideración.

"Espero que una ducha caliente y unas aspirinas basten para calmarme el dolor, o si no voy a sentirme toda molida por días." Angelica le comentó a su gata, la cual bostezó mientras veía a su humana con mediano interés. "Pero mi plan de verdad me salvó el cuello; todo hubiera salido perfecto si no hubiera sido por Pataki."

Angelica gruñó al pensar en su rival; Helga no sólo era tan astuta y hábil como ella sino muy grosera y bastante más ruda. Lo que enojaba más a la Pickles fue el hecho de que realmente había empezado a considerar a Arnold un amigo, y él resulto lastimado debido a Helga.

"Angelica, linda, ¿ya acabaste tu tarea?" Drew tocó la puerta de la habitación; Angelica se cubrío rápidamente en caso de que su padre entrara.

"Uh… la haré después de cenar, Papá."

"Mejor hazla ahora, y luego báñate y vístete bien; vamos a cenar fuera."

"Está bien." Angelica respondió, sonriente, y empezó a buscar en su armario; tras elegir un atuendo adecuado y llamar a Lila para decirle que seguía algo impresionada y cansada por los eventos del día y por lo tanto necesitaría copiar su tarea después porque no se sentía bien para hacerlo ella misma (algo que, por supuesto, la pecosa creyó y accedió de inmediato), la chica entró a su baño para preparse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entonces… va a recuperarse por completo, ¿verdad? ¿No tiene daños permanentes?" Helga respiró aliviada después de que Phoebe, vía telefónica, le informó sobre el estado de Arnold. "Gracias, Pheebs; ya puedo tranquilizarme… y gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa. Te veo mañana; hasta luego."

Helga colgó el teléfono y acarició a Zilla, el enorme lagarto descansando tendido en la cama al lado de su dueña. Helga se sentía mucho mejor ahora pero aún estaba furiosa consigo misma; el incidente del gimnasio la impresionó tanto que Phoebe no sólo tuvo que llevarla a casa sino que tuvo que despertarla de su estado de shock con un par de bofetadas luego de que el agua fría no resultó; Phoebe, por supuesto, se disculpó por usar esta medida pero fue la única manera de hacerla reaccionar; no lo hizo muy fuerte pero fue suficiente para que las mejillas de Helga quedaran un poco rojas. Después de que Phoebe se fue, Helga se quedó al lado del teléfono todo el tiempo esperando por noticias sobre la condición de Arnold.

La chica suspiró y entró en su armario, moviendo una cortina que ocultaba las pruebas de su amor secreto; un altar casero dedicado a un chico con cabeza de balón, y varias cajas con cuadernos cuyas páginas estaban llenas de poesía inspirada por la obsesión de Helga. La rubia se arrodilló frente al altar, su cara llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

"Oh, Arnold, ¿serás capaz de perdonar mi horrendo sacrilegio? Todos estos años que he ocultado mi amor detrás de la máscara del odio, expresando mi afecto incondicional a través de insultos y bromas infantiles, pero aún así sin llegar a causarte daño directo con mis tendencias violentas… y ahora, una mera distracción, un segundo en el que permití a mi ira nublar mi razón, ¡y tú terminas sufriendo por mi causa! ¿Cómo puedo esperar que finalmente veas a través de mi alma torturada que anhela tu cariño y atención, que vive sólo para adorar el suelo que pisas, ahora que he dañado las adorables y apuestas facciones que adornan tu sabia cabeza de balón? ¿Cómo pude usar mi mano vengadora en contra de aquel que hace que mi vida valga la pena?"

"Angelica…" La expresión de Helga cambió a una de puro odio. "¡Ella es la culpable! Su intervención en nuestra felicidad, metiéndose en nuestras vidas, y la forma en que se atreve a quitarme tu atención; ella, a quién tú, conociendo mi naturaleza salvaje, trataste de proteger, y ella te pagó lastimando una… parte tan sagrada de tu magnífica anatomía." Helga abrió sus ojos al máximo y tragó saliva. "Además de que probablemente arruinó mis sueños de tener a tus hijos algún día."

Helga, después de hacer otra respetuosa reverencia al altar, salió del armario, todavía muy molesta. De todas las chicas que había conocido, Angelica, por mucho, era la peor; Ruth, la primera chica que capturó la atención de Arnold, resultó muy apática y en realidad nunca lo tomó en cuenta, y su atracción hacia ella duró poco; Rhonda era molesta y prepotente pero ella y Arnold nunca se habían interesado uno en el otro de manera romántica, y a veces ella y Helga podían llegar a un entendimiento y respetarse como compañeras; Summer era una bruja ambiciosa y mentirosa pero no muy lista, así que su verdadera naturaleza quedó expuesta al final y eso terminó con su ´relación' con Arnold; y Lila, bueno, la Señorita Perfecta era dolorosamente dulce, pero esa misma dulzura y nobleza prevenía que siquiera intentara una relación con Arnold que no fuera de tipo amistoso pues la pecosa sabía de los sentimientos de Helga y los respetaba. Pero Pickles era diferente; astuta, tramposa e ingeniosa como la misma Helga además de tener belleza física y maneras de hacer que la gente confiara en ella.

"Es un demonio; ¡una vampiresa cuyo único objetivo es atormentarme!" Helga prácticamente rugió; sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por Bob aporreando la puerta.

"¿Olga, estás en casa?"

"No, Bob, porque yo soy HELGA, ¿recuerdas?" Helga no estaba de humor para soportar a su padre en ese momento (no más que de costumbre al menos) aunque estaba gratamente sorprendida de que esta vez el hombre recordó tocar en vez de entrar sin avisar.

"Como sea; escucha, necesito que te pongas más o menos presentable y vengas conmigo."

"¿Por qué; la casa se incendia?" Helga abrió la puerta.

"No, cenaremos en un restaurante; es muy importante que vengas porque tu madre está dormida en el sillón y no puedo despertarla." Bob explicó. "Nos vamos en una hora."

Helga gruñó suavemente pero no dijo nada; no necesitaba esto, pero la chica apenas y había comido ese día, y si Bob, por cualquier razón, estaba dispuesto a gastar unos dólares extras para que ella comiera mejor que medio-decentemente, no iba a objetar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Su mesa está lista, Señor Lloyd." El mesero dirigió a la familia de Rhonda por el restaurante; Rhonda llevaba un elegante conjunto azul y rojo, con guantes blancos y un collar de perlas haciendo juego; su madre, Brooke, iba con un simple aunque elegante vestido negro con un collar similat, y su padre, Buckley, un traje gris formal.

"¿Desean ordenar ahora, o esperaran a sus acompañantes?" El mesero preguntó una vez que la familia se sentó a la mesa; a diferencia de otras ocasiones, los Lloyds no estaban en una mesa pequeña sino en una adecuada para un grupo moderadamente grande.

"Gracias, Perkins, esperaremos; mientras tanto, sólo agua, por favor." Buckley respondió con usual acento refinado. El mesero asintió y se retiró por el momento.

"Creo que les agradaran estas personas, Queridas." Buckley le dijo tanto a su esposa como a su hija. "Me han invitado como inversionista en su nueva compañía, y tienen una hija de tu edad, Rhonda; la traerán hoy, así que tendrás alguien con quien charlar. Sé como estas cenas de negocios pueden aburrir a los jóvenes."

"Qué bien, Padre." Rhonda respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Espero que sea tan refinada y educada como yo."

"De seguro lo será, Linda." Brooke comentó antes de voltear a ver a su esposo. "Sin embargo, Querido, no estoy segura de si debas asociarte con… la otra persona que vendrá a cenar."

"Ciertamente, Brooke, sus modales y disposición son un tanto… primitivos, pero es un buen trabajador y, hablando generalmente, no es un mal hombre de negocios. Es la persona adecuada para vigilar y motivar a los empleados mientras que las operaciones más delicadas las maneja alguien más diplomático."

Rhonda escuchó la conversación de sus padres en silencio; le gustaban las cenas formales cuando era sólo ella con sus padres, pero las de negocios normalmente no eran muy agradables, pues Rhonda casi nunca hacia nada más que comer sin tener una conversación decente y sólo hablaba cuando los invitados le hacían alguna pregunta, lo que no ocurría mucho. La chica esperaba que los socios de su padre fueran gente elegante, o al menos interesantes; incluso Rhonda podía hartarse cuando pasaba tiempo con personas aún más clasistas y presuntuosas que ella misma; en parte, era por esto que la chica no asistía a una escuela privada.

"Veo que han llegado; me alegra que sean puntuales." Buckley comentó; la mesa estaba bien localizada y permitía una buena mirada general del restaurante. Rhonda volteó hacia la entrada y, por un momento, perdió su postura y quedó boquiabierta.

Un tipo muy grande en un traje verde semi-formal, seguido por una adolescente rubia en un vestido rosa, había llegado al lugar al mismo tiempo que una pareja, una mujer alta, rubia, en un vestido azul, y un hombre de talla promedio, con gafas y bigote, vestido de negro, acompañados por otra adolescente, la cual también era rubia y un poco más bajita que la primera, vistiendo un lindo vestido rojo. Ambas chicas se congelaron cuando se reconocieron una a la otra.

En su asiento, Rhonda miró detrás de ella, justo al reloj del restaurante.

"_Seis veinte p.m.; mi vida se acabó."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Toma, Kimba; este menjurge de la jungla te regresará la fuerza." Gertie, en su modalidad de exploradora selvática, le sirvió un tazón de sopa a Arnold; el líquido sólo estaba ligeramente tibio, pues su nieto, por el momento, no podía soportar nada muy caliente o muy frio, pero el tazón era grande porque tampoco podía comer nada sólido y ya estaba hambriento.

"Gracias, Abuela." Arnold contestó en un tono más bajo que de costumbre porque su quijada seguía adormecida; su mejilla lastimada estaba totalmente morada y casi al doble de su tamaño usual. El chico no sabía que era peor; no ser capaz de comer normalmente, o tener que usuar una almohada en su silla para sentarse a la mesa.

"Entonces… ¿cómo te sientes, Arnold?" El señor Hyun preguntó, obviamente preocupado aunque con suficiente tacto para no hacer una pregunta directa; desafortunadamente, Oskar no tenía tanta delicadeza.

"Si, desde que volviste de la escuela has estado caminando como la Señora Vitello después de su cirugía de hemorroides."

"Oskar…" Suzie cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 mientras todos los otros adultos en la mesa voltearon a ver a su marido.

"¡Oh, deja eso, Kokoshka! El muchacho tuvo un mal día." Ernie dijo mientras agregaba pan y pimienta a su sopa para hacerla más apetitosa.

"Aún así, admito que estoy algo preocupado, Chaparrito." Phil dijo a su nieto. "No me gustaría irme a la gran casa de huéspedes del Cielo sabiendo que mi descendencia termina contigo."

"Si; queremos nietos." Gertie se unió a la conversación.

"Pookie, él es nuestro nieto."

"Oh… entonces no hay problema." La mujer sonrió y empezó a comer su sopa. "Qué terrible platillo; ¡demando hablar con el chef!"

"Quizá después, Pookie." Phil giró los ojos y volvió a ver a Arnold. "Ahora, con respecto a ese asunto tan… delicado…"

"En serio, Abuelo, estoy bien… bueno, no exactamente bien, pero de seguro no estoy tan mal como parezco." Arnold trató de sonreír. "Sé que estaré mejor en un par de días."

"Y si no, dime si alguna de esas chicas planea hacerse luchadora o boxeadora cuando crezca; huelo una apuesta segura." Oskar soltó una risita; Ernie estaba a punto de callarlo pero se detuvo y se frotó la barbilla.

"¿Sabes, Kokoshka? Eso no sonó tan estúpido como normalmente lo haces."

"Creo que debo estar de acuerdo con eso; parece que Helga no exagera cuando nos amenaza con esos puños que tiene." Arnold se frotó la mejilla. "Y Angelica debería unirse al equipo de football en vez de entrenarlo; con esa patada suya no perderíamos ningún juego."

De hecho, pese al fuerte dolor físico que aún sentía, lo que molestaba más al chico fue que Helga le había pegado. Ciertamente, le había arrojado bolitas de papel, bolas de nieve, pelotas de soccer y puñados de lodo en el pasado; le había dado palmadas en la nuca, puñetazos leves en los brazos, e incluso la clásica broma del guante de boxeo con resorte en una ocasión; sin embargo, nunca había tratado de lastimarlo en serio, incluso por accidente, y jamás de una manera tan directa y dolorosa. Si bien la patada de Angelica fue lo que le lastimó más el cuerpo (y esto era decir mucho pues el puñetazo fue bastante fuerte también) la mayor impresión, la razón por la que casi se desmayó después de ser golpeado, fue saber que había sido victima de la Vieja Betsy, el infame puño propiedad de la chica con la que había tenido una relación tan difícil pero cercana durante prácticamente toda su vida. Claro, Arnold no le diría esto a Helga de esa manera pues estaba seguro que, pese a lo mucho que podían discutir a veces, la chica se estaría sintiendo culpable por este incidente.

"Bueno, Arnold, sólo espero que esas niñas arreglen sus diferencias de modo pacífico o, al menos, que la próxima vez tengas cuidado de no ponerte en medio de 2 chicas enojadas." Phil rió un poco. "La última vez que lo hice terminé en el hospital con una costilla fracturada."

"Todavía lamento eso, Guapo." Gertie le dijo a su esposo en un modo inusualmente dulce, haciéndolo sonreír.

"Sí, la próxima vez consigue un traje protector, o al menos una concha para cubrirte ya-sabes-que." Hyun le dijo al chico rubio, quién asintió antes de volver a comer su sopa.

"No se apuren; si esto pasa de nuevo, seré más precavido, y sí, yo también espero que Helga y Angelica pudieran sentarse a discutir sus problemas sin destrozarse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rhonda, ¿serías tan amable de decirle a esa COSA que me pase la pimienta?"

"Princesa, ¿puedes decirle a la ENGENDRO que venga por ella?"

"Bueno, al menos no pedí la sal; sé el efecto que tiene en ustedes las BABOSAS."

Rhonda tragó saliva y le pasó la pimienta a Angelica mientras ambas rubias seguían mirándose con furia. Por suerte, tenían suficiente sentido común para no estrangularse en presencia de sus padres y para mantener la voz baja, pero no tenían ninguna otra cortesía entre ellas; los adultos decidieron que las chicas se quedaran de un lado de la mesa para que tuvieran su propia conversación mientras ellos discutían sus negocios durante la cena. Rhonda estaba particularmente nerviosa porque su asiento estaba justo en medio de Angelica y Helga, la única medida que se le pudo ocurrir para evitar que empezaran una pelea al estar sentadas tan cerca una de la otra, pero el recuerdo de lo que le había pasado a Arnold no era muy tranquilizador, sobre todo cuando Rhonda se dio cuenta que sus compañeras tenían cuchillos para cortar carne a la mano.

"Lamento que su esposa no pudiera venir, Señor Pataki." Drew, ignorando que su hija tenía intenciones de filetear a una compañera, se dirigió a Bob.

"Ah, llamamé Bob, y no te preocupes; Miriam trabaja todo el día en casa y a veces termina agotada. He pensado en conseguir una ama de llaves, pero es difícil hallar una confiable; la última casi se roba algo muy importante para mí."

"Es comprensible, Señor… es decir, Bob." Brooke añadió. "Nosotros siempre pedimos un mínimo de 5 referencias antes de contratar a cualquiera, sobre todo si tendrá acceso a nuestros valores."

"Bueno, de vuelta al negocio, creo que podemos ir todos al sitio de la construcción mañana." Carlota volteó a ver a Bob. "Me parece que usted es el mejor para tratar con los empleados y ver que se apresuren."

"Si, entre más pronto terminen el edificio, más pronto llegará la plata." Bob asintió. "Sólo quiero revisar el contrato de nuevo; sin ofender, pero he tenido malas experiencias con las corporaciones."

"Es una petición razonable, Bob." Buckley dijo. "Después de la fusión, mantendrás el 70 por ciento de las acciones de tu propia empresa, en caso que luego quisieras separarte de nuevo, siempre que cumplas los términos del contrato, y recibirás el 10 por ciento de las ganancias de la compañía incluyendo nuestros otros intereses. Yo recibiré el 25 por ciento del neto pues soy el principal inversionista local y los Pickles tendrán otro 25 por ciento; el resto se invertirá en el negocio, por supuesto. Además, Carlota, Drew y yo mismo buscaremos nuevos inversionistas por lo que tendremos que hacer ajustes al contrato después, pero las claúsulas principales permanecerán iguales."

"Está bien para mí; solamente solicito que esté presente siempre que se hable de una gran suma de dinero para que todos recibamos nuestra parte." Bob aclaró; aunque le desagradaba ceder algo de su independencia, si este trato lo hacía rico estaba más que dispuesto a continuar. Los adultos estaban complacidos con los términos del contrato y continuaron cenando pacíficamente a diferencia de las adolescentes.

"¡Ugh!" Angelica se cubrió la boca para silenciar su gritito de dolor.

"¿Esa era tu pierna, Pickles?" Helga le preguntó a Angelica en un tono dulce obviamente falso antes de que la Pataki tuviera que taparse la boca también para silenciar su propio dolor.

"Sí, igual que esa, Pataki." Angelica sonrió maliciosamente; Rhonda tomó un respiro profundo, adivinando lo que las chicas estaban haciendo bajo la mesa.

"Ya veo; creo que esta también es tu pierna." Helga lanzó otra patada.

"Y esta también." Angelica hizo lo mismo y ambas patadas conectaron… en Rhonda.

"Objetivo equivocado, chicas." Rhonda gruñó suavemente, tratando de ocultar su expresión de dolor mientras, discretamente, se sobaba las piernas. Helga y Angelica sonrieron nerviosamente y se ruborizaron de pena hasta que Angelica volvió a hablar.

"Disculpa, Rhonda; es sólo que ALGUIEN olvidó su lugar adecuado para cenar; la cocina, y en un tazón con su nombre escrito en él."

"Y OTRA persona debería comer en un establo, pero sería cruel arruinarle su comida a las vacas y las mulas." Helga entrecerró sus ojos mientras que Angelica frunció el ceño. Las dos rubias volvieron a comer, echándose miradas enojadas aunque discretas, mientras que Rhonda hacía lo posible por mantener la calma y no dejar la mesa o pedir un guardaespaldas; en este momento, incluso una cena con Curly sonaba mejor que estar al lado de dos chicas listas para arrancarse la cabeza una a la otra.

Cuando los meseros retiraron los platos del platillo principal, y todos en la mesa esperaban por el postre, Angelica se dirigió a sus padres.

"Mamá, Papá, ¿me permiten excusarme de la mesa por un momento?"

"Por supuesto, Angelica." Carlota sonrió a su hija, la cual se excusó con los otros adultos y luego murmuró a Rhonda antes de retirarse.

"Regreso en un minuto; creo que voy a vomitar."

La Pickles le lanzó una mirada enojada a Helga antes de irse. Unos segundos después, Helga aclaró su garganta y le habló a su padre.

"Si me permiten, yo también debo retirarme un momento."

"Uh… okay, Niña, ve." Bob contestó, Helga apenas escuchándolo porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en voz alta; por suerte, sólo Rhonda la escuchó.

"Y yo le voy a dar una razón para vomitar."

Rhonda palideció un poco mientras pensaba en que hacer; claro que no quería estar cerca de ellas si volvían a atacarse pero, si lo hacían, sería un escándalo tremendo y a Rhonda le gustaba el lugar, así que la idea de que su familia no pudiera volver a comer aquí tampoco era agradable. La chica se decidió, y, tras excusarse, fue al baño tan rápido como pudo sin perder el estilo. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, dos mujeres salieron del baño y se veían muy tranquilas, así que Rhonda adivinó que sus compañeras no habían iniciado una pelea aún, pero, si ya no había nadie más adentro, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

"¡Criminal! ¿Me estás acechando, acosando o algo así?"

Rhonda respiró profundamente cuando lo primero que escuchó al entrar fue la voz de Helga. Las rubias estaban tan ocupadas gruñéndose que no habían notado la presencia de la morena.

"¡No es mi culpa que mis padres se hayan asociado con un espectáculo de fenómenos!"

"¿Fenómeno? ¡Mira quién habla, Boca de Cocodrilo!"

"¡Al menos tengo orejas normales! Oye, Pataki, Dumbo acaba de llamar; ¡quiere sus orejas de vuelta!"

"¡Pues cuando acabe contigo, tendrás orejas tan grandes que vas a captar estaciones de radio!"

"¿Tienes que resolverlo todo con violencia, o es tradición de tu tribu?"

"Mira quién habla; ¡la Señorita Yo-Destruyo-La-Fabrica-De-Niños-De-Los-Chicos!"

"¡Si ya lo olvidaste, tú le pegaste con tu zarpa, Bestia!"

"¡Ese fue un accidente, y tu culpa!"

"¡Si, porque soy la que decidió insultar a la chica que fue más lista que yo acerca de pelear con alguien mucho más fuerte… no, espera, esa fuiste tú también!"

"¡Eres tan… arrogante, molesta, ruidosa y ególatra!"

"¡Dime algo que no sepa; apuesto que tú no admitirías que eres una idiota!"

"¡Yo no admito lo que no soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡No lo eres!"

"¡Si lo soy!"

"¡No lo eres!"

"¡Si, lo soy; soy una idiota y…!" Helga se detuvo, notando la sonrisa de triunfo de Angelica.

"Vamos, Pataki, completa la escena y dí 'Eres despreciable'."

"A ver como sonríes cuando te destroce la boca." Helga tronó sus nudillos.

"Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes, Rastrera Rosa." Angelica le regresó la mirada retadora a Helga y ambas chicas se prepararon para lanzarse una contra la otra.

"¡YA BASTA!" El grito enojado de Rhonda detuvo a las rubias, quienes finalmente notaron la presencia de la chica Lloyd. Helga no podía recordar haber visto a la morena así de molesta.

"Me van a escuchar las dos; yo no soy La Señorita Paciencia… esa es Phoebe; y no soy La Consejera Milagrosa… ese es trabajo de Arnold; y definitivamente no soy Lila, asi que tampoco soy La Señorita Dulzura; en otras palabras, no tengo el tiempo, las ganas o la intención de de arreglar su problema, pero no voy a arriesgarme al rídiculo y al escándalo social, o mis futuras visitas a este restaurante, donde preparan un delicioso postre de chocolate y vainilla francesa, así que se callan y ponen atención." Rhonda volteó a ver a Helga. "Pataki, te conozco desde hace años y aún así a veces no aguanto tu actitud, así que no me sorprende que Angelica tampoco pueda, así que haznos un favor a todos y deja de provocarla; y Angelica," Rhonda se enfocó en la otra rubia, "por mucho que me gusta que halla otra chica con clase en la escuela, si no dejas de vengarte y responderle a Helga, ¡te expulso de Los Populares!"

Rhonda respiró profundamente para calmarse a la vez que crecía su respeto por las capacidades de Arnold para detener peleas y resolverle sus problemas a la mayoría de la gente de forma regular. La chica, más tranquila, continuó, teniendo toda la atención de sus compañeras.

"Helga, tú has sido una molestia mayor para todos, pero al menos siempre te dí algo de crédito acerca de cómo molestas, abusas o mandas a los demás; le has hecho bromas a Arnold y lo has insultado, pero pensé que incluso tú apreciarías al chico lo suficiente para no lastimarlo. Excepto por algunas veces cuando él pierde la paciencia contigo y se ponen a discutir, Arnold siempre te defiende cuando cualquiera te insulta, igual que lo hace con todos sus compañeros, ¿y le pagas con un puñetazo en la cara?"

Rhonda notó que Helga ahora tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, y la morena volvió a dirigirse a Angelica.

"Y tú no estás ganando puntos de popularidad por lastimarlo también; es decir, tú viste como reaccionamos todos para ayudarlo… ¡fue cómo si le hubieran disparado a un Kennedy! Accidente o no, el hecho es que lastimaste a un chico que te recibió en su casa y no ha sido más que amable y cortés contigo."

"Pero ella empezó…" Helga y Angelica dijeron a coro, señalando una a la otra.

"No me importa quién empezó… ¡Dios, parece que le hablo a niñas de Kinder!" Rhonda se frotó la frente. "El punto es que su pelea, rivalidad, antipatía, mala sangre o lo que sea ya lastimó a una persona inocente que sólo trataba de evitar que una o ambas salieran lastimadas. Si ustedes no se llevan bien, okay, no me importa; pero traten de controlarse. En caso de que no lo hayan notado, nuestros padres ahora son socios, así que vamos a vernos mucho fuera de la escuela de ahora en adelante. Tú me caes bien, Angelica, y aunque no me creas, Helga, puedo tolerarte de vez en cuando, pero si ustedes algunas vez terminan juntas sin nadie que las detenga, bueno, ni me quiero imaginar como va a terminar esto."

"_Rhonda Wellington Lloyd es la voz de la razón… esto es más serio de lo que me imaginé. Lo peor es que Princesa, por esta vez, tiene toda la razón."_ Helga suspiró; aunque odiaba admitirlo, Rhonda tenía argumentos muy válidos, especialmente la parte en la que Arnold salió lastimado por sus problemas con Angelica. Helga notó que la Pickles tenía una expresión similar, lo que significaba que, al menos, tenía algo de conciencia después de todo.

"Esta bien, Princesa, no le arrancaré las anginas a Pickles si promete dejar de molestarme." Helga volvió a su expresión usual aunque miró a Rhonda con cierta simpatía; era algo raro aunque agradable el que la morena, pese a apoyar a Angelica, también estaba ayudándola a ella. "_Parece que la Rhondaloide es mejor amiga de lo que crei."_

Angelica, tomando un respiro profundo, volteó de nuevo a ver a Helga, mirándola con menos enojo aunque sin tener una cara amable.

"Sólo si me prometes que no harás más bromas; limitémonos a algunos insultos, miradas enojadas, y la fría indiferencia ocasional."

"Bien."

"Bien."

Rhonda suspiró, aliviada; claro que no esperaba que terminaran como mejores amigas o, al menos, dándose la mano, pero esta pequeña tregua era mejor que nada.

Después de lavarse las manos y cara, las chicas regresaron a la mesa; las rubias se comportaron bien el resto de la velada. Sin embargo, Angelica y Helga aún no habían terminado; aunque habían promedido limitar los ataques verbales y no volver a usar los físicos, aún tenían una tercera opción, algo que las dos pensaron a la vez.

"_Chantaje."_


	7. Tras las Líneas Enemigas

**- Tras las líneas enemigas.**

Arnold recibió mucha atención no deseada al día siguiente, aunque entendió que era difícil ignorar su presencia. Por suerte su mejilla ya se veía mucho mejor y su andar ya era casi normal, pero los efectos de los golpes aún eran notables.

"No te preocupes, Arnold. Sé que es desagradable estar todo adolorido y tener lesiones muy obvias, pero te acostumbrarás en poco tiempo." Eugene, que caminaba junto a Arnold y Gerald, le comentó al rubio… sin notar el casillero enfrente de él.

**WHAM!**

"Estoy bien." Eugene se frotó la cara mientras que Gerald giró los ojos y Arnold revisó a su amigo pecoso.

"¿Estás seguro?" Arnold se sintió aliviado cuando Eugene asintió. "Bien… y gracias por el apoyo."

"No hay problema; los veo en clases." Eugene empezó a alejarse, meneando un poco su cabeza. "Vaya, ese último golpe en verdad me ayudó; ya puedo ver colores de nuevo."

"En serio, Arnold, ¿te sientes bien?" Gerald le dijo a su amigo mientras este abría su casillero. "Yo no fui golpeado, y lo sentí sólo de verlo."

"Si, Gerald, estoy bien; la enfermera me dio analgésicos y ya me estoy recuperando." Arnold fue interrumpido por Angelica, la cual se acercó en ese momento; Gerald, por instinto, usó su mochila para cubrir el área entre sus piernas.

"Hola, chicos. Eh… Arnold… quisiera, tú sabes… disculparme por… interpretar 'El Cascanueces'."

"Está bien, Angelica. Sé que fue un accidente." Arnold sonrió pero luego se puso más serio. "Pero quisiera que Helga y tú dejaran de insultarse y de pelear. Sé que crees que no es mi asunto pero todo lo que le pasa a mis amigos me importa."

"Si insistes… de todos modos, Pataki y yo tuvimos una breve charla y estamos de acuerdo en no rompernos el esqueleto. Ya nos hacemos suficiente daño con nuestras palabras."

"¿Suficiente daño? Angelica, tu boca debería ser catalogada como arma de destrucción masiva." Gerald señaló de manera sarcástica; Angelica giró los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente por el comentario mientras que Arnold respiró aliviado.

"Lo tomaré como cumplido." Angelica le dijo a Gerald antes de volver a dirigirse a Arnold. "Cambiando el tema, hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Podemos terminar la tarea mañana? Por la tarde, por supuesto; no me levanto temprano los sábados."

"Claro, no hay problema." Arnold asintió; el chico sonrió pese a la molestia en su mandibula, contento de que tanto Angelica como Helga habían acordado no tratar de golpearse de nuevo, lo que significaba un tiempo escolar más agradable para ellas y menor riesgo de golpizas accidentales para él. Angelica se despidió y, justo en cuanto se retiró, Helga y Phoebe se acercaron a los chicos.

"Oye, Cabeza de Balón, tengo que hablar contigo; no tomará mucho tiempo." Helga volteó a ver a Phoebe. "Llévate a Geraldo un momento; esto es más o menos privado."

Gerald iba a responderle a Helga pero se dio cuenta de que estaría a solas con Phoebe, así que ignoró el tono de la rubia y acompañó a la pequeña genio, la cual se ruborizó un poco cuando él le puso una mano en el hombro. En cuanto se alejaron algunos metros, Helga tomó aire y miró a Arnold; si no la conociera mejor, Arnold hubiera jurado que los ojos de Helga estaban ligeramente llorosos, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

"Bueno… dos cosas… primero que nada, soy curiosa; ¿cómo está tu… ya sabes… tu…?" Aunque lo había practicado esa mañana en su recámara, Helga todavía no podía decirlo.

"Mis lesiones." Arnold terminó la pregunta, lo que hizo que Helga sintiera un gran alivio. "Mucho mejor; gracias por preguntar."

"Qué bueno. Ahora… la otra cosa… yo… lo… lo… oh, Criminal," Helga se frotó la frente, molesta consigo misma. "Mira, fue tu culpa que te lastimaramos, pero aún así… siento mucho haberte pegado."

"Sé que no fue tu intención, Helga, así que sí, te perdono. Además, escuche que Angelica y tú ya no van a pelearse; me alegra porque así nadie saldrá herido y mi 'cabeza de balón' no recibirá más daños." La mirada de Arnold era una combinación de humor y amabilidad; Helga sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas pero conservó suficiente control para contestar.

"Bueno, no nos haremos mejores amigas o algo así, Melenudo, pero sí, no voy a destazarla y vamos a dejar las bromas pesadas. Pero, si volvemos a pelearnos, mejor mantente alejado, Arnoldo, o no me importará si otra vez te cambiamos de Cabeza de Balón a Saco de Boxeo." Helga frunció el ceño y empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo para decirle otra cosa a Arnold, en un tono mucho más amable y hasta sonriendo un poco. "Pero gracias por preocuparte por nosotras."

"_Bueno, que Pickles se vaya a freír churros; gracias por preocuparte por mi." _Helga pensó mientras que Arnold meneó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Cuando quieras, Helga; te veo en clase." Arnold cerró su casillero mientras que Helga sentía mariposas en el estómago y llamó a Phoebe, la cual se despidió de Gerald y acompañó a Helga; tanto el chico moreno como la pequeña genio tenían enormes sonrisas que no se podían disimular con nada.

"Entonces, Phoebe, ¿lista para la operación de hoy?" Helga murmuró a su amiga, la cual perdió su expresión alegre, sustituyéndola con otra más seria y preocupada.

"Si, Helga, pero tengo serias dudas al respecto; lo que sugieres involucra invasión de propiedad privada, abuso de confianza e intromisión en la privacidad de otra persona."

"Lo sé, Pheebs, pero es la única forma en la que me puedo desquitar de Pickles sin romper el acuerdo. Hasta ahora estamos parejas así que, para tener la ventaja, requiero de alguna manera de mantenerla controlada; si no, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que una de nosotras rompa la tregua, y sólo Dios y El Diablo saben el daño que nos podemos hacer."

"De acuerdo." Phoebe suspiró. "Detesto hacer esto, pero aparentemente ya estoy involucrada, y no quisiera que te lastimaran o expulsaran."

"Phoebe, vales oro." Helga, juguetonament, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, la cual sonrió un poco; como asistente y amiga de Helga, era deber de Phoebe el mantenerla fuera de problemas y, cuando no era posible, estar ahí para asegurarse de que no saliera perjudicada por su propio plan.

**X- X- X- X**

Después de 2 clases, Angelica fue al baño de las chicas, y cuando vió que nadie estaba cerca, empezó a revisar los azulejos cercanos a la puerta, encontrando uno flojo. Lo removió y encontró una pequeña hoja de papel en el agujero que el azulejo estaba cubriendo.

"_Excelente; un mapa con indicaciones para llegar a casa de Helga."_ Angelica sonrió maliciosa antes de ocultar una fotografía de Rhonda en el agujero y cubrirlo con el azulejo. _"No sé que da más miedo; lo fácil que es manipular a Curly, o que no le importa meterse al baño de las chicas."_

**X- X- X- X**

Helga y Phoebe llegaron a casa de Angelica un poco después de que terminaron las clases. Ya que vieron a la Pickles irse con Rhonda, Nadine y Lila, dedujeron que irían juntas al centro comercial y por lo tanto Angelica no llegaría a su casa por un rato. El lugar no era mucho más grande que el de Helga, lo cual tenía sentido pues los Pickles no planeaban convertirse en residentes permanentes, pero el barrio era muy elegante y no muy lejos de la casa de Rhonda. Helga tocó la puerta, y por esta vez agradeció que su padre hacía negocios con los Pickles, así que ellos la conocían y ella y Phoebe podrían entrar si estaban en casa; la rubia, por supuesto, hubiera preferido que no hubiera nadie para que pudieran entrar por una ventana sin dar explicaciones, pero esa idea se acabó cuando oyeron pasos acercándose a la puerta.

"Ya voy." Carlota abrió la puerta y sonrió a las chicas. "Buenas tardes, Helga; ¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Buenas tardes, Señora Pickles; ella es mi amiga Phoebe, y venimos a devolver un libro que Angelica nos prestó." Helga, como de costumbre, hizo toda la plática mientras que Phoebe simplemente se inclinó un poco y dijo un cortés '_Konichiwa'._ Como las chicas aún llevaban sus mochilas, la excusa era creible.

"Oh, bien, pasen, y gusto en conocerte, Phoebe." Carlota dejo pasar a las adolescentes. "Mi esposo está en el sitio de construcción con tu padre, Helga, y Angelica está con Rhonda y otras amigas suyas, así que estoy yo sola haciendo algo de trabajo. ¿Gustan algo de beber?"

Helga y Phoebe se dirigieron a la sala, siguiendo a Carlota, y Helga empezó a pensar en una forma de ir al cuarto de Angelica ella sola. La chica sonrió cuando vió la mesa del comedor cubieta de papeles; le hizo una pequeña señal a Phoebe que ella entendió de inmediato.

"Lo apreciaríamos, Señora Pickles." Phoebe le dio una rápida mirada a los papeles y sonrió al ver algunos con operaciones matemáticas en ellos. "Disculpe mi intromisión, Señora Pickles, pero creo que este cálculo es érroneo."

"¿Y por qué lo dices… Phoebe, verdad?" Carlota miró a la pequeña, intrigada.

"No deseo ser una entrometida, pero me parece que este punto decimal no corresponde." Phoebe señaló el pequeño error. Carlota revisó la operación y se sorprendió al ver que la chica tenía razón.

"Phoebe, linda, me acabas de ahorrar un par de miles de dólares." Carlota corrigió su error. "Eres bastante inteligente."

"No sólo inteligente; Phoebe es una genio." Helga dijo, orgullosa; este era un tono que no tenía que fingir cuando hablaba de su amiga. "Sería la mejor contadora de su empresa si las leyes del Estado lo permitieran."

"Helga exagera un poco, Señora." Phoebe se ruborizó un poco antes de mirar el resto de los papeles. "Pero admito que los problemas matemáticos me resultan fascinantes, especialmente si involucran aplicaciones mercantiles o cualquier otro uso en situaciones reales. Por ejemplo, aquí noto que este porcentaje requiere un ajuste menor."

"¿Te parece?" Carlota frotó su barbilla mientras miraba sobre el hombro de la chica; Helga aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó hacia la escalera.

"¿Por qué no siguen con eso mientras yo dejo el libro en la habitación de Angelica?" Helga sugirió.

"Oh, gracias… es la segunda puerta a la derecha." Carlota respondió sin prestar mucho atención pues estaba muy enfocada en Phoebe y la fortuna que le estaba ahorrando con cada sugerencia y corrección.

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica fue con Rhonda y compañía a Slausens', la cafetería/comedor más popular de la localidad, y disfrutó de una malteada que, la rubia admitió, no estaba nada mal; después de eso, se disculpó con sus acompañantes diciendo que tenía que hacer algo de la tarea porque ella y Arnold la terminarían al día siguiente; tras despedirse, se encaminó a la casa de los Patakis.

Por supuesto, Angelica ya sabía varias cosas acerca de Helga gracias a Curly, pero incluso él admitía que muchos de estos datos no eran exactamente secretos, y Angelica necesitaba algo así para poder chantajear a su rival, y esto tenía que hacerlo sola; aunque Curly era un cómplice dispuesto, la chica no iba a arriesgarse a que sus locuras echaran a perder la operación. Por suerte, una de las cosas que él le dijo fue que Helga rara vez llegaba temprano a su casa, prefiriendo hacer la tarea en casa de Phoebe o en la biblioteca, o bien jugar en la calle o el parque con sus compañeros hasta la hora de cenar.

Al llegar a la casa, Angelica vió un auto estacionado afuera; cómo sabía que el Señor Pataki estaría trabajando ese día con su padre, la chica dedujo que el auto era de la madre de Helga, y a juzgar por la luz rota y una abolladura leve en la cajuela, la mujer era una mala conductora. Angelica sabía que ahora no podría simplemente meterse a la fuerza a la casa, así que pensó en una buena excusa y tocó el timbre.

La chica esperó por un par de minutos y tocó el timbre unas veces más; cuando nadie contestó o abrió, Angelica golpeó la puerta y se sorprendió al abrirla apenas la tocó; dejar una puerta principal abierta en un área urbana no era algo común o inteligente. Angelica se asomó dentro de la casa.

"¿Hola? La puerta está abierta. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Cuando nadie respondió, Angelica resiró profundamente y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta por dentro. Cuando caminó un par de pasos la chica escuchó unos ronquidos suaves; siguiendo el ruido, encontró a la madre de Helga dormida, sentada, en un sillón de la sala.

"¿Señora Pataki?" Angelica elevó su voz un poco y se acercó a la mujer, la cual no reaccionó aún cuando la chica la sacudió ligeramente. Angelica aclaró su garganta.

"¡Se ha ganado un millón de dólares y un beso de Robert Redford!"

Sin respuesta.

"Vaya, deje de tomar descafeinado." Angelica rió; esto era más fácil de lo esperado. La chica pensó en tomarle una fotografía a la mujer e inventar una buena historia acerca de ella, pero incluso si Helga le desagradaba, Angelica tenía algunas reglas concernientes a sus bromas y venganzas, incluyendo no involucrar a los familiares de las victimas, así que dejó a Miriam en paz.

Angelica echó una mirada por la casa, sorprendida por la gran cantidad de trofeos, listones azules y certificados que estaban o enmarcados y colocados en la pared, o colocados en algunas vitrinas y libreros.

"Tienen más premios que la Academia." Angelica pensó en voz alta mientras miraba de cerca los premios y reconocimientos, todos pertenecientes a una tal Olga Pataki, la hermana mayor de Helga según los informes de Curly. La Pickles miró las fotografías en las paredes, la mayoría de las cuales mostraban a quién, ella dedujo, era Olga, una chica rubia muy linda; las imágenes la presentaban en diferentes edades, y según las más recientes ya tenía más de 20 años. Angelica se sorprendió un poco al notar que no había fotografías de su rival, y no encontró ninguna imagen de Helga hasta que dejó la sala y subió las escaleras, encontrando algunas fotografías familiares en la pared donde Helga estaba presente, pero frunciá el ceño o se veía un poco triste en todas ellas.

"_La chica no es nada fotogénica."_

**X- X- X- X**

Helga encontró la habitación rápidamente; al entrar se encontró a Pelusa recostada en la cama de Angelica, y la gata la miró con cierta molestia.

"¿Eres un gato o una bola de boliche peluda?" Helga frunció el ceño al ver a la gata antes de mirar alrededor. La habitación se veía un poco como la de Rhonda (Helga ya había estado ahí un par de veces en el pasado) pero con menos adornos y no tan añiñada. La rubia miró el buró y encontró varias fotografías enmarcadas, todas mostrando a Angelica en diferentes edades; Helga se sorprendió un poco al notar que su rival solía usar trenzitas similares a las que ella usaba hasta hace pocos años. La chica siguió revisando las fotos.

"_Realmente tiene una decoración temática." _Helga entonces notó que Angelica, en algunas fotografías, cargaba una muñeca algo vieja y desgastada. La Pataki entonces miró hacia la cama, encontrando la misma muñeca sobre la almohada.

"_Asi que tienes una muñeca favorita, Pickles. Nunca pensé que tuvieras un lado sensible."_ Helga sonrió, pensando en robarse la muñeca, pero decidió investigar un poco más antes de hacerlo.

Helga dejó el buró y se enfocó en los cajones y en el escritorio. Encontró algunas fotografías más, la mayoría enmarcadas; estas no sólo mostraban a Angelica sino a otras personas también, casi todas con la Pickles en ella. Había una foto de Angelica con sus padres; otra de ella con una chica Afro-Americana y un pelirrojo gordito, ambos más o menos de la misma edad de Angelica; luego, una foto de group que tenía a Angelica y la otra chica junto con varios niños aparentemente más jóvenes, incluyendo un chico de cabello púrpura ligeramente picudo (_"¿Sus padres lo dejan teñirse el pelo así?_" Helga pensó), uno de estatura baja con un sombrero curioso, un chico y una chica tan parecidos que obviamente eran hermanos, una ñiña Asiática, y un chico con aspecto tan 'geek' que podía competir con Curly en ese aspecto.

"¿Así es su pelo, o se le quema la cabeza?" Helga pensó en voz alta al ver a este último muchacho; su cabello era rojizo y alborotado, usaba frenos, tenía lentes de marco púrpura, su cara era tan pecosa como la de Eugene o Lila, y, a juzgar por su estatura, era el chico de más edad en la fotografía aunque probablemente más joven que Angelica por un año o dos.

Helga dejó la fotografía en su lugar y encendió la computadora de Angelica, pero no pudo sacar nada de información porque tenía contraseña; intentó varias que parecían obvias como el apellido de Angelica, los nombres de sus padres, 'Angel' y cosas así, sin éxito. Un poco frustrada, y recordando que Phoebe no podía entretener a la señora por mucho tiempo, Helga decidió ir a la segura y llevarse la muñeca, pero se detuvo al ver las fotografías junto a la cama de Angelica; todas estas tenían al chico pelirrojo de lentes, con o sin la Pickles.

"Podría ser… no, es imposible; si alguien como esa presumida pudiera interesarse en un chico así, Rhonda estaría loca de amor por Curly." Helga se dijo a si misma. Entonces vió que la gata ahora estaba sobre la muñeca, protegiendo la propiedad favorita de su humana.

"Calma, Bolsa de Pulgas; sólo quiero la muñeca." Helga se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló para buscar un zapato o sandalia bajo la cama para arrojarlo al felino y tomar la muñeca sin peligro; Helga se detuvo cuando halló otra cosa.

"Un libro… no, es un álbum de fotos. ¡Por supuesto!" Helga se palmeó la frente mientras se alejaba de la cama y la gata enojada, llevando el álbum consigo. "Si hay algo que Pickles quiere mantener oculto, no lo dejaría a la vista de todos."

"'_Cuarto de Helga'; gracias por el aviso, Pataki."_ Angelica pensó al ver el letrero colgando de una puerta. La chica entró a la habitación y se sorprendió; aunque ya esperaba que el cuarto de Helga no fuera muy elegante o femenino, también pensó que estaría muy desordenado, y en su lugar halló un sitio impecable.

"Bueno, Pataki, eres más aseada que yo, al menos con tu habitación; aún así, requieres una decoración más decente."

Efectivamente, esta era la primera habitación que Angelica veía sin ningún tipo de decorado, adorno o fotografía, excepto por un gran saco de boxeo en una esquina. Lo único que revelaba que esta era la habitación de una chica era la cama, la cual tenía una colcha rosa.

"_Bueno, no tengo mucho con que trabajar. Si no fuera tonto pensarlo, casi diría que quieres hacerme las cosas más difíciles, Patonta."_ Angelica empezó a buscar por el cuarto, molestándose al ver que no había nada que buscar. La chica decidió revisar bajo la cama, en caso de que hubiera algo embarazoso o humillante oculto ahí.

"Vamos a ver… vaya, tiene un cinturón de piel de víbora." Angelica extendió su mano y halló algo escamoso; claro que se equivocó un poco, pues no era cinturón ni víbora, aunque si era reptil.

"¡AY, MAMÁ!" Angelica gritó de miedo y sorpresa cuando Zilla salió de debajo de la cama, siseando. La noche anterior había sido tan fría que Helga dejó a su mascota dormir en la habitación, y seguía ahí en la mañana cuando ella se fue a la escuela.

Angelica retrocedio algunos pasos mientras Zilla se le acercaba, defendiendo su territorio contra una desconocida; ya que el animal era lo bastante grande como para tragarse un loro de buen tamaño de un bocado, era bastante intimidante. Angelica pensó en salir corriendo pero en vez de eso decidió ocultarse en el armario, cerrando la puerta por dentro; la chica se sintió aliviada cuando halló un interruptor y pudo encender una luz.

"O esta gente tiene un gusto muy extraño para sus mascotas, o necesitan un exterminador urgentemente." Angelica respiró agitada pero empezó a calmarse; por suerte, el armario era lo bastante grande para moverse con una cierta comodidad a pesar de las muchas faldas y pantalones colgados adentro. Angelica los hizo a un lado y miró las camisas y otras ropas, casi todo en color rosa.

"_¿Cuál es tu secreto, Pataki; que toda tu ropa era blanca pero sigues lavándola con la ropa de color?"_ Angelica se recargó en la pared posterior del armario; un segundo después, la chica cayó sobre su trasero, pues esta pared resultó ser solamente una cortina oscura que cubría algo.

**X- X- X- X**

"**Tomé esta después de echarle arena en los pantalones; infantil pero divertido. Finster se ve muy lindo haciendo esos movimientos locos."**

Helga leyó la pequeña nota al lado de la foto del chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre ahora sabía era Carlos Finster aunque todos le decían Carlitos. La chica rió un poco al ver la imagen; realmente se veía tanto lindo como tonto al mismo tiempo.

Todas las fotografías del álbum tenían a Carlitos; a veces estaba él solo o con alguno de sus amigos, y a veces Helga hallaba una foto de él con Angelica, los dos solos, y ocasionalmente con alguien más. Cada foto tenía una pequeña nota al lado que servía como resumen o comentario de esa imagen, lo cual le dio a Helga algo de información acerca del chico y los otros amigos de la Pickles, incluyendo los nombres; ahora sabía que el chico de cabello púrpura y el chaparrito del gorro chistoso eran Tommy y Dil, los primos de Angelica; la Afro-Americana y el pelirrojo gordito eran Susie y Harold; los hermanos eran los gemelos Phil y Lil DeVille; y la asiática era Kimi, cuya madre se había casado con el padre de Carlitos y por lo tanto eran hermanastros. Helga también notó por los comentarios que Angelica gustaba de molestar y hacerles bromas a todos ellos, pero curiosamente también los consideraba amigos cercanos y se sentía muy unida a cada uno, sobre todo a Carlitos, a juzgar tanto por el álbum como por la forma en que se expresaba de él en las notas.

Helga miró una foto del chico detrás de un mostrador, sirviendo bebidas (Helga dedujo que era un trabajo de medio tiempo); la nota debajo de la imagen era considerablemente mayor que las otras que había visto hasta el momento.

"**Estaba muy enojada ese día; una mala nota en mi último examen, un tobillo lastimado en clase de Educación Física, y una camisa arruinada por un tonto accidente de laboratorio****que involucró a Harold y un tubo de ensaye. Todos notaron mi mal humor y mantuvieron su distancia, excepto Carlitos. Puedo decir que lo asusté un poco cuando llegué al cyber****-****café y prácticamente rugí para pedir mi bebida; sin embargo, como de costumbre, me sorprendió. No sólo me hizo su especial sin coco y me lo ofreció totalmente gratis sino que****fue lo bastante paciente para escuchar mis quejas sin interrumpirme una sola vez; cuando terminé y me calmé un poco, me ofreció otro especial, me sonrió y se ofreció a****ayudarme a estudiar para mi próximo examen y pudiera mejorar mi promedio; cuando le recordé que siempre que trabajamos juntos lo insulto y me pongo muy mandona,****simplemente se encogió de hombros y él me recordó que cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo y realmente nos ponemos a trabajar hacemos una labor excelente."**

"**Le tomé esta foto cuando se dio la vuelta para atender a otro cliente; aún no puedo creer lo amable que es conmigo pese a lo mal que lo trato. Obviamente acepté su oferta;****aunque soy casi un año mayor que él, Carlitos siempre ha sido más listo que yo en el aspecto académico. Lástima que no pude tomar fotos de nuestras sesiones de estudio; fue tal****y cómo ambos lo predijimos, conmigo haciéndome la difícil todo el tiempo pero progresando mucho después de un rato. Pasé unas horas muy agradables, y además aprobé el****siguiente examen como si nada. A veces me pregunto que sería de mí sin este chico miedoso pero adorable."**

Helga se quedó helada al terminar de leer; aunque la Pickles no escribía poesía como si le pagaran por eso, era obvio que tenía sentimientos muy profundos por Carlitos. De acuerdo a las notas, el chico tenía muchos defectos, incluyendo torpeza, nerviosismo y una buena cantidad de miedos, pero también cualidades notables como amabilidad, honestidad, lealtad y una naturaleza gentil, y, pese a no ser un galán, tampoco era exactamente feo. Helga empezó a dudar; por mucho que le desagradaba y quizá hasta odiaba a Angelica, ¿podría hacerle algo ahora que sabía que tenían más en común de lo que esperaban?

"De acuerdo… a ella le gusta un chico que se parece al muñeco diabólico de una serie de películas de terror pero en versión agradable… ¿qué hago con la información?" Helga gruñó; sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un auto estacionándose.

"¡Criminal! ¡El hombre llegó a casa! ¡La señora va a recordar que estoy aquí!" Helga hizo una decisión rápida; eligió una foto a mital del álbum, una de Carlitos y Angelica sentados en una banca compartiendo palomitas (más bien, ella comiendo de su bolsa); no era de las primeras fotos ni tampoco de las más recientes, así que Helga confiaba en que su ausencia no sería notada por un tiempo.

**X- X- X- X**

"Qué loco…" Angelica se sorprendió y se asustó un poco al ver el altar frente a ella. "¿Helga le está haciendo vudú a Arnold?"

La chica entonces vió varias cajas a su alrededor; cuando las abrió, halló cuadernos y hojas con algo escrito; al empezar a leer, el miedo de Angelica fue totalmente reemplazado por la sorpresa.

"**Arnold, no sé qué tienen tus ojos; no sé qué tienen tu boca; que dominan mis antojos y a mi sangre vuelven loca. No sé como fui a quererte ni como te fui yo adorando; me siento****morir mil veces cuando no te estoy mirando. De noche, cuando me acuesto, a Dios le pido olvidarte, y al amanecer despierto tan sólo para adorarte****. ****Qué influencia tienen tus****labios que cuando me hablas yo tiemblo, y haces que me sienta esclava y Ama del Universo."**

"Esta chica está loca de amor… ¡doble enfásis en 'loca', pero enamorada, sin duda!" Angelica re-leyó la hoja antes de darle una rápida mirada a otras hojas sueltas y a un par de cuadernos, todos ellos con escritos similares. A veces tenían textos larguísimos, que cubrían varias páginas, y otras veces poemas y canciones cortos, todo inspirado por Arnold.

"**Oh, Arnold, si Dios me quita la vida antes que a ti, le voy a pedir ser el ángel que cuide tus pasos; pues, si otros brazos te dan aquel calor que no te dí, sería tan grande mi celo****que, en el mismo Cielo, me vuelvo a morir."**

"_Por supuesto… los insultos, las bolitas de papel… ¡que bruta soy! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes… más bien, cómo es que NADIE se ha dado cuenta? Con razón Pataki me detesta tanto; estoy pasando tiempo con su amorcito cabezón."_

Angelica se sentó en el piso, silenciosa, y pensando en lo que haría; estaba dispuesta a exponer un secreto vergonzoso, o al menos amenazar a Helga con hacerlo, pero esto iba más allá de las expectativas de la chica. La información dañaría la reputación de Helga, sin duda, pero aunque Angelica podía ser la imagen misma del egoísmo y la malicia, incluso ella conocía el concepto de empatía.

"¡Oye, Miriam, despierta; tengo hambre!"

Angelica, incluso encerrada en el armario, alcanzó a escuchar la fuerte voz de Bob Pataki. La rubia tenía que irse de la casa ahora; puso los cuadernos y hojas de vuelta en las cajas aunque conservó la de 'Ama del Universo' para no irse con las manos vacías. La Pickles acomodó la cortina en su lugar y luego apagó la luz del armario; la chica abrió un poco la puerta y sintió alivio al ver que el lagarto no estaba cerca. Angelica salió del armario y cerró la puerta rápidamente, lo cual llamó la atención de Zilla, el cual estaba del otro lado del cuarto tratando de cazar una araña; el reptil se lanzó contra la chica de nuevo, pero Angelica ya estaba en la ventana; la rubia salió, cerró la ventana de golpe y bajó por la escalera de incendios, dejando a Zilla bufando en la ventana y mirándola con enojo mientras ella se alejaba de la casa a toda prisa.

"¿Dónde está Nigel Thornberry cuando lo necesitas?" Angelica pensó en voz alta mientras se perdía de vista.

**X- X- X- X**

Helga bajó las escaleras, ya con la fotografía guardada en su mochila, en el mismo momento en que Carlota terminaba de presentar a Phoebe con su esposo.

"Ah, Helga, buenas tardes; tu padre ya va en camino a casa. Angelica llegará un poco tarde hoy; ¿Phoebe y tú gustan acompañarnos a cenar?"

"Gracias, Señor Pickles, pero estamos un poco apuradas; ah, y puse el libro en la cama, así que Angelica lo encontrará sin problemas." Helga y Phoebe se despidieron de los adultos y luego Drew las acompañó a la puerta.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, Señor y Señora Pickles." Phoebe dijo cortésmente mientras ella y Helga se alejaban de la casa; Drew y Carlota le agradecieron una última vez su ayuda y luego cerraron la puerta. Cuando ya estaban un poco lejos del lugar, Phoebe rompió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"Eso y mucho más." Helga se frotó la nuca. "Tendré que ver la… evidencia… y meditar un poco antes de usarla."

Phoebe notó que su amiga estaba un poco nerviosa y decidió no preguntar nada más. Ella sabía que Helga, ocasionalmente, tenía crisis de consciencia antes de hacer alguna de sus jugarretas, y siempre había una buena razón para esto; o lo que Helga encontró era algo que dañaría tanto a Angelica que incluso ella dudaba en usarlo, o la investigación reveló que ambas rubias tenían más en común que un carácter fuerte y la capacidad para pensar en insultos y comentarios sarcásticos en tiempo récord.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR.**

Los poemas que Angelica halló son versiones ligeramente modificadas de 2 canciones, 'Esclavo y Amo', y 'Si Dios te quita la vida'. (Ciertamente; ambas canciones fueron popularizadas por el cantante mexicano Javier Sólis; la primera es autoría de José Vaca Flores y la segunda de Luis Demetrio, así que Ramiro no tiene los derechos de ninguna.) Gracias, Phoebe.


	8. Confrontación

**- Confrontación**

Angelica llegó a casa de Arnold alrededor de las 2 de la tarde; tal como ya le había comentado, la chica no era madrugadora, sobre todo los fines de semana, por lo que no pudo llegar más temprano, especialmente porque casi no durmió la noche previa pensando en lo que descubrió en casa de Helga; el correo electrónico que recibió de Susie y el ya diario de Carlitos apenas la calmaron lo suficiente para poder descansar un poco.

La chica Pickles ahora tenía una forma segura de arruinar la reputación de su rival; una llamada telefónica era todo lo que requería para chantajearla por siempre; sin embargo, aún dudaba en usar la información o la evidencia que incluso ahora cargaba en su mochila. Claro, ella aún ignoraba que la Pataki estaba en la misma situación, pues sus padres habían estado tan ocupados la noche anterior que se les olvidó mencionar la visita de Helga y Phoebe.

Ya en la habitación de Arnold, él y Angelica trabajaron por un par de horas, terminando con un trabajo excelente. La chica se alegró de que su parte ya casi estaba terminada desde la primera sesión y ahora sólo requería ajustes menores, pues de momento no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al trabajo porque su mente estaba casi totalmente enfocada en su dilema moral.

"Creo que con esto bastará." Arnold guardó la tarea en su computadora y empezó a imprimirla.

"Al fin; hace mucho que no trabajaba tanto en Sábado." Angelica, sentada al lado de su compañero, estiró sus brazos antes de terminarse la lata de Yahoo que Arnold le había dado hace rato.

"Angelica, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto un poco distraída."

"_¿Cómo puedes notar eso y no la obsesión psicótica que Pataki tiene contigo?"_ Angelica pensó. Después de un momento, le soltó una media-mentira. "Estoy bien… creo que sólo un poco nostálgica. En casa, allá en California, los fines de semana normalmente voy con mi amiga Susie al centro comercial, converso por teléfono con las chicas populares, o voy a molestar un rato a mis amigos; no estoy acostumbrada a estar sin planes."

"Ya veo; bueno, Rhonda se la pasa en el centro comercial, y no es tan tarde. Puedes llamarla y quedarte de ver con ella ahí; Gerald y yo vamos a ir a los videojuegos al rato pero puedo dejarte en el autobús que va para el centro comercial en mi camino."

"No es una mala idea, pero… ¿te parece bien si platicamos un poco?" Angelica sonrió un poco. "Me gusta pasar el rato con Lila y Rhonda, y Nadine es… interesante, aunque le gusten más las cucarachas que los vestidos; pero no me molestaría platicar sobre algo que no sea moda y cosas de onda."

"Claro; ¿de que te gustaría hablar?" Arnold sonrió a su compañera, la cual se relajó considerablemente.

"Si no te importa, ¿podemos hablar sobre Pataki? Te la pasas diciendo que no es una mala persona y todo eso, pero hasta ahora no hemos sido las candidatas para La Rubia Amable del Año; me gustaría conocer un poco más sobre ella para ver si realmente podemos llegar a llevarnos bien."

Arnold suspiró y adquirió una pose pensativa mientras Angelica se felicitaba a si misma; quizá, si conocía un poco más sobre Helga y la forma en que Arnold se sentía con respecto a ella, seria más fácil tomar una decisión.

"Para ponerlo fácil… ella es una persona muy complicada." Arnold se sintió ligeramente incómodo. "Me ha insultado, engañado y jugado bromas pesadas desde Preescolar, y se la pasa diciendo cuanto me odia… y… aún así…"

Angelica notó que la expresión del chico cambiaba a una de calma y contento.

"Siempre que estoy en un problema serio, y ni mi abuelo ni Gerald me pueden ayudar, ella está ahí para mí. Después de ese incidente del gimnasio, se disculpó, igual que tú, y se veía muy angustiada por mi estado…"

"_Claro que lo estaba. Casi se le arruina su noche de bodas."_ Angelica cubrió su boca para ocultar su risita mientras Arnold continuaba.

"… y ella no es como las otras chicas; le gusta divertirse como los muchachos, y jugar beisbol, futbol y hockey con nosotros… y… no deja que nadie se pase de listo con ella. Es inteligente, ingeniosa, dice lo que piensa… y hemos compartido algunas experiencias…" La sonrisa de Arnold ya era bastante grande para este momento. "En pocas palabras, Helga es difícil a veces, pero creo que no es tan mala como quiere que todos pensemos."

Angelica casi comentó algo en la parte de 'dice lo que piensa', pero se contuvo. La respuesta del chico fue interesante; pese a haber sido abusado e insultado tanto como decía, Arnold apenas y tenía comentarios negativos respecto a Helga.

"Ya veo; bueno, si tú lo dices, ¿quién soy yo para dudar de ti?" Angelica se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias, Angelica; tú tampoco eres tan mala." Arnold comentó, conservando su expresión.

"Insisto; ustedes todavía no me conocen bien." Angelica soltó una pequeña risa. _"Debo reconocerle algo a Pataki; no tiene mal gusto. El chico tiene una bonita sonrisa."_

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, y, un segundo después, la abuela entró al cuarto en su 'karate gi' (ropa de karate).

"Hola, jóvenes saltamontes." La anciana dijo en un tono solemne.

"Hola, Señora. Déjeme adivinar; hoy cocina comida japonesa." Angelica dijo a Gertie, la cual rió un poco.

"Pues si, pero también he venido para ofrecer mi sabiduría ancestral." La anciana se dirigió a Arnold. "Aplaudo que no actuaras con violencia cuando esta señorita y tu otra amiga te golpearon por accidente, pero no debiste salir tan lastimado. Creo que es pertinente regresar a tu entrenamiento."

"Un momento… ¿de verdad saben karate?" Angelica estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Si; mi abuela es cinta negra, y me enseñó algunos movimientos hace tiempo, pero dejé de practicar porque… exageré un poco a veces." Arnold se frotó la nuca y se veía honestamente apenado.

"Pero aprendiste tu lección y, cómo tu sensei, es mi obligación ayudar a mi joven pupilo; al menos así la próxima vez podrás bloquear los golpes o recuperarte más rápido." Gertie continúo con su tono solemne y luego se dirigió a Angelica. "Y estás invitada a unirte si lo deseas; el dojo siempre puede aceptar otro estudiante."

"Gracias, pero me defiendo mejor con mi boca que con mis manos y pies."

La anciana levantó una ceja.

"¿Muerdes a la gente?"

"Sólo si se acercan demasiado y se bañaron últimamente." Angelica respondió en su tono que nadie sabía si era serio o en broma mientras agarraba su mochila. "Mejor me retiro; oh, y Arnold, si tu entrenamiento involucra lavar y encerar autos, avísame para que pongamos un negocio; tú trabajas y yo cobro."

Arnold rió un poco y, después de prometerle a su abuela que se reuniría con ella en el dojo (una habitación desocupada y vacía) en un momento, acompañó a Angelica a la puerta.

"Aún me cuesta creer que aguantes tan bien las ideas de mi abuela."

"Mi primo Dil busca alienígenas, camina sobre sus manos, lleva un ridículo gorro de Sherpa con dientes de plástico colgados, habla con su pez dorado, y puede meter todo su cuerpo en una cesta de lavandería." Angelica giró los ojos. "Cuando te acostumbras a eso, puedes aguantar casi cualquier cosa loca siempre que no involucre una máscara de hockey y una sierra eléctrica. Te veo luego, Daniel-San, digo, Arnold."

Arnold abrió la puerta y se despidió de la chica, preguntándose si le gustaba la compañía de Angelica debido a su actitud, sarcasmo e ingenio, o porque le recordaba mucho a Helga.

Angelica no se dirigió directamente a casa; pese a que la sugerencia de llamar a Rhonda para ir de compras juntas era muy tentadora, aún tenía mucho en que pensar antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento respecto a Helga y su secreto. Lila le había comentado a la Pickles acerca de un parque no muy lejos del vecindario, y la rubia decidió ir allí para buscar un sitio agradable y oculto donde pensar en paz.

**X- X- X- X**

"Bueno, entonces ya sé que esta chica tiene corazón, y hace menos de 24 horas sólo quería arrancárselo del pecho… pero ahora no estoy tan segura." Helga, en su lugar habitual para meditar (en el puente sobre el arroyo del parque) sacó su relicario y suspiró. "Oh, my amado Arnold, ¿qué debo hacer? Ahora que estoy segura de que ella no tiene ningún interés sentimental en ti, y que su corazón y alma ya tienen dueño, mi cabeza está plagada de dudas atormentadoras. ¿Cómo dañar a alguien quién, pese a nuestra rivalidad, es tan parecida a mi estúpido y romántico ser en lo que respecta a nuestras emociones y cómo las expresamos? Por favor, Arnold, ilumíname con algo de la maravillosa sabiduría almacenada en tu gran cabeza de balón para que halle la solución a este dilema."

Helga volteó a su alrededor y se puso un poco triste; usualmente, para este momento, o Brainy se aparecía y ella podía desahogar su frustración golpeándolo, o Arnold llegaba y le daba un buen consejo o una palabra de aliento. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba sola.

"Creo que ni siquiera tú puedes estar en todos lados a la vez, mi adorado." Helga guardó su relicario de vuelta en su lugar (debajo de su camisa) y empezó a alejarse, mirando la pequeña fotografía que sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, la de Carlitos y Angelica que había sustraído el día anterior; aunque mostraba a Angelica abusando del chico, ambos se veían contentos en compañía del otro.

Desafortunadamente, como suele pasarle a Helga cuando no se fija por donde camina, chocó con alguien que estaba igual de distraída.

"¡Hey, fíjate, Tonto!"

"¡Tonta tu abuela, Zopenca!"

Tanto Helga como Angelica se congelaron cuando se dieron cuenta de quién estaba en el suelo junto a ella. A diferencia de sus encuentros previos, no reaccionaron con enojo sino con nerviosismo.

"Pickles… uh… bueno… bueno, si…"

"Pataki… ah… le digo, le dice… le dijo…"

"¡Se te cayó esto!" Las rubias dijeron a coro mientras una le daba a la otra el objeto que, pensaban, la otra chica había tirado al chocar. Sin embargo, por la prisa, entregaron el equivocado… que, irónicamente, también era el correcto para cada una.

"¡MI POEMA!" Helga sujetó el papel en sus manos, estupefacta.

"¡MI FOTOGRAFIA!" Angelica reaccionó del mismo modo.

Las chicas volvieron a verse una a la otra, esta vez mirándose con furia creciente y apretando sus dientes y puños.

"Tú…" Helga casi babeaba por la rabia.

"… te metiste a…" Angelica sentía su ira a punto de estallar.

"**¡MI HABITACION!"** Ambas rugieron a la vez que se lanzaban al ataque, olvidando la tregua por completo e iniciando una pelea salvaje que nadie atestiguó excepto por las ardillas asustadas que huyeron del lugar, pues el parque estaba casi desierto a esa hora.

Helga agarró a Angelica por el cabello y lo jaló furiosamente, y Angelica hizo lo mismo con la cola de caballo de Helga. La Pataki soltó a su rival pero sólo para sujetarla del cuello de la camisa con la mano derecha y empezar a golpear sus costados y estómago con La Vieja Betsy. Angelica gruñó de dolor y soltó el cabello de Helga antes de darle un karatazo al lado del cuello, lo bastante fuerte para detener su ataque por el momento; las rubias se separaron, Helga frotándose el cuello mientras Angelica tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de taclear a la Pataki, tirándola al suelo, donde Angelica se le subió y empezó a soltar una rápida y dolorosa serie de puñetazos contra la cara y pecho de su oponente.

Helga se las arregló para sujetar las muñecas de Angelica y girar su cuerpo, revirtiendo la posición; Helga entonces volvió a agarrarla del pelo y empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el suelo varias veces para luego empezar con los puñetazos. Angelica gritó de dolor y furia, sin quedar inconsciente gracias al estímulo de la adrenalina, y agarró un puñado de tierra y pasto, arrojándoselo a Helga justo en la cara. La Pataki, temporalmente ciega, se frotó los ojos; Angelica aprovechó para girar su cuerpo y quitarse a Helga de encima. La Pickles entonces le pateó el pecho, dejando a Helga sin aliento, y luego le aplicó un candado a la cabeza, apretando fuertemente y haciendo que Helga hiciera grandes esfuerzos para respirar; la Pataki usó toda su fuerza en un puñetazo contra el costado ya lastimado de su rival, obligándola a aflojar su agarre. Angelica se agarró el costado mientras Helga aprovechó para volver a respirar normalmente y recuperarse.

Ambas chicas se levantaron. Helga casi le dio un izquierdazo a la cara de Angelica pero la Pickles lo bloqueó y soltó un derechazo que Helga evadió. Las rubias bloquearon, patearon, y soltaron puñetazos y cachetadas por casi un minuto hasta que Helga aturdió a su rival con un puñetazo al abdomen y luego le devolvió el candado a la cabeza de hacía unos minutos; la Pataki tuvo que soltar a su oponente un momento después por el dolor y la sorpresa ya que Angelica se defendió mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo. Helga agitó su brazo y se revisó la mordida rápidamente mientras que Angelica se recuperaba; la Pickles le dio entonces una fuerte bofetada a la cara de Helga seguida de una serie de patadas al cuerpo que terminó cuando Helga le saltó encima y ambas chicas volvieron a rodar en el césped. Helga se enfocó en las piernas de Angelica, torciéndole los tobillos de una manera muy dolorosa, haciéndola gritar y revolcarse tratando de escapar hasta que Angelica se las arregló para sujetar el cabello de Helga de nuevo y darle un tremendo jalón que obligó a Helga a soltarla de nuevo; Angelica soltó el cabello y le agarró el brazo a Helga para torcerle la muñeca con una mano mientras usaba la otra para aplicar presión en el codo; ahora era el turno de Helga de gritar y retorcerse de dolor hasta que, usando su mano libre, agarró uno de los pies de Angelica mientras aplicaba presión en esa pierna usando las suyas, de modo que las chicas quedaron atoradas en una postura muy complicada y dolorosa para ambas pero se rehusaron a rendirse.

"Tú… Engendro…" Angelica apretó los dientes.

"Tú… Imbécil…" Helga contestó del mismo modo.

"Rata de dos patas…"

"Culebra ponzoñosa…"

"Alimaña…"

"Animal Rastrero…"

"Desecho de la vida…"

"Te odio y te desprecio…"

"**¿Cómo es que alguien podría amarte?"**

El tiempo se detuvo para ambas chicas al darse cuenta de que al final habían dicho lo mismo en un coro perfecto. Lentamente, relajaron sus músculos y se soltaron, y después permanecieron sentadas en el césped, viéndose una a la otra en silencio.

**X- X- X- X**

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, pero en realidad sólo fueron 10 minutos, las chicas dejaron de mirarse y fueron al arroyo para lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco; ambas se arrodillaron frente al agua para hacerlo más fácilmente. Mientras Helga seguía mojándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor, Angelica sacó un espejo de mano de su mochila y empezó a revisarse, suspirando y finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

"Quedé como trepadero de mapache. ¿Segura que no tienes pezuñas en vez de manos? Porque no sólo pareces una mula sino que pegas igual."

"Bueno, tuve que golpearte así de fuerte para poder lastimar ese bloque de cemento que tienes por cabeza." Helga dijo antes de sumergir sus manos en el agua fría, algo que Angelica ya había hecho, para alivio de sus nudillos. Luego, mientras Angelica se sobaba los costados, Helga le echó una mirada a la marca de mordida en su brazo, la cual era bastante impresionante.

"Voy a tener que aplicarme la antirrábica."

"Y yo voy a tener que lavarme la boca con jabón y con petróleo para quitarme los gérmenes."

Las chicas guardaron silencio de nuevo, revisándose sus lesiones, hasta que Helga habló.

"Y… ¿desde cuando estás cacheteando la banqueta por tu chico?"

"Desde que él usaba pañales."

"Rompiste mi record; yo empecé cuando lo conocí en Preescolar."

"Si, Arnold ya me comentó que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho." Angelica suspiró. "¿Cómo te metiste a mi casa, por cierto?"

"Phoebe distrajo a tu mamá mientras yo revisaba tu habitación; ¿tus padres no te dijeron que los 'visitamos'?"

"No; casi siempre me prestan mucha atención pero el trabajo suele distraerlos; en esos casos, yo paso a segundo plano. Normalmente no me altera."

"Al menos ellos si recuerdan tu nombre y el de tus compañeras." Helga respiró profundamente. "Deja que adivine como te metiste a mi casa; mi madre dejó abierta la puerta y ella estaba hibernando."

"Denle a la chica un premio." Angelica giró los ojos. "Oye, fuera de broma o insulto, ¿tu madre es narcoléptica?"

"No, sólo perezosa; a menos que mi papá se lastime y ella tenga que cubrirlo en el trabajo, o que mi hermana venga de visita, Mamá se la pasa con El Mago de Los Sueños."

"Ya veo… oh, y tienes que hacer algo con la lagartijota en tu habitación; casi me muerde."

"No lo hubiera hecho; a Zilla no le gusta la comida chatarra." Helga sonrió un poco pero dejó de hacerlo por el dolor en su quijada.

"Ven, deja que te cubra los moretones." Angelica sacó su estuche de maquillaje de su mochila. "No quiero tener que explicarle a Rhonda y a Arnold por qué no pudimos respetar la tregua ni por dos días."

"Okay… al menos no estábamos en una casa, o nos hubiéramos pegado hasta con el fregadero." Helga se sentó en el césped al lado de Angelica, dejándola que aplicara maquillaje en los moretones, cubriendo los golpes lo mejor que podía.

"Tienes que hacer algo con tu cutis, Pataki; el lagarto tiene mejor piel que tú."

"Bueno, Zilla no se involucra en peleas de gatas; prefiere comer ratas." Helga se quejó mientras Angelica continuaba. "Lo bueno es que nadie nos grabó, o cada chico calenturiento de la ciudad compraría una copia."

"Si, me imagino el título para el video; 'La Bella mata a La Bestia'." Angelica sonrió un poco. "Claro, para que funcionara, tú ya no tendrías que estar respirando en este momento."

"Cállate o empezamos a filmar la secuela." Helga gruñó suavemente, pero volvió a su tono curioso de inmediato. "Y, ¿cómo es que te enamoraste de este Carlitos? Por lo que leí en tus notas él tiene buenas cualidades, pero las chicas Barbie como tú van los tipos estilo Ken, no por el hermano amable de Chucky El Muñeco Diabólico."

"Lo hice ver 2 de esas películas; el pobre no pudo mirarse al espejo por una semana." Angelica rió y, curiosamente, también Helga, hasta que el dolor volvió a detenerla. Angelica miró a su rival con algo de preocupación.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"Si, pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto; sólo duele cuando me río."

Las chicas volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Angelica volvió a poner su cara maliciosa.

"Un chino, un mexicano y un gallego entran a un bar…"

"Pickles…"

"¿Qué, ya te sabes el chiste?"

Helga no pudo evitar reírse; Angelica hizo lo mismo cuando vio la cara de dolor que puso un momento después.

"Bien, termina tu acto, Señorita Comediante, y volvamos a la conversación antes de que recuerde cuantas ganas tengo de aventarte al arroyo o al tráfico."

Angelica se puso muy seria y dejó de cubrir los golpes en la cara de Helga. La chica tomó un respiro y habló en forma tranquila mientras mantenía la mirada un poco baja.

"Bueno, tú ya notaste que no soy exactamente la persona más agradable; miento, engaño, hago trampas, abuso, grito, manipulo…"

"Si, parece currículum de diputado."

"Entonces ya te imaginarás lo difícil que me resulta hacer amigos, y me refiero a los reales; la verdad es que Rhonda y compañía son los primeros Populares a los que puedo llamar amigos, porque los que conozco en casa son sólo eso, Conocidos Sociales. Y prácticamente todos los amigos verdaderos que tengo se los debo a nuestras familias; estoy emparentada con dos de ellos, y mis padres y tíos son amigos de los padres de los otros. También, como tu ya has de haber deducido también, me encanta llamar la atención, y no me agrada cuando alguien más la consigue; combina todo eso con mi mal carácter y te darás una idea de la clase de amiga que soy. Claro, nos ayudamos cuando es necesario, pero la mayoría de mis amigos toleran mi presencia más que disfrutarla."

"Puedo… entender eso." Helga se frotó los brazos y bajó un poco la mirada también.

"Cuando éramos niños pequeños todo era más fácil, porque, como soy de las mayores del grupo, ellos tenían que seguirme, obedecerme y respetarme; pero conforme crecimos yo como que empecé a separarme de los demás. Todavía tengo contacto con ellos pero no tanto como antes, y ahora pueden dejarme hablando sola cuando se cansan de mi actitud."

Lentamente, Angelica volvió a sonreír.

"Todos, excepto Carlitos; le puedo hacer cualquier maldad y él todavía regresa a ayudarme cuando lo necesito, aún si es algo que él no disfruta. Muchas veces ni siquiera tengo que pedirle nada porque él es quién se ofrece aunque sabe que puede meterse en problemas. Y cuando nadie más me apoya… él tiene confianza en mi capacidad. Por ejemplo, hace algún tiempo mis padres me enviaron a vivir con mi amiga Susie por una semana para darme una lección de disciplina; la familia de ella es tan grande que sólo pueden vivir todos en la misma casa si siguen una serie de reglas a las que yo no estaba acostumbrada… y tuve que ayudar con varias tareas que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlas; cocinar, cambiar pañales, barrer…"

"De Princesa a Méndiga; me gusta la historia."

"En fin, todos en la escuela se enteraron de esto y empezaron a apostar; prácticamente todos estaban seguros de que no soportaría la semana completa excepto por 3 personas… mi primo Tommy, que está más o menos obligado por ser familia; mi asistente Harold, que obviamente tenía que apoyar a su 'jefa', y…"

"Carlitos."

"Quién no tenía ninguna razón para apoyarme excepto una confianza completa en mi inteligencia y obstinación; al final, completé la semana, principalmente para cerrarle la boca a todos los que no creyeron y no fallarle a los que lo hicieron, sobre todo a él."

"Entonces… ¿siempre has estado enamorada del chico?" Helga, completa y honestamente interesada, se acomodó para seguir escuchando a la otra rubia.

"Bueno, al principio lo consideraba como otro de mis juguetes, aunque era el favorito. Luego, cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, traté de olvidarlo poniéndole atención a los chicos populares… funcionó por un tiempo, pero ese pelirrojo está bien metido en mi cabezota. Incluso, empecé a tolerar a Harold y lo acepté como amigo y asistente en primer lugar porque me recuerda un poco a Carlitos; cabello rojo, pecas, honestidad, lealtad… tú me entiendes."

"Y, ¿por qué no te enamoraste del gordito?"

"Porque, por muy buena que sea nuestra relación como amigos, no es ni la mitad de profunda y personal que la relación que tengo con Carlitos. Él tiene… muchos defectos, claro, pero también las mismas cualidades que a mi me faltan, así que nos complementamos. No lo amo pese a sus defectos, sino que los acepto como parte de lo que él es, y Carlitos acepta mis fallas del mismo modo… aunque no estoy segura de si se siente exactamente como yo, pero tú me entiendes. Además, sin importar que tan triste o malhumorada me encuentre, siempre me hacer reír o sonreír, ya sea por accidente o por una de mis bromas, o incluso por algo que hace a propósito."

Angelica cerró los ojos y sonrío felizmente al decir la última parte, mientras Helga meditaba en lo que había dicho. La Pataki rara vez veía algún defecto en Arnold excepto cuando realmente la hacía enojar (algo que normalmente era culpa de Helga en primer lugar), y lo idealizaba de todas las maneras posibles, mientras que Angelica estaba más que consciente de los defectos de Carlitos y lo aceptaba totalmente. La Pickles amaba a su chico del mismo modo que Helga esperaba que Arnold la amara a ella.

"Y creo que Arnold siente algo similar por ti." Las palabras de Angelica hicieron reaccionar a Helga.

"¿Él… te lo dijo?"

"Pues quería sacarle algo de información para decidir si eras lo bastante mala o peligrosa como para aplicar el recurso del chantaje, así que platiqué un rato con tu Romeo Cabezón." Angelica comentó. "Y aprendí un poco de la forma en que Arnold piensa de ti."

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Que eres mandona, agresiva, difícil de tolerar…" Angelica notó que Helga se estaba deprimiendo así que aceleró su narración, "… original, lista, ingeniosa, solidaria, interesante…"

"¿En serio?" Helga olvidó su quijada lastimada por completo; casi era posible ver un brillo a su alrededor.

"Con otras palabras, pero si, esa es la idea. Y lo dijo sonriendo. Quizá, y esto es sólo una teoría, deberías tratar de ser más amable con él. Puede que te sorprenda un día de estos."

"Sí… quizá." Helga suspiró, todavía sonriente.

"Pero no le digas nada sobre tu altar casero; eso fue más aterrador que la lagartija en tu recámara o tu madre en coma." Angelica meneó la cabeza. "No sé como soportas esa criatura en tu casa; el hocico babeante, la piel seca, el horrible aliento…"

"Espero que no estés hablando de mi madre." Helga frunció el ceño, y ambas chicas soltaron una pequeña risa unos momentos después. Angelica terminó de aplicarle maquillaje a Helga y luego hizo lo mismo con sus propias lesiones mientras Helga le detenía el espejo, ambas guardando silencio durante todo el proceso. Por suerte, Angelica solía usar sombra de ojos color púrpura, la cual cubría muy bien un moretón particularmente grande sobre su ojo izquierdo.

"Voy a necesitar unos cuantos baños cuando regrese a casa. Lo bueno es que mis padres están visitando a un inversionista hoy y no regresan sino hasta la noche." Angelica sacó un cambio de ropas de su mochila, una precaución que ya se había vuelto una necesidad. "Disculpa que no tenga nada para ti, pero tendría que incinerar esa ropa después de que tú me la regresaras."

"Y yo tendría que empapar esa ropa en agua bendita antes de ponérmela." Helga giró los ojos mientras cubría a Angelica, la cual se cambió de ropa debajo del puente. "Ah, bueno, Bob y Miriam no notarían si regresara a casa después de pelear 10 rounds con Cassius Clay."

Angelica guardo su ropa sucia antes de mirar su fotografía una última vez y colocarla en otro compartimento de la mochila mientras que Helga puso su poema en un bolsillo del pantalón. Las chicas ahora se veían lo bastante aceptables como para ser vistas en público sin que la gente en la calle les preguntara si habían peleado con una pantera y perdido.

"Entonces… ¿seguimos con la tregua?"

"Si; con los mismos términos." Helga señaló. "Insultos y nada más; sin golpes, sin bromas… y con total discreción acerca de Tú-Sabes-Qué. Quiero decirle a Arnold lo que siento por él, pero en mis términos y cuando esté lista, y tú no quieres perder tu popularidad si todos saben que te gusta un pecoso de lentes."

"Por mí está bien." Angelica se encogió de hombros. "Mejor nos vamos. Llamaré a Rhonda después para ponernos de acuerdo e ir de compras mañana; necesito más maquillaje."

"Y yo pasaré a casa de Phoebe a pedirle un poco de un remedio naturista que le mandan a su papá desde Japón; hace maravillas con dolores leves."

"Y no somos amigas, ¿okay?" Angelica señaló. "Es un acuerdo entre nosotras y nada más."

"Por supuesto; ¿quién querría ser amigo de una loca como tú?"

"No sé; pregúntale a Phoebe." Angelica sonrió maliciosa.

"Ahí si me agarraste." Helga respondió de forma similar mientras las chicas empezaban a caminar y a separarse en su propio camino; Helga cojeaba un poco y Angelica se sobaba la espalda y las costillas cada cierto tiempo.

"Te veo el Lunes, Jirafa." Angelica se despidió mientras la distancia entre ellas crecía.

"Lo mismo digo, Barbie."

"Chica Flamingo."

"Boca de Pitbull."

"Lombriz Parada."

"¡Criminal! Pickles, ¿siempre tienes que decir la última palabra?" Helga, un poco molesta, gritó la última parte porque ahora ella y Angelica ya estaban algo lejos una de la otra. La Pickles se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar, alejándose; Helga se volteó para irse pero se detuvo cuando oyó el grito de respuesta de Angelica.

"¡SI!"

Helga se volteó y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada porque ya no podía ver a Angelica, así que simplemente giró los ojos y se fue del parque.


	9. Manteniendo La Tregua

**- Manteniendo La Tregua.**

"Pinky."

"La Sin-Cerebro."

"¿Me insultas o me corriges?" Angelica sonrió burlona; ella y Helga se habían encontrado en la puerta del salón de clases y empezaron su ya usual intercambio de insultos.

"Oh, créeme, no te gustaría escuchar como te corregiría." Helga sonrió del mismo modo y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Por favor, las damas primero."

"¿Al fin admites mi categoría?" Angelica entró al salón.

"No; es que ayer pasaron 'La Dama y El Vagabundo' por televisión."

Angelica frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mientras ella y Helga se dirigieron a sus asientos habituales; la Pickles con los Populares y Pataki junto a Phoebe, la cual se alegró de que este encuentro no finalizara en forma violenta, a diferencia de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales rieron al escuchar a las rubias mientras que otros se decepcionaron por la falta de sangre.

Helga y Angelica podían ser muchas cosas (algunas de las cuales no pueden ser mencionadas debido a la censura) pero, cuando prometían algo, y lo hacían en serio, mantenían su palabra. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde su encuentro en el parque y desde el siguiente Lunes habían estado insultándose, burlándose o provocándose una a la otra siempre que se encontraban, incluso varias veces al día, pero mantenían los ataques verbales en un nivel moderado. Aunque odiaban admitirlo, ambas disfrutaban secretamente estos encuentros; Helga no se sorprendió cuando Angelica le comentó que era la campeona de Debate en su ciudad natal, incluso venciendo a chicos con mayor nivel académico y más experiencia para debatir en público, así que la Pickles siempre estaba lista para intercambiar palabras con cualquiera que pudiera seguirle el paso tanto en guerras de insultos en la escuela como en pláticas normales en casa.

Esta era otra cosa que ahora hacían regularmente; tener charlas más o menos civilizadas cuando nadie más estaba cerca. Claro que aún se insultaban durante la conversación, pero el tono era mucho menos hiriente, y las chicas hallaban un cierto alivio al hablar sobre sus amores secretos con alguien más; Helga sabía que Phoebe estaba consciente de su devoción hacia Arnold pero la pequeña genio también sabía que Helga no solía estar abierta a discutir el tema y ella era lo bastante discreta como para mencionarlo; y por supuesto, aunque Helga le había confesado su secreto a Lila, y agradecía que la pelirroja fuera de fiar, la Pataki no estaba dispuesta a discutir el tema de Arnold con una de las chicas que solían gustarle; Angelica, por otra parte, sabía que su amiga Susie sospechaba algo pero sin estar totalmente segura así que jamás insistía mucho en el tema de Carlitos; Harold era amable y dispuesto pero no muy listo y además malo para guardar secretos; y, ya que todos los otros amigos de Angelica lo eran también de Carlitos, y mucho más cercanos a él que a ella, la Pickles tampoco tenía a nadie en casa con quien compartir su secreto excepto su gata y su muñeca. Hablar con alguien en una situación similar a la propia a sabiendas que no diría nada a nadie era una nueva experiencia para ambas, y resultaba agradable.

Estas conversaciones solían ser telefónicas, pero también habían platicado en la habitación de Angelica cuando Bob hizo que Helga lo acompañara a una pequeña reunión con los Pickles, y los adultos dejaron que las chicas se entretuvieran solas. Bob, siempre el negociante antes que el hombre de familia, pensó que sería bueno para su sociedad que Helga estuviera en términos amistosos con la chica Pickles, así que insistió en que fuera con él en esa ocasión; además, Bob no iba a hacer lo contrario, invitar a sus socios a su propia casa, la cual no estaba exactamente bien atendida aunque tampoco era un basurero, así que, desde esa vez, insistía en que las reuniones semi-formales se llevaran a cabo en casa de los Pickles o de los Lloyds. Cómo esa vez Rhonda no estaba presente, las rubias pudieron hablar de 'sus' chicos con toda libertad.

**X- X- X- X**

**FLASHBACK.**

"Entonces, ¿le confesaste tus sentimientos y lo besaste?" Angelica, sentada en su cama, abrió sus ojos al máximo mientras escuchaba la narración de Helga, la cual estaba sentada en una silla frente a ella, concerniendo cierto incidente en una azotea.

"No olvides la parte en que los dos acordamos que fue 'el calor del momento'," Helga hizo comillas aéreas, "y nunca lo volvimos a mencionar."

"Primero que nada… ¡rayos, estoy celosa!" Angelica gruñó. "¡Tú ya besaste a tu chico 3 veces, en los labios, y yo todavía no consigo ni un beso chiquito en la mejilla!" La Pickles se calmó un poco mientras que Helga sonreía soñadora, recordando esos momentos. "Y en segundo lugar… estoy tentada a quitarte la silla y rompértela en la cabeza por ser tan tonta."

"Únete al club; he considerado hacer cosas similares más de una vez." Helga suspiró. "¡Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y la desperdicié!"

"Okay, si olvidamos la excusa patética, creo que puedo entender a Arnold." Angelica señaló. "¡Tenían nueve años, Pataki! Aunque el chico se hubiera sentido atraído por alguna niña bonita antes de ese incidente, no estaba listo para saber que una chica estaba totalmente loca por él, sobre todo la misma que lo atormenta casi a diario."

"Gracias por el psicoanálisis, Doctora Pickles." Helga giró los ojos aunque su tono no tenía la agresividad que normalmente usaba al insultar.

"Luego te mando la cuenta; normalmente no atiendo lunáticos, aunque a ti te recetaría terapia de electroshock." Angelica se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, creo que, pese a eso del 'calor del momento', puede que tú y Arnold tengan algo después de todo. Para este momento ya tuvo 4 años para pensar en ese incidente y razonar tu comportamiento; seguramente tiene dudas acerca de esa excusa, y si empiezas a mostrarle algo de simpatía…"

"Puede que se de cuenta que no fue algo espontáneo…" Helga dedujo pero su excitación le duró poco. "Sólo una falla en tu plan maestro, Einstein; ¿qué tal si no tiene ningún sentimiento afectivo por mí excepto por los que son secundarios a su naturaleza amistosa y dadivosa?"

"Chica, lee menos libros y mira más televisión; usas demasiadas palabras."

"Lo siento; no he encontrado una forma de hablar sin usar palabras… creo que por eso es que las inventaron." Helga contestó sarcásticamente.

"Al menos no te comunicas con gruñidos y tamborazos. En fin, volviendo a lo de Arnold, al menos inténtalo; además, tu historia ya tiene un lado amable."

"¿Y cuál es ese lado amable, oh, Intento De Gurú?"

"Que ahora alguien ha aprendido de tu error." Angelica contestó mientras admiraba su manicure. "Si yo hubiera hecho algo tan intenso como tú, Finster se hubiera desmayado o caído en shock por la confesión, y, cuando reaccionara, pensaría que fue un sueño raro o tendría un colapso nervioso. Ahora que sé de los riesgos, y cómo ni yo saldría con una mentirota así, puedo pensar en otra táctica. Ya empecé a ser más amistosa con él a través de mis correos electrónicos y puede que le empiece a soltar indicios de lo que siento para que no se impresione tanto cuando le diga la verdad."

"En ese caso…" Helga suspiró y se frotó la nuca, "me alegra haberte ayudado."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen; la babosada de una es la lección de otra… bueno, estoy inventándolo, pero me entendiste." Angelica se encogió de hombros mientras que Helga sonrió maliciosa.

"Qué bueno que pienses así, Pitufa Filosofa, porque significa que me debes una."

Angelica, sorprendida, miró la cara de satisfacción de Helga por un momento antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

"¿Vas a recordármelo siempre que puedas, verdad?"

"Y puedo hacerlo, Barbie."

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**X- X- X- X**

Mientras tanto Angelica como Helga recordaban esa conversación, Arnold, Gerald y Rhonda entraron al salón. El moreno llamó la atención de todos.

"Muy bien, chicos, ya casi terminamos la segunda semana de este año escolar…"

"Y ya se siente como el segundo semestre." Sid se quejó.

"… así que es hora de arrojar la moneda al aire." Gerald continúo mientras se sacaba una moneda del bolsillo; casi todos en el salón estaban ansiosos al ver esto.

"Arnold eligió el año pasado, así que ahora te toca a ti, Rhonda." Gerald se puso entre el rubio y la morena, y luego lanzó la moneda al aire.

"Elijo… ¡cara!" Rhonda exclamó justo antes de que Gerald agarrara la moneda y la cubriera con la otra mano. Entonces, reveló la moneda y sonrió.

"Quizá la próxima vez, Rhonda. ¡Okay, gente, Arnold ganó!"

"¡Fiesta en casa de Arnold!" Sid exclamó, entusiasmado, mientras los demás aplaudieron y lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría.

"Bien, mañana a las 5 en mi casa." Arnold le dijo a todos antes de estrechar la mano de una sonriente Rhonda y de hacer su saludo especial con Gerald.

"¡Hola, Recién Llegada presente! ¿Me pueden explicar?" Angelica alzó la voz, confundida. Nadine se volteó para explicarle.

"Es una pequeña tradición que empezamos en Quinto. De todos nosotros, lo que organizan las mejores fiestas son Arnold y Rhonda, y hasta ella lo admite; las fiestas de Rhonda son más bien de tipo formal pero, desde un problemita que tuvimos en Cuarto Grado, aprendió a organizar fiestas más casuales de vez en cuando y es muy divertido; y en el caso de Arnold, una fiesta significa invitación abierta, así que todo el mundo y su perro están invitados."

"Lo de ´perro' es para que Pataki pueda ir también, ¿verdad?"

Helga alcanzó a oír el comentario de Angelica y volteó a verla también.

"Y todavía que fui tan amable para no darte el papel del Vagabundo."

"La última vez que revisé, ese papel lo hacía Charlie Chaplin." Angelica giró los ojos. "Entonces, esta es una fiesta de barrio, totalmente informal; tienes suerte, Pataki… no necesitas cita para asistir."

"Nunca necesito una estúpida cita para ir a una fiesta, Pickles; normalmente, sólo voy con Phoebe."

"Ay, Pataki, tienes más problemas de los que pensaba." Angelica fingió un tono de disgusto y luego volteó a ver a Phoebe. "No te preocupes, Phoebe; si es mala contigo, sólo avísame; mi madre conoce muy buenos abogados y podemos arreglar el divorcio. Cuando terminemos con Pataki, nos quedaremos con su casa."

Helga y Phoebe quedaron con cara de '¿Qué onda con esta loca?', entendiendo de inmediato lo que implicaba su broma, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a reir.

"¡No me quiero imaginar sus niños!" Sid le comentó a Stinky; desafortunadamente para él, Helga lo escuchó.

"¡Me aseguraré de que no vivas para tener los tuyos si no te callas, Camarón!" La mirada furiosa de Helga hizo que Sid se pusiera pálido del susto y se ocultara detrás de Stinky mientras que Phoebe bajó la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda. Angelica notó que la pequeña genio se había sentido ofendida con el chiste; la rubia suspiró y se acercó a ella.

"No te lo tomes tan personal, Phoebe; sólo estoy jugando. Aunque eres amiga de Pataki, y tal vez hasta su cómplice, no me desagradas ni tengo problemas contigo. Eso fue sólo una pequeña prueba de mi ingenio y mi habilidad para sacarme de la manga un buen comentario irónico, sarcástico o molesto cada que se me antoja."

El tono y expresión de Angelica era tan honesta y amable que hasta Helga se sorprendió; Phoebe se tranquilizó de inmediato.

"Acepto tus disculpas, y aprovecho la oportunidad para ofrecerte una propia concerniente a cualquier acción inapropiada que pudiera haber cometido en tu prejuicio; sin embargo, también debo insistir en que ceses cualquier comentario hiriente o insensible respecto a mi actual relación con Helga, incluso si se hace de manera humorística y sin otra intención que el entretenimiento público o la diversión personal, ya que nuestra sociedad es estrictamente del tipo amistoso y libre de impulsos hormonales propios de individuos cuya orientación, deseos y moralidad, si bien merecen nuestro respeto, no se encuentran dentro de los lineamientos sociales o biológicos establecidos, lo cual significa que tanto Helga como yo sólo nos sentimos atraídas, de la forma que tú sugeriste, hacia individuos que cargan el cromosoma Y."

Angelica escuchó todo el discursito de Phoebe sin parpadear, y pronto todos a su alrededor, sobre todo Helga, Arnold y Gerald, soltaron la carcajada al ver a Phoebe hacer lo imposible; callarle la boca a Angelica por casi un minuto completo, tiempo que la rubia necesitó para decir una respuesta medio decente.

"¿No vienes con subtítulos?"

**X- X- X- X**

"Ya llegamos, muchachos; ¡no se nos desmayen allá atrás, gracias!" Rhonda, acompañada por Angelica, Lila y Nadine, anunció su llegada a la fiesta en voz alta y con pose de estrella de cine, logrando que algunos chicos voltearan a silbarles.

"¿Retraso elegante, Princesa?" Helga, quién ya estaba en la fiesta con Phoebe, se acercó al grupo. "No deberían; recuerden que a la media noche se convierten de nuevo en calabazas."

"Y a ti te sale cola y empiezas a relinchar, y no te veo apurada, Cara de Caballo." Angelica contestó; Lila se puso en medio de ella y Helga.

"¡Por favor, chicas, no empiecen! Venimos a divertirnos."

"Por esta vez concuerdo contigo, Señorita Perfecta." Helga se encogió de hombros y luego se fue con Phoebe a la mesa de bocadillos.

"Muy bien, muchachas, hora de socializar." Rhonda dijo a sus amigas antes de que todas se dispersaran entre la multitud.

Angelica debía admitir que el sitio de la fiesta era original; la azotea de la casa de huéspedes. La decoración no era la mejor pero tenía mucho espacio, aire fresco (tanto como era posible en medio de la ciudad) y, lo más curioso, los abuelos de Arnold y los huéspedes estaban presentes también para animar la fiesta. La abuela estaba al piano y el Señor Hyun tocaba la guitarra mientras los otros estaban con los invitados, atendiéndolos y divirtiéndose; aunque se sentía raro que hubiera adultos en una fiesta de adolescentes, Angelica recordó que Nadine le había dicho que prácticamente cualquiera podía ir a las fiestas de Arnold, y lo corroboró al ver algunos niños de no más de 9 o 10 años en el lugar así como algunos adultos del vecindario, incluyendo al carnicero local quién había colaborado trayendo algo de carne y un asador.

"_Bueno, invitar a todos es una buena manera de evitar a los gorrones. Tengo que tomar fotos de esto."_ Angelica pensó mientras tomaba algunas imágenes con su teléfono celular y se reclamaba a si misma por no haber traído su cámara para sacar mejores fotografías. La rubia rió un poco al tomar la fotografía de Harold y Patty bailando.

"_Si estuvieran usando ropa de ballet, estarían igualitos a los hipopótamos de Fantasía."_

"Oye, Pickles, ¿qué onda contigo y tus fotos?" Helga, quién estaba bailando con Phoebe, notó lo que Angelica estaba haciendo. "¿Te sientes fotógrafa de Sociales?"

"No, de Animal Planet; ¿quieres posar?" Angelica contestó en un tono medio-burlón; Helga la ignoró y siguió divirtiéndose. La Pickles finalmente vio a Arnold, el cual estaba bailando con una niña de piel oscura y no más de 8 o 9 años.

"Oye, Arnold, ¿no es un poquito joven para ti?" Angelica se acercó al anfitrión.

"Hola, Angelica; ella es la hermanita de Gerald, Timberly." Arnold hizo las presentaciones. "Timberly, ella es Angelica, una compañera nueva."

"Hola. Arnold era mi novio." Timberly habló en el mismo tono lindo e inocente que conservaba de sus días de Preescolar. Arnold se ruborizó de pena mientras que Angelica sonrió maliciosa.

"Qué niña tan precoz." Angelica rió, sonriéndole a Timberly, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Arnold. "Diviértete con tu cita pero no demasiado; debe haber un par de niñitas en sus cunas llorando por ti."

Arnold giró los ojos mientras Timberly soltó una risita y Angelica fue a la mesa de bocadillos, encontrando a Gerald comiendo nachos mientras miraba a Phoebe bailando con Helga.

"¿Qué hay, Gerald; viniste a vigilar a tu hermana?"

"Uh… oh, hola, Angelica; ya la conociste, ¿verdad?" Gerald meneó la cabeza. "Timberly tiene algo por los chicos mayores así que, para ella, era bailar con Arnold o con Sid, y la verdad no confió tanto en Sid."

"No exageres; dudo que piense en tu hermanita de esa manera."

"No lo conoces tan bien." Gerald señaló a la distancia; Angelica volteó y vio a Sid tratando de coquetear con una chica del vecindario, ignorando que Nadine no estaba muy lejos de él.

"Ya veo lo que dices." Angelica empezó a comer unos bocadillos también, y luego volvió a mirar a Gerald, quien otra vez estaba admirando a Phoebe. "Te gusta la Señorita Diccionario, ¿cierto?"

"Eh… bueno… ¿por qué dices eso?" Gerald, nerviosamente, empezó a comerse otro nacho.

"Porque acabas de remojar ese nacho en la ponchera."

"Sabia que era muy húmedo para ser guacamole." Gerald gruñó antes de arrojar su bocado a medio comer.

"_¿Es mi imaginación, o tener un problema romántico es una regla no escrita en este sitio?" _Angelica giró los ojos antes de que su expresión se iluminara debido a una idea. "¿Te gustaría bailar con Phoebe?"

"Pues… si, pero por alguna razón siempre que le quiero pedir que hagamos algo… los dos juntos… pues… se me lengua la traba… ¡digo, se me traba la lengua!"

"Deja que yo me encargue de eso; sólo recuerda que me debes un favor." Angelica llevó a Gerald a la improvisada pista de baile. "Además, yo también quiero bailar."

Gerald, un poco confundido, empezó a bailar con la rubia; ambos tenían buen ritmo y movimientos. Después de unos minutos, cuando Gertie y Hyun cambiaron la canción, y dándose cuenta de que Helga y Phoebe estaban lo bastante cerca, Angelica alzó la voz.

"¡Todos cambien de pareja!"

La idea fue bienvenida por prácticamente todos excepto Helga, quién parpadeó varias veces, confundida, cuando Phoebe fue jalada por Angelica y la pequeña genio terminó con Gerald mientras que las dos rubias terminaron juntas.

"¡Pickles, ¿te volviste aún más loca o le pusieron alcohol al ponche?!" Helga apretó los dientes.

"A mi tampoco me gusta esto, Pataki, pero me encanta que la gente me deba favores, y justo ahora Gerald me debe uno enorme." Angelica, sin dejar de bailar, señaló a Phoebe y a Gerald; Helga sonrió un poco al notar la expresión de felicidad en la cara de su mejor amiga, la cual imitaba perfectamente la de Gerald.

"Ah… creo que tienes razón esta vez." Helga se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Angelica con una expresión de enojo falso. "Sólo mantén tus manotas lejos de mí; no me pongo tan melosa en el primer baile."

"Muy chistosa, Pataki; yo no salgo con otras especies. Ah, y prepárate porque te voy a pagar en unos momentos."

"¿Y qué me vas a pagar?" Helga arqueó la ceja, confundida.

"¿Recuerdas lo qué platicamos en mi habitación? Bueno, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que te voy a pagar el favor ahora mismo. Sólo sígueme la corriente."

Aunque algunos miraron sorprendidos a Helga y Angelica bailando, la mayoría estaban muy entretenidos cómo para darle mayor importancia, sobre todo Gerald y Phoebe; después de un par de canciones, la chaparrita y el moreno hicieron una pausa para ir por una bebida y charlar. En cuanto Angelica notó esto, esperó al final de la canción y se enfocó en Arnold, él cual había terminado bailando con Lila debido al intercambio anterior.

"¡Cambio de parejas otra vez!"

Helga se quedó estupefacta al escuchar a Angelica, y apenas y reaccionó cuando la Pickles jaló a Arnold y lo puso en frente de ella de modo que Helga terminó con el chico y Angelica con la pecosa. La situación se puso un poco incómoda para Helga y Arnold cuando la canción cambió a una lenta y calmada.

"Oye, Lila, ¿podemos brincarnos esta canción? Una tonada rápida esta bien entre dos chicas, pero romántica, no, gracias." Angelica le dijo a su amiga; Lila iba a contestarle cuando Stinky se les acercó.

"Disculpen, señoritas, pero me preguntaba si la Señorita Lila quisiera bailar esta pieza conmigo."

"Claro, Stinky; te veo luego, Angelica." Lila y Stinky se alejaron de la rubia y empezaron a bailar. Mientras tanto, Helga hacía lo posible para calmar sus nervios.

"Eh… sabes, Arnoldo… no tengo mucha práctica con estas canciones…"

"Ni yo, la verdad… pero no me molestaría bailar contigo…digo, sino hay problema." Arnold se frotó el cuello, igualmente nervioso, mientras que Helga sentía como sus mejillas se acaloraban.

"Oh, bueno, si la Bocona quería hacernos una broma, al menos esta no es peligrosa. Sólo no me pises, Cabeza de Balón." Helga colocó una mano en el hombro de Arnold y la otra en su cintura.

"Lo que tu digas, Helga." Arnold sonrió y colocó sus dos manos unos centímetros arriba de la cintura de Helga; un instante después, estaban bailando y disfrutándolo. Angelica miró la escena desde la mesa de bocadillos, ella sola, pues cuando Gerald y Phoebe notaron que la canción era ideal para parejas los dos, envalentonados por los bailes previos, se animaron a bailar esta también.

"_Angelica, eres una genio."_ Angelica sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "_¿Y si eres tan lista, cómo es que estás tan contenta? ¡Eres la única de la fiesta sin compañero de baile, y estás hablando contigo misma en tercera persona!"_

En ese momento, una pelirroja en uniforme de niña exploradora llegó a la fiesta con unas cajas de dulces; la chica puso el contenido de las cajas en unas charolas que Ernie le pasó, y luego las dejaron en la mesa de bocadillos. El humor de Angelica mejoró de inmediato.

"¡Tortugas de chocolate!"

La chica, contenta, estuvo a punto de agarrar una de las dulces delicias cuando un chico bajito, de cabello negro y mirada ansiosa, apareció de la nada.

"¡Si, si, chocolate! ¡Mucho chocolate!"

"¡Contrólate, Goloso!" Angelica le gruñó al chico. "Estas tortugas son para todos; ¡sólo puedes tomar dos!"

"¿Sólo dos?" El chico se veía tan triste como si se le hubiera muerto su mascota.

"Si… pero recuerda esto," Angelica sonrió astuta mientras agarraba su primera tortuga, "una no es ninguna, así que dos es la mitad de una, y tres apenas es una, y cómo ya dijimos que una no es ninguna, pues hay que empezar de nuevo."

El chico sonrió felizmente mientras él y Angelica empezaron a limpiar la charola, y Rhonda, quién bailaba en ese momento, volteó a ver a su rubia amiga, un poco molesta pero no por su forma de comer chocolate.

"_¿No pudiste dejar de hacer intercambios después del primero?"_

"Oh, mi dulce Emperatriz," el compañero de baile de Rhonda se acercó más a ella, "bailas ocn la gracia de mil ángeles."

"Si, si, gracias por mencionar lo obvio, Curly… ¡y no me aprietes tanto!"


	10. Entreteniendo a las Masas

**- Entreteniendo a las masas.**

"¡Más rápido, Wolfgang; muévete, muévete… oh, rayos!" Jack Wittenberg gruñó, molesto y frustrado, al ver como uno de sus mejores jugadores era tacleado. Angelica se palmeó la frente antes de gritarle al chico.

"¡OYE, TORPE, LO QUE DIJE ACERCA DE CORRER UNA VUELTA EXTRA POR CADA ERROR TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A LOS JUEGOS!"

"Estúpida…" Wolfgang gruñó silenciosamente mientras todos se preparaban para continuar el primer juego del año. Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba presente.

"¡Criminal!" Helga se quejó en voz alta desde su lugar. "Estos tarados no podrían jugar ni para salvar sus vidas!"

"Bueno, aún les queda tiempo para anotar."

Arnold estaba sentado al lado de Helga, y ambos estaban justo detrás de Gerald y Phoebe. Ya que estos dos últimos se habían sentido más cómodos uno con el otro desde la fiesta de la semana pasada, él la invitó a ir juntos al juego de football. Helga usó esto como una excusa para sentarse junto a Arnold, algo que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto; incluso habían estado compartiendo botanas durante todo el juego.

"Lindo optimismo, Arnoldo, pero a menos que Pickles de verdad sea bruja y ella y ese entrenador panzón puedan sacarse un buen truco de la manga, honestamente lo dudo." Helga señaló hacia el campo. "Y nuestra mascota no ayuda mucho."

Al lado del campo de juego, las porristas empezaron a hacer una pirámide humana pero la mascota, un chico disfrazado de alce, chocó con ellas mientras hacía una pirueta, haciendo que todas le cayeran encima.

"Estoy bien…"

"¿Cómo es que siempre tienes razón para las cosas negativas?" Arnold admitió que Helga tenía un buen argumento.

"Bueno, ese es mi trabajo, Melenudo; darte una dosis de realidad de vez en cuando." Helga se encogió de hombros. Arnold simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar el juego; aunque Helga pretendió ignorar este gesto, en su mente ella estaba bailando El Lago de los Cisnes en un campo de flores.

El recuerdo de la fiesta aún estaba fresco en la mente de ambos rubios; bailaron prácticamente toda la noche y apenas notaron cuando los otros invitados empezaron a retirarse o como Harold se quejó de que Angelica y El Choco-Niño se habían devorado todas las tortugas. Ambos disfrutaron mucho su tiempo juntos, y esto se reflejaba en la escuela; aunque Helga seguían insultándolo, no lo hacia tanto como antes y el tono era mucho menos agresivo, además de ser más civilizada cuando hablaba con él y no arrojarle tantas bolitas de papel (no más de una o dos por clase). Ciertamente era una mejora notable con respecto a los últimos años; después del 'incidente', Helga hizo lo posible para mantener su excusa del 'calor del momento' tratando a Arnold como si nada hubiera pasado y a veces hasta peor, y el chico no había hecho nada para cambiar la situación porque aún se sentía inseguro acerca de esa noche.

Mientras, a la vez que Jack le daba indicaciones a sus jugadores, Angelica notó a algunos chicos del otro equipo mirándola de forma muy obvia, y algunos incluso expresaron sus intenciones.

"¿Oye, Güerita, quieres convivir con un verdadero campeón?"

"¡Ven, te quiero enseñar mis jugadas!"

Angelica frunció el ceño; aún si Carlitos no fuera tan tímido, el chico era demasiado decente y amable como para siquiera pensar en actuar como esa manada de trogloditas; esto hizo que lo extrañara aún más. La chica estaba a punto de callarlos de su forma usual cuando se dio cuenta que otros chicos de ese equipo también estaban 'halangando' y mirando a Rhonda y a Lila, quienes se habían sentado en una de las primeras filas, de la misma manera que a ella. La rubia sonrió con picardía cuando un pequeño plan se formó en su mente; sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Rhonda.

"Oye, Rhonda, ¿Lila y tú podrían ayudarme con algo?"

Unos momentos después, una sonriente Rhonda accedió y colgó; entonces le murmuró la idea a Lila y también a Nadine, quien estaba sentada junto con ellas; Patty también estaba presente pero la morena dudaba que ella quisiera ayudar con este plan. Nadine accedió de inmediato mientras que Lila dudó un poco en hacerlo, pero, considerando que era por el bien del equipo, y que estos chicos realmente debían aprender modales, decidió apoyar a sus amigas después de unos minutos de convencimiento.

El juego continúo normalmente pero ahora, en vez de que Angelica le gritara a los jugadores de su equipo, estaba mirando coquetamente a los del otro, los cuales notaron esto y empezaron a sonreír como tontos. En las gradas, Rhonda, Lila y Nadine empezaron a hacer lo mismo; claro que Rhonda era la más aventada, mientras que Lila se limitaba a miradas discretas y pequeñas sonrisas, y Nadine estaba en un término medio; las tres lograron su cometido, e incluso llamaron la atención del jugador más grande del equipo.

"¿Es mi imaginación, o las chicas prefieren coquetearle a los del otro equipo que apoyarnos a nosotros?" Harold, confundido, le preguntó a nadie en particular; lo que las muchachas hacían era tan notable que hasta él se dio cuenta. "Menos mal que yo ya tengo novia."

Angelica miró su reloj y notó que sólo quedaba tiempo para una jugada rápida, asi que era el momento de ejecutar la última parte de su plan. Cuando los chicos formaron el clásico círculo para discutir la siguiente jugada, Angelica se reunió con ellos en el campo.

"Okay, Payasos, tengo una idea para que no fallen y no me hagan ver como la tonta que ayuda a entrenar a una manada de asnos."

"Pero tú no sabes nada de las jugadas; ¡tú sólo supervisas el entrenamiento y ayudas al entrenador!" Wolfgang señaló, pero Ludwig, el capitán del equipo, lo interrumpió.

"Oye, en este momento, podemos intentar lo que sea."

"Muy bien; ahora, quiero que jueguen como siempre pero con una diferencia… hagánlo bien. Yo me aseguraré de que el otro equipo no pueda detenerlos; sólo recuerden, enfóquense en el juego y no le presten atención a las gradas o a mi, sin importar lo que escuchen."

"Por mi está bien porque de todos modos no quiero oírte." Wolfgang giró los ojos. Angelica lo miró y fingió una sonrisa amistosa.

"Wolfgang, tengo una duda; ¿te gustan las chicas?"

"Excepto por ti, si, me gustan."

"Genial, porque si sigues con esa actitud te convertiré en una." La sonrisa depredadora de Angelica calló a Wolfgang. Los otros jugadores asintieron y Angelica regresó a su puesto. Jack les hizo señales para indicar la jugada que quería que hicieran mientras la rubia intercambió una rápida mirada con las otras chicas; cuando el juego estaba a punto de reanudarse, Angelica y sus cómplices gritaron a coro.

"**¡OYE, GUAPO, TE VEO DESPUÉS DEL JUEGO!"**

El resultado fue inmediato; la mitad del equipo contrario volteó hacia las gradas o hacia Angelica, olvidándose por completo del juego por algunos segundos hasta que Torvald y compañía se lanzaron al ataque, barriendo con todos sus rivales y permitiendo que Harold, quién estaba sujetando el balón, corriera hacia la línea de anotación y le diera un buen empujón al único jugador que se puso en su camino; Harold hizo un touchdown justamente un segundo antes del final del juego.

Todos, excepto, obviamente, los fans del otro equipo, estallaron en aplausos y porras; Jack rió y le dio un enorme abrazo a Tish cuando esta bajó al campo para reunirse con él para un pequeño baile de victoria; Eugene y las porristas, pese a sus lesiones, hicieron su trabajo corriendo y animando a la gente; Gino, quién había apostado contra su propia escuela, apretó los dientes y puños; y Helga usó esto como una excusa perfecta para abrazar fuertemente a Arnold meintras ambos reían; el chico le devolvió el abrazo hasta que la rubia lo soltó.

"Tú sabes… eso fue…"

"El calor del momento; ya sé." Arnold interrumpió a Helga con una sonrisa serena y amistosa; la chica no dijo nada pero le devolvió el gesto antes de que ambos voltearan de vuelta al campo, donde Angelica era cargada en hombros por varios jugadores mientras ella se reía y le sacaba la lengua al equipo contrario.

"¡Lo siento, chicos; no salgo con tontos!"

"Esa Pickles es una amenaza." Helga pensó en voz alta. "Pero al menos puede serlo para otros que no sean yo."

**X- X- X- X**

"Lila, se amable y traéme un refresco… y cualquier cosa sabrosa que puedas encontrar, sin importar las calorías." Angelica, jadeando y usando su rara vez visto uniforme de Educación Física, tomó asiento en la Cafetería.

"Claro, Angelica." Lila respondió. "¿Esto significa que ya no estás haciendo dieta?"

"Si, Lila, así es… ahora trae esa comida antes de que me desmaye, ¿quieres?" Angelica alzó un poco la voz; Lila asintió y fue a comprar el almuerzo. Unos momentos después, el resto de los Populares llegaron a la mesa.

"Pensé que no tenías que tomar la clase de Educación Física por tu trabajo ayudando al equipo." Iggy comentó a la rubia.

"Pues, académicamente, no lo necesito… pero con las tortugas de chocolate que me devoré en la fiesta, la celebración con pizza después del juego, y el Choco-Niño diciéndome donde puedo conseguir los mejores dulces, subí como 2 kilos en menos de 3 semanas." Angelica recuperó el aliento poco a poco. "He estado haciendo ejercicio como loca para perder el peso extra."

"Bueno, deberías tomarlo con calma para no fatigarte." Nadine sugirió.

"¿Bromeas? Tengo que volver a mi peso ideal tan rápido como es posible sin usar liposucción; de otro modo, no podré comer dulces en Noche de Brujas."

"¿Esa es tu debilidad, Pickles; los dulces?" Helga, quién había pasado caminando detrás de Angelica en camino a su mesa, empezó a reírse.

"Si, excepto los dulces de coco, que no me gustan, y los de fresa, que voy a guardar para ti." Angelica se volteó para intercambiar una mirada enojada con Helga.

"Lo que sea; disfruta tu almuerzo, y, por favor, atragántate." Helga se fue a almorzar con Phoebe.

"¿Qué onda con las fresas?" Lorenzo le preguntó a Angelica en cuanto Helga se alejó.

"Ah, sólo otra de mis formas de burlarme de su gusto por el color rosa; y si, ya sé que las fresas son rojas, así que sólo confíen en mi."

Ya que Angelica y Helga habían prometido dejar las bromas pesadas, la Pickles decidió no decirle a nadie acerca de la alergia de Helga, pues este era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados –no tanto como el 'otro', claro- y no convenía que se hiciera del conocimiento general debido al riesgo de que otros usaran fresas para hacerle bromas a la Pataki; además, le servía a Angelica como último recurso en caso de que ella y Helga alguna vez volvieran a atacarse en formas más agresivas que los insultos.

"Bien, es hora de cambiar de tema ahora que Lila llegó." Rhonda se dirigió a todos en la mesa mientras que Lila, como la morena dijo, llegaba a la mesa con su bolsa del almuerzo y con una charola con comida para Angelica; la rubia tuvo que recordar sus modales todo el tiempo, lo cual evitó que devorara como un lobo hambriento; la chica tenía tanto apetito que no le importó que Lila le hubiera traido un poco de Carne Misteriosa… el misterio era el tipo de animal.

"¿Y cuál es el tema, Rhonda?" Nadine giró los ojos. "¿La colección Otoño-Invierno?"

"Buena sugerencia, Nadine, pero aún es un poco temprano para eso." Rhonda sacó un volante de su bolsillo. "Ahora, el espectáculo de talentos de la escuela es en una semana asi que, si vamos a participar, debemos estar totalmente seguros de no repetir actos. Eso sería tan vergonzoso como ir a una reunión vistiendo ropa de diseñador y descubrir que la anfitriona usa el mismo atuendo."

"Yo pienso hacer el baile de las abejas al ritmo de 'El Vuelo del Abejorro'; hasta tengo mi disfraz listo." Nadine dijo, visiblemente entusiasmada.

"_Menos mal que no vas a bailar 'La Cucaracha'."_ Angelica pensó, conteniendo una pequeña risa, pero no dijo nada porque tenía la boca llena.

"Bueno, yo pienso leer uno de mis poemas favoritos." Lila sonrió. _**"Pinpón es un muñeco muy guapo, de cartón…"**_

"Yo haré un número musical." Rhonda interrumpió a Lila. "No haré nada muy elaborado, claro, porque me falta tiempo de preparación, pero lo que si me urge son bailarines."

Rhonda volteó a ver a Lorenzo, Iggy y Peapod; los chicos se pusieron pálidos, adivinando lo que les iba a pedir.

"Rhonda… ¿por qué no le pides a Eugene que te ayude con eso?" Lorenzo sugirió.

"Porque Eugene y Sheena van a hacer un número juntos; ballet clásico. Ya hasta están practicando." La morena señaló al fondo de la Cafetería, donde, efectivamente, Eugene y Sheena estaban bailando mientras sostenían sus charolas, algo que obviamente no iba a terminar bien.

**CRASH!**

**WHAM!**

**THUD!**

"¡Estamos bien!" Sheena y Eugene dijeron desde el suelo, cubiertos de pudín y puré de patatas.

"¿A qué hora empezamos a ensayar?" Peapod, con una mirada de resignación igual a la de sus amigos, volteó a ver a Rhonda.

"Hoy en mi casa después de la escuela." Rhonda entonces se dirigió a Angelica, quién hizo una breve pausa en su alimentación. "¿Y qué harás tú, Angelica?"

"Tengo una máquina de karaoke portátil, así que cantaré una canción." Angelica sonrió; le encantaba estar en un escenario.

**X- X- X- X**

El día del espectáculo, Angelica se reunió con Rhonda tras bambalinas, junto con todos los otros participantes. La rubia vestía un 'top' rosa oscuro, sus brazaletes de costumbre, jeans negros, y botas cafés, además de llevar su pequeña máquina de karaoke, del tamaño de una grabadora regular, mientras que la morena usaba un elegante conjunto totalmente blanco. Ambas chicas platicaron en un tono engreído aunque amistoso.

"Quizá deba practicar mi discurso; no te ofendas, Rhonda, pero de seguro voy a ganar."

"Lo siento, Angelica, pero mi número será la sensación del espectáculo."

"Si, claro." Helga se aproximó a ellas, vistiendo con ropa normal. "Cantar y bailar es tan original como respirar oxígeno."

"¿Pataki? ¿Qué, hacer caras y gestos ahora se considera un talento?" Angelica se sorprendió al ver a Helga entre los participantes.

"Qué chistosa, Pickles, y por cierto, ese es mi talento; soy comediante." Helga cruzó sus brazos y levantó la ceja mientras Rhonda permaneció alerta en caso de que las rubias volvieran a pelearse.

"De hecho eso es lógico; sólo verte la cara basta para reír o llorar."

La discusión fue detenida cuando Gerald y Arnold llegaron moviendo un piano con la ayuda de Stinky, Harold y Sid; los que iban a participar, el moreno y el rubio, vestían trajes formales negros.

"¿Por qué no cambian a un instrumento más ligero… como las maracas o el pandero?" Sid se quejó.

"¿De qué te quejas? Yo soy el que hizo casi todo el trabajo." Harold gruñó; de hecho, esta vez tenía mucho de razón. Arnold y Gerald agradecieron la ayuda y los tres problemáticos se fueron a sus asientos después de dejar el piano detrás de una cortina, la cual sería levantada cuando fuera el momento del acto.

Phoebe, siendo una de las coordinadoras del evento, se unió al considerable grupo de participantes un par de minutos después.

"Muy bien, amigos, empezaremos en unos momentos. Ahora, como probablemente ya saben, el orden de los actos se decidirá al azar; tengo aquí una bolsa con pelotas numeradas, así que cada uno, o un representante de cada equipo, en el caso de aquellos que actúen juntos, tomará una bola. Y no, no se puede cambiar de turno."

"Al menos esta vez usaste palabras de pocas sílabas." Angelica bromeó, haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Phoebe, rieran un poco. La pequeña genio sostuvo la bolsa mientras sus compañeros se turnaban para sacar una bola cada uno; cómo Phoebe había dicho, cada bola tenía un gran número rojo pintado en el centro.

"Oh, genial, soy la última." Helga gruñó. Normalmente no le importaría tanto pero esta era una de las raras ocasiones en que sus padres estaban entre el público; claro, esto era más que nada porque Rhonda y Angelica iban a participar y sus padres estarían presentes, así que Bob, para no verse mal ante sus socios, asistió al evento e incluso hizo que Miriam lo acompañara, con la precaución de hacerla beber 10 tazas de café bien cargado, e ir al baño, antes de salir de casa.

"Lástima por ti, Pataki; yo voy justo antes que tú." Angelica le mostró su pelota a Helga; la Pataki no le pudo responder debido al grito triunfal de Curly.

"¡Alabados sean los cielos y todos los dioses y musas, que me han sonreído, permitiendo a la caprichosa fortuna la bendición de poder mostrar mis impresionantes habilidades antes que mis compañeros de escenario!"

"Genial; otro que va a la misma biblioteca que Phoebe." Angelica giró los ojos.

Rhonda gruñó mientras que Curly, vestido en un atuendo estilo Shakesperiano, se le acercó.

"¿Por qué hablas así, Curly? ¡Todavía ni sales a escena!"

"¡Oh, mi amada y reverenciada soberana, el simple mortal a tu servicio es un actor de carácter! Mi perfectamente ensayado, culto y elevado monólogo de 'Hamlet' tendrá éxito en probar mis capacidades en las palabras del inmortal bardo, a la vez que conquisto tu corazón en el proceso." Curly se postró en una rodilla, con una mano sobre su corazón, e hizo una reverencia ante Rhonda. "Ser o no ser…"

"¡Hay que salir del closet, Nene!" Helga bromeó, imitando a la perfección el tono de Curly; esto hizo que todos rieran excepto Curly, a quién no le importó, y Rhonda, que estaba a punto de salir huyendo de su acechador/admirador/dolor de cabeza.

"Si, bueno, sólo sal y rómpete una pierna," Rhonda gruñó, "es más, rómpete las dos."

"Ya todos saben su turno." Phoebe se dirigió a los participantes de nuevo. "Les avisaré cuando estemos listos."

Phoebe se alejó mientras que Curly sacó una barra de chocolate para un bocado rápido y un último ensayo.

"¿Qué es un nombre? Si el chocolate tuviera otro nombre tendría el mismo sabor y sacaría las mismas caries…"

"Ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que él sea el primero. Así lo echarán temprano." Angelica murmuró a Helga, la cual no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

**X- X- X- X**

El espectáculo continúo del mismo modo que suele ocurrir en estos eventos; algunos actos merecían estar en televisión mientras que otros estaban en algún punto entre 'malo' y 'patético'. Helga puso cara de tonta cuando Arnold cantó; por suerte para la Pataki, sólo Angelica y Phoebe notaron esto… y Phoebe apenas y lo hizo, porque estaba muy ocupada mirando a Gerald acompañando a su amigo en el piano.

"Una de Dino Spumoni… estos chicos tienen que actualizar su repertorio." Angelica giró los ojos aunque admitía que la canción y la interpretación eran buenas. Los chicos recibieron una buena ovación antes de dejar el escenario; por supuesto, la mayoría de los aplausos venían de los abuelos de Arnold, de los huéspedes, y de la familia de Gerald… excepto Jamie-O, el hermano mayor, quién se había quedado dormido desde hacía un buen rato.

"Buen acto, muchachos." Rhonda felicitó a sus amigos antes de dirigirse a sus bailarines; los tres chicos usaban ropa formal, igual que Arnold y Gerald, pero la de ello era un poco más vistosa. "Es nuestro turno; ya le pasé la pista a los encargados del sonido."

"Nada mal, Cabeza de Balón." Helga felicitó a Arnold, haciéndolo ruborizar un poco antes de que él le agradeciera; Phoebe hizo lo mismo con Gerald (menos el tono sarcástico y el apodo, claro) unos momentos después.

En el escenario, el Director presentó el siguiente número.

"Y ahora, la señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, y sus compañeros, Ignacio Lapine, alias 'Iggy', Patricio Parrish, alias 'Peapod', y Lorenzo López; actuando el video 'Chica Material', de Madonna."

"Dijo…" Angelica se congeló, y apenas y reaccionó cuando escuchó la música y Rhonda y compañía imitaron todos los movimientos de un viejo video de Madonna; claro, no era exactamente algo de la alta sociedad, pero ciertamente era popular y, en cierta forma, clásico, y aunque Rhonda no cantaba, su imitación de los movimientos y gestos era poco menos que perfecta.

_**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away**_

_**They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are**_

_**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**_

"Vaya, ¿qué les parece? La Rhondaloide realmente tiene un buen acto." Helga pensó en voz alta hasta que notó el estado de Angelica. "Pickles, aquí es donde tú entras con un comentario."

"No… ¡aquí es donde me da pánico escénico!" Angelica tragó saliva. "¡YO IBA A CANTAR ESTA MISMA CANCIÓN!"

"¿QUÉ?" Helga se sorprendió a si misma al notar algo de preocupación en su propia voz. "¡Pensé que ustedes los Popu-Lelos habían acordado no repetir actos!"

"Todos lo hicimos… y si, Rhonda tiene sus momentos pero no pensé que ella pudiera hacer algo tan bajo." Arnold, quién había estado mirando el número justo al lado de Helga y por lo tanto podía escuchar perfectamente lo que ella y Angelica decían, meneó la cabeza, sorprendido y algo decepcionado de su amiga.

"Pues si, pero casi nadie habló de las especificaciones de los actos." Angelica gruñó. "¡Es decir, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían, realmente, de que eligiéramos la misma canción?!"

"Chica, esa canción le queda tan bien tanto a ti como a Rhonda que me extraña que no la usen como la banda sonora de su vida." Helga se frotó las sienes.

"Buen punto." Angelica se palmeó la frente. "Ahora tendré que elegir otra canción… ¡y había practicado esta tan bien!"

"Lástima que los insultos no cuentan como talento." Gerald, quién estaba detrás de Arnold, meneó la cabeza. "Tú no necesitas nada de práctica con eso."

Angelica iba a responderle al chico pero se detuvo; su expresión se iluminó y volteó a ver a Helga, la cual adivinaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Pinky, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Eso creo, Sin-Cerebro, pero no tengo un auto ni edad para conducir, asi que aunque te atara y amordazara no podría encerrarte en una cajuela y llevarte al desierto para abandonarte ahí." Helga frunció el ceño. "Ahora, ya en serio, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?"

"Porque soy sencillita y carismática." Angelica sonrió y luego uso su tono más convincente. "Y porque haría tu propio acto mucho más interesante; sería algo que tus padres jamás olvidarían."

Helga tenía que reconocerle algo a Angelica; vaya que sabía negociar.

**X- X- X- X**

No fue sorpresa que Rhonda y sus compañeros consiguieran una gran ovación; incluso Miriam estuvo despierta lo suficiente para disfrutar de la mayor parte del número, en parte porque le gustaba la canción y también por el Red Bull ™ que se acababa de beber. La única excepción era Bob, quien obviamente, ya que estaba presente sólo por mantener una imagen, ya estaba más que harto.

"_¿Por qué las chicas no pudieron ser las primeras? Así nos hubiéramos podido ir de inmediato, o al menos tendría una excusa para salir a tomar aire."_ Bob pernsó, tratando de mantener una cara más o menos entretenida, especialmente cuando Carlota notó a su hija entrando a escena y Drew preparó la cámara de video; el padre de Angelica ya había grabado algunos de los mejores actos, y Brooke acababa de pedirle una copia del número de Rhonda.

"¡Buenas noches, Hillwood!" Angelica hizo su mejor imitación de una estrella de rock mientras agarraba el micrófono, y Arnold le hacía el favor de conectar su máquina de karaoke a un amplificador. "Espero que les guste esta viejita pero bonita, y no, no estoy hablando de Sofía Loren. Pon la número 25, Arnold."

El chico seleccionó la canción y dejó el escenario; unos momentos después, todos en el lugar ya habían reconocido la tonada, y Angelica tomó aire para empezar.

"_**I've paid my dues; Time after time; I've done my sentence; but committed no crime. And bad mistakes; I've made a few; I've had my share of sand kicked in my face; But I've come through…"**_

La expresión de Angelica probaba lo mucho que la chica disfrutaba esto… ¡lamentablemente, ella y sus padres eran los únicos que lo hacían! El canto de la rubia llevaba mucha pasión y emoción, pero le faltaba todo lo demás; su voz naturalmente fuerte era perfecta para gritar o mandar, y sabía usarla en tonos calmantes o convincentes, pero era terrible para cantar, y esto era dicho con todo respeto.

"¡Antes me gustaba esta canción!" Stinky, quejándose, se tapó las orejas.

"¡Es como un millón de uñas rasguñando un pizarrón en mi cerebro!" Harold se agarró los lados de la cabeza.

"No creo que la niña deba cantar si tiene laringitis." Gertie comentó a nadie en particular.

"¡Ni las voces en mi cabeza hacen tanto ruido!" Curly apretó los dientes.

"¡Suena como algo que escuché en la guerra; una alarma de ataque aéreo!" Phil hizo como Curly y Stinky, aunque obviamente tenía menos dientes en la boca y más pelo en las orejas.

La única razón por la que nadie abucheaba a Angelica era que casi todos estaban ocupados tapándose las orejas y tratando de resistir el sonido, así que ella continuó.

"_**We are the champions –my friends; and we'll keep on fighting –till the end. We are the champions –we are the champions; No time for losers, cause we are the champions –of the world…"**_

Las orejas de todo el mundo, y varios buenos recuerdos, fueron rescatados por Helga, quién entró a escena y apagó la máquina. Angelica volteó a verla, visiblemente molesta.

"¿Qué te crees que haces, Pataki?"

"¡Salvar mis tímpanos y mi cordura, Pickles!" Aunque Helga no tenía micrófono, todos podían escucharla perfectamente gracias al sistema de sonido del escenario y a su propia voz fuerte. "¡Cualquiera que disfrute ese 'karaoke' debe ser un 'kami-kaze', porque es más cruel que un 'hara-kiri'!"

"¡Estás celosa de mi voz de sirena!"

"Si, de sirena… ¡pero de ambulancia!"

"_¡Dile todo, niña!" _Bob pensó, sonriendo un poco, más que agradecido de que alguien hubiera silenciado a Angelica, y un poco sorprendido de que fuera su hija quien lo hizo. Algunas otras personas que ya se habían descubierto las orejas estaban riendo un poco al escuchar la discusión.

"Bueno, admito que necesito un poco de práctica," Angelica se encogió de hombros, "pero ten en cuenta que canto de oído."

"Ya decía yo que ese ruido no podía venir de una garganta."

"Más bien, tú no puedes apreciar mi talento; claro, tu gusto musical debe estar limitado a concursos de eructos."

"Comparado con tu canto, un concurso de eructos suena a concierto de Los Tres Tenores. ¡Mejor sal para que la gente de la calle no piense que estamos matando puercos aquí!"

"¡Pues entonces tú no salgas, o van a pensar que entraron a La Dimensión Desconocida!"

"¡Al menos mi voz no es basura!"

"¡Tú eres pura basura!"

"¡Tú eres menos que basura!"

"¡Tú admiras a la basura!"

"¡Tú quisieras ser basura!"

"¡La basura se ríe de ti!"

Para este momento, todos los chicos tras bambalinas o entre el público estaban o riéndose o ansioso, pues por mucho que esto los divertía no podían evitar recordar como las rubias terminaron su primera discusión en público. Los adultos, por supuesto, estaban riéndose sin preocupaciones pues pensaban que esto era parte de un acto, sin sospechar que sólo estaban parcialmente en lo correcto; lo único que había sido planeado fue la interrupción de Helga a mitad de la canción, y toda la discusión estaba llegando en forma natural.

"¿Y tú que sabes de arte?" Angelica dijo en un tono orgulloso. "Sólo la belleza puede apreciar la belleza."

"Si, tu cara parece una obra de arte; un Picasso." Helga hizo su mueca más horrible mientras se apretaba las mejillas.

"Conserva esa cara; se ve mejor que la de siempre."

"Pues muérete de envidia, Zopenca," Helga dejó de hacer la cara, "porque cuando yo era un poquito más joven aparecí en la portada de varias revistas."

"Déjame adivinar; MAD, National Geographic…"

"¡Oye, estaba hablando en serio!"

"Pues, en serio, eres tan fea que cuando naciste el doctor te echó en una cubeta porque te confundió con la placenta."

"¡Pues cuando tú naciste, el médico no supo si era parto o exorcismo!"

"Pues tú eres tan fea, que si hubiera Olimpiadas para feos…"

"¿Yo ganaría, Señorita Insulto Obvio?"

"No, te descalifican porque no se admiten profesionales."

"Mira, tú ya soltaste tus berridos, así que mejor salte del escenario; es mi turno y no tengo tiempo para discutir con una perdedora."

"Pues yo si tengo tiempo, así que continúa. Pensándolo bien, mejor vete; este escenario no es lo bastante grande para las dos."

"El Coliseo Romano no es lo bastante grande para tu ego; ¡es del tamaño de Godzilla!"

"Pues estamos parejas; mi ego es de su tamaño, y tú tienes su actitud… no, no es cierto; ¡a tu lado, Godzilla es Barney!"

"Mejor desarrolla otro talento y regresa para el próximo show; porque en cuanto a cantar, eres igual de buena que Thomas Edison."

"¡Edison no era cantante, Mensa!"

"Pues tú tampoco." Helga se metió un dedo en las orejas. "Tu voz suena como llamado para alces."

"Eso explicaría por qué no te has ido." Angelica se cruzó de brazos. "¡Tú interrumpiste mi canción, así que no me voy a ir, Flamingo Flaca y Fea!"

"¡Pero cómo eres terca! ¿Has considerado entrar a una carrera de mulas?"

"Buena idea, hay que hacerlo juntas; ¡yo monto y tú corres!"

La risa era general; incluso los chicos que esperaban que Helga y Angelica se agarraran a golpes estaban muy divertidos como para pensar en eso.

"Pues si no te vas a ir, al menos aléjate un poco." Helga hizo señas a Angelica para que empezara a retroceder. "Un poco más; muévete un poco más; más; más…"

"¿Qué tanto tengo que alejarme?"

"¿Tienes un auto?"

"¡En cuanto consiga uno, te atropello!" Angelica se acercó a Helga de nuevo. "¿Y cuál dijiste que era tu talento? Si es ser molesta, grosera y asquerosa, te felicito; ya ganaste."

"No, Cerebro de Pepinillo; soy comediante."

"Dime que eres comediante de pastelazo; quiero aventarte uno con un tabique adentro."

"Hazlo y nadie encontrará tu cuerpo." Helga gruñó. "Y para tu información, hago imitaciones."

"¿Puedes imitar a un chimpancé?"

"¿Qué, extrañas a un amigo?"

Angelica guardó silencio, se alejó un poco de Helga, y luego volteó a ver al público mientras apuntaba a la otra rubia.

"Vaya, es buena."

"¡HEY!"

"¡Esa estuvo mejor! ¿Quieres una banana?" Angelica sonrió burlona mientras la multitud se reía de su chiste y de la cara de Helga; la chica Pataki sonrió maliciosa un momento después.

"Me acabas de dar una idea para mi acto, Pickles." Helga aclaró su garganta y luego hizo una imitación bastante convincente de la voz de Angelica. "Hola todos; soy Angelica Pickles; vengo desde California, y para ahorrarme el pasaje del autobús me vine corriendo detrás de él. La próxima vez, para ahorrar más, me iré corriendo detrás de un taxi."

Angelica se impresionó bastante; la imitación era tan perfecta como si fuera una grabación de su propia voz. Helga se dirigió de nuevo al público, poniendo cara de enojo mientras continuaba con la imitación.

"Y ustedes tontos deben saber que el mundo es mío, y ustedes sólo viven en él, así que desde la próxima semana les empiezo a cobrar renta. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo salir a la calle porque está lloviendo, y los rayos son los angelitos que quieren retratarme."

Helga no sólo imitó muy bien la voz de Angelica, sino sus gestos y lenguaje corporal; cuando empezaron a aplaudirle, incluso la Pickles lo hizo.

"Eso estuvo interesante, Pataki; creo que si somos como dos gotas de agua." Angelica volvió a su sonrisa burlona. "Sólo que yo soy de la mineral importada, y tú eres de la pecera."

"Bueno, Simpatías, si eres tan talentosa, ¿por qué no me imitas a mi?" Helga, de vuelta a su voz normal, se cruzó de brazos. Angelica se frotó la barbilla por un momento, pensativa, antes de dirigirse al público.

"Y ahora, damas y caballeros, mi imitación de Helga Pataki." Angelica aclaró su garganta, tomó un respiro, y…

Todos excepto Helga rieron ruidosamente cuando Angelica se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a ladrar, aullar y gruñir.

"¡**GUAU, GUAU! **¡Cabeza de Balón! **¡GRR! **¡Muevánse, Tarados! **¡GUUF, GUUF!** ¡Criminal! **¡AUUU!"**

Helga volteó a ver al público, sin denotar ninguna expresión.

"Y ahora, mi imitación favorita; una veterinaria." Helga volteó a ver a Angelica, furiosa. "¡TE VOY A ESTERILIZAR!"

Helga saltó sobre Angelica, la cual se hizo a un lado en el último segundo, se paró, y empezó a correr alrededor del escenario con la Pataki persiguiéndola.

"¿Ahora imitamos a Tom y Jerry?" Angelica bromeó mientras trataba de evitar las manos de Helga; igual que los insultos, esto no era actuado, y Helga estaba lo bastante molesta como para estrangularla un rato.

"¡No, es una película de Viernes 13, y ya sabrás que papel hago yo!"

"¿Así que por eso usas esa máscara que llamas cara?"

Angelica no pudo decir nada más porque Helga ya la había agarrado de la camisa con la mano derecha y estaba preparando su puño izquierdo, apuntando a la nariz de la Pickles. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, pues las rubias se detuvieron al escuchar el estruendoso aplauso y las risas a su alrededor. Las chicas miraron al público y Helga soltó a Angelica, relajándose y sonriendo cuando notó a sus padres de pie y aplaudiendo como todos los demás; no podía recordar la última vez que Bob y Miriam se vieron tan felices por algo que ella había hecho. Angelica y Helga se vieron una a la otra, se encogieron de hombros y luego hicieron una reverencia a su público.

"¡En vivo, desde Hillwood, es el Show de Angelica y Compañía!" La Pickles exclamó, haciendo reir más al público y que Helga girara los ojos.

"Consigues algunas risas y ya quieres tu media hora."

Helga se despidió de la gente y empezó a dirigirse tras el escenario pero noto que su 'compañera' seguía haciendo reverencias, soplando besos y agradeciendo. La gente rio un poco más cuando Helga regresó por Angelica y empezó a arrastrarla cómicamente fuera del escenario.

"¿Estás esperando la crítica o qué onda? ¡Vámonos, que es para hoy!"

Angelica ignoró el tono de Helga y siguió despidiéndose de la gente.

"¡No olviden darle propina al mesero, y conduzcan con cuidado! Estaremos aquí toda la semana."

"Claro que lo estaremos, Ruidosa; esta es nuestra escuela, ¿recuerdas?"

Las últimas líneas les valieron una risa extra antes de que Helga finalmente se llevara a Angelica tras bambalinas.

"Chicas… eso… eso fue genial." Arnold recibió a las muchachas, tratando de contener su propia risa. Prácticamente todos los otros participantes estaban ahí también, felicitándolas.

"Si, fue genial hasta que la Señorita Auto-Control casi me asesina en escena." Angelica señaló a Helga.

"Vele el lado amable; hubieras salido en el Noticiero de la Noche."

"Si… y a ti te hubieran llevado a la perrera para ponerte a dormir." Angelica y Helga intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona.

"Entonces, ¿al fin se están volviendo amigas?" Arnold preguntó, un poco más ansioso de lo que quería. Las chicas voltearon a verlo, poniendo cara de '¿Estás borracho?'.

"Mejor empieza a ahorrar, Arnold, porque necesitarás una forturna para que un psiquiatra te examine la cabezota." Angelica comentó.

"Sí, Melenudo; preferiría beber veneno antes que ser amistosa con esta chica." Helga agregó. "Amigas..."

"**¡Piénsalo de nuevo, Cabeza de Balón!" **Helga y Angelica se taparon la boca al darse cuenta de que habían dicho esto al mismo tiempo, en un coro perfecto; todos a su alrededor empezaron a reírse mientras Arnold, después de un par de segundos, se recuperó de la sorpresa, giró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

"Justo lo que quería; un estéreo."


	11. Una Noche para Recordar

**- Una Noche para Recordar.**

"Entonces, ¿les gustó el video?" Angelica, hablando por teléfono y recostada en su cama, le preguntó a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

"Si, lo hicimos, y casi esperábamos escuchar la canción de 'Rocky' como fondo; por cierto, gracias por mandar el video por correo expreso. Sabes, es divertido escucharte insultar a alguien cuando yo no estoy involucrado." La voz del chico era algo constipada, y se notaba que estaba de buen humor.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Pataki es más desagradable que un ataque de ácne antes de que te tomen una foto, pero tenemos nuestros momentos. Antes de conocerla, nunca había tenido un oponente tan bueno… en más de una forma." Angelica sonrió mientras se frotaba la mejilla, recordando la pelea en el parque.

"Pensé que Susie y yo éramos tus oponentes… al menos, de palabras."

"No, Susie es mi rival amistosa, y tú eres mi saco para golpear… no literalmente, claro." Angelica soltó una risita. "Tú casi nunca te defiendes, excepto por una que otra vez que te animas a responderme los insultos o las bromas; cuando eso pasa, tú siempre me ganas."

"Si, pero esas ocasiones son más raras que un camello en Alaska." Tanto Angelica como el chico soltaron una risa breve pero ruidosa. "Y felicidades por ganar el concurso."

"¿De verdad te sorprende? Si el talento se reconoce." Angelica sonrió mientras miraba el reconocimiento y la fotografía que había añadido a la decoración de su habitación; aunque el evento era más bien un espectáculo que un concurso real, los mejores actos recibieron un reconocimiento impreso por desempeño destacado y los participantes de dichos actos se tomaron una fotografía juntos. Aunque Helga intentó ocultarlo, se le vio particularmente contenta después del espectáculo, sobre todo porque sus padres la felicitaron y Bob incluso comentó que pondría el reconocimiento y la foto de su hija al lado de los trofeos de Olga.

"Lo qué me sorprendió más fue que esta Helga de verdad existe." El chico al teléfono siguió hablando. "Pensé que era otra de tus historias para asustarme."

"Por favor, ni Stephen King se podría imaginar alguien como Pataki; es decir, ¿cuando he inventado algo así?"

"Dijiste que el drenaje de la tina puede succionar a la gente; que el tipo aterrador de la caja de cereal se iba a mudar al vecindario; que iba a mutar en un payaso; que si me comía una semilla de sandía iba a germinar y a explotarme en el estómago; que la varicela te convierte en gallina; que 'el gato te comió la lengua' era una expresión literal; cuando me salió una costra muy grande dijiste que me iba a convertir en rinoceronte; le dijiste a todos que yo era extraterrestre y para confirmarlo había que empaparme; que en Noche de Brujas te conviertes en lo que te disfrazaste; que los zurdos como yo somos fenómenos de circo; que el propósito de una venta de garaje es vaciar la casa y por eso terminamos vendiendo la sala de tus tíos… deténme cuando gustes."

"¿Por qué habría de detenerte? Me encantan esos recuerdos." Angelica sonrió.

"No tienes remedio."

"Oye, eso es lo que yo te digo a ti; no creo que robarme las líneas sea una buena idea."

Ambos soltaron la carcajada al darse cuenta que la chica había usado la frase más común del chico. Angelica suspiró, contenta, y se tranquilizó para seguir hablando.

"Bueno, ya tengo que colgar. Trata de no llorar en mi ausencia."

"Es un poco tarde para eso."

Aunque los dos habían dicho esto como broma, Angelica dedujo, por su tono, que había algo de verdad en ello; el pelirrojo era un pésimo mentiroso.

"Cuídate, Angelica; aunque no lo creas, te extraño a ti y a tu voz. Phil piensa que debo estar loco porque soy el único que te ha escuchado cantar en el video más de una vez."

"Vaya; tu gusto musical está mejorando."

"Tal vez; pero me estoy quedando sordo del oído derecho."

"Tienes suerte de que yo también extrañe tu voz constipada, Finster. Cuidate mucho, ¿okay?"

"Lo haré; hasta luego, Angie."

La rubia terminó la llamada con la misma sonrisa que tenía al hablar con él; no podía llamar mucho a California debido a la cuenta del teléfono (sus padres ya se gastaban una pequeña fortuna incluso sin ella hablando) pero ciertamente lo disfrutaba. De nuevo, aunque también llamaba a sus primos, a Susie y a los demás, Carlitos era con quién más conversaba, aplicando el mismo consejo que le dio a Helga, usando insultos y burlas en un tono juguetón, y también teniendo pláticas normales con él, de una forma similar a como le escribía los correos electrónicos.

"Muy bien, Pelusa, es hora de hacer algo productivo. Primero, la tarea." Angelica dijo a su gata antes de marcar otro número en el teléfono. "¿Hola? Lila, soy yo, Angelica, mira, tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy, y no voy a tener tiempo de hacer la tarea; ¿puedo copiar la tuya mañana? Gracias; te veo después." La rubia colgó y volteó a ver a la gata de nuevo. "Listo. Ahora, a hacer lo importante."

**X- X- X- X**

"Gracias por la ayuda, Pheebs." Helga, sentada en su cama, estiró los brazos después de terminar la tarea.

"Fue un placer, Helga. Además, tú no requieres tanta asistencia; eres bastante competente en Inglés y Matemáticas." Phoebe cerró sus libros y se sentó al lado de Helga.

"Si, pero soy terrible en Historia; ¿a quién le importa lo que un montón de viejos hicieron cuando mis abuelos todavía ni nacían?" Helga se levantó y fue a su armario. "Hora de nuestro siguiente proyecto."

"Me intriga tu interés en el disfraz que usaras en Noche de Brujas; ciertamente, solía importarte mucho cuando eramos más jóvenes y podías conseguir una cantidad significativa de dulces gratis, pero incluso entonces no empezabas a trabajar en él con tanta anticipación."

"Bueno, Pheebs, aunque no me gustan tanto las fiestas, especialmente una donde Tontelica va a estar presente, creo que no será mala idea si voy, y si lo hago entonces, al menos, mi disfraz debe ser bueno." Helga sacó una caja con ropa.

"Y el hecho de que habrá 'Mantecado' en la fiesta es un incentivo extra, ¿cierto?" Phoebe sonrió un poco; Helga le respondió del mismo modo.

"Depende; tú vas por el 'Chocolate', ¿no?"

Phoebe bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa tímida y el rubor en sus mejillas. Helga meneó la cabeza y puso la caja junto a la cama.

"Bien, aquí tengo parte de mis viejos disfraces y algunas ropas viejas; esto debe darnos una idea para mi disfraz."

**X- X- X- X**

Helga se hubiera desmayado de la impresión si hubiera sabido que Angelica estaba haciendo algo similar, sólo que ella estaba abriendo un baúl de tamaño mediano.

"Qué suerte que mis padres trajeron esto; seguramente podré convertir estas cosas viejas en un disfraz decente." Angelica comentó a su gata mientras se colocaba una vieja corona de papel. La chica se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto, adquirió una pose orgullosa y habló en forma autoritaria.

"¡Qué les corten la cabeza!" Angelica rió antes de quitarse la corona. "No; muy predecible."

**X- X- X- X**

"¿Qué tal este, Helga?" Phoebe puso un espejo mediano frente a su amiga, la cual se había puesto una capa negra.

"Los hijos de la noche… que hermosa música hacen." Helga hizo su mejor imitación de Bela Lugosi. "No; muy común."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica se puso algo de gel para el cabello y arregló su peinado para que pareciera que tenía dos orejas puntiagudas. La chica sonrió astuta mientras se veía en el espejo y hablaba en su tono más coqueto.

"Soy Gatúbela; escuchame rugir." Angelica rió antes de cambiar su cabello a su forma normal. "No; muy comiquero… whoa, ¿cómo es que conozco la palabra?"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga se puso una vieja red para el cabello, adquiriendo un peinado similar al que tenía cuando la hizo de Julieta en la obra escolar hace años.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde estás que no te veo?" Helga sonrió a su reflejo antes de fruncir el ceño y deshacerse de la red. "No; muy Estilo Curly."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica se puso de nuevo la corona, y esta vez sostuvo una pequeña vara.

"Soy Angelica; soy una Pickles; y soy tu… ¡Madrina Mágica!" Angelica soltó la carcajada antes de mirarse a si misma en el espejo. "Tampoco; muy infantil."

**X- X- X- X**

Helga ahora usaba el viejo vestido de novia de Miriam a la vez que sostenía un hacha de plástico; se miró a si misma en el espejo mientras tarareaba la Marcha Nupcial.

"No; demasiado trauma de la infancia."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica se puso un viejo sombrero de dama y un enorme collar de perlas falsas, y terminó el conjunto con una boa de plumas.

"Estoy lista para mi acercamiento… no, muy pasado de moda."

**X- X- X- X**

Helga se puso una peluca negra, el cinturón de la suerte de Bob, y una toalla alrededor de los hombros. Phoebe rió calmadamente mientras la veía hacer algunos movimientos de baile y de karate. La Pataki se detuvo para posar y hacer otra imitación.

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias!"

Phoebe no pudo contener una risotada mientras Helga reía un poco también y se quitaba el disfraz.

"No; estoy muy flaca para este."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica, usando un viejo sombrero de hombre, de ala ancha, y una toalla que servía como capa, se miró al espejo e hizo una postura heroica.

"Soy el Terror que aletea en la Noche… soy el chocolate con coco entre los de nuez… soy… una loca por siquiera pensar en este. ¿Quién recuerda esta caricatura?"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga, usando guantes de boxeo, soltó unos puñetazos al aire mientras se veía al espejo; entonces aclaró la garganta e hizo su mejor imitación de Sylvester Stallone.

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!"

"Helga, me parece que es 'Adrian'." Phoebe arqueó una ceja, mientras su amiga se dio cuenta del error y rió nerviosamente.

"Eh… si… bueno, este es muy brutal, y no quiero que parezca que le estoy buscando pleito a Pickles." Helga entonces murmuró. "Y Phoebe… este momento, nunca ocurrió."

"Olvidando."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica, con una banda en la cabeza y usando lápiz labial para pintarse líneas en cada mejilla, torció la boca mientras veía su reflejo.

"Soy tu peor pesadilla… no, es muy malo para mi pobre boca." Angelica gruñó antes de limpiarse el labial. "Mejor le dejo las imitaciones a Pataki."

Angelica se quedó quieta por un segundo, abrió los ojos al máximo, y su sonrisa maliciosa regresó a sus labios.

**X- X- X- X**

Unas cuantas noches después, Helga estaba checando su disfraz, y sonrió satisfecha después de unos momentos; al final, se había decidido por un atuendo que una vez soñó usando ella misma, un disfraz de Valkiria (guerrera vikinga). La chica llevaba un disfraz pintado de dorado, que consistía en brazaletes, armadura corporal, y un casco con dos grandes cuernos, todo hecho de tela vieja y cartulina.

"_Gracias, Phoebe." _Helga agradeció mentalmente a su actualmente ausente amiga mientras admiraba su disfraz; habían trabajado mucho en él, y el resultado final era bastante aceptable. Phoebe no requirió ayuda con su propio disfraz porque ella iba a ir de samuraí; sólo necesitaba uno de sus kimonos, su espada de kendo como accesorio, y llevar el cabello recogido y sostenido con unas agujas.

Helga empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando alguien tocó el timbre, lo cual le extrañó; todos sabían que Bob era muy tacaño como para darle dulces a los niños, y Miriam normalmente no escuchaba el timbre, así que los chicos del vecindario no perdían tiempo pidiendo golosinas en la casa Pataki.

"Si es uno de esos chiquillos molestos," Bob, ignorando la presencia de Helga, se dirigió a la puerta, "les oy a recordar que el Gran Bob Pataki no da nada gratis."

Cuando Bob abrió la puerta casi le gritó a las personas que estaban afuera, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando reconoció a una de ellas.

"Feliz Noche de Brujas, Señor Pataki."

"Hola, Señor; soy una princesa. Dulce o Travesura."

Helga, mirando desde la escalera, reconoció las voces, incluso la segunda, la cual pertenecía a una niña pequeña. La rubia casi se desmayó cuando Bob se movió un poco y ella pudo ver mejor; Timberly estaba ahí, disfrazada de princesa, y, detrás de ella, Angelica, con un vestido rosa sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca, su cabello acomodado en dos coletas con un gran moño rosa en la cabeza, y una ceja gruesa pintada con maquillaje sobre sus cejas naturales.

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz, "Angelica, ¿cierto?"

"_Recuerdas su nombre y no el de tu hija; eres el padre del año, Bob." _Helga pensó mientras Angelica hablaba con el hombre.

"Si, Señor, estoy cuidando a esta niña; ahora, si nos pudiera dar algunos dulces, y algo extra para mis primos que no pudieron venir, lo apreciaríamos mucho." Angelica y Timberly abrieron sus bolsas de dulces; Bob se disculpó para ir a la cocina y traer algo para las chicas, y Helga se les acercó en cuanto él se retiró.

"Hola, Helga; me gusta tu disfraz." Timberly saludó a la Pataki.

"Si, si, el tuyo también está bonito." Helga entonces se dirigió a Angelica. "Muy bien, Pickles, ¿qué es lo que pretendes vistiéndote así?"

"Bueno, necesitaba un disfraz que diera miedo, y tú eres la persona más aterradora de Hillwood." Angelica sonrió. "Y cómo vi algunas de tus viejas fotografías la vez que te visité…"

"Okay, lo entiendo; y, ¿por qué estás acompañando a la Princesa Disney?"

"Los padres de Gerald querían que él cuidara a Timberly cuando saliera a pedir dulces, y él quería llegar temprano a la fiesta para ver a Tú-Sabes-Quién," Angelica y Helga compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, "así que me ofrecí a ser su niñera por un rato; de todos modos me gusta llegar con un elegante retraso, así que mientras tanto me voy a ganar diez dólares y algo de dulce gratis por una caminata de 2 horas."

"Si, Angelica nos ha conseguido muchas golosinas. Le sigue diciendo a la gente que tiene dos primitos que no pudieron venir, y pide algún dulce extra para ellos." Timberly comentó, sonriente, mientras que Angelica se sacó del bolsillo una fotografía de ella y sus primos para mostrársela a Helga.

"Llevo esto en caso de que no me crean; cómo de verdad son mis primos, y no están con nosotras, técnicamente no estoy mintiendo. Claro, como será difícil enviarles los dulces, tendré que sacrificarme y comerlos todos."

"¿Vas a estudiar para abogada?" Helga no pudo evitar reir.

"Tal vez; el único problema de este truco es que algunas personas dan manzanas en vez de dulces, y nos dan frutas extras." Angelica sacó una bolsa de plástico, con manzanas, de su bolsa grande de dulces. "¿Las quieres?"

"¿No están envenenadas, Bruja?"

"No; las manzanas envenenadas son para las princesas, no para los dragones."

"Se me ocurre otra forma de llamarte pero hay una niñita presente." Helga frunció el ceño pero aún así agradeció y aceptó las manzanas; como Miriam nunca preparaba el desayuno y Helga normalmente se retrasaba mucho como para preparárselo ella misma, su comida matutina los días de escuela solía consistir en manzanas, naranjas y otras frutas. Bob llegó en ese momento con dos paquetes de palomitas para microondas.

"No tengo dulces pero estas tienen caramelo." Bob le dio los paquetes a las chicas, las cuales los aceptaron y agradecieron.

"Ya nos vamos; te veo en la fiesta, Pataki; me gusta el disfraz de vaca." Angelica señaló a los cuernos del casco de Helga antes de que ella y Timberly se despidieran y se alejaran.

"_Lo peor es que no puedo insultarle su disfraz sin insultarme a mi misma."_ Helga gruñó suavemente antes de dejar las manzanas en la cocina; mientras tanto, Bob, suspirando de alivio, regresó a la sala.

"Que bueno que tenía esas palomitas; no me hubiera gustado tener que explicarle a los Pickles por qué no tenía dulces para su hija."

"Me voy a la fiesta, Bob; te veo después." Helga se encaminó a la puerta.

"Oye, Niña, yo nunca te di permiso…"

"Es en casa de los Lloyds."

"Uh… eh… ¡bueno, apúrate! ¡No debes llegar tarde!"

"_Al menos ya sé como callarte la bocota, Bob."_ Helga rió suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Al darse vuelta, vió a Angelica y a Timberly pidiendo dulces a un vecino a unas puertas de distancia.

"¿Me está diciendo que no tiene ni una miserable golosina para la dulce niñita que esperó este dia por todo un año?" Angelica, señalando a Timberly, miró al hombre de forma acusadora. "¿Quién se cree que és; el Scrooge de la Noche de Brujas?"

"Yo… eh… les daré un dólar a cada una." El tipo sacó su billetera.

"Obviamente no sabe cuánto cuesta una buena barra de chocolate estos días, Señor."

El hombre, suspirando, sacó cinco dólares y algo de cambio mientras Helga trataba de contener la risa y se alejaba del lugar.

**X- X- X- X**

Una hora y media más tarde, Helga estaba bailando con Arnold y disfrutando como nunca; todos se habían acostumbrado ya a verlos juntos de vez en cuando, así que la chica se sentía bastante cómoda sabiendo que su reputación estaba intacta. El chico estaba usando un disfraz de soldado de la Guerra Civil que su abuela hizo para él; lo curioso es que la anciana lo hizo hacía ya 3 meses y sin pensar para nada en la Noche de Brujas.

Todos alrededor de Helga y Arnold se estaban divirtiendo también; Stinky, disfrazado de vampiro, bailaba con Lila, vestida como dama sureña; Gerald, en una versión (obviamente) más grande de su viejo traje de Hombre de Negro bailaba con Phoebe a sólo unos metros del dúo rubio; Harold, disfrazado de cavernícola, comía bocadillos con Patty, la cual había ido como boxeadora (algo que hizo que Helga se alegrara de no haberse decidido por el disfraz de Rocky Balboa), mientras evitaban que todos los dulces fueran devorados por el Choco-Niño, cuyo disfraz de hormiga consistía en dos antenas falsas y un suéter negro; Sid, vestido de pirata, había estado coqueteando con algunas chicas hijas de socios del Señor Lloyd hasta que Nadine, disfrazada de escarabajo, llegó a la casa, y ahora estaban charlando; Rhonda, en un predecible atuendo de princesa, la hacía de anfitriona platicando y atendiendo a todos; desde una esquina, Brainy, disfrazado de ninja, observaba a Helga y Arnold mientras que Lorenzo, en uniforme de futbolista, e Iggy, disfrazado de cazador, platicaban con algunas chicas para invitarlas a bailar tal y como Peapod, en ropa de vaquero, estaba haciendo con una morena disfrazada de bruja; Sheena, siguiendo sus tendencias hippies, vestía como si fuera a un concierto en Woodstock mientras bailaba con Eugene, el cual estaba disfrazado de momia, y, curiosamente, no todas sus vendas eran parte del disfraz sino que eran necesarias debido a un incidente con hiedra venenosa esa misma tarde; casi todo el equipo de football estaba presente también, excepto por Wolfgang y Ed, quienes usualmente no gustaban de pasar tiempo con los antiguos 'Perdedores de Cuarto Año'.

"Parece que todos están aquí excepto Curly y Angelica." Arnold le comentó a Helga cuando se sentaron a descansar en un sofá cercano a una ventana.

"Bueno, Pickles dijo que llegaría tarde, y dudo que la Princesa Lloyd invitara a nuestro pequeño maniático." Helga se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, con una sincronización casi perfecta, la ventana se abrió y Curly entró a la casa, sin camisa, cubierto de pintura naranja con algunas rayas negras, y llevando pantalones y botas estilo militar.

"Lamento la tardanza; por cierto, si alguien les pregunta acerca de cinco cebras, diez monos araña, dos búfalos de agua y un caimán sueltos por las calles, ustedes no saben nada." Curly le dijo a los rubios, quienes asintieron en silencio. Curly entonces vio a Rhonda y se lanzó a su encuentro. "Querida, he llegado; creo que mi invitación se perdió en el correo."

"La próxima vez mejor no corro riesgos y le disparo al cartero." Rhonda se quejó mientras Curly empezaba a seguirla por todo el lugar.

"Hacen una linda pareja." Helga giró los ojos. "Curly pertenece al manicomio, y ella está a punto de acompañarlo." Arnold soltó una pequeña risa.

"Si, creo que él tendría una mejor oportunidad si no fuera tan obsesivo y dejara de acosarla." Arnold meneó la cabeza, sin notar que Helga tragaba un poco de saliva.

"S-si, es decir, ¿quién quiere a alguien acosándote, mirando cada una de tus acciones desde lejos, y haciendo esculturas tuyas con goma de mascar y pasta dental?"

"¿Perdón?" Un confundido Arnold miró a Helga, la cual palideció un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Suena como algo que Curly haría, ¿no?" Helga se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente; Arnold no lo notó o decidió ignorar esto.

"Oh, bueno… ¿quieres algo de ponche, Helga?"

"Claro, Cabeza de Balón, gracias." Helga sonrió aliviada mientras que Arnold asentía antes de ir a la mesa de los bocadillos. La chica se levantó del sillón para cerrar la ventana que Curly había abierto.

"_Me gusta este disfraz pero no es muy cómodo para una noche tan fría."_ Helga estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando noto a una persona vestida de rosa acercándose a la casa; Angelica, ya sin Timberly (a la cual había dejado en su casa hacía unos minutos) o su propia bolsa de golosinas, la cual había dejado en casa de camino a la de Rhonda. _"Y miren quién llega finalmente; quizá no debería meterme con ella esta vez… por otro lado, he pensado en unos insultos buenísimos."_

Los pensamientos de Helga fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico de baja estatura y dos bastante grandes se acercaron a Angelica y la llevaron a un callejón al otro lado de la calle. Helga no pudo evitar preocuparse y volteó para pedir ayuda, encontrando a Arnold regresando con las bebidas.

**X- X- X- X**

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gino? Si es mi opinión acerca de tu disfraz, pues, no sabría decirte porque siempre te vistes como versión pirata de El Padrino." Angelica, sujetada por los dos enormes guardaespaldas, gruñó al pequeño capo. "Y ponle una correa a tus gorilas."

"Vamos, Señorita Pickles, me decepciona; creí que le gustaban los negocios." Gino, saboreando una paleta, miró confiado a la rubia.

"¿Qué tipo de negocio?" Angelica cambió su expresión; los grandullones la soltaron a una orden de Gino. Angelica casi no había intercambiado palabras con él desde que llegó a la ciudad, pero Rhonda ya le había advertido acerca de las tendencias de mafioso del chico.

"Pues, debes saber que soy un honesto negociante que provee de un valioso servicio a nuestros compañeros al organizar actividades recreativas y proveerles de asistencia financiera…"

"Si, organizas apuestas y prestas dinero; ya lo sé. Sólo dime que quieres, Capone de Bolsillo." Angelica se cruzó de brazos.

"Directa al punto; es una buena cualidad. Bien, como ya dijo, manejo grandes sumas de efectivo, y consigo una ganancia considerable de mis actividades… sin embargo, desde su llegada, mi billetera ha sufrido un daño considerable." El tono condescendiente de Gino ahora denotaba algo de molestia. "Primero que nada, esa pelea con Patty; ¿era demasiado pedir que perdiera después del primer minuto pero antes del tercero?"

"Disculpa, pero me gusta conservar la cabeza."

"Y luego ese juego… ¡fue un desastre! La escuela no había ganado el primer encuentro de la temporada desde hacía cinco años, ¡y usted llega y eso cambia!"

"No es mi culpa que esos jugadores sean un poco menos brutos debido a mi ayuda… o, espera, si, como soy la asistente del entrenador, ese es mi trabajo."

"¡El sarcasmo no cambia el hecho de que perdí mucho dinero por su culpa! Aún me estoy recuperando, y no podré apostar nada en el próximo encuentro." Gino gruñó pero se tranquilizó y volvió a su tono de 'negociante honesto'. "Sin embargo, todavía consideré no involucrarme directamente con usted por la oportunidad de que me ayudara a recuperar parte de mi inversión. En caso de que lo ignore, muchos estudiantes han apostado para la próxima pelea entre usted y Helga."

"¿Quiénes te crees que somos, Alí y Foreman?" El tono furioso de Angelica impresionó a los tres chicos, haciéndolos retroceder un poco, pero Gino se recuperó pronto.

"Buena comparación, y si, mis expectativas son similares. Sin embargo, desde su pequeño y jocoso acto en el espectáculo de talentos, la mayoría ya no las ve como rivales."

"Bueno, tampoco somos exactamente amigas; más bien, socias por conveniencia."

"Y yo lo comprendo, pero la gente normal no entiende el enfoque de los negocios; debido a ello, muchas apuestas han sido retiradas, y cada una representa pérdidas para mi. Así que, este es mi trato." Gino aclaró su garganta. "Usted molestará e insultara a Helga de cualquier forma posible hasta que ella pierda la paciencia, y, conociendo a esa chica, no tomará mucho. En ese momento, la retará a una pelea, tal y como pasó con Patty; incluso, le permitiré fijar la fecha y hora del encuentro siempre que sea antes de Diciembre para que usted pueda prepararse y yo tenga tiempo de arreglar las apuestas de nuevo. Entonces, antes de la pelea, le informaremos quién es la favorita, pues yo apostaré por la otra; si usted resulta ser la favorita, sólo deje que Helga la derrote rápidamente y así no saldrá muy lastimada, y en caso contrario, estoy seguro de que puede pensar en una buena triquiñuela para vencerla. Nos dividiremos el dinero después de la pelea, 70-30; ¿tenemos un acuerdo?"

Angelica quedó pensativa por unos momentos, mientras Gino y sus secuaces la veían con interés. Finalmente, la chica hizo su elección.

"No, olvídalo."

"¿Por qué no? El 30 por ciento es mucho más de lo que cualquiera de mis socios anteriores ha recibido jamás." Gino persistió en su intento.

"Y no lo dudo, pero no puedo, y no pelearé con Pataki; ya tengo un trato con ella, mucho más importante que cualquier oferta que tú me puedas hacer, y voy a respetarlo. Además, aunque no tolero a la chica y quizá nunca lo haré, no le deseo un daño real; fuera de los insultos, hay un cierto entendimiento entre nosotras, y no voy a exponer mis dientes rompiendo los de ella sólo por un Don King de Dos Centavos que quiere ofrecer un Pago-Por-Evento."

Gino puso su cara más furiosa mientras sus secuaces tronaban sus nudillos enfrente de la rubia.

"Si me lastiman, mis padres los denunciarán, y terminaran el Bachillerato tras las rejas." Angelica miró retadora al trio mientras buscaba una vía de escape.

"Mi familia tiene influencias, Pickles, así que esa amenaza no me impresiona. Además, después de que mis muchachos acaben contigo, dudo que puedas volver a hablar."

Angelica apretó los puños y empezó a retroceder mientras que Gino se hizo a un lado para que sus guardaespaldas se acercaran a la chica.

"_Intimidada por alguien más grande y sin foma de escapar… ¡cómo odio la ironía!" _Angelica pensó, más asustada de lo que mostraba; ella pudo enfrentarse a Patty porque habían llegado a un acuerdo y ella contuvo sus golpes, y luego pudo pelear una-a-una con Helga porque las dos estaban igual de furiosas, pero contra dos chicos tan grandes a la vez Angelica sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades.

"¡Aleja a tus secuaces de ella, Gino!"

Angelica respiró aliviada y Gino enfureció aún más cuando vieron a Arnold parado detrás de ellos con Helga a su lado, ambos rubios visiblemente molestos con los Intentos de Gángsters.

"¡Ya escucharon al chico, Tarados; dejen en paz a Pickles!" Helga le gritó a los grandullones, quienes se olvidaron de Angelica para brindarle toda su atención a ella y a Arnold.

"¿Por qué sigues interfiriendo con mis negocios legítimos, Arnold? ¿Qué te hice yo?" Gino preguntó, en su mejor intento de voz inocente.

"Si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo; ahora, vamos a pretender que no ha pasado nada, y vete de aquí. Es obvio que Angelica no quiere estar contigo, así que déjala tranquila." Arnold habló en su usual manera diplomática, pero esta vez tenía un tono molesto que rara vez usaba.

"Nunca pensé que fueras de los que amenazan, Arnold." Gino frunció el ceño.

"No te estoy amenazando; te estoy avisando." Arnold le devolvió la mirada. "Odio la violencia, y lo sabes, pero si le tocas un solo cabello a Angelica o a cualquier otro amigo mío, no temo usarla; y sabes que yo tampoco acostumbro mentir."

"Creo que es cierto lo que dicen; el único rubio listo es un perro Labrador." Gino se encogió de hombros y luego ordenó a sus muchachos. "Patéenle la cabeza de balón por toda la calle."

Uno de los secuaces se quedó en su lugar, permaneciendo alerta, mientras el otro cargaba contra Arnold y Helga.

"¡Helga, muévete!" Arnold empujó a la chica fuera del camino al ver al otro chico preparando su puño. Helga se asustó al ver esto y se preparó para saltar sobre el grandullón hasta que notó que Arnold bloqueó el golpe casi sin esfuerzo.

El grandullón estaba bastante sorprendido, al igual que su compañero y Gino; la sorpresa fuer menor para Angelica cuando ella recordó que Arnold había vuelto a sus entrenamientos de karate. Helga sonrió, en una mezcla de asombro y admiración, mientras el atacante se recuperaba de la sorpresa e intentó golpear a Arnold de nuevo; el chico rubio lo agarró de la muñeca y usó el impulso de su enemigo contra él, arrojándolo sobre su hombro y contra el pavimento.

"¡Ayúdalo!" Gino le gritó a su otro guardaespaldas, quién obedeció y ya estaba listo a lanzarse contra Arnold cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo; Gino entonces notó de nuevo a Angelica, la cual aún tenía su pierna extendida.

"Ay, que torpe soy." Angelica sonrió burlona mientras que el tropezado empezaba a levantarse. Helga le avisó de esto a Arnold, el cual le dio una buena patada al pecho a su atacante antes de que pudiera pararse por completo, dejándolo sin aliento.

El primer secuaz, quejándose de dolor, empezó a levantarse también pero esta vez fue Helga quién lo atacó, pateando su barbilla con toda su fuerza. El chico rodó en el suelo, adolorido y cubriendosé la boca y la barbilla con ambas manos; finalmente, quedó inconsciente cuando Angelica se unió a la pelea y repitió su maniobra 'Cascanueces', esta vez a propósito.

Gino estaba tan impresionado que no reaccionó hasta que Arnold le propinó unos buenos karatazos a su otro secuaz, noqueándolo. El pequeño mafioso intentó huir pero encontró a dos chicas furiosas en su camino.

"Miren… ese comentario del Labrador…" Gino sudó frío, sonrió nerviosamente a las chicas y luego, casi en un murmullo, le habló a Arnold. "Ayuda."

"Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que me pasó la última vez que se pusieron agresivas y quise detenerlas; disculpa, pero estás solo en esto." Arnold se cruzó de brazos y luego volteo, mostrando su espalda a sus amigas y al pequeño capo. "No estoy mirando, Chicas; hagan lo que gusten."

Gino, aterrado como nunca, y rogando por que la humedad en sus calzoncillos fuera sudor, volteó para ver de nuevo a las muchachas, quienes lo miraban como dos gatas salvajes a un ratoncito.

"¿La cabeza o la cara, Pataki?"

"¿Qué tal si compartimos?"

"Por supuesto; ¿cómo quieres empezar?"

"Una combinación de 'Cinco Vengadores' y 'Vieja Betsy' suena bien." Helga y Angelica tronaron sus nudillos, y Gino gritó, presa del pánico.

"¡EN LA CARA NO QUE QUIERO SER ACTOR!"

**POW!**

**THUD!**

**WHACK!**

**FOUL!**

**ARGH!**

**WHAM!**

**ZOCK!**

**CRACK!**

**SMASH!**

**SLAP!**

**¡DOBLE FOUL!**

**BAMF!**

**TRAZ!**

**PAZ!**

**CUAZ!**

**¡INSERTE SONIDO DE GOLPE AQUÍ!**

**OOF!**

Normalmente, Arnold no dejaría que nadie recibiera tal castigo, incluso en el caso de una persona desagradable, pero hasta él admitía que Gino ya se merecía algún castigo desde hace tiempo, asi que se enfocó en vigilar a los guardaespaldas caídos durante toda la paliza, la cual terminó después de algunos minutos. Para proteger su cordura, Arnold no volteó para ver lo que quedaba de Gino, así que sólo esperó a que Helga y Angelica caminaron a su lado y le dijeron que podían retirarse. El trio rubio se dirigió a casa de Rhonda, apenas escuchando a Gino quién, con una voz quebrada, estaba pidiendo que le trajeran una ambulancia, a su madre, y a un abogado para redactar su testamento.

"¡Eso estuvo genial, Arnold!" Angelica felicitó al chico antes de dirigirse a Helga, quién caminaba al otro lado de Arnold. "Tú fuiste… adecuada, Pataki."

"Voy a pretender que eso significa 'Gracias por salvarme el trasero' en tu idioma." Helga respondió.

"De hecho, Helga fue la que te vió en problemas desde la ventana de Rhonda." Arnold explicó. "Me lo dijo todo, y casi le decimos a los demás pero no estábamos totalmente seguros de si realmente necesitabas ayuda, así que nos salimos de la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta para echar un vistazo."

"Entonces, ¿te debo otra, Pataki?" Angelica miró a Helga, sorprendida. "Pues… gracias."

"No digas nada." Helga señaló a Arnold. "Después de todo, aquí Chuck Ar-Norris hizo casi todo el trabajo. ¿Mi chico es grandioso o qué?"

Helga se detuvo y cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; Arnold, aturdido, volteó a verla, mientras Angelica los observaba en silencio.

"Este… ese comentario de 'mi chico'… no es que tú seas mio o algo así…" Helga evitó el contacto visual con Arnold, el cual hizo lo mismo.

"Sí… sólo fue una expresión… nada más…"

"Deja que te robe tu frasesita, Pataki; ¡CRIMINAL!" Angelica gruñó. "Si van a usar esa excusa del 'calor del momento' otra vez, voy a patear a alguien, y ustedes saben que siempre encuentro el punto más sensible."

Helga se frotó los brazos y bajó la mirada mientras que Arnold, ignorando por el momento el que Angelica parecía saber algo acerca del 'incidente', se frotó la nuca y miró nerviosamente a Helga. Angelica giró los ojos y suspiró; volteó hacia la casa de Rhonda y vio que estaban justo frente a la puerta.

"Voy a entrar antes de que se les acabe la comida. Oh, y Arnold, dile a tu abuela que, si su oferta no fue por tiempo limitado, voy aceptarla." Angelica sonrió al chico y luego le dio una mirada de aliento a Helga ants de dirigirse a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta (Arnold y Helga habían olvidado cerrarla en su prisa por salir) así que pudo entrar sin tocar.

Helga y Arnold permanecieron en la calle, y finalmente rompieron el silencio después de un minuto.

"Helga… ¿no tienes frío con ese disfraz?"

"Pues… sólo un poco."

"Permíteme." Arnold se quitó su chaqueta de soldado y la puso sobre los hombros y espalda de Helga, la cual inmediatamente sintió un agradable calor que no tenía nada que ver con la tela.

"Gracias… ¿sabes que vamos a volver a la fiesta y vas a tener que ponerte la chaqueta de nuevo para completar el disfraz, cierto?" Helga sonrió en forma juguetona.

"Aún así… puedes usar la chaqueta de regreso a casa… si no te importa que te acompañe, claro." Arnold se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Helga colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró tiernamente.

"Entonces, ¿no es el 'calor del momento'?"

"No a menos que haya sido un momento bastante largo." La mirada de Arnold era similar pero la cambió casi de inmediato por una apenada. "Y… quiero disculparme… porque… ese incidente en la azotea… ¡vaya que fui un cobarde! Es decir, cuando todo acabó, debí haber intentado hablar contigo y discutir lo que pasó en vez de usar esa tonta excusa… ¡vaya, han pasado 4 años, y no he hecho nada al respecto!"

"Arnold, está bien; yo también fui una cobarde, y lo he sido por mucho más tiempo que tú." Helga admitió. "Es sólo que… tú sabes como me quejo de mi familia…"

"Si, he notado como suelen tratarte." Arnold sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza. "Y tampoco te he podido ayudar con eso; me gusta apoyar a todos y me alegra poder ayudarlos con sus problemas, y aún así no he hecho nada para mejorar tu situación en casa… siento como si te hubiera fallado…"

"¡Arnold, tú haces más de lo que te puedes imaginar!" Las palabras de Helga sorprendieron a Arnold. "Excepto por Phoebe, tú eres la única persona que suele ser amable conmigo aunque te maltrate la mayor parte del tiempo… de hecho, tú fuiste la primera persona que me ofreció amabilidad y amistad." Helga sonrió, recordando cuando conoció al chico, antes de volver a su expresión normal. "Pero, cómo ya dije, y tú mencionaste, mi familia suele descuidarme mucho, así que me he tenido que cuidar sola desde muy pequeña, y me acostumbre a no mostrar debilidad… y temo que si me permito mostrar emociones que no sean rudeza o enojo, voy a perder el respeto que pueda tener en la escuela… y cuando nadie te respeta en casa…"

"No necesitas tener miedo, Helga." Arnold agarró sus manos. "Mira, no te voy a mentir… cuando hiciste esa confesión, me asuste; es más me aterroricé. Pero he pensado mucho en esto desde entonces… y ya no me asusta para nada. Aún antes de ese incidente, ya sabía que eres una gran persona por dentro, y sólo de saber que una chica tan linda, lista y maravillosa como tú pueda tener sentimientos por mí… me hace… feliz. Si aún sientes lo mismo, y puedes perdonarme por ser tan tonto, quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad."

"Entonces… ¿ya no estás asustado?" Helga sonrió y trató de contener sus lágrimas de emoción.

"No. Y si tú todavía lo estás… te ayudaré a enfrentar ese miedo."

"No es necesario; el miedo se fue." Helga contestó, y ella y Arnold se miraron a los ojos; un momento después, y por primera vez, se besaron por consentimiento mutuo y sin que fuera actuado. Fue un beso suave, cariñoso, y, como Arnold ya sospechaba por experiencias previas, bastante largo, pues Helga no quería soltarlo, y él estaba de acuerdo en continuar hasta donde fuera humanamente posible sin necesidad de tanques de oxígeno.

Desde la puerta de la casa de Rhonda, Angelica, quien había estado viendo a la pareja, les tomó una foto con su teléfono celular, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"_Me pregunto si Pataki olvidará el favor que le debo si hago enmarcar esta fotografía; por otro lado, cualquier revista médica me pagaría por mostrar como estos dos se sacan las anginas sin anestesia."_ Angelica rió suavemente antes de anunciar su llegada. "¡No esperen más, gente afortunada, que el alma de la fiesta ha llegado!"

La auto-presentación de Angelica fue muy breve pues se detuvo al notar que todos estaban viendo al chico de cuerpo pintado, con varios monos bailando a su alrededor, y a Rhonda mirándolo de forma asesina.

"Curly…"

"¡Ellos me siguieron, de verdad!"


	12. Convivencia

**- Convivencia.**

"Escuché que Gino todavía se está recuperando en casa, y probablemente no regrese sino hasta el próximo semestre." Sid le comentó a Harold y a Stinky; el trío estaba parado junto a una fila de casilleros.

"¿Y no ha dicho todavía que le pasó a él y a sus muchachos? Ya han pasado casi dos semanas." Harold señaló mientras sacaba un libro de su casillero.

"Yo oí que finalmente se metió con un mafioso de verdad y este mandó un montón de matones a golpearlo." Stinky dijo.

"Yo escuché que los búfalos que Curly soltó lo embistieron y lo pisotearon, los dos a la vez." Harold añadió.

"Yo creo que él y sus chicos estaban emboscando niños para quitarles sus dulces, y accidentalmente se encontraron un monstruo de verdad." Sid mencionó su teoría.

"¡Yo creo que fue un pollo gigante!"

Los tres revoltosos voltearon a ver a Curly, quién había aparecido justo detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué? Es una posibilidad." Curly se encogió de hombros; sus amigos compartieron una mirada rápida antes de Harold se despidiera y empezara a dirigirse a su salón.

"Los veo después de clases." Harold le dijo a Sid y a Stinky y luego, cuando se alejó un poco, pensó en voz alta. "Gracias a Dios que ya no tomo clases con ese loco."

"Un pollo gigante… Curly, eso si está chiflado hasta para ti." Sid meneó la cabeza. Curly se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"Me quedo con mi teoría. Además, ya han pasado cosas más locas; sólo miren para allá."

Sid y Stinky voltearon a ver a la pareja que Curly estaba señalando; dos rubios, chico y chica.

"Ahí si nos agarró." Stinky reconoció; los chicos, al igual que muchos otros, todavía no podían creer quienes eran la nueva pareja de la escuela.

"Arnold, en serio, no necesitas cargar mi mochila. Yo lo puedo hacer sola." Helga le dijo a Arnold, sonriendo uno al otro.

"Bueno, si así lo quieres…" Arnold pretendió regresarle la mochila; Helga reaccionó tocándole la nariz de manera juguetona.

"Por otro lado, ¿quién soy yo para interferir con las obligaciones normales de un novio?" La sonrisa de la chica creció, como ahora lo hacía siempre que mencionaba la palabra con 'N'. Arnold soltó una risita y se paró a su lado cuando llegaron al casillero de Helga.

"Voy por mis libros; regreso en un momento." Arnold le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de pasarle la mochila y dirigirse a su propio casillero; Helga asintió y guardó los libros dentro de su casillero excepto uno que necesitaría para la próxima clase, y volteó, chocando accidentalmente con otra rubia.

"¡OUCH! ¿Qué te pasa, Patonta; te cegó el amor?" Angelica se quejó; Helga frunció el ceño pero su expresión se suavizó un poco, cambiando a su cara burlona.

"No; mis ojos deben trabajar perfectamente para verlo todos los días."

"No hubo insulto… te estas suavizando." Angelica se burló.

"Te voy a suavizar la cabeza si no te callas." Helga gruñó suavemente. "Sólo porque finalmente, luego de años, conseguí lo que más deseaba en todo el Universo, y estas últimas semanas han sido más hermosas que cualquier fantasía ideada por mi calenturienta imaginación, no significa que voy a volverme tan dulce como Lila."

"Pues, a juzgar por la sonrisota de tonto que vi en la cara de Arnold y el hecho de que ni me notó, creo que él también está contento; o de verdad eres más agradable cuando él está cerca, o el chico es masoquista."

"Si no dejas de burlarte, tú vas a desear que fueras masoquista. Y recuerda, ya no tienes forma de chantajearme porque mi secretito ya fue revelado." Helga señaló, triunfante.

"Si, pero siempre le puedo decir a la gente acerca de ese altar oculto y todas las cosas que has hecho por tu obsesión; hay quienes terminan en el manicomio por menos que eso." Angelica se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara similar. "Además, es en parte gracias a mi que ustedes dos al fin terminaron juntos."

"Tienes un buen punto."

"Claro que lo tengo; ¿crees que me acercaría a una pit-bull sin tener alguna medida de seguridad?" Angelica rió. "Como sea, ¿le has mostrado tus poemas y otras cosas a Arnold?"

"Pues no le voy a enseñar el altar; no quiero asustarlo de nuevo… de todos modos, creo que voy a desarmarlo. Lo que si le he mostrado es un par de poemas; piensa que soy muy talentosa y está conmovido de que él sea mi musa personal." Helga se ruborizó ligeramente.

"O es muy honesto, o tiene miedo de la reacción de la autora." Angelica giró los ojos.

"Sigue girando los ojos y les pongo cera caliente cuando te agarre dormida; recuerda que sé donde vives." Helga gruñó de nuevo pero cambió inmediatamente a un tono más amigable. "Y, hablando de chicos, ¿cómo te fue el fin de semana?"

"Te digo después." Ahora Angelica era la que se ruborizaba. "Tú ve a divertirte con tu Cabeza de Balón."

"Oye, yo soy la única que le puede llamar así; lo estamos cambiando de 'insulto' a 'sobrenombre cariñoso'." El tono molesto de Helga, obviamente, era mucho más bromista que realmente enojado.

"Está bien; bueno, como no lo puedo evitar, te veo en clase." Angelica se encogió de hombros y empezó a retirarse, pasando junto a Arnold quién finalmente la notó.

"Buenos días, Angelica."

"Buenos días, Cabeza de Limón."

Arnold se quedó en su lugar, pasmado, mientras Angelica le sonreía y se alejaba; Helga se tapó la boca para contener la risa antes de reunirse con él y dirigirse al salón tomados de la mano.

Ciertamente, como Helga había dicho, las últimas semanas habían sido excelentes. El haber sido más amable con Arnold y pasar más tiempo con él sin ser tan agresiva como siempre le sirvió no sólo al chico para finalmente admitir y expresar sus sentimientos por Helga, sino que además suavizó el impacto que esta nueva relación causó el día después de la fiesta; como la gente ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlos en mejores términos, algunos compañeros ya sospechaban que eventualmente terminarían saliendo juntos, pensando que esta situación se debía a que sus mejores amigos estaban empezando una relación y que Helga y Arnold mostraban su apoyo llevándose mejor, lo cual tenía algo de verdad.

El puñado de gente que conocía la verdadera historia ayudó a la pareja para que fueran aceptados más fácilmente sin revelar su conocimiento previo; Lila mencionó que Arnold le había comentado una vez que consideraba a Helga una mejor persona en el fondo de lo que demostraba en público, y también que ella y Helga habían tenido momentos más o menos amistosos en el pasado; Phoebe mencionó anécdotas divertidas o interesantes acerca de ella y Helga para que todos conocieran las cualidades que hicieron que Arnold se fijara en la Pataki; Angelica, al igual que Lila, mencionó sus conversaciones con Arnold en las que hablaba muy bien de Helga y señaló que, mientras la Pataki estuviera en una relación feliz con el chico, sería menos molesta y pasaría más tiempo con Arnold y menos molestando y gritando a sus compañeros; y uno de los mejores argumentos vino de parte de Patty, la cual ya sospechaba que había algo entre los dos rubios, y opinaba que Arnold era un chico amable que podía salir con quién se le antojara, y cualquiera que se burlara de esta relación tendría que responderle a ella.

Todo esto les hizo las cosas más fáciles a la pareja, sobre todo los primeros días cuando muchos pensaban que Arnold estaba saliendo con Helga por lástima o por una apuesta, o que la chica lo forzaba por medio del chantaje o una broma cruel. Las explicaciones del chico y que defendiera a la chica siempre que alguien hablaba mal de ella, y que Helga demostrara que seguía siendo tan ruda como siempre aunque ya no le preocupaba admitir sus buenos sentimientos igual que los malos, aunado al apoyo de sus amigas, probó a todo el mundo que esta relación era real y que ambos seguían siendo los mismos, siendo la única diferencia que ahora estaban juntos y disfrutándolo.

**X- X- X- X**

"¡MUEVAN ESAS PATOTAS, MANADA DE HIPOPÓTAMOS!" Angelica, en su vestimenta y humor de entrenadora, le gritó al equipo. "¡HE VISTO MÁS ACCIÓN EN UNA PARTIDA DE AJEDREZ!"

"¿Soy el único aquí que de verdad detesta a esta chica?" Wolfgang, hablando en voz baja para que Angelica no lo oyera, le comentó a nadie en particular.

"Pues no sé tú, pero yo no voy a arriesgarme con una chica que le puede aguantar una pelea a mi novia. Ahora cállate y sigue corriendo." Harold le respondió mientras ellos y los otros jugadores seguían trotando alrededor del campo. En el pasado, Wolfgang le hubiera pegado a Harold por menos que eso, pero al haber tenido que repetir un año, y que Harold ahora era casi de su misma estatura, Wolfgang había perdido su posición de superioridad.

"¡USTEDES SON PATÉTICOS!" Angelica continúo. "¿CREEN QUE LES VOY A DISTRAER AL EQUIPO CONTRARIO EN CADA JUEGO? ¡NI USTEDES PUEDEN SER TAN TONTOS!"

Wolfgang ya no aguantó más; detestaba seguir órdenes, sobre todo de una chica gritona.

"No me importa si nos puede hacer ganar el Super Tazón." Wolfgang dejó de correr y volteó a gritarle a la muchacha. "¡SI CREES QUE ES TAN FÁCIL, VEN A HACERLO TÚ MISMA!"

Todos los jugadores y Jack, quién había estado revisando tanto el equipo como sus notas para las jugadas que les enseñaría a los muchachos ese día, miraron a Wolfgang y a Angelica; la chica se le acercó con una mirada asesina que de hecho intimidó al muchacho, pese a su mayor estatura, lo cual se hizo evidente porque la furia en la cara de Wolfgang había disminuido notablemente en un santiamén. La Pickles se paró frente a Wolfgang y, sorprendiendo a todos, cambió su cara molesta por su ya clásica burlona.

"Ay, Wolfgang, si querías que lo hiciera, sólo tenías que pedirlo." Angelica se colocó frente al equipo. "Muy bien, sonsos, creo que necesitan que alguien les muestre como se hace; ahora, ¡muevan esos barriles que tienen por piernas!"

Angelica empezó a trotar mientras volvía a insultar y a gritar; los jugadores la siguieron después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, y de hecho no pudieron más que seguirla por varios minutos porque la chica estaba manteniendo una buena velocidad.

"¡Vamos chicos, no me digan que la chica es más rápida que ustedes!" Jack, quién también se recuperó de la sorpresa, volvió a su modalidad de entrenador, animando a los muchachos hasta que algunos finalmente lograron trotar al lado de Angelica y continuaron así dos vueltas más.

El resto del calentamiento fue muy similar, con Angelica haciendo los ejercicios junto con el equipo; si bien la mayoría de los muchachos eran muy grandes y fornidos, la Pickles, aún así, lo hizo mejor que la mitad de los jugadores. Por supuesto, después de estos ejercicios, Angelica ya estaba muy cansada, y estaba más que contenta cuando Jack dijo que era tiempo de practicar las jugadas, así que ella podría sentarse en la banca y descansar mientras el entrenador se ocupaba del resto de la práctica.

"_Al menos la Viejita Miyagi no podrá decir que no he trabajado en mi resistencia."_Angelica pensó mientras bebía algo de agua.

**X- X- X- X**

**FLASHBACK.**

"¡Hi-yah!"

"¡Oye, ten más cuidado, Pataki! ¡Esa era mi cabeza!" Angelica, en ropa de karate, gruñó mientras bloqueaba un puñetazo izquierdo de su compañera de entrenamiento.

"Disculpa; tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… para que no lo veas venir." Helga, también con ropa de karate, sonrió maliciosa. Angelica frunció el ceño y le contestó con una serie de veloces patadas y puñetazos que mantuvieron a Helga a la defensiva.

"No sé si hacerlas practicar combate juntas es una buena idea, Abuela." Arnold murmuró a la anciana; ellos también usaban ropa de karate pero, a diferencia de las chicas, ellos no usaban guantes, coderas, rodilleras o casco protector; los padres de Angelica insistieron en estas precauciones cuando accedieron a que su hija tomara las clases.

"Bueno, Saltamontes, es por eso que yo soy la sensei y tú el estudiante." Gertie contestó en su calmado tono de maestra de artes marciales. "Al sacar la agresión de sus sistemas en este ambiente controlado, en una atmósfera de deportivismo y respeto mutuo, es menos probable que sientan deseos de destrozarse en la escuela y que a ti te toque recibir algo."

Arnold se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, sabiendo que, pese a su 'excentricidad' habitual, su abuela realmente era la experta en esta área. El enorme y actualmente desocupado cuarto que servía como dojo improvisado tenía varias colchonetas acomodadas para formar un enorme cuadro que cubría casi todo el piso y el equipo protector de las chicas minimizaba el riesgo de que salieran lastimadas, y si bien Angelica y Helga solían estar listas para enfrentarse todo el tiempo, eran honestas acerca de no desearle un daño serio a la otra (al menos por ahora) pese a lo mucho que expresaran lo contrario. Los Pickles incluso pagaron por el equipo de Helga cuando Angelica propuso que compraran sus cosas juntas; los adultos lo vieron como una forma de camaradería entre las muchachas, mientras que las chicas lo hacían (según ellas) para que ninguna estuviera mejor protegida o equipada que la otra, sobre todo Helga, pues a Bob no le importaría que se protegiera la cabeza con una caja de cartón.

De vuelta a la acción, Helga finalmente evadió de la lluvia de golpes y contestó con una patada baja, golpeando la rodilla derecha de Angelica, la cual resintió el impacto pero contestó casi de inmediato con una patada propia que agarró de sorpresa a Helga, tirándola. Helga se levantó en un momento y volvió al ataque; esta vez Angelica fue la que tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva. La Pickles quedó aturdida por un golpe a un lado de su cabeza, y luego cayó de rodillas por un ataque de 'Cinco Vengadores'; Helga cometió el error de confiarse y no notó cuando Angelica hizo un movimiento de barrido con sus piernas, golpeando los talones de su oponente y tirándola también; al momento que Helga cayó, Angelica le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cabeza y luego rodó para levantarse. Helga se recuperó del impacto e hizo lo mismo.

"Muy bien, Mantis y Avispa, ya es suficiente por hoy." Gertie aplaudió fuertemente, siendo esta la señal para detener el combate. Helga y Angelica dejaron su posición de combate, se pusieron una frente a la otra e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

"Te voy a destrozar la próxima vez, Pickles." Helga murmuró a Angelica cuando sus cabezas estuvieron lo bastante juntas.

"No si antes te rompo los popotes que tienes por piernas, Pataki." Angelica contestó del mismo modo antes de que adquirieran una postura más normal. Su sensei se acercó y aclaró su garganta.

"Ambas están mejorando mucho, chicas; veo que tienen algo de experiencia en esto." Gertie dijo en su tono de experta.

"Si, Gino puede decir eso; es decir, si es que ya puede hablar sin escupir dientes." Helga le murmuró a Angelica; ambas chicas sonrieron por el comentario y volvieron a ponerle toda su atención a la anciana quién ahora se dirigía específicamente a Helga.

"Mantis, tu tienes buen alcance y velocidad, y esos puños tuyos son armas mortales, pero debes mantener tu guardia y no te olvides de tus piernas, tanto para atacar como para protegerlas." Gertie volteó hacia Angelica. "A ti, Avispa, te doy un 10 en persistencia y recursos, pues puedes improvisar y adaptar tu estilo con facilidad, pero debes mejorar tu resistencia; si esta hubiera sido una pelea real, y no hubieras podido vencer a tu oponente lo bastante rápido, te hubieras agotado en un par de minutos y te habrían golpeado hasta por debajo de la lengua."

Las chicas asintieron y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la anciana, quien hizo lo mismo antes de llamar a Arnold para su propio entrenamiento; el chico felicitó a Angelica y luego le dio a Helga un beso en la mejilla (en cuanto se quitó el casco) antes de entrar al área de combate. Las chicas se sentaron en posición de loto al lado de las colchonetas mientras Arnold y su abuela hacían un poco de calentamiento y ejercicios de respiración.

"La señora no bromea; casi me rompiste el talón con la última patada." Helga le comentó a Angelica en voz baja mientras se sobaba el tobillo y luego tocaba su mejilla besada.

"Si; está un poco mal de la azotea, y no sé si todos los maestros de artes marciales tienen obsesión con los bichos, pero la mujer sabe lo que hace. Al menos soy 'Avispa' y no 'Piojo' o algo así." Angelica se encogió de hombros. "Por cierto, gracias por unirte a las clases; tú Cabezón y su abuela están en un nivel mucho más avanzado que yo y no podría practicar combate con ellos; además, Arnold sólo hace movimientos de defensa porque no le pegaría a una chica."

"Bueno, no puedo dejar que te vuelvas más fuerte que yo en caso de que nos volvamos a pelear… claro, lo que acabamos de hacer no fue exactamente echarnos flores, pero tú me entiendes. Además, no me molesta que Arnold y yo compartamos actividades; así paso más tiempo con él fuera de clases." Helga sonrió al ver a su novio, quien ya estaba listo para empezar. "Él y yo vamos a ir a Dino-Landia este fin de semana; no he estado ahí en años."

"Qué bueno que no es Disneylandia; no aguantarías la rata gigante saludándote al entrar." Angelica bromeó. Helga no dijo nada pues vio que Arnold y su abuela ya se estaban saludando, y un segundo después empezaron a moverse en círculos.

El muchacho sabía que su abuela rara vez tiraba el primer golpe (algo que, en una pelea real, él aprobaba totalmente), así que decidió empezar él; pese a su edad, Arnold sabía que la mujer se conservaba muy ágil y fuerte debido probablemente a su misma hiperactividad que la hacía comportarse como una niña inquieta la mayor parte del tiempo, y sabiendo que el objetivo del entrenamiento era mejorar su técnica, Arnold tomaba estos enfrentamientos muy en serio. El chico lanzó una patada a las piernas; la mujer saltó para evadir y lanzó un karatazo que su nieto bloqueó; Arnold luego lanzó una combinación de karatazo izquierdo y puño derecho; la abuela evadió el primero y agarró el segundo antes de lanzar una patada al abdomen de su nieto; Arnold bloqueó el ataque con su mano libre e hizo un giro rápido para liberarse del agarre y enviar una patada giratoria que Gertie esquivó. La anciana entonces lanzó una serie de patadas que Arnold trató de esquivar pero una le pegó justo en el pecho, tirándolo; el chico se levantó rápidamente y lanzó una combinación de patadas y puñetazos; Gertie recibió algunos pero bloqueó la mayoría, así que pudo continuar sin mayor problema.

"Si esto no fuera karate, ya estaría cantando 'Kung Fu Fighting'." Angelica comentó mientras ella y Helga observaban la pelea.

"Si lo haces, te hago tragar el cinturón." Helga contestó sin su usual tono de insulto pues estaba casi hipnotizada por los movimientos de su novio, si bien seguía lo bastante alerta para continuar la 'conversación' con Angelica.

"Burra ignorante."

"Desafinada."

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica sonrió al recordar esa sesión; le tomó algo de tiempo convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran tomar las clases hasta que prometió no dejarlas tan fácilmente como lo hizo la primera vez. No lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos no con frecuencia, pero pensaba que tener a Helga como compañera de entrenamiento era muy bueno; borrarle la cara de satisfacción a Helga cada vez que obtenía la ventaja era un excelente incentivo extra, incluso si ninguna de las chicas había logrado vencer a la otra. Simplemente eran muy competitivas y tercas para dejarse ganar, y al final esto las hacía esforzarse más; en un par de semanas, ambas serían lo bastante buenas como para practicar con la abuela tal y como lo hacía Arnold.

La rubia miró su reloj y notó que ya era tiempo de terminar el entrenamiento del día, pero decidió dejar que los chicos sudaran algunos minutos extras; cuando tanto Wolfgang como Ed fueron tacleados a la vez por Torvald (quién era el más grande y fuerte del equipo), Angelica pensó que ya era suficiente y le dijo a Jack que ya era tarde.

"Ah, sí, nos excedimos un poco." Jack miró su propio reloj y detuvo a los muchachos. "Muy bien, todo el mundo a las duchas; y espero que lo hagan mejor mañana. Pickles, tengo que hacer una llamada, así que te quedas a cargo; ve que los chicos guarden el equipo antes de ducharse."

"Claro, Entrenador." Angelica le dijo al hombre; cuando él se fue, la chica se dirigió a los jugadores. "Ya escucharon al tipo; ¡apúrense, que tengo una vida!"

"Tu vida consiste en arruinarnos la nuestra." Wolfgang, reponiéndose lentamente después de la tacleada, le gruñó a la chica.

"Sigue con esa actitud, y le pido al entrenador que te degrade a aguador." Angelica frunció el ceño.

"Wolfgang, te puedes meter en problemas…"

"¡Cállate, Ed! Este simulacro de reinita me ha estado gritando desde que empezó con el trabajo, ¡y ya me tiene harto!" Wolfgang, furioso, arrojó su casco al suelo, mientras los otros jugadores los rodearon a él y a Angelica.

"Oye, Wolfgang, esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica." Torvald, cruzado de brazos, se paró entre Angelica y su compañero de equipo.

"¡Esa no es una niña… es una… una… bestia!" Wolfgang ignoró la diferencia en estaturas y se enfrentó a Torvald. Angelica se puso al lado del chico más alto y miró burlonamente a Wolfgang.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"¡Bestia! ¡Una bestia ruidosa y molesta!"

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Dime, ¿has estado jugando sin el casco?" Angelica meneó su cabeza. "Vamos, Wolfgang, debes tener mejores insultos, algo así como 'Eres tan venenosa que los mosquitos vomitan luego de picarte'."

Wolfgang se quedó estupefacto mientras que los otros chicos empezaron a reírse y Angelica caminaba frente a él como un sargento instruyendo a un recluta.

"O me podrías decir… 'Eres tan ruidosa que, cuando gritas, los sismógrafos se vuelven locos'; o que tal… 'Eres tan fea que tu cara hace llorar a las cebollas'; y este es bueno… 'Eres tan desagradable que cuando entras a un cuarto las cucarachas salen corriendo'. O usas los insultos de perro; las chicas los odiamos; como 'Cállate, Nerón o te regreso a la perrera'. Para insultar mi inteligencia, intenta algo como 'Si te tragas una mosca, terminas con más cerebro en la panza que en la cabeza'. Puedes hasta usar algo de humor, como, 'Tu actitud apesta como Pepe Le Pew en verano', o muestra tu educación con 'Junto a ti, Atila El Huno es La Madre Teresa'; hay tantos buenos insultos que usar… pero para eso necesitas creatividad, y la tuya es como la de un perrito Chihuahua recién nacido."

Wolfgang, medio aturdido y medio molesto, se quedó en su lugar mientras todo el equipo seguía carcajeándose; Angelica dejó de caminar y se plantó frente a él, la chica poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"Lamento decirte esto, Wolfgang, pero mejor limítate a jugar football porque, para decirlo amablemente, para los insultos eres pésimo; yo he intercambiado insultos con profesionales y tú no eres ni siquiera un novato. Ahora, para variar, haz algo de provecho y empieza a recoger el equipo porque lo usarás mañana en vez de estar desperdiciando tu aliento; yo siempre estoy lista y dispuesta para una batalla de ingenio pero en tu caso es como si usara una ametralladora para matar polillas."

El chico apretó los puños, furioso; aún con todo el equipo observando, estaba más que dispuesto a pulverizar a la muchacha.

"¿Piensas que no te golpearía, Pickles? Pues te equivocas; ¡he golpeado niñas antes y no me importa hacerlo de nuevo!"

"Así que te aprovechas de la gente más pequeña y débil que tú; yo solía hacer eso pero lo dejé cuando cumplí cuatro años y me di cuenta que hay que ser un cobarde para caer tan bajo."

"Me llamaste cobarde…" Wolfgang ahora si estaba a punto de caerle a golpes pero era difícil con Torvald y, ahora también, Harold parándose en su camino, y el resto del equipo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Angelica sonrió maliciosamente; no le preocupaba enfrentarse a Wolfgang debido a su entrenamiento y porque sabía que los otros chicos la defenderían, pero una de las primeras lecciones que Gertie les inculcó a ella y a Helga era evitar las confrontaciones físicas siempre que fuera posible y pelear sólo si no había otra forma de resolver un problema… y Angelica conocía varias alternativas.

"Relájense, chicos, que no soy una dama en apuros." Angelica le dijo a los otros jugadores antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Wolfgang. "Te diré algo, Nariz de Puerco; hagamos un trato. Si me puedes taclear en un solo intento, en un choque frontal, dejaré de castigarte con ejercicios extra sin importar cuanto te quejes o me insultes; pero si no lo logras, estarás encargado de sacar y guardar el equipo de entrenamiento durante el resto del año escolar, y me refiero a todo el equipo, sin ayuda."

"Taclearte… ¿y nadie te va a ayudar?" Wolfgang miró curioso a la chica mientras los otros jugadores se sorprendieron.

"No, nadie; sólo tú, yo, y lo que queramos usar para protegernos. Claro, si estás asustado acerca de taclear a una chica más pequeña que tú…" El tono burlón de Angelica terminó de convencerlo.

"Es tu funeral, Pickles; ¡de acuerdo!"

"Bien, entonces deja que busque mi protección mientras tú buscas la tuya." Angelica se alejó del grupo, presumiblemente, para conseguir un casco y hombreras; Wolfgang sonrió con maldad y se dirigió a Ed.

"¡Pásame mi casco; voy a pulverizar a esa idiota!" El chico agarró el casco que Ed le pasó y se lo puso. Algunos de los otros chicos iban a oponerse a esta apuesta cuando todos escucharon la voz de la chica.

"¡Estoy lista!"

"Y yo… ¿qué?" Wolfgang, confundido, notó que Angelica estaba parada detrás del poste de meta. "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo y donde está tu casco?"

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre cascos? Yo dije que podíamos usar protección; tu escogiste el casco y yo me protejo con el poste."

"Pero… pero…" Wolfgang palideció y trató de recuperar el habla mientras todos los demás chicos, incluso Ed, se reían de él.

"_No creo que sea tan tonto."_ Angelica pensó. "Bueno, creo que estaba en lo correcto y no eres más que una enorme, gigantesca y nunca antes vista gran gallina."

"**¡ARGH!" **Wolfgang rugió y cargó contra Angelica, ignorando a todos y a todo lo demás, incluso el hecho de que ella seguía detrás del poste.

**CRASH!**

Wolfgang, apenas consciente, cayó al suelo; Angelica giró los ojos y dejó su lugar seguro. Un momento después, ella y el resto del equipo rodearon al chico caído.

"Bien, me convenció; no es cobarde, sólo imbécil." Angelica se encogió de hombros antes de hablarle al casi desmayado chico. "Gracias por mostrarme mi error, Poco Seso; muy bien, muchachos, échenle una cubeta con agua en la cabeza porque tiene mucho trabajo por hacer."

**X- X- X- X**

"¿En serio hizo eso?" Helga rió. "¡Criminal! Sabía que el tipo era un zopenco, pero ese nivel ya es como para internarlo."

"Sé que debería sentirme culpable por abusar de un retrasado, pero bueno, cuando me dijo que ya había golpeado chicas antes, supe que el tarado se lo merecía." Angelica comentó; ambas chicas se dirigían a casa de Arnold para la lección del día. Normalmente, Arnold o Phoebe estaría acompañándolas, pero el chico tuvo que adelantarse para cobrar la renta (Oskar se había retrasado, como de costumbre) antes de la práctica, y aparentemente Gerald fue inspirado por el ejemplo de Arnold y Helga porque estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con Phoebe, y era casi seguro que pronto serían una pareja oficial.

"Dímelo a mi; me pegó dos veces cuando estábamos en Primaria." Helga giró los ojos.

"Espera… ¿él te pegó?" Angelica se sorprendió; pensaba que sólo Patty había podido hacerle eso a Helga en el pasado.

"Si, cuando yo iba en Cuarto Grado y él en Quinto; en ese entonces había un tipo llamado Ludwig que asistía a otra escuela y se hizo amigo de Wolfgang, y un día me agarraron los dos al mismo tiempo y me dejaron los ojos negros; esa misma semana también nos golpearon a todos los del salón y nos hicieron Calzón Chino. Lo bueno es que Ludwig terminó en la correccional y su salida va para largo porque es reincidente, y como Wolfgang y ese tonto de Ed reprobaron y repitieron el año, ya no asustan tanto como antes." Helga explicó. La mirada astuta de Angelica regresó.

"Entonces, técnicamente, ya te pagué mi deuda por aquella vez que tú y Arnold me salvaron de Gino y compañía, porque yo ya castigué a quien solía torturarlos."

"¡Oh, rayos!" Helga tronó los dedos. "Quería usar ese favor que me debías para que nos pagaras una buena cena a Arnold y a mí, o forzarte a ir a la escuela disfrazada de payaso."

"Confórmate con que me disfracé de uno en Noche de Brujas. Y no te preocupes; al paso que seguimos ayudándonos aunque no queramos, te voy a deber otra tarde o temprano, o tú terminarás debiéndomela a mi."

"Probablemente… bueno, ibas a platicarme de tu fin de semana; suelta la sopa, mujer."

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que nuestra usual Caminata con Insultos." Angelica rió. "Bueno, la cosa estuvo así…"

**X- X- X- X**

**FLASHBACK.**

Angelica, cargando una maleta y una mochila de gimnasio, bajó del avión y empezó a buscar por el aeropuerto, sonriendo cuando halló a una pareja de ancianos.

"¡Hey, Abuelo! ¡Abuela Lulú!"

"¡Angelica!" Lou Pickles sonrió y abrazó a su nieta. "Sólo mírate; te dejo de ver por unos meses y ya eres casi una señorita."

"No he cambiado tanto, Abuelo." Angelica, riendo, soltó a su abuelo para recibir otro abrazo de Lulú.

"Estamos siendo honestos, Angelica. Y, ¿cómo están tus padres?"

"Trabajando, como siempre; la construcción del edificio está tomando más de lo que esperaban, así que puede que nos quedemos más tiempo de lo que habíamos planeado." Angelica suspiró. "Tal vez no podamos venir para Día de Gracias."

"Pero vendrán para Navidad, ¿verdad?" Lou preguntó, un poco preocupado; siempre había tratado de estar con sus hijos durante las fiestas y perderse una no le resultaba agradable; Angelica y sus padres ya habían pasado la Navidad pasada en Aspen, aparte del resto de la familia, pero incluso entonces regresaron para Año Nuevo.

"Claro que lo haremos; extrañamos verte con ese gorro de Santa el año pasado." Angelica y sus abuelos empezaron a dirigirse al estacionamiento.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están 'Steely' Phil y su familia estos días?" Lou preguntó; Angelica ya le había dicho por teléfono que había conocido a uno de sus viejos compañeros de pelotón.

"Ah, están bien; está en buena forma para su edad; lo vi haciendo lagartijas el otro día. Su esposa me está enseñando karate, y su nieto es un buen chico." Angelica platicó; como ella, cuando se comunicaba a casa, normalmente hablaba más con sus primos y amigos que con los adultos, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había conversado con la pareja de ancianos; lo curioso es que en el pasado normalmente trataba de evitar estas charlas, pero ahora estaba más que feliz de pasar un rato con ellos.

En el auto, la chica siguió hablando con sus abuelos todo el camino mientras miraba por las ventanillas, visiblemente contenta por volver a casa, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Angelica se puso aún más contenta cuando su abuelo estacionó el auto a unos cuantos metros del Java-Lava, el cyber café propiedad de la familia Finster; la rubia dejó su equipaje en el auto excepto por una gran bolsa negra que sacó de la mochila.

Angelica y sus abuelos se acercaron al café, y miró a través del ventanal y el cristal de la puerta de entrada; adentro, todos disfrutaban de una fiesta. El lugar estaba decorado para la ocasión, y los primos y amigos de Angelica estaban listos para el tradicional soplido sobre las velitas del pastel; Tommy y Dil estaban a la derecha del festejado mientras que Kimi estaba a la izquierda junto con los gemelos DeVille; Susie estaba detrás de ellos junto con Harold, el viejo asistente de Angelica, y todos le daban espacio a los adultos para que tomaran fotografías y para que los otros invitados, en su mayoría compañeros de clase y conocidos de la escuela, pudieran ver todo. El cumpleañero tomó aire y apagó las trece velas; cuando todos aplaudieron, la rubia decidió que era el momento justo.

"¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban; se me concedió volver!" Angelica entró cantando al lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Unos segundos después, la rubia quedó atrapada en un abrazo colectivo; los adultos mantuvieron su distancia, riendo; obviamente, estos sabían sobre la visita y lo habían mantenido en secreto para los jóvenes. Los otros invitados también se mantuvieron un poco alejados, disfrutando la escena.

"¡Oigan, sé que soy adorable, pero déjenme respirar; trátenme con cariño, vaya!" Angelica gruñó aunque obviamente no le urgía zafarse del abrazo.

"¡Disculpa, prima, pero esta fue una sorpresota!" Tommy, sonriendo, finalmente dejó de abrazar a la chica al igual que los demás.

"Si; nunca pensé que diría esto, pero todos te extrañamos." Phil comentó.

"Y yo los extrañé a todos… bueno, no al aroma de Phil, pero bueno, nada es perfecto aunque yo me acercó bastante." Angelica miró a Phil con su clásica sonrisa burlona; el chico no dijo nada, pero sonrió al escuchar de nuevo el tono burlón y engreído de la rubia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" Harold le preguntó a su 'jefa'.

"Sólo el fin de semana; no me iba a perder este día ni por todas las ofertas del mundo." Angelica miró al sonriente cumpleañero, el único que todavía no la abrazaba. "Por fin te volviste adolescente, ¿eh?"

"Me tenía que pasar algún día." Carlitos contestó, acercándose a la Pickles. Angelica abrió su bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja de obsequio.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Finster." La rubia le pasó la caja; Carlitos la aceptó e inmediatamente le dio a Angelica un gran abrazo.

"Esto era todo lo que quería de cumpleaños." Carlitos le murmuró al oído. Angelica se ruborizó un poco y le regresó el abrazo.

"Entonces considera este como un regalito extra." Angelica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla; Carlitos se puso rojo como jitomate maduro a la vez que rompían el abrazo aunque Angelica todavía tenía una mano en el hombro del chico. "Vamos, que sólo almorcé comida de avión hoy, y ese pastel se ve muy bien."

Los adultos y jovencitos rieron por el comentario y todos se sentaron para comer pastel; Angelica se sentó al lado de Carlitos, y durante el resto de la fiesta no se separó más de 4 metros de él en ningún momento.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**X- X- X- X**

"Bailamos, jugamos juegos de fiesta, platicamos… ya te imaginarás." Angelica terminó la narración. "Pasé la noche en casa de Susie, y al día siguiente todos nos juntamos para divertirnos juntos; fuimos al centro comercial, el cine, el parque, los juegos de video…"

"Y, aparte del mini-beso, ¿le soltaste más indicios?" Helga preguntó.

"Bueno, claro que pasé tiempo con las otras chicas y con mis primos, y Harold me pagó una hora en la pista de patinaje del centro comercial; pero sí, pasé mucho tiempo con Carlitos y le eché unos cuantos indicios más… nos sentamos juntos en las películas y compartimos palomitas (esta vez si lo dejé comer también), luego compramos un helado y también lo compartimos, le hice algunos comentarios 'inocentes' y él me contestó del mismo modo…" Angelica se ruborizó al decir lo último.

"¿Qué tan 'inocentes'?" Helga miró astutamente a su compañera.

"Bueno, le removieron los frenillos de los dientes una semana antes de su cumpleaños, y le dije que su sonrisa era muy linda; me agradeció y luego me dijo que mi cabello y mi ropa se veían muy bien; jugamos en la misma máquina cuando fuimos a los videojuegos y nos hicimos cumplidos aunque la verdad es que los dos somos jugadores terribles; le dije que ya estaba empezando a cambiar de 'niño lindo' a 'chico guapo', y me dijo que yo ya había hecho lo mismo desde hace un par de años… excepto por lo de 'niño' y 'chico', claro…"

"Con razón el pobre necesita anteojos." Helga giró los ojos, ganándose un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro derecho por el comentario.

"No necesitas darme razones para que te golpeé durante la práctica, Pataki; esa cara tuya que ofende todo lo bello del mundo es incentivo suficiente." Angelica sonrió burlona. "En fin, cuando tomé el avión de regreso aquí, todos fueron al aeropuerto a despedirme, y, después de que todos lo hicieron, Carlitos me abrazó y me dio un beso en cada mejilla, y antes de eso insistió en cargarme el equipaje. Ahora si estoy casi segura de que yo también le gusto."

"Pues por la forma en que describes la visita, es casi un milagro que no te trajera cargando hasta aquí." Helga rió y notó que la casa de Arnold ya estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

"Más bien, fue casi un milagro que no me lo trajera de contrabando en una maleta, pero la seguridad del aeropuerto ha mejorado mucho."

"No ha de ser tan buena si todavía te dejan viajar a ti con los seres humanos."

"Vaya, lo lograste."

"¿Qué logré?"

"Ponerme del humor correcto para trapear el piso con tu pobre humanidad; y digo 'humanidad' por cortesía."

"En tus sueños, Pickles." Helga tocó el timbre de la puerta.

"Qué curioso que menciones los sueños, Pataki; espero que tengas unos muy bonitos cuando te deje toda noqueada."

Helga estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Arnold abrió la puerta; el chico ya estaba en su 'karate gi'. Helga lo miró amorosamente, olvidándose de Angelica por el momento.

"Hola, chicas, llegaron temprano." Arnold le ofreció a Angelica una sonrisa amistosa y luego una tierna a Helga.

"Bueno, necesito darle una lección a esta Burrelica, y tu casa tiene un cuarto para eso." Helga señaló a Angelica antes de tocar el pecho y la nariz de Arnold en forma juguetona. "Y no podía esperar para verte en este uniforme."

Arnold se ruborizó mientras que Angelica giró los ojos y pretendió tener náuseas; un momento después, Helga le dio al chico uno de sus semi-patentados besos roba-oxígeno, sin que él se quejara para nada.

"¡Oigan, estoy aquí! ¡Les voy a echar agua!" Angelica trató de llamar su atención pero después de un momento rió y empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras. "Pensándolo bien, sigan así. Déjala sin aliento, Arnold; ¡así caerá más fácil después!"


	13. Arreglos Extremos

**- Arreglos Extremos.**

"Debo admitir que, pese a que desapruebo cualquier forma de violencia, ambas demostraron una destreza física admirable." Phoebe le comentó tanto a Helga como a Angelica mientras las tres caminaban por la calle después de la última clase de karate de las rubias.

"Lo dijo la chica cuyo padre le enseña a usar una espada." Angelica rió un poco.

"Odio admitirlo, pero Pickles tiene razón; cuando te dan esa espada de madera eres como El Zorro Japonés, Phoebe." Helga señaló; como de costumbre, Phoebe se ruborizó al ser halagada.

"_Arigato_, chicas."

"Entonces, eso debe hacerme La Tigresa y a Pataki La Dragona." Angelica bromeó. "Ya tiene el aliento y el carácter."

"Tigresa… más bien Gata Pulgosa." Helga notó que ya estaban cerca de su casa. "Bueno, Phoebe, lamento dejarte sola con La Señorita Simpatías, pero tengo que arreglarme para la cita."

"Si, sólo tienes 3 horas para ponerte medio presentable, y alguien como tú requiere como 3 semanas." Angelica respondió mientras que Helga meneó la cabeza y Phoebe simplemente giró los ojos, ya más que acostumbrada a esta interacción entre las rubias.

Las chicas se referían a una cita doble que Helga y Phoebe tendrían esa tarde con Arnold y Gerald; este último finalmente halló el coraje para invitar a la pequeña genio pero aún necesitaba algo de apoyo debido a los nervios, así que Arnold y Helga estarían presentes.

Aún con Angelica y ella discutiendo como siempre, Helga estaba de muy buen humor; lamentablemente, se le acabó en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa y encontró a otra rubia, mayor que ella y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Hermanita Bebé!"

"¿OLGA?" Helga perdió el aliento tanto por la sorpresa como por el gran abrazo que su hermana le dio. Angelica trató de no reírse por eso de 'Hermanita Bebé' mientras que Phoebe puso cara de 'Ya nos llovió en el desfile'.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Olga? Normalmente tú no regresas sino hasta justo antes del Día de Gracias, ¡y eso es en cuatro días!" Helga finalmente se recuperó y rompió el abrazo mientras trataba de mantener un tono civilizado con su hermana.

"Oh, Helga, de seguro se te olvidó; llamé a Mami y Papi hace 2 días para decirles que conseguí un suplente así que este año pude venir antes." Olga respondió en su tono dulzón de siempre, ignorando la cara que puso Helga cuando se enteró que sus padres la habían ignorado por millonésima vez y no le habían dicho acerca de la llegada de su hermana; un momento después, Olga finalmente notó a Phoebe y a Angelica.

"Hola, Phoebe; es lindo verte de nuevo. ¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"_Konichiwa, _Olga; a mi también me complace tu arribo. Ella es Angelica, una de nuestras condiscípulas."

"Hola." Angelica saludó sin mucho entusiasmo; aunque había sido divertido ver la expresión de Helga al ser recibida por su hermana mayor, Olga, por alguna razón, le daba mala espina a la Pickles.

"¡Hermanita Bebé, por fin estás expandiendo tu circulo social!" Olga le dio otro abrazo a Helga. Angelica notó que su compañera/rival ya tenía lista su expresión de ira asesina, y se sorprendió un poco al notar que Olga no se daba cuenta o ignoraba esto, e incluso las invitó a pasar a ella y a Phoebe. La Pickles pensó en rechazar la oferta con educación pero la mirada rápida que le echó Phoebe la convenció de aceptar; la pequeña genio sabía el efecto que Olga tenía en su amiga, y no era mala idea estar cerca para ayudar a Helga a mantener la paciencia.

"Terminé con la cocina, Olga; podemos cocinar la cena en cuanto gustes." Miriam se acercó a su hija mayor, sonriendo, y con una disposición tan activa que, en ella, era tan rara como un oso polar en Australia.

"¿Por fin le conectaron la batería o qué?" Angelica murmuró a Phoebe; esta era la primera vez que la Pickles había visto así a Miriam, pues incluso en el espectáculo de talentos, aunque contenta, la señora todavía se veía algo somnolienta. Bob salió de la sala y se acercó al grupo, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Helga.

"¿Dónde has estado, jovencita? Sabes que toda la familia debe estar presente siempre que Olga viene de visita."

"Hubiera estado aquí, Bob, si me hubieras avisado." Helga gruñó.

"Ah, de seguro se te olvidó." Bob respondió. "Cómo sea, cámbiate esa ropa y ayuda a tu hermana con la cena; será buen ensayo para la de Día de Gracias."

Helga se puso pálida, sabiendo que esto arruinaría su cita. Phoebe y Angelica intercambiaron una mirada rápida y la Pickles aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del hombre.

"Buenas tardes, Señor Pataki."

"Sí, qué… oh, Angelica." Bob tragó saliva y vio a la rubia y a Phoebe. "Disculpa, no te había notado a ti ni a la otra niña; ¿es nueva por aquí?"

"Oh, Papi, que gracioso eres." Olga soltó una risita. "¡Pretendes que no conoces a Phoebe después de todos estos años que ha sido la mejor amiga de Helga!"

Bob miró a Olga con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Helga sentía un ligero alivio; por mucho que le molestaran las visitas de su hermana, siempre se entretenía mucho al ver los esfuerzos de Bob por mantener su imagen de padre modelo en frente de Olga.

"_Y yo que pensé que Pataki exageraba cuando me dijo que sus padres la ignoran."_ Angelica frunció un poco el ceño; nadie, incluyendo mascotas y Helga, merecía esta falta de atención.

"No hay problema, Señor, pero, y espero que no le moleste, Helga y Phoebe ya tienen planes, y desafortunadamente no los pueden cancelar." Angelica le explicó a Bob; Phoebe continuó.

"Así es, y debido a esta infortunada falla en su comunicación interpersonal y dinámica familiar, ella se encuentra en la incómoda posición de no poder convivir con sus familiares por el momento."

Bob, que no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo Phoebe, intentó defender su postura.

"Eh… bueno… ¡ella debió pedir permiso!"

"Lo hice, Bob; es más, hasta lo grabé en caso de que se te pasara." Helga dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara que Angelica y Phoebe notaron, y luego, cargando su mochila de gimnasio, empezó a subir las escaleras. "Esperen un momento en lo que busco la grabadora."

Bob iba a decir algo pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de recordar cuando y si es que dio ese permiso; Miriam sonrió a las chicas y se disculpó para ir a la cocina y empezar a prepara la cena mientras que Olga conversaba con Phoebe y Angelica.

"Entonces, chicas, disculpen por entrometerme, ¿pero que han estado haciendo con mi Hermanita Bebé? Noté que huele un poco sudorosa y lo mismo tú, Angelica."

"Helga y yo estamos tomando clases de karate." Apenas Angelica dijo esto, Olga palideció, casi en shock, y volteó a ver a su padre.

"¡Papi, ¿cómo puedes dejar que mi Hermanita Bebé aprenda algo tan brusco?! ¡Se va a lastimar!"

"Nunca le di permiso para eso… es decir… el karate no es adecuado para las señoritas…" Bob intentó su mejor tono paternal hasta que Angelica lo interrumpió.

"Entonces, ¿yo no soy una señorita?" Angelica fingió su mejor cara de indignación.

Bob se quedó paralizado, dándose cuenta que posiblemente había ofendido a la hija de sus socios; lo peor fue que ahora podía medio-recordar a Carlota y Drew comentando esas clases que sus hijas tomaban juntas, así que no podía usar esa excusa de 'no di permiso' sin parecer un padre terrible o un tipo olvidadizo y poco confiable.

"Bueno… nunca he desaprobado los deportes…"

"¡Papi!" Olga exclamó, y Bob se sintió entre la espada y la pared, en otras palabras, entre su hija favorita y sus obligaciones como hombre de negocios. Por mucho que Angelica disfrutaba esta escena, Phoebe pensó que no era adecuado dañar la imagen del hombre enfrente de la hija que lo respetaba, incluso si él tenía la culpa de que su otra hija no sintiera lo mismo.

"Olga, comprendo tu preocupación por Helga," Phoebe llamó la atención de la muchacha, "pero el karate es mucho más que una manera de lastimar al prójimo; como el Kendo y las artes marciales en general, es una tradición milenaria que inculca disciplina y autocontrol a la vez que provee una saludable actividad física y entrenamiento en defensa personal."

"Bueno… no quiero ser irrespetuosa con tu herencia cultural, Phoebe, pero creo que el ballet, el tenis o la costura son actividades más adecuadas para mi Hermanita Bebé. Ya es bastante malo que le permitamos tener esa lagartija como mascota; ¿por qué no un lindo hámster o un melodioso canario?" Olga respondió; Phoebe hizo lo posible por no suspirar ni girar los ojos mientras que Angelica miró a Olga con cara de '¿qué onda con esta chava?'.

"_¿Acaso no conoce a su propia hermana? ¿Esta chica es o se hace?"_ Angelica se puso al lado de Phoebe.

"Mira, Olga… ¿puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre, verdad?" Angelica esperó a que Olga asintiera. "Obviamente te preocupa la seguridad de tu hermana, o eso pretendes…"

"¡Claro que me preocupo!" Olga estaba tanto aturdida como indignada por la insinuación.

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres negarle una oportunidad de aprender a defenderse en caso de que alguien quiera lastimar su cuerpo o su dignidad? Disculpa que te diga estas impactantes noticias, pero tu familia vive en una ciudad más o menos grande, e incluso la ciudad más segura tiene pandillas, ladrones, carteristas y mimos callejeros; claro que tu hermana sabe como cuidarse, pero ¿no te sentirías más segura si sabes que, en caso de que termine metiéndose en un problema del que no pueda escapar, tenga la opción de protegerse a sí misma?"

"Oh… ¡cielos, tienes razón! ¡Sería tanto como prohibirle a un niño de Alaska que aprendiera a acampar o a pescar!" Olga exclamó, sorprendida por la revelación; Bob aprovechó este momento y se acercó a su hija.

"Si, lo sé, es por eso que aprobé que tomara esas clases; me preocupa la seguridad de tu hermana. No te dije nada y pretendí ignorar todo el asunto porque pensé que no te gustaría la idea."

"¡Ay, Papi, eres tan lindo!" Olga le dio un pequeño abrazo a su padre mientras Angelica y Phoebe giraban los ojos.

"Soy experta en mentirosos, Phoebe, y puedo decirte que este tipo es de los peores y más obvios." La rubia murmuró a la pequeña genio, quién suspiró y asintió; ambas se preguntaban si Olga de verdad le creyó a Bob su mentirota o si simplemente estaba siendo amable con su padre. En ese momento, Helga bajó las escaleras, con una pequeña grabadora en la mano, y cargando tanto su mochila de gimnasio como la de la escuela.

"Encontré la cinta; escuchen." Helga prendió la grabadora, y todos pudieron oír su voz y la de su padre.

"Papá, Phoebe y yo vamos a salir con unos amigos mañana después de mi clase de karate, y voy a pasar la noche en casa de ella. ¿No hay problema?"

"Oh, si, está bien, Olga."

"Soy Helga, Papá."

"Eso dije; puedes salir con tus amigos. Ahora, ve y tráeme más queso para mis nachos."

Bob se impresionó al escuchar su propia voz; ¡realmente había dado el permiso y ahora no lo recordaba! Y además, aparentemente, su hija menor pidió el permiso el día anterior, cuando él y Miriam ya sabían que Olga llegaría a casa antes que de costumbre.

"Papi, de verdad se te olvidó." Olga sonrió. "Parece que Mami y tú han estado muy ocupados."

"_Si, él ha estado ocupado gritando y ella juntando polvo."_ Helga pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y le hacía una seña a sus compañeras para que la acompañaran.

"Ya nos vamos Bob; nos vemos, Olga, y no te preocupes, que mañana les ayudaré a Mamá y a ti en la cocina. Ah, y no alimenten a Zilla; le di un buen desayuno, y, a juzgar por las plumas de paloma que le acabo de ver en el hocico, ya cenó." Helga le dijo a su familia mientras que Angelica y Phoebe se despidieron también; el trío salió de la casa sin notar la cara nauseosa que Olga puso cuando escuchó lo que el lagarto había comido.

"¿Segura que no eres adoptada, Pataki?" Angelica le preguntó a Helga en cuanto estuvieron en la calle. "Sé que hay hermanos que son totalmente diferentes entre sí pero ustedes dos… ¡parece que tu te quedaste con toda la agresividad y ella con suficiente dulzura para causarle diabetes a Winnie Pooh!"

"¡Y me lo dices a mí!" Helga gruñó mientras señalaba su ropa. "Lo peor que ahora tendré que ir a la cita con mi ropa normal; lo más que voy a poder hacer es bañarme en casa de Phoebe para no apestar a sudor."

"¿No pudiste seleccionar un cambio de atuendo, Helga?" Phoebe preguntó.

"No; apenas tuve tiempo de revisar que Zilla estuviera bien, agarrar mis cosas de la escuela, y guardar mi pijama en la mochila para poder dormir en tur casa y prepararme mentalmente para soportar a Olga toda la semana."

"Oh, vamos, Pataki, tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para elegir una ropa más o menos decente." Angelica señaló.

"¡Oye, tuve que buscar mi grabadora para hacer ese mensaje falso!"

Angelica y Phoebe se detuvieron, sorprendidas.

"No pensaron que realmente grabo mis conversaciones con mi padre, ¿verdad?" Helga sonrió maliciosamente; se aclaró la garganta e imitó la voz de Bob. "Oye, Miriam, quiero mi cena; o, y manda a la niña a comprarme unas sodas porque ya va a empezar 'La Gran Rueda' y quiero ver mi nuevo comercial."

"Pataki… eso fue… odio decir esto… ¡eso fue genial!" Angelica rió a carcajadas mientras que Phoebe se tapaba la boca para tratar de evitar hacer lo mismo.

"Helga, tu habilidad es más que sorprendente."

"Gracias, querido público… y Pickles." Helga, ya con su voz normal, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Una pregunta; ¿por qué dijiste que sólo saldrían con unos amigos en vez de decir que tendrás una cita con tu 'Cabeza de Balón'?" Angelica hizo una imitación aceptable de la voz de Helga al decir la última parte.

"Porque, Ignorelica, en caso de que no lo notaras, a mis padres no les importa si tengo novio o no, pero Olga haría un escándalo de todo esto, y antes de darme cuenta me arrastraría a todas las tiendas para comprarme la ropa 'adecuada', una tonelada de maquillaje, y luego insistiría en darme 'consejos de hermana mayor'. No, gracias; prefiero discutir mis asuntos personales con mi novio, o con una amiga como Phoebe, una mascota como Zilla, o una especie sin identificar como tú, Pickles." Helga meneó la cabeza. "Bueno, Phoebe, mejor vámonos; te vemos luego, Pickles, y si quieres hacerme un favor y saltar de un puente o en frente de un autobús, adelante."

"De hecho, Pestilente Bebé, pensaba en otro favor." La expresión de Angelica hizo que Phoebe y Helga se detuvieran. "Personalmente, no me importa si te vistes con un costal de patatas o un barril de vecindad, Pataki, pero incluso si Arnold tiene un gusto terrible para las chicas, él se merece que su cita se vista como un ser humano."

"¿Qué hay en esa madriguera que tienes por cerebro, Comadreja?" Helga arqueó su ceja; Angelica sonrió y llamó a alguien por celular.

"Hola, Rhonda; ¿puedes venir a mi casa y traer algo de tu ropa? Vamos a hacer un trabajo de caridad." Angelica miró burlonamente a Helga. "Más bien, es un milagro en potencia."

**X- X- X- X**

"¿Alguien podría recordarme por qué accedí a esto?"

"Porque no quieres que tu novio salga con alguien que parece espantapájaros, incluso si tienes toda la pinta." Angelica contestó mientras miraba detalladamente a Helga. "Buena selección de ropa, Rhonda."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Mi guardarropa es tan elegante y exquisito que puede hacer que hasta Helga se vea bien." Rhonda dijo en su usual tono engreído.

"Bueno, verse 'bien' es una exageración; digamos que Pataki se ve 'apropiada', y eso ya es bastante." Angelica y Rhonda rieron mientras que Helga las miraba con molestia.

"Muy bien, Par de Urracas, ya se divirtieron; ahora, déjenme ver que tanto desgraciaron mi persona." Helga las hizo a un lado para verse en el espejo de la Pickles.

"Más de lo que ya te desgració La Madre Naturaleza, imposible." Angelica giró los ojos; esta vez, Helga no contestó debido a la impresión.

Angelica y Rhonda, sabiendo que a Helga no le gustaba usar mucho maquillaje o accesorios, y que a Arnold le gustaba su aspecto natural (el cual, pese a las burlas de Angelica y Rhonda, incluso ellas admitían que no estaba tan mal), se enfocaron en el peinado y el vestuario. En cuanto la Pickles le dijo a Rhonda quien necesitaba un cambio de imagen, la morena no tuvo mayor problema en seleccionar la vestimenta adecuada, sabiendo que ella y Helga eran más o menos de la misma talla, así que, con la ayuda de su chofer, pudo llevar las ropas elegidas a casa de Angelica en un solo viaje y sin hacer mucho bulto. Cuando terminaron con ella, el cabello de Helga caía libremente sobre sus hombros, con una pequeña pinza con forma de moño rosa para que no le cubriera la cara; su vestido era uno que Rhonda ya consideraba desechar por ser pasado de moda (o sea, lo había comprado hacía dos meses) y le quedaba bastante bien; era rojo, sin tirantes, con líneas plateadas a los lados, y le cubría hasta justo encima de la rodilla; Angelica le pidió prestado un par de zapatos negros a su madre, pues los pies de Helga eran un poco más grandes que los de ella o Rhonda así que no podía usar su calzado, pero el de Carlota le quedaba más o menos cómodo; Angelica añadió el toque final con un collar de lazo negro con una perla falsa enfrente.

"Hey, nada mal." Helga admitió. "No es tan aniñado ni tampoco informal… me gusta."

"Ya es oficial, Rhonda; podemos empezar un negocio como estilistas caninos." Angelica medio-bromeó.

Phoebe entró en la habitación en ese momento, vistiendo un vestido azul sin mangas, guantes que le cubrían hasta el codo, y con su cabello recogido al estilo japonés. Las chicas habían recogido su atuendo en casa de Phoebe de camino a la de Angelica, y le ayudaron con su peinado antes de trabajar con Helga.

"¡Helga, te ves fabulosa! Arnold se va a quedar sin habla."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Por fin le encontré un uso a las Muñequitas." Helga señaló a Angelica y Rhonda pero luego les sonrió. "Pero, ya en serio, gracias por la ayuda, y también por el vestido, Rhondaloide; me queda como guante."

"Lástima que no te quedó como vestido." Todas ignoraron la broma de Angelica por el momento.

"No lo estaba usando más, así que ¿por qué no dárselo a alguien menos afortunada?" Rhonda contestó en su tono engreído de siempre antes de cambiar a uno más casual y amistoso. "Y tienes razón, Helga; se te ve muy bien; consérvalo si quieres." La expresión de agradecimiento de Helga se volvió mucho más obvia.

"Qué bueno, porque, por mucho que quiero ayudar a Arnold, no te iba a prestar un vestido mío, Pataki." Angelica se cruzó de brazos. "En primer lugar, como eres más alta que yo, casi nada de mi ropa te quedaría, y en segunda, si ese fuera el caso, tendría que incinerar el vestido cuando me lo regresaras."

"¿Quién querría usar ropa que tú ya has tocado?" Helga frunció el ceño.

"Pues, para empezar, mis vestidos no te causan comezón a menos que les eches algo encima." Angelica respondió; Phoebe se sintió incómoda de repente.

"Uh… Angelica, me parece que habíamos acordado en no volver a mencionar esos incidentes, inmaduros aunque divertidos desde el punto de vista de Helga y el propio, relacionados con las bromas que hicimos en tu contra."

"No; accedí en perdonar, pero no en olvidar." Angelica se tocó la frente con el índice. "Y yo tengo memoria de elefante."

"Y peste de puerco, lengua de víbora, temperamento de toro loco, cerebro de pulga…" Helga giró los ojos; Rhonda y Phoebe rieron pero se prepararon en caso de que las rubias empezaran a pelear.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres para Navidad, Pataki? Porque ya tienes la mayoría." Angelica respondió. La discusión que se avecinaba fue interrumpida por Carlota tocando la puerta.

"Angelica, ya llegaron las citas de tus amigas."

Helga y Phoebe revisaron su aspecto una última vez; Phoebe había llamado a Gerald y Arnold para decirles que Angelica y Rhonda las ayudarían a alistarse para la cita así que tendrían que recogerlas en casa de los Pickles. Claro que esto sorprendió un poco a Gerald pues aunque Helga parecía estar en mejores términos con Angelica todavía peleaban mucho, y la Pataki nunca había sido muy amiga de Rhonda, pero cuando Phoebe le explicó que la casa de Helga estaba un tanto concurrida de momento con la visita de Olga, y que además Angelica vivía cerca del restaurante donde tendrían la cita, el muchacho lo entendió.

Arnold, en su mejor traje negro, y Gerald, vistiendo uno azul marino, estaban charlando con el padre de Angelica cuando Helga y Phoebe bajaron la escalera; los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, y si hubieran sido dibujos animados de Tex Avery los ojos les hubieran crecido como bolas de boliche.

"Helga… te ves… bueno… tú siempre te ves muy bien, pero…" Arnold luchó por recuperar el habla hasta que Helga le habló en su tono normal.

"No babees tanto, Cabeza de Balón; no quieres empezar El Diluvio antes de construir El Arca, ¿verdad?"

Arnold se relajó inmediatamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras Helga hacía lo posible por no empezar a babear también. Incluso si ella era mucho más amable estos días, sobre todo con Arnold cerca, la chica todavía era tan sarcástica y burlona como siempre, lo cual estaba perfecto para él, pues Arnold amaba ambos aspectos de Helga, la chica romántica y amorosa que hacía que Arnold se sintiera en las nubes cuando lo besaba, y la ruda e ingeniosa que la hacía tan interesante en primer lugar.

"A juzgar por tu reacción, supongo que encuentras mi aspecto… agradable." Phoebe le dijo tímidamente a Gerald, el cual finalmente reaccionó y contestó en un tono mitad-encantador, mitad-asombrado.

"No sólo 'agradable', Phoebe; y yo que pensaba que era imposible que te vieras más linda de lo que ya eres." El comentario de Gerald la hizo ruborizar, e inmediatamente se sonrieron tiernamente el uno al otro.

"Si, si, esto es muy lindo y todo pero esta es mi sala, no una telenovela." La voz de Angelica hizo que las parejas reaccionaran a su presencia; Rhonda y los padres de Angelica estaban riendo un poco y sonriendo ante la escena.

"Tenías que ser tú la que arruinara el momento." Helga miró molesta a Angelica antes de dirigirse a los adultos. "Gracias por sus atenciones; nos retiraremos ahora."

Arnold y la otra pareja agradecieron y se despidieron también, dejando la casa un momento después; antes de irse, Angelica notó una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de la Pataki.

"Eso trae algunos recuerdos de vuelta, ¿no crees?" Drew sonrió amorosamente a Carlota, quién contestó del mismo modo; Rhonda y Angelica sintieron escalofríos al verlos.

"¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto a criticar los últimos modelos?" Angelica murmuró a su amiga.

"Claro; nos merecemos nuestra recompensa después de un trabajo de caridad tan agotador." Rhonda respondió. Las chicas fueron a la habitación de Angelica después de avisarle a los Pickles; tras varios minutos de típica charla de adolescentes, escucharon el teléfono pero, ya que los padres de Angelica contestaron y no le dijeron nada, asumieron que la llamada no era para ninguna de ellas, así que continuaron platicando hasta que Drew tocó la puerta.

"Adelante." Angelica volteó a la puerta; su padre entró y se veía contento. "¿Qué hay, Papá?"

"Tu madre y yo acabamos de terminar algunos arreglos por teléfono; para hacer la historia corta, ya casi terminamos con nuestros asuntos en Hillwood."

Angelica y Rhonda abrieron los ojos al máximo, sabiendo lo que esto significaba.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Si, Angelica." Drew asintió. "Pronto volveremos a casa."


	14. Mi Mejor Enemiga

**- Mi mejor enemiga.**

Angelica, bostezando y aún medio dormida, se levantó de la cama, y despertó por completo al ver por su ventana. En California era muy raro ver nieve natural en Invierno excepto por las ventiscas ocasionales, pero aquí había caído una buena nevada durante la noche y la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto blanco. La rubia estaba agradecida de que su ropa invernal no estuviera ya guardada y empacada con la mayoría de sus cosas.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que su padre le dio las noticias. El edificio estaba casi listo, y el Señor Pataki estaba manteniendo a los trabajadores bajo control, así que él y el Señor Lloyd podían encargarse fácilmente del resto de los detalles mientras los Pickles coordinaban todo desde las oficinas centrales en California. Ahora, un día después del inicio de las vacaciones de Invierno, los Pickles ya estaban casi listos para irse el siguiente fin de semana.

Angelica suspiró y sonrió levemente; estaba ansiosa por volver a casa y estar de nuevo con sus primos y con los amigos que prácticamente eran su familia extendida, si bien rara vez lo admitía, y, lo más importante, con Carlitos; sus sentimientos por el chico eran mucho más fuertes que nunca antes. Los Pickles habían pasado el Día de Gracias con los Lloyds, quienes organizaron una gran cena formal para socios de negocios y conocidos de clase alta, y no estuvo tan mal, pues la comida fue buena y Angelica se entretuvo charlando con Rhonda casi todo el tiempo (Helga no estuvo presente pues una de las pocas tradiciones de su familia era celebrar ese día en privado), pero, si hubiera estado con el pelirrojo, a Angelica no le hubiera importado cenar nada más que cereal frío, como ya en una ocasión le había pasado a su familia cuando se les quemó la comida.

Sin embargo, Angelica tampoco podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por dejar a sus nuevos amigos; Rhonda era una de las chicas más 'cool' que había conocido; Lila era demasiado dulce para su gusto pero aún así era muy agradable y servicial; Arnold y su familia la hacían sentir en casa; Phoebe tenía de amable lo que tenía de lista, y ya la consideraba una amiga cercana pese a su relación con Helga…

La rubia meneó la cabeza al pensar en Helga Pataki; no tenía idea de cómo llamarla. Por supuesto que habían empezado como enemigas pero dudaba que ese término se aplicara ahora; tampoco la llamaría una amiga por lo mucho que todavía discutían y peleaban; y en estos últimos meses se habían vuelto más cercanas así que tampoco podría considerarla sólo una simple compañera de clases…

"_Quizá nuestra relación funciona en un nivel totalmente diferente… lo cual no debería extrañarme porque ella es casi una especie totalmente diferente."_ Angelica rió un poco mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

**X- X- X- X**

"Eres bastante buena para esto, Helga." Arnold alabó el talento de su novia para hacer muñecos de nieve; la chica, por supuesto, había usado a Arnold como modelo.

"Tengo algo de experiencia. Tu trabajo no está tan mal." Helga miró su propia efigie de nieve que Arnold había hecho tan sólo unos metros detrás ella. "Pero, o he ganado peso estos días, o usaste mucha nieve en las caderas."

"Eh… ¿eres tú después de una cena abundante?" Arnold se encogió de hombros; ante esta respuesta, Helga giró los ojos y soltó una risita.

"Sé que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ver juntos a esos dos." Sid comentó mientras terminaba su propio muñeco de nieve como parte de otra de las tradiciones del grupo; hacer muñecos de nieve en el Campo Gerald, el lote baldío frente a la casa de Arnold donde todavía jugaban beisbol ocasionalmente si bien casi siempre cedían el espacio a los niños de la Primaria. Debido a la nevada nocturna, los adolescentes, todos ellos en ropa invernal, tenían bastante material para sus esculturas; a diferencia de Arnold y Helga, quienes hicieron de su respectivo muñeco una figura de su pareja, los demás decidieron hacer muñecos más tradicionales, excepto Phoebe, quien hizo un panda; Nadine, un escarabajo, y Curly, el cual hizo una escultura de Rhonda.

"Tengo que admitir que me agrada esta 'yo' de nieve." Rhonda comentó mientras miraba la detallada escultura que Curly estaba terminando.

"Sabía que te gustaría, mi adorada; después de todo, estoy familiarizado con cada centímetro de tu hermoso ser."

"Curly, vigila tus comentarios, ¿quieres? La gente puede malinterpretarlos, y aunque no soy una persona religiosa, creo que se vería muy mal que te asesinara unos días antes de celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús." Rhonda miró molesta a Curly, el cual sonrió nerviosamente mientras le daba los toques finales a su trabajo.

"¿Llamaste a Angelica para que se reuniera con nosotros, Lila?" Nadine le preguntó a la pelirroja, quien aún no terminaba su propio muñeco. Gracias al flash informativo de Hillwood, también conocido como el teléfono celular de Rhonda, todos estaban más que enterados acerca de la próxima partida de los Pickles un día después de que el padre de Angelica le avisara.

"Si; me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde porque su familia sigue empaquetando cosas." Lila suspiró. "No puedo creer que ya se vaya."

"Y yo no puedo creer que no se haya ido antes; se ha quedado casi cuatro meses y a mi se me hicieron como cuatro minutos… pero debajo del agua." Helga frunció el ceño.

"Helga, ¿por qué sigues con esa actitud? Ya todos sabemos que dejaste de odiar a Angelica desde hace mucho." Gerald comentó.

"Si, claro, Geraldo; por favor, Pickles y yo nunca vamos a ser amigas… compañeras, por supuesto; cómplices, quizá; pero amigas, lo dudo."

"Lo qué tú digas, Helga." Arnold giró los ojos, ganándose un puñetazo juguetón aunque algo fuerte en el hombro.

"Y tú no te pongas de su lado, Arnoldo; tengo una bola de nieve con tu nombre en ella." Helga y Arnold se sonrieron maliciosamente.

"No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, Helga." Arnold tomó algo de nieve del suelo.

"Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, Melenudo; el amor y las peleas de nieve son cosas separadas." Helga hizo lo mismo.

El resto del grupo, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos, imitó a la pareja; estaban acostumbrados a peleas masivas con bolas de nieve, y no era raro que Helga las empezara (y las terminara), usualmente arrojándole una buena a Arnold, algo que en el pasado la mayoría malentendió como una forma de agresión y ahora se revelaba como otra de las maneras en que la chica conseguía la atención del muchacho. Helga y Arnold se prepararon, esperando a que el otro lanzara la primera bola, cuando…

**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!...**

Arnold y Helga recibieron una bola en el rostro al mismo tiempo, y ellos no las lanzaron; lo mismo le pasó a Gerald, Stinky, Harold y Nadine. El grupo volteó para ver al atacante, quién resultó ser Angelica, la cual se reía de todos; el grupo entonces notó la catapulta improvisada al lado de la chica, hecha con un vagón rojo cargado de nieve y una pala, ambas contribuciones del Choco Niño, quién le había entregado todo a Angelica hacía menos de 30 minutos; la Pickles le había llamado por teléfono y en cuanto le dejó todo en su casa la chica terminó su pequeño proyecto en menos de 10 minutos, añadiendo cuerdas y poleas para hacer una catapulta funcional. Todos los Pickles tenían en común el hecho de ser muy creativos, y si bien Angelica no solía hacer tanto trabajo manual como sus primos o su tío, podía hacerlo cuando se lo proponía.

"Solía hacer estas catapultas para lanzar globos con agua cuando era una niña pequeña; ¡qué bueno que no he perdido el toque!" Angelica siguió riendo, ignorando las miradas molestas de sus compañeros, quienes poco a poco cambiaron a expresiones traviesas, incluso Lila.

"Helga, ¿quieres hacer los honores?" Arnold le dijo a su novia, la cual aclaró su garganta para una imitación mientras ella y todos a su alrededor volvían a hacer una bola de nieve.

"Por supuesto sabes que esto, ¡significa guerra!"

Angelica, jalando su vagón, apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse detrás de un auto estacionado, y aún así recibió un par de bolas en la espalda. La chica volvió a cargar la catapulta y lanzó otro ataque; esta vez, sus compañeros se cubrieron detrás de los muñecos de nieve; continuaron así por algunos minutos hasta que Angelica, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja numérica, decidió usar su mejor arma… su boca; la Pickles agarró un poco de nieve para lanzarla del modo usual y, notando que Harold, parcialmente oculto detrás de su muñeco, no estaba prestando atención porque se había agachado para recoger más nieve, le lanzó una bola justo en la mejilla.

"¡HEY!" Harold gritó, sorprendido y enojado por haber sido alcanzado por la bola; Angelica entonces miró a Sid y Stinky, quienes estaban detrás de Harold.

"¡Oye, Sid, cuida tu puntería! ¡Tienes que atinarme a mi, no al panzón!"

"¿Qué?" Harold, molesto, volteó a ver a Sid. "¡Estoy de tu lado, Tonto!"

"No, Harold, espera…"

SPLAT!

La bola de Harold le pegó a Sid justo en la nariz; Nadine, molesta, le lanzó una a Harold; el chico la evadió y le pegó a Patty en su lugar; la enorme muchacha no lo tomó por el lado amable y le lanzó nieve a Nadine; pronto, casi todos ignoraban a Angelica para atacarse entre ellos.

"Lo he dicho antes, y lo diré siempre; soy una genio." Angelica pensó en voz alta, mirando el desorden que había causado, sin notar a las personas que no se habían olvidado de ella.

"¡Mira hacia arriba, Pickles!"

Angelica volteó y puso cara de 'oh-oh' justo antes de que su cabeza terminara sepultada por la enorme cantidad de nieve que Arnold y Helga habían lanzado sobre la chica; en vez de hacer una bola normal, la pareja unió esfuerzos para hacer una enorme que sostuvieron entre ambos, y evadieron la pelea de nieve con mucho cuidado para no ser vistos y colocarse detrás de la Pickles. Arnold y Helga rieron y estrecharon sus manos mientras Angelica sacudía su cabeza y se quitaba la nieve antes de mirar a sus atacantes.

"¿Tú también, Arnold?"

"Disculpa, Angelica, pero tú empezaste; además, debo apoyar a Helga, ¿recuerdas?" Arnold señaló a la Pataki, la cual le sonrió afectuosamente.

"Qué dulce, Arnold… pero seguimos en una pelea de nieve." Helga sorprendió al chico con un puñado de nieve en la cara; la Pataki empezó a reírse mientras la mirada molesta de Angelica desaparecía.

"Y yo que pensé que ya no me podías sorprender." Arnold se limpió la nieve de la cara mientras Helga ponía una mano en su hombro, sin dejar de reírse.

"Si eso llegara a pasar te aburrirías de mi, y no quiero que eso pase nunca, Cabeza de Balón."

"Dudo que alguna vez llegues a aburrirme, Helga." Arnold y Helga estaban a punto de besarse cuando ella sintió algo helado en su espalda.

"**¡AAAAAH! ¡CRIMINAL!" **Helga casi rompió un récord de salto vertical, y su grito casi rompió unas ventanas, luego de que Angelica deslizara algo de nieve por debajo de su chaqueta. El grito incluso detuvo la pelea de nieve.

"¿Y dicen que yo soy ruidosa? Pataki, ese grito lo escucharon hasta los difuntos." Angelica rió. "Ya deberías saber que nunca debes darme la espalda."

"¡Y tú ya deberías saber que te puedo romper el coco que tienes por cabeza!" Helga saltó sobre Angelica; un momento después, ambas estaban rodando en el pavimento y en el suelo del Campo Gerald, forcejeando.

"Oh, por favor… ¿estas dos no pueden estar sin pelear?" Rhonda se palmeó la frente.

"Eh… Patty, creo que tú eres la que las debe separar." Gerald murmuró a la chica; ciertamente, nadie deseaba hacer eso, y Patty era la única con posibilidades reales de lograrlo sin perder una mano. Patty suspiró, se subió las mangas de su suéter y se preparó para intervenir pero Arnold la detuvo.

"No, déjalas continuar; creo que lo están disfrutando."

Al principio todos pensaron que Arnold había enloquecido (de hecho, algunos pensaban que ya lo había hecho desde que empezó a salir con Helga) pero entonces notaron que las rubias no se estaban haciendo daño en realidad; sólo se empujaban y jalaban mientras usaban la nieve como arma. Unos momentos después, todos estaban animando a las chicas y apoyando a su favorita personal; todo terminó cuando Helga acabó sobre Angelica, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza, con ambas manos, una bola de nieve del tamaño de un melón.

"Ahora si te voy a enfriar, Pickles." Helga sonrió maliciosa. Angelica tragó saliva y se puso pálida.

"¡Okay, okay, ya tuve suficiente! ¡Me rindo!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, en serio."

Helga tiró a un lado la bola de nieve y se levantó de un salto, levantando las manos en señal de victoria mientras todos le aplaudían.

"¡Le gané! ¡Finalmente le gané…!"

SPLAT!

Todos se quedaron helados; Angelica se había levantado y empujó a Helga contra el muñeco más cercano, que resultó ser el de Harold y Patty así que era el más grande, y ahora la Pataki estaba cubierta de nieve.

"Pickles…" Helga gruñó. "¡Dijiste que ya te habías rendido!"

"Sí… y ya te había dicho también que soy una mentirosa."

"Mentirosa, ladina, tramposa-a…a-a… ¡A-CHÚ!" Helga no pudo contener el estornudo.

"Salu…bridad te recoja. ¿Pañuelo?" Angelica sacó un pañuelo rojo brillante de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Helga; la Pataki seguía molesta pero giró los ojos y sonrió un momento después, aceptando la oferta, mientras los demás se reían de la escena… y cuanto Helga se limpió la nariz, ella y Angelica soltaron la carcajada también.

"Angelica…"

"¿Si, Helga?"

"Somos un par de lunáticas."

"No pluralices, Pataki."

"Muy bien… Angelica, eres una lunática."

Angelica dejó de reírse.

"Cara de Reno."

"Cerebro de Carbón."

"Orejas de Elfo."

"Niña Grinch."

"Disculpen." Las chicas dejaron de discutir y voltearon para ver a Patty enfrente de ellas, sosteniendo una gran bola de nieve en cada mano. "Saben, Harold y yo trabajamos mucho en ese muñeco."

"¡Fue su culpa!" Angelica y Helga se señalaron entre sí; entonces vieron que todos tenían una mirada traviesa y sostenían bolas de nieve igual que Patty.

"Huelo un complot." Helga murmuró a Angelica.

"Olvida lo que hueles; lo que vamos a sentir." Angelica respondió mientras Gerald coordinaba el ataque.

"Preparen… apunten… ¡NIEVE!"

**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! ****SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!..**

**X- X- X- X**

"Deja que te ayude con eso, Pickles." Helga agarró una de las maletas de Angelica y la bajó del auto.

"Vaya, gracias, Pataki."

"Oye, entre más rápido te subas al avión, más rápido te largas."

Angelica giró los ojos pero no dijo nada y aceptó la ayuda de Helga mientras ella llevaba a Pelusa en su jaula de viaje. Los Pickles volverían a casa en avión junto con sus posesiones más personales mientras que el resto de sus cosas ya estaba en camino a California por una compañía de mudanzas; ya que la casa que habían rentado ya estaba amueblada, no era demasiado. Unos minutos después, todo el equipaje ya estaba documentado y enviado al avión, y la familia ya sólo debía esperar a que los llamaran a abordar, aprovechando este tiempo para despedirse de los que los acompañaron al aeropuerto.

Carlota y Drew charlaron con los padres de Rhonda y Helga (como Olga estaba todavía en la ciudad, Miriam estaba en su estado 'activo'): Olga estaba con ellos pero casi no habló, limitándose a cumplir con sus 'obligaciones de hija mayor'. Angelica, mientras tanto, se despedía del enorme grupo que había ido al aeropuerto sólo por ella.

"Los voy a extrañar, chicos." Angelica se despidió de Iggy, Lorenzo y Peapod, dándole un abrazo a cada uno antes de hacer lo mismo con Lila. "De nuevo, gracias por todo, Lila."

"Me alegra haberte podido ayudar, Angelica, y aprendí mucho durante tu estadía… probablemente porque te hice todas las tareas." Lila y Angelica soltaron una risita mientras que Helga giró los ojos y sonrió.

"¿La Señorita Perfecta está aprendiendo sarcasmo? Creo que esa es una señal del Apocalipsis."

"Espero verte pronto de nuevo, Angelica." Rhonda dijo mientras recibía su abrazo.

"Bueno, nuestros padres son socios, así que puedes contar con eso." Angelica contestó. "Claro que lo mismo se aplica a Pataki, pero bueno, incluso mis planes no son totalmente perfectos."

Rhonda y Angelica rieron un poco antes de que la rubia se moviera para dar y recibir más abrazos de Nadine, Eugene, Sheena, Sid, Stinky y Harold; cuando fue el turno de Patty, Angelica se detuvo y levantó una ceja.

"No me vas a estrujar, ¿verdad?"

"Dame ese abrazo o te regreso a California en dos aviones." Patty frunció el ceño; todos a su alrededor rieron mientras que la Pickles se encogió de hombros y finalmente abrazó a la grandullona. El Choco- Niño, quién también estaba ahí y, curiosamente, relativamente limpio, le pasó a Angelica una caja de chocolates.

"Espero que te gusten; voy a extrañarte. Eres la primera persona que me toma en serio cuando hablo de galletas de chocolate."

"Algunas cosas son muy importantes para ser ignoradas." Angelica aceptó la caja y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al chico, el cual se ruborizó un poco. "Gracias, Cocoa-Adicto; tengo curiosidad de ver cuantos chocolates quedaron en la caja."

"La mayoría." El Choco-Niño admitió. Curly fue el siguiente, el cual le murmuró a Angelica al oído mientras se abrazaban.

"¿Todavía me vas a dar esas fotos de Rhonda en su ropa de Invierno?"

"Te las mando a tu correo electrónico en un par de días." Angelica respondió del mismo modo; aunque ya no le estuviera jugando bromas a Helga, no era mala idea conservar a Curly como aliado en caso necesario. Cuando se separaron, los abuelos de Arnold se aproximaron a la chica.

"Por favor, salúdame a tu abuelo, Angelica."

"Lo haré, Señor." Angelica asintió y estrechó la mano de Phil antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia ante su sensei, la cual hizo lo mismo. "Gracias por las clases."

"Fue un placer, Avispa. Y espero que no dejes de entrenar."

"Me inscribiré en un buen 'dojo' después de las vacaciones, lo prometo." Angelica y Gertie se sonrieron una a la otra antes de que la Pickles se dirigiera a Phoebe y Gerald.

"Oye, Phoebe, ¿no te quedó un poco de esa cosa que da picazón? Me puede servir para un par de bromas."

"Lo siento, Angelica, pero destruí la formula y toda la solución que aún me quedaba." Phoebe se encogió de hombros.

"Y gracias a eso, el mundo es un lugar más seguro." Angelica giró los ojos antes de estrechar manos con Phoebe; luego, se hicieron una reverencia, y terminaron con un pequeño abrazo. "Cuídate mucho, Niña Vocabulario."

"_Arigato_, Angelica, y _sayonara_ por ahora." Phoebe sonrió; la rubia hizo lo mismo antes de voltear a ver a Gerald.

"Es una buena chica, Gerald; mejor respétala y trátala bien, o Pataki no será la única dispuesta a colgarte de un astabandera."

"Yo ya le di el discurso de 'hermana suplente sobreprotectora', Pickles." Helga comentó. "Si le rompe el corazón, yo le rompo el cráneo."

"Genial; ahora tendré pesadillas con dos rubias en vez de una." Gerald meneó la cabeza antes de darle un pequeño abrazo a la Pickles. "Hasta luego, Angie."

"Lo mismo digo." Angelica entonces se aproximó a Arnold, con el cual compartió un abrazo bastante fuerte.

"Aprieten un poco más, y haré algo que justificará la seguridad en los aeropuertos." Helga fingió una mirada enojada. Arnold y Angelica rieron y dejaron de abrazarse.

"Y tú la aguantas… y dicen que Superman es el hombre de acero." Angelica señaló a Helga sin dejar de mirar a Arnold.

"Bueno, tengo debilidad por las caras bonitas, y si además de eso tiene una actitud interesante y una gran personalidad con un alma hermosa, no me puedo resistir." Arnold miró tiernamente a Helga, haciéndola ruborizar y que todos los demás rieran un poco.

"Y se supone que yo soy la de los poemas." Helga le dio a Arnold un pequeño beso en los labios, haciéndolo ruborizar también.

"Gracias por mantener el beso dentro del limite de los 3 minutos." Angelica giró los ojos. Entonces ella y Helga quedaron cara a cara.

"Entonces… eso fue todo." Helga rompió el silencio.

"Si; voy a dejarte en paz y tu vida volverá a la normalidad." Angelica se encogió de hombros. Helga no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

"No; normalmente, no era tan buena como ahora."

Las chicas se sonrieron una a la otra por unos momentos hasta que Angelica volvió a hablar.

"No vas a abrazarme, ¿verdad?"

"Uf, claro que no. Recuerda que yo no soy tan cursi como todos los demás." Helga se cruzó de brazos.

"**¡Lo qué tu digas, Helga!" **La Pataki saltó por la sorpresa de escuchar a todos sus compañeros haciendo un coro perfecto.

"Les recuerdo, Zopencos, que la que se va es Pickles, no yo, así que no me hagan enojar." Helga le dijo al grupo antes de voltear a ver a Angelica de nuevo. "Como sea, lo que te quería decir es que… bueno… quizá no eres tan mala como pensé… no, olvida eso; ¡eres peor!"

"Si soy así, ¿qué voy a hacer?" Angelica soltó una pequeña risa. "Pero ni siquiera yo podría irme sin darte un regalo de Navidad. Ya les di algo a los demás, con eso de que no voy a estar aquí para esas fechas y todo…"

Angelica sacó una pequeña caja de regalo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Helga, la cual sostuvo la caja con mucha precaución.

"¿No va a estallar y cubrirme la cara con alguna porquería?"

"¿Para qué? Tú ya tienes cara como si eso te hubiera pasado. Anda, ábrela."

Helga obedeció y abrió la caja mientras todos a su alrededor (excepto, obviamente, los 'adultos responsables') miraban con expectación, la cual fue reemplazada por confusión en un momento.

"¿Un silbato?" Helga miró el objeto y luego a Angelica.

"Te va a ser útil para tu nueva actividad extracurricular." Angelica explicó. "Hablé con el entrenador; como yo me voy, él necesita un nuevo asistente, y pensé que podría interesarte."

Helga, sorprendida, miró a Angelica mientras todos los demás sonrieron excepto Harold, quién palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

"Voy a cambiarme al equipo de Basquetbol." Harold murmuró a Patty, quién no pudo evitar soltar una risita por el comentario.

"Sólo recuerda que Wolfgang sigue a cargo del equipo por el resto del año escolar; ah, y no seas suave con ellos. Estos chicos necesitan una mano fuerte y una voz de mando." Angelica instruyó a su reemplazo, la cual ya se veían emocionada con la idea.

"Pickles, junto a mi estilo, el tuyo va a parecer un paseo en el parque." Helga rió.

"Cuento con eso." Angelica cambió a su voz de entrenadora. "Tienes que ser ruda."

"Si." Helga contestó como un soldado.

"Debes ser dura."

"Si."

"Debes ser astuta."

"Si."

"Debes ser implacable."

"Si."

"Debes ser una burra para decir 'si' a todo."

"S… ¡si que estás loca si crees que voy a caer otra vez!" Helga gruñó mientras que los demás rieron y Angelica tronó los dedos.

"Rayos. Casi te atrapo con esa."

"Y no sé por qué siempre termino haciéndola del estúpido pato; tú eres la del ego gigantesco."

"Sí, pero tú eres la que escupe."

"¿Por qué no te vas ahora mientras todavía te medio tolero?" Helga frunció el ceño mientras Angelica sonreía nerviosamente; sus padres le hablaron en ese momento.

"Angelica, ya nos vamos."

"Okay, Mamá." Angelica contestó, suspirando aliviada. "Bueno, hora de irme; hasta luego, Pataki."

"Nos vemos, Pickles." Helga respondió en un tono amistoso y las rubias se despidieron chocando sus puños, como dos boxeadores antes de empezar a pelear; Angelica le había comentado que este era el saludo privado de sus amigos en California, muy similar al apretón de manos especial de Arnold y Gerald. Angelica fue con sus padres y empezó a alejarse con ellos mientras todos se despedían. Arnold se puso al lado de Helga y puso una mano en su hombro, animándola para hacer una despedida más digna.

"¡Oye, Angelica!" Helga elevó su voz para que la Pickles, quien ya estaba un poco retirada, pudiera oírla. "¡La próxima vez que me llames, es mejor que ya tengas novio, o voy a tomar el siguiente avión a California para desgreñarte con mis propias manos!"

"¡Es un trato, Helga!" Angelica respondió, feliz, mientras seguía alejándose y despidiéndose. "¡Cuídate, Peor Amiga!"

"¡Tú también, Mejor Enemiga!"

Helga soltó una pequeña risa antes de voltear a ver la sonriente cara de su novio; después de darle un besito, Helga volteó de nuevo para ver como la chica que le había causado tantos problemas, y, aún así, seguramente extrañaría, se perdía de vista.


	15. Epílogo

**- Epílogo.**

"Dios, me muero de hambre; ¿es mi imaginación o todas las aerolíneas hacen sus almuerzos con sobras de las cafeterías?" Angelica le dijo a Carlitos mientras él le ayudaba con su equipaje; más bien, el chico cargaba todo junto con todos los demás que ayudaban a mover el resto de las cosas dentro de la casa de los Pickles.

"No pudo ser tan malo, Angelica."

"Finster, lo más comestible que me dieron en el avión fue el tenedor de plástico." Angelica giró los ojos antes de echar una mirada a su vieja casa mientras abría la jaula de viaje de Pelusa, la cual salió y se estiró mientras su humana seguía hablando. "Este sitio se ve muy limpio para una casa que ha estado vacía tanto tiempo."

"Puedes agradecerle a Carlitos por eso." Tommy comentó mientras él y Phil llevaban unas cajas a la sala. "Al principio todos nos turnamos para limpiar la casa una vez a la semana, pero al final Carlitos terminó haciéndolo cada vez."

"Bueno… todo menos el jardín; eso se lo dejé a Harold; todavía no confío en mi mismo para usar una podadora motorizada." Carlitos se frotó la nuca mientras sus amigos rieron y Angelica meneó la cabeza.

"Finster, no tienes remedio; pero debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo." Angelica le sonrió mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras, con Pelusa avanzando delante de ellos. "Vamos, hay que llevar mis maletas a mi cuarto; yo luego las termino de acomodar."

"Apenas llegó y ya nos esta dando órdenes, ¿eh?" Phil murmuró a Tommy; ambos chicos soltaron una pequeña risa mientras que Carlitos, cargando dos maletas, seguía a Angelica.

"Por cierto, la última vez que limpié tu habitación le hice algunos cambios; espero que no te moleste." Carlitos le dijo, manteniéndose detrás de ella para que la chica no notara que tenía una expresión traviesa, sumamente rara en él.

"Mientras no hayas puesto papel tapiz de ositos o de aviones, puedo perdonar casi cualquier cosa." Angelica contestó mientras abría la puerta. "Habitación, dulce habitación."

La chica, impresionada, se detuvo en cuanto avanzó dos pasos dentro del cuarto; luego, empezó a aproximarse lentamente a su cama y empezó a sonreír al ver de cerca todas las flores que había sobre sus cobijas y la clásica caja de chocolates en forma de corazón sobre la almohada.

"Tenía un poco… bueno… no sabía como decirlo, así que… pensé que este era un buen modo." Angelica escuchó la suave y tímida voz de Carlitos y volteó para verlo con la cara totalmente roja y con una linda sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te doy un 10 por el esfuerzo y por el detalle del regalo de Navidad adelantado." Angelica dijo. "Y si esos chocolates tienen relleno de fresa o de moca, te subo la calificación a 12."

La rubia y el pelirrojo se quedaron viéndose uno al otro en silencio por unos momentos.

"Te diré qué; si eres lo bastante valiente como para decirlo, aquí y ahora, es casi seguro que mi respuesta va a ser un 'Si'." Angelica se cruzó de brazos.

"Nunca es fácil contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Viene con el paquete; la belleza, cerebro y actitud no son gratis, Finster."

Carlitos suspiró y respiró profundamente, juntando todo el valor y confianza que pudiera tener, mientras Angelica esperaba que fuera suficiente; afortunadamente, el chico nunca antes la había decepcionado.

"Angelica… cuando te fuiste… te extrañé mucho más de lo que te dije por los correos o por teléfono; bastante más. Para mi, tu eres más que una cara bonita o una amiga que disfruta molestarme de vez en cuando; eres… lista, fuerte, decidida, hermosa, astuta… también eres tramposa, ególatra y mandona, pero incluso eso es parte de tu encanto, y también lo extrañé. Me di cuenta de algo, y mejor te lo digo antes de que me gane el miedo otra vez… te amo, Angie, y lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no soy la gran cosa, pero si me aceptas, haré cuanto pueda para ser el mejor novio que puedas imaginar."

"Pues, creo que me merezco más." Angelica dijo en su tono orgulloso pero lo cambió de inmediato por uno increíblemente cariñoso. "Pero, ¿para qué quiero más si ya tengo lo mejor? Y eso es el chico más dulce y lindo que jamás he conocido… mi querido Carlitos Finster."

Angelica y Carlitos pusieron sus manos en las caderas del otro, y, tras unos segundos de expectativa, se besaron suavemente en los labios, aumentando el contacto en cuanto se sintieron más cómodos y realmente empezaron a disfrutar del momento, con Pelusa como su único testigo mientras la gata se ponía cómoda en una silla, su lugar favorito en la habitación de su humana. Cuando el beso terminó, Carlitos tenía la expresión más feliz de su vida, y luego señaló al techo; Angelica, quién tenía una expresión similar, miró hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose y asombrándose cuando vio un poco de muérdago colgado de un hilo.

"Mi medida de emergencia en caso de que hubieras dicho 'No'." Carlitos explicó.

"Así que, sin importar lo que dijera, tú ibas a besarme… ¿te volviste más astuto estos últimos meses?" Angelica rió. "Nada mal, pero recuerda, la tramposa, mandona y vanidosa soy yo; tú limítate a ser el tranquilo, amable y tierno."

"Buena idea; de todos modos, los trucos son más tu estilo que el mío." El chico rió y la rubia hizo lo mismo después de un momento.

"Y no lo olvides; vamos, Carlitos, que tenemos más equipaje que subir." Angelica dijo mientras salan del cuarto, tomados de la mano.

"¿Acaso nos vas a ayudar?" El chico dijo en un tono juguetón.

"No presiones tu suerte, Finster." Angelica respondió del mismo modo. "Compórtate, y quizá después nos comamos esos chocolates juntos."

"Una chica linda y chocolates; no se puede pedir más."

"Créeme, habrá mucho más para nosotros." Angelica le dio un besito rápido en la mejilla mientras bajaban la escalera, ambos adolescentes irradiando felicidad. Tommy y Phil se sorprendieron al verlos así pero pronto cambiaron su expresión; ambos se veían contentos, pero Phil se notaba un poquito molesto también.

"Parece que tenías razón, Tommy; te debo 10 dólares."

**X- X- X- X**

"¿Puso flores en tu cama?" Helga rió mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"Si; claro que no son flores naturales, porque esas son muy caras en esta época." Angelica comentó, del otro lado de la línea, mientras sostenía una de las flores que había recibido el día anterior. "Pero el detalle fue muy lindo, y aunque normalmente no me gustan las cursilerías…"

"Ya sé; creo que nos podemos permitir ser un poco tontas y cursis con el chico adecuado." Helga se encogió de hombros. "Arnold es igual de romanticón a veces."

"Mira quién habla; tus poemas tienen tanta miel que me sorprende no estén llenos de hormigas."

"Pues a mi me sorprende que no estés rodeada de buitres y hienas todo el tiempo, con eso de que les encanta la carne podrida."

"No soy tan mala… en mis días buenos."

"¿Tienes días buenos?"

"Si, cuando no estás cerca para arruinarlos."

"Sabes, algún día las dos nos vamos a cansar de estas discusiones." Helga dijo, y ella y Angelica no dijeron nada por unos segundos hasta que dijeron a coro.

"¡NAH!" Ambas rubias rieron hasta que Angelica volvió a hablar. "Ya debo irme; mi Príncipe Colorado no tarda en llegar."

"Y mi dosis diaria de romance ya viene en camino." Helga miró por la ventana, sonriendo cuando vio a Arnold aproximándose a su casa con un regalo bajo el brazo. "Qué pases una feliz Navidad, Tonta Claus."

"Tú también, Pavo-Taki; espero que disfrutes las fiestas antes de que te arrolle el reno."

"¿Perdón?"

"Oye, es uno de mis deseos de Navidad; una chica puede soñar, ¿no?"

Helga giró los ojos y colgó antes de salir de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento para revisar sus regalos para Arnold, uno formal (guardado en una caja decorada) y una pequeña sorpresa; muérdago colgado del marco de su puerta.

"_Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que el tal Carlitos y yo planeamos esto juntos."_ Helga pensó mientras bajaba la escalera. Unos momentos después abrió la puerta y recibió a Arnold con un fuerte abrazo; los rubios se besaron inmediatamente aunque esta vez fue un beso corto (o sea, menos de dos minutos).

"Entonces, ¿me viste venir?" Arnold sonrió cuando dejaron de besarse; el chico se dio cuenta que no había necesitado tocar el timbre. Por supuesto, esto también los ayudó a evitar llamar la atención de los otros Patakis; Bob estaba en la sala trabajando en algunos contratos mientras que Olga y Miriam estaban en la cocina.

"Si, lo hice." Helga sonrió mientras aceptaba la caja de regalo con la típica nota de 'No abrir hasta Navidad' en ella. "Gracias, Cabeza de Balón; ahora, vamos a mi habitación para que te de mi regalo."

"Claro. Y, ¿qué hacías antes de que llegara?" Arnold le preguntó a la chica mientras subían la escalera. Helga se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, sólo hablaba por teléfono; creo que este año no voy a arrancar ninguna cabellera."

**X- X- X- X**

**Doce Años Después.**

Helga y Phoebe, ahora dos mujeres de 25 años, llegaron a un café y pidieron una mesa cercana a la puerta; Helga llevaba una chaqueta rosa oscuro y una falda roja que le llegaba a la rodilla, y su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, mientras que Phoebe llevaba un conjunto azul modesto pero elegante, también combinación de chaqueta y falda semi-larga. Ambas eran sumamente atractivas, y la única razón por la cual los hombres solteros (y algunos casados) en el café no estaban invitándoles nada era por dos detalles muy notables; los anillos en la mano izquierda de cada una (el de Helga tenía una esmeralda y el de Phoebe un diamante), y el abdomen de Phoebe, ligeramente mayor que lo normal.

"Ya se retrasaron; no me sorprende tomando en cuenta quienes son." Helga dijo mientras giraba los ojos.

"Bueno, Helga, considerando que una llegó a la ciudad apenas esta mañana, y con quién se casó la otra…"

"Si, creo que tienes razón; me pregunto si Menselica aún recuerda como moverse por aquí."

"Oye, vine de visita hace menos de 3 meses," Helga y Phoebe escucharon una voz muy familiar, "y aunque no fuera así, siempre puedo percibir tu presencia maligna, Helgarabato."

Helga frunció el ceño un poco pero, al igual que Phoebe, cambió de inmediato a una sonrisa genuina al ver a Angelica aproximándose; la otra rubia, vestida en ropa de negocios color negro y púrpura, había crecido tan atractiva como sus amigas, y al igual que ellas, podía mantener a los hombres a raya con facilidad gracias a su propio anillo.

"Pensé que ya no llegabas, Pickles… digo, Finster." Helga rió mientras Angelica le daba un pequeño abrazo tanto a ella como a Phoebe antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Bueno, créelo o no, hay veces que me gusta convivir con ustedes, incluso contigo, Pataki, digo… Dios, todos estos años y todavía se me olvida el apellido de Arnold."

"Ah, no te preocupes; siempre seré una Pataki sin importar cuanto intente lo contrario."

"¿Cómo están Carlos y los niños?" Phoebe preguntó a su otra amiga rubia.

"Muy bien, gracias; Cynthia ya empezó a caminar, y Charlie ya intenta imitarnos a mi marido y a mi cuando entrenamos."

"Yo todavía no puedo creer que le pudieras enseñar karate a tu pelirrojo." Helga comentó.

"Bueno, él quería aprender; aunque sabe que yo puedo defenderme sola, quiere estar seguro de que me puede apoyar y ayudarme en cualquier aspecto o situación; hasta ahora, ha sobresalido en todas las áreas." La cara de Angelica mostraba una expresión entre soñadora y pícara; después de tantos años, había logrado lo imposible… amar a Carlitos (o Carlos, como casi todos lo llamaban ahora) aún más que cuando eran adolescentes. Phoebe y Helga rieron un poco al ver su cara, sabiendo que lo mismo podía aplicarse a ellas y sus respectivos esposos.

"Parece que es cierto lo que dice la gente, Pheebs." Helga bromeó. "Los calmados son los peores."

"Yo iba a decir lo mismo acerca de Phoebe." Angelica comentó, mirando a su amiga de anteojos. "¿Cuántos meses, Johansen?"

"Cinco; los doctores dicen que será niña. La vamos a llamar 'Amy'." Phoebe sonrió.

"Tres niños en menos de cuatro años… mujer, ¿Gerald y tú nunca duermen?" Angelica bromeó, haciendo reír a Helga y que Phoebe levantara una ceja.

"Mira quién habla; me parece recordar que ustedes dos son las que nunca desaprovechan cualquier oportunidad para presumir la gran calidad de sus vidas amorosas y como disfrutan tanto la interacción sentimental como la física con sus respectivos conyúges."

"Ahí si nos agarraste, Pheebs." Helga admitió. "Sólo me alegra que ese 'pequeño incidente' que todas recordamos no tuviera un efecto mayor en las 'interacciones' o no hubiera tenido el resultado."

"Por otro lado, pude haberte ahorrado varios encuentros cercanos con pañales sucios." Angelica señaló.

"Si, casi hice una fiesta cuando mi hija aprendió a usar la bacinica." Helga meneó la cabeza, conservando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. "Pero al final incluso los pañales y el insomnio fueron un precio muy pequeño; nunca pensé que pudiera ser más feliz con Arnold de lo que ya era hasta que tuvimos a Estela."

"Y yo pensé que no ibas a sobrevivir el embarazo." Angelica giró los ojos. "Que bueno que tu niña no heredó la cabeza del papá o de su abuela, o hubieras necesitado una cadera de acero."

"Cuida tu lengua, Cotorra, o tendrás que explicarle a tus hijos por qué su mamá regresó a casa con ojos de panda." Helga le mostró el puño a Angelica.

"Quisiera que lo intentaras, Pestelga." Angelica miró retadoramente a Helga. "Acabo de obtener mi cinturón negro de quinto grado."

"Mujer, para lo único que sirve el cinturón es para sostener el pantalón; bueno, supongo que eso significa que ahora eres un reto decente."

"¿Sólo eso? Vamos, Helga, por mucho que no queramos admitirlo, sabes que hasta ahora ninguna ha podido ganarle a la otra en ninguna pelea; ya sean insultos, karate, boxeo, luchas, o bolas de nieve, siempre terminamos en empate."

"Pues sí, aunque eso no significa que dejaremos de intentarlo, a menos que te hayas vuelto gallina." Helga sonrió burlona.

"Pues las gallinas como yo comemos lombrices como tú."

"Si, como no; la única razón por la que todavía no te gano en nada es porque ALGUIEN siempre hace trampa."

"No siempre; sólo si estoy perdiendo."

"O sea, todo el tiempo."

"Si recuerdo bien, no necesité ninguna trampa para casi mandarte a la sala de emergencias la última vez que subimos a un ring."

"Pero no me ganaste."

"Pero nos echamos los 5 rounds y nunca hice trampa; además, sólo empatamos porque quedamos en que para ganar había que noquear a la otra, y la verdad yo te pegué más veces."

"¿Y qué? Un golpe de los mios equivale a tres de los tuyos, y yo no necesito hacer trampas para hacerte pedir piedad."

"La única Piedad que voy a pedir es una enfermera muy buena que conozco, y sólo porque la vas a necesitar cuando termine contigo."

"Me pregunto como la llamarás si te arranco la lengua."

"Por favor, ¿no van a empezar a pelear aquí, verdad?" Phoebe giró los ojos aunque estaba sonriendo. "Me pregunto si alguna vez ustedes dos tendrán una conversación que no involucre insultos, gritos o amenazas."

"¿Y arruinar esta hermosa amistad?" Helga contestó, sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿ya somos amigas?" Angelica miró astutamente a Helga. "¿Te pido un Arsénico en las Rocas, camarada?"

"Lo que gustes invitarme, amiga, siempre que lo pruebes tú primero." Helga contestó del mismo modo.

"No lo puedo creer; por fin se llamaron 'amiga' una a la otra y no lo grabé." Phoebe rió. "Rhonda va a hacer berrinche cuando sepa lo que se perdió."

"Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?" Angelica preguntó. En ese preciso momento, una hermosa morena en un elegante atuendo negro entró al lugar, saludando al grupo en cuanto las vio pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su celular. Las 3 mujeres en la mesa se encogieron de hombros y giraron los ojos, sabiendo quién era.

"Me sorprende que te deje ir sola al baño, Rhondaloide." Helga comentó.

"Disculpen, amigas; esto sólo tomará un momento." Rhonda contestó el teléfono; aunque por un momento se veía con un leve fastidio, cambió a una genuina cara contenta de inmediato. "Si, Curly, acabo de llegar; no hubo ningún problema. No, estoy bien; si, ya sé, pero salí de la casa hace menos de 10 minutos… claro que te amo, Loquito. Oh, Curly, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo."

"Mejor ordenemos ahora; tengo el presentimiento que La Señora Demencia necesitará más que sólo un momento." Angelica dijo. Helga y Phoebe rieron hasta que sus propios celulares y el de Angelica también sonaron.

"Hay que aceptarlo, chicas; estos hombres no pueden vivir sin nosotras." Helga dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

"Y no nos gustaría que fuera de otra manera." Angelica añadió.

Y como pasaba más veces de lo que quisiera admitir, Helga debía reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con su mejor enemiga.

**FIN.**

¡Y eso fue todo! (Me parece que es el momento adecuado para un segundo 'disclaimer'.) Estás en lo cierto, Phoebe; adelante.

(Bien, como ustedes, los lectores, pudieron notar, además de los personajes de 'Oye, Arnold!' y de 'Rugrats Crecidos', tuvimos varias referencias y menciones de personajes de otras series, lo mismo que de películas, libros y del dominio público, así como segmentos musicales de varias canciones; nada de lo anterior es propiedad de Ramiro.)

Gracias, Phoebe. También, en la última escena, hay algunas referencias a las actrices de doblaje que brindan su voz a Phoebe y Angelica aquí en México. (Ciertamente; me honra saber que mi actriz de doblaje, Rosy Aguirre, también le dio su voz a Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercuy en la serie de anime 'Sailor Moon'; obviamente, la referencia se dio en el nombre de mi hija. –_**se ruboriza-**_ La Señora Aguirre también ha doblado a Bellota, de 'Las Chicas Super Poderosas', a Akane Tendo en 'Ranma ½', el joven Todd en la película 'El Zorro y El Sabueso', Cereza en el anime 'Saber Marionette', y muchos otros personajes.) Así es, y llamar 'Cynthia' a la hija de Angelica no sólo es una referencia a su muñeca favorita. (Y esa razón es Patricia Acevedo, quien también dobla la voz de Sasha Vortex, madre de Cynthia 'Cindy' Vortex en 'Jimmy Neutron'; otros personajes relevantes doblados por la Señora Acevedo son Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, protagonista del anime del mismo nombre; Lizzie de 'Los Chicos del Barrio'; Lisa, durante la mayor parte de la serie de la serie 'Los Simpsons'; Margaret y la Señora Mitchell en la primera serie animada de 'Daniel El Travieso'; Milk en las tres series de 'Dragon Ball', y Sarah Connor en las películas de 'Terminator', por nombrar algunos.)

Creo que con eso terminamos la historia, pero no con el fic; en poco tiempo tendré listo un capítulo extra que no está presente en la versión en Inglés de la historia, y espero les guste.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leyeron y comentaron la historia. (Ciertamente estamos agradecidos y apreciamos que leyeran esta obra de ficción, esperando que la disfrutaran tanto como nosotros al hacerla.) También quiero agradecer otra vez a Hellerick Ferlibay, quien sugirió la idea principal de la historia e hizo varios comentarios y correcciones. Gracias también a ti, Phoebe. (De nada, Ramiro, y _arigato _a ti también por elegirme como asistente.) Fue un placer; ahora, por favor, di la frase de despedida.

(Diciéndola; hasta luego a todos, y continúen con la buena escritura.)


	16. Bloopers

**- Bloopers.**

Las luces se encendieron en la gran sala de un lujoso cinema; el sitio estaba vacio excepto por una chica morena en un elegante vestido negro, sentada en el palco principal, la cual se dirigió a la audiencia de inmediato.

"Buenas tardes, y sean bienvenidos al capítulo extra de 'Cuando Las Rubias se Enfrentan', historia escrita por José Ramiro Acosta Pérez, protagonizada por Helga Pataki y el resto de los personajes de 'Oye, Arnold!', con la participación estelar de Angelica Pickles, de 'Rugrats Crecidos'. Por supuesto que ustedes, mi adorado público, saben quién soy; Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, su co-anfitriona… o la única anfitriona, si mi compañero no llega pronto…"

"Disculpa mi tardanza, Hermosa."

"Curly, ¿qué te pasó? Ya empecé la presentación yo sola y…" Rhonda notó que Curly estaba vestido con un chaleco café sobre una camisa verde, y llevaba una calva falsa sobre su cabeza, además de que, obviamente, llevaba algo bajo el chaleco para simular una gran barriga. "Sé que me voy a arrepentir por preguntar, pero, ¿de qué te disfrazaste?"

"De Jay Sherman; tú sabes, 'El Crítico'." Curly sonrió antes de sentarse y mirar a la audiencia, imitando al personaje. "Pero, ¡qué asco!"

"Curly, en primera, la historia no puede ser un asco si yo estoy en ella."

"Ahí si no puedo discutirlo."

"Y en segunda, no vamos a criticar nada; sólo vamos a presentar el capítulo extra. Uf, y quítate esa panza, y ese plástico de la cabeza."

"Como órdenes, Adorada." Curly se quitó la calva y luego sacó la almohada que usaba para simular su barriga. "¿Quieres la almohada para tu asiento?"

"Mmm… no, gracias, así estoy cómoda." Rhonda respondió antes de volverse a dirigir al público. "Bueno, si podemos continuar, esta capítulo es una pequeña colección de los incidentes que tuvimos durante la historia."

"Si; es inevitable que ocurran algunos accidentes, o que cometamos un error o dos, aunque todos somos profesionales certificados." Curly añadió.

"Y más si algunos también son dementes certificados." Rhonda señaló a Curly, girando los ojos. "No sé quién necesita más la ayuda psicológica; tú por las razones obvias, yo por aguantarte, o Tommy Pickles por haberla hecho de director."

"Por cierto, ¿por qué Tommy dirigió todo? Claro que hizo un buen trabajo, pero Ramiro pudo hacerlo él mismo."

"Porque Ramiro es escritor, no director, y Tommy, en su propia serie, es un director amateur de capacidad reconocida. Además, él sólo tiene dos escenas en toda la historia, y quería cooperar."

"Buen punto, mi Venerada Musa. Me parece que ahora es el momento correcto para revelar a los lectores los pormenores a los cuales nos exponemos durante el proceso de darle vida a una historia." Curly dijo en tono dramático.

"O sea, que tan feo podemos meter la pata." Rhonda comentó. "Vaya, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Helga."

"Ve el lado amable, mi Dulcinea; es un pretexto excelente para que tú y yo estemos juntos en un cine sin nadie que nos mire mientras el público ve los errores." Curly se quitó los anteojos, revelando una mirada seductora dirigida a Rhonda.

"Eh… bueno, mientras no me pidas un poco de mi cabello. Además, me encantan tus ojos." Rhonda sonrió antes de hacer el anuncio. "Muy bien, corre video."

**ENTRAN LOS 'BLOOPERS'.**

**X- X- X- X**

"Hey, Zilla, es hora de desayunar." Helga llamó a su lagarto monitor, quién dejó su lugar de reposo para comer las tripas y los cuellos de pollo que su dueña le trajo. "Eres afortunado, pequeño monstruo; yo solamente voy a comer una manzana pero, bueno, yo cuido de ti mejor de lo que Miriam lo hace conmigo… patético, ¿ver…? ¡AUCH!" Helga brincó mientras agitaba la mano.

"¡CORTE!" Tommy, en ropa de director, entró al escenario. "Helga, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, fue mi culpa… no solté el pollo a tiempo." Helga volteó a ver a Zilla, quién de algún modo parecía entender que había hecho algo malo. "¡No muerdas la mano que te alimenta, Lagartijo!"

**X- X- X- X**

La chica asintió y bajó del auto; su cabello le llegaba al hombro, y llevaba varios brazaletes, jeans azules, sandalias y aretes rojos, y una camisa naranja. Después de caminar algunos pasos, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso, con una nariz muy larga, de estatura considerablemente menor a la de ella, se distrajo con el aspecto de la rubia, olvidando el asta-bandera enfrente de él.

Aunque pasó a un lado, sin golpearlo.

"¡Corte! Eugene, tienes que chocar con el astabandera."

"Lo siento, Tommy." Eugene se detuvo. "Vaya, primera vez que no me accidento, y fue un error."

**X- X- X- X**

La chica asintió y bajó del auto; su cabello le llegaba al hombro, y llevaba varios brazaletes, jeans azules, sandalias y aretes rojos, y una camisa naranja. Después de caminar algunos pasos, un chico pelirrojo, pecoso, con una nariz muy larga, de estatura considerablemente menor a la de ella, se distrajo con el aspecto de la rubia, olvidando el asta-bandera enfrente de él.

**¡¡¡CLANG--CUAS!!!**

Eugene no se golpeó, sino que pateó el asta y cayó de bruces.

"...estoy bien..."

"¡Corte!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Déjenme adivinar; ¿admirador de Los Tres Chiflados?" Angelica le susurró a Nadine, quién rió suavemente mientras Lila se movió a un lado para que el chico pasara; él prácticamente ignoró a las otras muchachas mientras se enfocaba totalmente en Rhonda.

"Oh, Rhonda mi amor, ha sido una tortura no estar en el mismo salón de clases. He extrañado tu voz, tu belleza clásica… el olor de tu cabello…"

"¡Ugh! ¡Curly, detente, ¿quieres?!" Rhonda dijo, asqueada, pero luego le habló en un tono astuto. "Pero, si de veras quieres hacerme feliz, se lindo y paga mi almuerzo."

"Lo que sea por ti, mi Amada Majestad." Curly se inclinó respetuosamente frente a la morena.

"Bien; entonces, ve a la cafetería y guárdame un lugar en la fila de la comida antes de que se acabe lo mejor."

Al momento que terminó de hablar, Curly le dio un beso en los labios, el cual duró varios segundos, antes de salir corriendo, dejando a una aturdida Rhonda y a varias chicas riendo.

"¡Corte! ¡Curly, no tienes ninguna escena de beso con Rhonda en esta historia!"

"¡Razón de más para hacerlo a la primera oportunidad!" Curly regresó, sonriendo y sin nada de arrepentimiento.

"Curly, si esto se vuelve a repetir…" El tono enojado de Rhonda cambió a un murmullo en cuanto estuvo más cerca de él, "trata de que el beso sea más largo."

**X- X- X- X**

"Qué curioso; nosotros también tenemos un Harold, pero no es exactamente un 'geek'." Nadine dijo mientras finalmente entraron a la cafetería.

"Si, es más como un adicto a la comida y tan delicado como un toro en una cristalería." Rhonda señaló a la fila de la comida, donde un chico de rasgos rudos, ligeramente más bajo que Stinky y bastante más corpulento, vestido con una chaqueta azul sin mangas y jeans negros, se quejaba y gruñía.

"¿Pueden apurarse? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡y si no como pronto, golpearé a alguien y no será gracioso!"

"Bueno, tiene el apetito de mi amigo pero la semejanza termina ahí." Angelica le comentó a Rhonda."¿Crees que tu esclavo de amor pueda comprar mi almuerzo también? No quiero pararme detrás de ese Harold; nunca se sabe si comió frijoles en el desayuno."

**PUM!**

Todos en la cafetería se taparon la nariz, excepto Harold, el cual se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosamente.

"De hecho… si desayuné frijoles."

"¡Corte! ¡Quiten ese micrófono de ahí… y fumiguen!"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga alcanzó a oír la conversación, y, después de excusarse con Phoebe, se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta violentamente. Un momento después, le habló a su relicario con la foto de Arnold.

"Esa bruja… no lleva ni un día aquí, ¡y ya me está volviendo loca! ¿Y ahora tiene la atención de Arnold? ¿La atención que yo y solamente yo merezco?" Helga entonces miró el relicario, la vieja foto reemplazada con una más reciente. "Oh, Arnold, mi adorado, mi único amor… tan noble, generoso y caballeroso… ¿por qué tu sabia cabeza de balón, que ha salvado y provisto de asistencia a todos a tu alrededor en incontables ocasiones, es tan ingenua cuando concierne tu propia vida? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que esa chica no es más que una tramposa sirena, usando su falso encanto y voz maligna para robarte de mí, separándonos aún más? Pero no temas, Arnold, pues te protegeré del terrible monstruo que amenaza nuestra felicidad…"

_**Wheeze… wheeze…!**_

Helga detuvo su monologo amoroso e hizo una mueca molesta, conociendo perfectamente quién estaba detrás suyo. La chica reaccionó como de costumbre, enviando un poderoso puñetazo de reversa a la cara de su acechador, noqueándolo antes de salir del baño, furiosa.

"¡Corte!"

"¿Corte? ¡Si esa escena salió perfecta!"

"Si, ¡pero le pegaste al que estaba deteniendo el micrófono, no a Brainy!"

Helga vio que, en efecto, había un técnico de sonido, todavía sosteniendo un enorme micrófono, noqueado en el baño, mientras Brainy intentaba reanimarlo.

"Oh, Criminal… era con el otro puño, ¿verdad?"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga se detuvo y se movió a un lado, pretendiendo atar sus agujetas; cuando se dio cuenta de que Angelica iba a pasar a su lado, la chica Pataki sacó una pequeña lata de aerosol que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de sus shorts, rociando el contenido en el camino de Angelica. Era algo que su hermana usaba mucho cuando venía de visita, y, como de costumbre, cocinaba todas las comidas; siempre usando aceite bajo en calorías.

"WHOA!" Angelica resbaló, la chica tan cansada y sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó sobre su trasero. Helga se levantó, riendo, y regresó a correr después de decirle algo a su víctima.

"Buen aterrizaje; ahora tu trasero se verá como tu cara."

Angelica, frotando su espalda baja, revisó su zapato izquierdo, dándose cuenta que tenía algo resbaloso en la suela, y adivinó que su caída no había sido accidental.

"¿Estás bien, Angelica? ¡YIKES!"

**WHOMP!**

Lila, que había regresado para ayudar a su nueva amiga, se resbaló con el aceite también y aterrizó sobre la rubia. Helga hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que las otras chicas empezaron a reírse de la escena también, pensando que era un accidente gracioso hasta que la Pickles gritó.

"¡CORTE!"

"¡Angelica, yo soy el director; tú no puedes gritar 'corte'!" Tommy entró a escena, molesto con su prima, hasta que notó que la rubia se estaba cubriendo la nariz con ambas manos, y que había sangre en ellas.

"¡Es que Lila me dio un cabezazo en la nariz cuando se cayó!"

"Oh, cielos… ¡Enfermera!"

**X- X- X- X**

Arnold sonrió y ofreció llevar los libros de la chica, algo que ella aceptó inmediatamente. Unos momentos después, llegaron al casillero de Angelica y ella lo abrió, ignorando que Helga le había dejado una sorpresa un par de minutos antes.

Pero nada pasó. Arnold y Angelica se sorprendieron y él echó una mirada al casillero.

"¿Qué ocu…?"

**POOOOOOOOOF!**

Arnold se cubrió la cara, víctima de la bomba fétida, mientras Angelica lo auxiliaba; Helga, quién estaba cerca para esta misma escena, entró corriendo para ayudarlo también.

"¡CORTE! ¿Quién colocó el detonador de esa bomba?"

**X- X- X- X**

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Mi dama necesita mi asistencia a todas horas!"

"¡Cállate, Maniático!" Angelica empujó a Curly contra un casillero, reteniéndolo ahí con una mano mientras mantenía la vista fija en él. "¿Qué tanto te interesa Rhonda?"

Curly no respondió porque se estaba retorciendo del dolor.

"Oh, por… Curly, ¿te lastimé?" Angelica soltó a su compañero y notó que había abollado el casillero donde lo azotó.

"Angelica… bájale a las espinacas…" Curly se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Está bien, tú no lo sabías. Mis abuelos están bien y todo pero son algo… excéntricos." Arnold frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Sobre todo mi abuela; puede ser un poco… diferente a veces. También, está es una casa de huéspedes, así que tengo una familiar extendida muy interesante; no exactamente convencionales, así que te pido que seas paciente y no te alarmes por favor."

"Ah, bueno, mientras no sean peligrosos, puedo soportar un poco de locura." Angelica respondió, su tono calmando a Arnold. El chico le pidió que se hiciera a un lado de la puerta mientras la abría, e inmediatamente un pequeño grupo de perros y gatos salió en estampida, seguido por un gordo animal rosado.

"¿Ese era un cerdo?" Angelica preguntó sorprendida pero Arnold no le pudo responder porque la chica pronto tuvo a dicho cerdo brincándole a las piernas. "¡Oye!"

"¡Abner, déjala!" Arnold sujetó a su mascota.

"¡Uf, ¿por qué siempre le caigo bien a los animales que no se bañan?" Angelica gruñó mientras veía la suciedad que Abner había dejado en su ropa.

**X- X- X- X**

"No… pero quizás debería." Arnold suspiró al tiempo que llegaban a la escalera que daba al ático. Al entrar al cuarto, Angelica le dio una buena mirada; tenía que admitir que Arnold tenía buenas habilidades para la decoración.

"Bonito lugar; si yo fuera un chico, me gustaría una habitación así." Angelica dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón. "Entonces, ¿algún libro favorito con el que quieras trabajar? Y el catálogo de Victoria Secret no cuenta."

"Uh… de hecho, tengo algunos libros aquí." Arnold, sonrrojándose un poco por el comentario de la chico, sacó unos libros de su librero. "El quinto de Harry Potter, mis antologías de Rudyard Kipling y Jack London, 'Moby Dick', algo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… un momento; ¿qué hace un programa de carreras de caballos aquí?"

Oskar abrió la puerta con su clásica sonrisa de 'ya metí la pata'.

"Disculpa, Arnold, eso es mío."

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga abrió el candado pero no abrió el casillero de inmediato sino que se movió a un lado y le pidió a Phoebe que se moviera al lado contrario. Se miraron una a la otra y entonces, en un movimiento rápido, Helga abrió el casillero sin mirar adentro, preparada para cualquier explosión o truco sucio.

"¿No tiene trampa, Pheebs?" Helga le preguntó a su amiga, quién, cautelosa, hecho una mirada y quedó sorprendida.

"¡Helga, no hay nada aquí!"

"¿Y por qué te asustas?"

"Ese es el punto… ¡no hay nada! ¡Tu ropa desapareció!"

Helga miró dentro del casillero y gritó; como Phoebe dijo, no había nada adentro. Por suerte ella siempre cargaba su relicario así que no estaba perdido, pero el resto de sus cosas habían desaparecido.

"¡Esa pequeña ladrona… se lo robó todo!

"Helga, mira hacia arriba." Rhonda, quién se había acercado junto las demás, señaló al techo. Helga no podía creerlo; toda su ropa estaba sobre su cabeza, pegada al techo con litros de pegamento.

"Cómo… es decir… pudo… digo… ¡CRIMINAL! ¡Alguien traiga…!"

**SPLOOCH!**

Helga no terminó su línea porque toda la ropa y el pegamento le cayeron encima.

"Ve el lado amable, Helga; al menos esta vez no fue porquería de paloma." Rhonda rió.

"Muy chistosa, Princesa; ¿y qué tarado compró el pegamento más barato?"

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica ya iba de salida cuando notó a una enorme persona mirando al gimnasio; sólo podía verla de espalda, pero, por la talla y complexión, grande y aparentemente muy fuerte, la rubia adivinó que era un muchacho. Aparentemente le gustaba el azul tanto como a Phoebe pues usaba un suéter azul cielo y pantalones azul oscuro, con una gorra blanca y azul cubriendo un corto peinado café.

"_Quizá quiera entrar al equipo." _Angelica pensó mientras se acercaba desde atrás, sin ver a Helga oculta detrás del mismo basurero donde Curly ocultó el pegamento y la escalera un par de horas antes. La chica Pataki agarró un guijarro y le apuntó a la persona grande; cuando Angelica estuvo lo bastante cerca, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Helga aventó la piedra, golpeando su blanco y haciendo que se moviera unos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pisando el pie derecho de Angelica por accidente.

"¡OUCH! ¡Fíjate, imbécil!" Angelica gritó, furiosa.

"Espera un momento, Angelica." Patty se inclinó mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho. "Helga me pegó en el ojo."

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡CORTE! ¡Enfermera!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Okay, acerca de eso…" Angelica se sentó en su cama, frotándose las sienes. "¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de La Reina Kong?"

"Aunque no lo creas, y aunque su sentido de la moda es muy deficiente, Patty tiene modales exquisitos y, casi siempre, es una chica muy agradable." Rhonda explicó. "Incluso, me ayudó a pasar una clase de etiqueta hace ya algunos años y hemos sido amigas desde entonces… sin embargo, igual que nosotras, ella tiene que cuidar su reputación. Si la haces enojar, te golpeará, y la he visto vencer a los chicos y chicas más rudos de la escuela sin sudar siquiera; debe estar muy enojada contigo… como lo estoy conmigo misma, ¡porque se me olvidaron las líneas!"

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Antes de que cualquier cosa pase, debo hacer un anuncio." Angelica habló en voz alta para que todos la oyeran. "Yo, Angelica Pickles, me disculpo públicamente por haber ofendido a Patty Smith, y prometo no volver a hacerlo otra vez."

Todos miraron a Patty, quién le dijo a Harold que fuera a las gradas junto a los demás, y luego volteó a ver a Angelica con una expresión sumamente seria.

"Y yo acepto la disculpa, pero para poder enseñarte algo de respeto, te voy a golpear un poco para que nunca olvides esa promesa." Patty tronó sus nudillos y Angelica caminó unos pasos atrás.

"Aquí viene la masacre." Helga sonrió maliciosa al ver a Patty preparando su puño derecho.

Para sorpresa de todos, Angelica no intentó evadir el ataque, sino que lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo antes de lanzar un puñetazo con el derecho. Patty no resultó lastimada por el golpe pero se puso furiosa y se lanzó contra la rubia, quien se movió a un lado en el último momento, y, cuando Patty lanzó otro puñetazo, Angelica…

**POW!**

Lo recibió entre ceja y ceja.

"¡CORTE!" Tommy y otros miembros del equipo se acercaron a ver a Angelica, la cual estaba visiblemente mareada.

"¡Ay, Angelica, disculpa!" Patty ayudó a su compañera a mantenerse en pie. "Me equivoqué de mano."

"Hey, no hay problema, Su Majestad," Angelica contestó, haciendo bizcos y meneando la cabeza. "Yo descubriré América… sólo necesito 3 carabelas y una tripulación, o al menos un boleto para el autobús y un guía de turistas…"

**X- X- X- X**

Patty, ya más acostumbrada a la velocidad de la rubia, ya no la tenía detrás o al lado todo el tiempo, y podía lanzar y bloquear más golpes; la Pickles todavía bloqueaba la mayoría de los ataques pero empezó a recibir algunos bastante fuertes, sobre todo en el pecho y los hombros. Angelica contestó con unos golpes de karate bien colocados…

**KA-POW!**

Incluyendo un _upper-cut _que Patty no esperaba, y que le pegó de lleno en la barbilla.

"¡Oh, rayos! Patty, ¿estás bien? ¿Patty?" Angelica paró la pelea y agitó una mano enfrente de Patty, la cual ya estaba tambaleándose y se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la rubia, la cual intentaba mantenerla de pie sin mucho éxito. "Ay… esto me va a doler."

**WHAM!**

Patty cayó como árbol talado justo sobre Angelica, la cual no se movió de su lugar para poder proteger a su compañera del impacto contra el suelo, pero no pudo evitar quedar aplastada por el enorme cuerpo de la otra chica.

"Auch; creo que Pickles debe entrenar menos el boxeo y trabajar más con las pesas." Helga comentó, ella, igual que todos los presentes, entrecerrando un poco los ojos e imaginando lo que la chica estaba sintiendo.

"¡CORTE!" Tommy gritó. "¡Rápido, hay que ayudarlas!"

"Traigan una grúa." La voz quejumbrosa de Angelica apenas y se podía escuchar. "Está aplastando mi costilla favorita…"

**X- X- X- X**

Patty notó que Angelica se estaba cansando de nuevo, e hizo un movimiento rápido; en lugar de intentar golpear a la rubia, Patty la empujó, tirándola gracias a su peso y fuerza superior. Angelica rodó en el suelo para protegerse de otro ataque y levantarse, pero fue capturada por los brazos de Patty, quién le aplicó un candado a la cabeza. La Pickles forcejeó para escapar pero Patty no la soltó, manteniendo su agarre por más de un minuto; algunos chicos le gritaron a Angelica que se soltara mientras otros animaban a Patty para continuar, hasta que la grandulona soltó a su oponente, la cual cayó al suelo como muñeca de trapo y quedó inmóvil. Todos guardaron silencio, pensando que Patty había estrangulado a Angelica, especialmente por la forma en la que Patty se erguía ante la chica caída como un animal salvaje sobre su presa… y Angelica no se movía… y no se movía… y no se movía…

"¿Angelica?" Patty se asustó y se inclinó para zarandearla. "¡ANGELICA!"

"Uh…" Angelica finalmente reaccionó y tosió un poco. "Se te pasó la mano, Patty."

"¡CORTE! ¡ENFERMERA!" Tommy gritó y luego suspiró y giró los ojos. "Esta escena va a ser la pesadilla del seguro de gastos médicos."

**X- X- X- X**

La multitud formó un círculo alrededor de las rubias.

"¡Mira quién habla, Aliento de Drenaje!"

"¡Al menos yo no me baño en esa basura que llamas perfume, Pickles! ¿Cómo se llama; Desechos de Zorrillo?" Helga agitó una mano frente a su nariz.

"Se llama 'Jabón'; úsalo alguna vez."

"Olvida tus puños; tu bocaza es más peligrosa que la de un tiburón, ¡y tienes el mismo temperamento!"

"¡Y tus piernas son iguales a un palo de escoba!"

"Ah, te gustan mis piernas… ¿quieres que las use para patearte donde no brilla el sol?"

"Tu recámara, ¿verdad? ¡Parece que te vestiste en la oscuridad, Rosadita!"

"¡Sigue asi y te daré una probada de la Vieja Betsy!" Helga puso su puño frente a la cara de Angelica.

"¡Ay, que linda, le pusiste nombre! ¿Y cómo se llama el ciempiés sobre tus ojos; El Señor Peluches?" Angelica señaló a la ceja de Helga, haciéndola enojar aún más.

**¡JA, JA, JA, JA!**

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar la risa, y luego la voz de Tommy.

"¡Corte! ¡Sid, no te rías tan cerca de los micrófonos!"

**X- X- X- X**

Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo y a la vez tan lento que todos notaron cada detalle. Las chicas, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Arnold, lanzaron cada uña un puñetazo derecho, y el chico usó su propio entrenamiento de karate para bloquear ambos ataques, mostrándole la espalda a Angelica y encarando a Helga pues pensó que Helga lanzaría el golpe más fuerte y por ello requería más atención. Sin que él lo supiera, ambas chicas tuvieron la misma idea; usar un golpe falso, de bajo poder, mientras preparaban uno más fuerte. Un instante después, Angelica lanzó su patada más poderosa mientras que la Vieja Betsy entró en acción, con Arnold todavía a mitad del camino.

**WHACK!**

**POW!**

Todos quedaron impactados por al escena, sobre todo Angelica y Helga; Arnold ahora estaba en el piso, en una posición casi fetal, luego de que Angelica literalmente le pateó el trasero… y también un área incluso más sensible; y una de las manos del chico cubría su mejilla adolorida debido al puñetazo que lo hizo ver estrellas y escuchar campanas; Arnold estaba tan aturdido y dolido que ni siquiera podía gruñir o quejarse.

O eso es lo que pensaron hasta que Arnold levantó una mano y habló sumamente dolido.

"Se… reventó… la protección… en mi… ropa… interior…"

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡CORTE, Y ENFERMERA, RÁPIDO!" Tommy, los otros actores, y el resto del equipo de producción rodearon a Arnold.

"Ups." Angelica se veía bastante apenada. "Mejor si le bajo a las espinacas; total, ni me gustan."

**X- X- X- X**

La chica suspiró y entró en su armario, moviendo una cortina que ocultaba las pruebas de su amor secreto; un altar casero dedicado a un chico con cabeza de balón, y varias cajas con cuadernos cuyas páginas estaban llenas de poesía inspirada por la obsesión de Helga. La rubia se arrodilló frente al altar, su cara llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

"Oh, Arnold, ¿serás capaz de perdonar mi horrendo sacrilegio? Todos estos años que he ocultado mi amor detrás de la máscara del odio, expresando mi afecto incondicional a través de insultos y bromas infantiles, pero aún así sin llegar a causarte daño directo con mis tendencias violentas… y ahora, una mera distracción, un segundo en el que permití a mi ira nublar mi razón, ¡y tú terminas sufriendo por mi causa! ¿Cómo puedo esperar que finalmente veas a través de mi alma torturada que anhela tu cariño y atención, que vive sólo para adorar el suelo que pisas, ahora que he dañado las adorables y apuestas facciones que adornan tu sabia cabeza de balón? ¿Cómo pude usar mi mano vengadora en contra de aquel que hace que mi vida valga la pena?"

**WHEEZE! WHEEZE!**

Helga dejó de hablar y, por puro instinto, lanzó su clásico puñetazo de reversa, noqueando al chico detrás de ella.

"¡CORTE! Brainy, ¡tú no estás en esta escena!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Aún así, admito que estoy algo preocupado, Chaparrito." Phil dijo a su nieto. "No me gustaría irme a la gran casa de huéspedes del Cielo sabiendo que mi descendencia termina contigo."

"Si; queremos nietos." Gertie se unió a la conversación.

"Pookie, él es nuestro nieto."

"Oh… entonces no hay problema." La mujer sonrió y empezó a comer su sopa. "Qué buena sopa; felicítenme al chef."

"Pookie, no improvises; ese no es el diálogo de esta escena."

"¿Escena? ¿Nos están filmando?" La abuela sonrió y se paró sobre su silla. "Si es así, ¡pido ser Betty Davis o Greta Garbo!"

"¡Corte! Por favor, alguien dele su medicina."

"¿Y esa voz?" Gertie preguntó mientras veía a los lados y hacia arriba. "Normalmente cuando escucho voces y no hay quién hable, la voz está en Swahili."

**X- X- X- X**

"Es una petición razonable, Bob." Buckley dijo. "Después de la fusión, mantendrás el 70 por ciento de las acciones de tu propia empresa, en caso que luego quisieras separarte de nuevo, siempre que cumplas los términos del contrato, y recibirás el 10 por ciento de las ganancias de la compañía incluyendo nuestros otros intereses. Yo recibiré el 25 por ciento del neto pues soy el principal inversionista local y los Pickles tendrán otro 25 por ciento; el resto se invertirá en el negocio, por supuesto. Además, Carlota, Drew y yo mismo buscaremos nuevos inversionistas por lo que tendremos que hacer ajustes al contrato después, pero las cláusulas principales permanecerán iguales."

"Está bien para mí; solamente solicito que esté presente siempre que se hable de una gran suma de dinero para que todos recibamos nuestra par… -¡cough!- par… -¡coff, coff!" Bob empezó a toser y no se detuvo hasta que Carlota le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. "Perdón… se me fue el bocado por el otro lado."

"¡Corte… la carne antes de tragarla, Señor Pataki!"

**X- X- X- X**

"¡Dime algo que no sepa; apuesto que tú no admitirías que eres una idiota!"

"¡Yo no admito lo que no soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

En ese momento, un hombre calvo, de baja estatura, con ropa de cazador, entró al baño.

"Disculpen, niñas, _pewo_ me _paweció _oír a un pato y a un _wonejo_ discutiendo. ¿Los han visto?"

"No, y se equivocó de estudio." Rhonda gruñó. "Además, ¡este es el baño de mujeres!"

"Ups, disculpen." Elmer cerró la puerta, apenado, mientras las chicas giraban los ojos y Tommy gritaba.

"¡CORTE! ¡Y llamen a seguridad!"

**X- X- X- X**

"¡YA BASTA!" El grito enojado de Rhonda detuvo a las rubias, quienes finalmente notaron la presencia de la chica Lloyd. Helga no podía recordar haber visto a la morena así de molesta.

"Me van a escuchar las dos; yo no soy La Señorita Paciencia… esa es Phoebe; y no soy La Consejera Milagrosa… ese es trabajo de Arnold; y definitivamente no soy Lila, asi que tampoco soy La Señorita Dulzura; en otras palabras, no tengo el tiempo, las ganas o la intención de de arreglar su problema, pero no voy a arriesgarme al rídiculo y al escándalo social, o mis futuras visitas a este restaurante, donde preparan un delicioso postre de chocolate y vainilla francesa, así que se callan y ponen atención, y me esperan tantito ¡porque se me siguen olvidando las líneas!"

Rhonda gruñó a la vez que se palmeaba la frente, y Helga y Angelica se reían.

"Ay, Rhondaloide, estás muy joven para tener Alzheimer."

"Es fácil para ti, Helga; ¡tú estás acostumbrada a decir líneas super largas!"

"¡Corte!" Tommy entró a escena. "Cinco minutos de descanso para que Rhonda repase su diálogo… o le consigamos un apuntador."

**X- X- X- X**

Después de 2 clases, Angelica fue al baño de las chicas, y cuando vió que nadie estaba cerca, empezó a revisar los azulejos cercanos a la puerta, encontrando uno flojo. Lo removió y encontró una pequeña hoja de papel en el agujero que el azulejo estaba cubriendo.

"**Por favor no rompas esta cadena, y envía esta carta a 10 personas…"** Angelica leyó en voz alta antes de arrugar el papel mientras escuchaba las risas del equipo de producción. "Muy chistosos, muchachos."

**X- X- X- X**

Cuando nadie respondió, Angelica respiró profundamente y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta por dentro. Cuando caminó un par de pasos la chica escuchó unos ronquidos suaves; siguiendo el ruido, encontró a la madre de Helga dormida, sentada, en un sillón de la sala.

"¿Señora Pataki?" Angelica elevó su voz un poco y se acercó a la mujer, la cual no reaccionó aún cuando la chica la sacudió ligeramente. Angelica aclaró su garganta.

"¡Se ha ganado un millón de dólares y un beso de Robert Redford!"

Sin respuesta… por dos segundos, hasta que Miriam se empezó a reír y a agarrarse la cabeza.

"Angelica, no me grites directo en las orejas." La mujer dijo entre risas; Angelica no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

"¡Corte!"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga dejó la fotografía en su lugar y encendió la computadora de Angelica, pero no pudo sacar nada de información porque tenía contraseña; intentó varias que parecían obvias como el apellido de Angelica, los nombres de sus padres, 'Angel' y cosas así, sin éxito. Un poco frustrada, y recordando que Phoebe no podía entretener a la señora por mucho tiempo, Helga decidió ir a la segura y llevarse la muñeca, pero se detuvo al ver las fotografías junto a la cama de Angelica; todas estas tenían al chico pelirrojo de lentes, con o sin la Pickles.

"Podría ser… no, es imposible; si alguien como esa presumida pudiera interesarse en un chico así, Rhonda estaría loca de amor por Curly." Helga se dijo a si misma. Entonces vió que la gata ahora estaba sobre la muñeca, protegiendo la propiedad favorita de su humana.

"Calma, Bolsa de Pulgas; sólo quiero la muñeca." Helga se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló para buscar un zapato o sandalia bajo la cama para arrojarlo al felino y tomar la muñeca sin peligro; Helga se detuvo cuando halló otra cosa.

Pelusa brincándole en el hombro y acomodándose para descansar ahí.

"¡Oye, qué no soy colchón!" Helga se quitó a la gata de encima. "Bueno, al menos sólo me quería saludar y no rasguñarme."

"¡Corte!"

**X- X- X- X**

"'_Cuarto de Helga'; gracias por el aviso, Pataki."_ Angelica pensó al ver el letrero colgando de una puerta. La chica entró a la habitación y se sorprendió; aunque ya esperaba que el cuarto de Helga no fuera muy elegante o femenino, tampoco esperaba que tuviera azulejo, excusado y una ducha.

"Oh, por Dios… ¡muy bien, ¿quién fue el chistoso que puso este letrero en el baño?!" Angelica y el equipo de producción rieron. "A menos que esa sea la silla de Helga."

**X- X- X- X**

"_Bueno, no tengo mucho con que trabajar. Si no fuera tonto pensarlo, casi diría que quieres hacerme las cosas más difíciles, Patonta."_ Angelica empezó a buscar por el cuarto, molestándose al ver que no había nada que buscar. La chica decidió revisar bajo la cama, en caso de que hubiera algo embarazoso o humillante oculto ahí.

"Vamos a ver… vaya, tiene un cinturón de piel de víbora." Angelica extendió su mano y halló algo… que no era escamoso y tenía ropa puesta.

**WHEEZE! WHEEZE!**

"¡Ugh!" Angelica sacó la mano de inmediato. "¡Bueno, ya sabemos dónde se esconde Brainy!"

"¡Corte, y saquen a Brainy de ahí!"

**X- X- X- X**

La chica entonces vio varias cajas a su alrededor; cuando las abrió, halló cuadernos y hojas con algo escrito; al empezar a leer, el miedo de Angelica fue totalmente reemplazado por la sorpresa.

"**Arnold, no sé qué tienen tus ojos; no sé qué tienen tu boca; que dominan mis antojos y a mi sangre vuelven loca. No sé como fui a quererte ni como te fui yo adorando; me siento morir mil veces cuando no te estoy mirando. De noche, cuando me acuesto, a Dios le pido olvidarte, y al amanecer despierto tan sólo para adorarte. Qué influencia tienen tus labios que cuando me hablas yo tiemblo, y haces que me sienta esclava y Ama del Universo."**

"Esta chica está loca de amor… ¡doble enfásis en 'loca', pero enamorada, sin duda!" Angelica re-leyó la hoja antes de darle una rápida mirada a otras hojas sueltas y a un par de cuadernos, todos ellos con escritos similares. A veces tenían textos larguísimos, que cubrían varias páginas, y otras veces poemas y canciones cortos, todo inspirado por Arnold.

"**Amorcito corazón, yo tengo tentación, de un beso."** Angelica empezó a cantar mientras veía otro papel; todos en el estudio se rieron. "Perdón, no me pude resistir."

**X- X- X- X**

"… y ella no es como las otras chicas; le gusta divertirse con los muchachos, y jugar beisbol, futbol y hockey con nosotros… y… no deja que nadie se pase de listo con ella. Es inteligente, ingeniosa, dice lo que piensa… y hemos compartido algunas experiencias…" La sonrisa de Arnold ya era bastante grande para este momento. "En pocas palabras, Helga es difícil a veces, pero creo que no es tan mala como quiere que todos pensemos."

Angelica casi comentó algo en la parte de 'dice lo que piensa', pero se contuvo. La respuesta del chico fue interesante; pese a haber sido abusado e insultado tanto como decía, Arnold apenas y tenía comentarios negativos respecto a Helga.

"Ya veo; bueno, si tú lo dices, ¿quién soy yo para dudar de ti?" Angelica se encogió de hombros… y vio como Arnold se quedaba callado, sonriendo y viendo al espacio.

"¿Arnold? Tierra al Cabeza de Balón." Angelica pasó una mano frente a la cara del chico y lo zarandeó un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

"Lo siento… ¿me tocaba hablar, verdad?" Arnold sonrió apenado.

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

Helga agarró a Angelica por el cabello y lo jaló furiosamente, y Angelica hizo lo mismo con la cola de caballo de Helga. La Pataki soltó a su rival pero sólo para sujetarla del cuello de la camisa con la mano derecha y empezar a golpear sus costados y estómago con La Vieja Betsy. Angelica gruñó de dolor y soltó el cabello de Helga antes de darle un karatazo al lado del cuello, lo bastante fuerte para detener su ataque por el momento; las rubias se separaron, Helga frotándose el cuello mientras Angelica tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de taclear a la Pataki, tirándola al suelo, donde Angelica se le subió y empezó a soltar una rápida y dolorosa serie de puñetazos contra la cara y pecho de su oponente.

Helga se las arregló para sujetar las muñecas de Angelica y girar su cuerpo, revirtiendo la posición… pero Angelica se resistió y siguieron rodando en el pasto… y rodando… y rodando…

"¡Chicas, detengan la pelea!" Tommy gritó. "Van a caerse al…"

**SPLASH!**

"… arroyo." Tommy suspiró. "Corte, y llévenles unas toallas."

**X- X- X- X**

"Tú… Engendro…" Angelica apretó los dientes.

"Tú… Imbécil…" Helga contestó del mismo modo.

"Rata de dos patas…"

"Culebra ponzoñosa…"

"Alimaña…"

"Animal Rastrero…"

"Desecho de la vida…"

"Te odio y te desprecio…"

Helga y Angelica dejaron de forcejear y se hincaron, lado a lado, y una pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la otra para cantar a dúo.

"_**Rata de dos patas… te estoy hablando a ti. Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito, comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito. ¿Me estás oyendo, inútil?"**_

"¡C-c-corte!" Tommy apenas y pudo gritar porque estaba conteniendo la risa, igual que todo el equipo, mientras Angelica y Helga se levantaban y agradecían a su público. "Bueno, bueno, creo que todos nos esperábamos esa."

**X- X- X- X**

"Puedo… entender eso." Helga se frotó los brazos y bajó un poco la mirada también.

"Cuando éramos niños pequeños todo era más fácil, porque, como soy de las mayores del grupo, ellos tenían que seguirme, obedecerme y respetarme; pero conforme crecimos yo como que empecé a separarme de los demás. Todavía tengo contacto con ellos pero no tanto como antes, y ahora pueden dejarme hablando sola cuando se cansan de mi actitud."

Lentamente, Angelica volvió a sonreír.

"Todos, excepto Carlitos; le puedo hacer cualquier maldad y él todavía regresa a ayudarme cuando lo necesito, aún si es algo que él no disfruta. Muchas veces ni siquiera tengo que pedirle nada porque él es quién se ofrece aunque sabe que puede meterse en problemas. Y cuando nadie más me apoya… él tiene confianza en mi capacidad. Por ejemplo, hace algún tiempo mis padres me enviaron a vivir con mi amiga Susie por una semana para darme una lección de disciplina; la familia de ella es tan grande que sólo pueden vivir todos en la misma casa si siguen una serie de reglas a las que yo no estaba acostumbrada… y tuve que ayudar con varias tareas que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlas; cocinar, cambiar pañales, barrer…"

Helga guardó silencio. Y silencio. Y silencio.

"¡Helga, tu turno!" Angelica gruñó.

"Bueno, es que tienes tantas líneas en esta parte que ya ni sé cuando me toca hablar a mí."

"¡CORTEN!"

**X- X- X- X**

Mientras tanto Angelica como Helga recordaban esa conversación, Arnold, Gerald y Rhonda entraron al salón. El moreno llamó la atención de todos.

"Muy bien, chicos, ya casi terminamos la segunda semana de este año escolar…"

"Y ya se siente como el segundo semestre." Sid se quejó.

"… así que es hora de arrojar la moneda al aire." Gerald continúo mientras se sacaba una moneda del bolsillo; casi todos en el salón estaban ansiosos al ver esto.

"Arnold eligió el año pasado, así que ahora te toca a ti, Rhonda." Gerald se puso entre el rubio y la morena, y luego lanzó la moneda al aire.

"Elijo… ¡cara!" Rhonda exclamó justo antes de que Gerald dejara caer la moneda y esta saliera rodando del salón.

"Oh, rayos… ¡es la única que traje!" Gerald gruñó mientras se apresuraba a recoger la moneda y todos en el salón y el equipo de producción se carcajeaban.

**X- X- X- X**

El tono y expresión de Angelica era tan honesta y amable que hasta Helga se sorprendió; Phoebe se tranquilizó de inmediato.

"Acepto tus disculpas, y aprovecho la oportunidad para ofrecerte una propia concerniente a cualquier acción inapropiada que pudiera haber cometido en tu prejuicio; sin embargo, también debo insistir en que ceses cualquier comentario hiriente o insensible respecto a mi actual relación con Helga, incluso si se hace de manera humorística y sin otra intención que el entretenimiento público o la diversión personal, ya que nuestra sociedad es estrictamente del tipo amistoso y libre de impulsos hormonales propios de individuos cuya orientación, deseos y moralidad, si bien merecen nuestro respeto, no se encuentran dentro de los lineamientos sociales o biológicos establecidos, lo cual significa que tanto Helga como yo sólo nos sentimos atraídas, de la forma que tú sugeriste, hacia individuos que cargan el cromosoma Y."

"¡Ay, me duele el cerebro!" Stinky se quejó en voz alta.

"Stinky, esa frase es de Harold." Sid le dijo.

"No le estoy robando la frase; de verdad me dolió el cerebro."

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"¡Tortugas de chocolate!"

La chica, contenta, estuvo a punto de agarrar una de las dulces delicias cuando un chico bajito, de cabello negro y mirada ansiosa, apareció de la nada.

"¡Si, si, chocolate! ¡Mucho chocolate!"

"¡Contrólate, Goloso!" Angelica le gruñó al chico. "Estas tortugas son para todos; ¡sólo puedes tomar dos!"

"¿Sólo dos?" El chico se veía tan triste como si se le hubiera muerto su mascota.

"Si… pero recuerda esto," Angelica sonrió astuta mientras agarraba su primera tortuga, "una no es ninguna, así que dos es la mitad de una, y tres apenas es…"

**CRASH!**

"Estoy bien…" Eugene sonrió apenado desde el suelo, con la bandeja sobre su pecho y todas las tortugas regadas alrededor.

"¡CORTE! Traigan más chocolate, y Eugene, no bailes tan cerca de la mesa…" Tommy hizo una pausa para ver lo que otro actor estaba haciendo y giró los ojos. "Y no te comas las tortugas del suelo, Choco Niño."

"¡No puedo desperdiciar el chocolate!" El chico dijo mientras seguía llevándose los chocolates a la boca.

**X- X- X- X**

"Genial, porque si sigues con esa actitud te convertiré en una." La sonrisa depredadora de Angelica calló a Wolfgang. Los otros jugadores asintieron y Angelica regresó a su puesto. Jack les hizo señales para indicar la jugada que quería que hicieran mientras la rubia intercambió una rápida mirada con las otras chicas; cuando el juego estaba a punto de reanudarse, Angelica y sus cómplices gritaron a coro.

"**¡OYE, GUAPO, TE VEO DESPUÉS DEL JUEGO!"**

El resultado fue inmediato; la mitad del equipo contrario volteó hacia las gradas o hacia Angelica, olvidándose por completo del juego por algunos segundos hasta que Torvald y compañía se lanzaron al ataque, barriendo con todos sus rivales y permitiendo que Harold, quién estaba sujetando el balón, corriera hacia la línea de anotación y le diera un buen empujón al único jugador que se puso en su camino, y hubiera sido touchdown si no se hubiera tropezado a medio camino.

"Perdón; ¡se me desató la agujeta!" Harold se disculpó, aún tirado en el campo.

"Oh, por… ¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Bien, es hora de cambiar de tema ahora que Lila llegó." Rhonda se dirigió a todos en la mesa mientras que Lila, como la morena dijo, llegaba a la mesa con su bolsa del almuerzo y con una charola con comida para Angelica… pero se tropezó con una grieta del piso y se le cayeron las charolas sobre Nadine y Rhonda.

"¡Ay, chicas, lo siento!" Lila se disculpó efusivamente.

"No te preocupes, fue un accidente." Nadine se limpió el puré de papa de la cara.

"Si, para ti que no usas ropa nueva, no es nada grave…" Rhonda gruñó. "¡Tommy, grita 'Corte', y llama a Vestuario!"

**X- X- X- X**

Rhonda gruñó mientras que Curly, vestido en un atuendo estilo Shakesperiano, se le acercó.

"¿Por qué hablas así, Curly? ¡Todavía ni sales a escena!"

"¡Oh, mi amada y reverenciada soberana, el simple mortal a tu servicio es un actor de carácter! Mi perfectamente ensayado, culto y elevado monólogo de 'Hamlet' tendrá éxito en probar mis capacidades en las palabras del inmortal bardo, a la vez que conquisto tu corazón en el proceso." Curly se postró en una rodilla, con una mano sobre su corazón, e hizo una reverencia ante Rhonda. "Ser o no ser…"

"¡Oh, bésame, Loco!" Rhonda se lanzó sobre Curly y le dio un tremendo beso en frente de todos. Cuando ella y el muy contento Curly rompieron contacto, la morena se disculpó. "Disculpen; ¡es que me aloco cuando me habla así! _'C'est la amoure'."_

"Oh, Rhonda, ¡estás hablando Francés!" Curly empezó a besarle el brazo a Rhonda. "Di otra cosa… '_Louvre', 'Eiffel', 'Inspector Clouseau', 'Pepe Le Pew', 'Le Pupú le mató le Guagua'…"_

¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

**Escena eliminada.**

El director de la escuela aclaró su garganta después de que Curly terminó su monólogo Shakesperiano para presentar el siguiente número.

"Ahora, la señorita Lila Sawyer, presentando…" el hombre miró sus notas, incrédulo. "¿Poesía infantil estilo 'beatnik'?"

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, y un momento después se encendió un reflector sobre Lila, quién estaba sentada en un banco en medio de la tarima, vestida con boina, suéter, pantalón y gafas negras, sosteniendo un micrófono y chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de una suave música de fondo con bongos y contrabajo.

"_**Pin-Pon."**_

Lila hizo una pausa; su tono de voz había sido suave y muy calmado, y su cara casi sin revelar emoción alguna.

"_**Es. Un muñeco."**_

Chasquido y pausa.

"_**Muy guapo. De cartón."**_

Chasquido y pausa.

"_**Se lava su carita. Con agua."**_

Chasquido y pausa larga.

"_**Y con jabón."**_

Doble chasquido y pausa.

Todos en el público, detrás del telón, y en el equipo de producción miraron boquiabiertos, en silencio y apenas respirando o parpadeando.

"Psst. Oye, T…" Dil Pickles, cumpliendo su trabajo como asistente de Tommy, murmuró a su hermano detrás de cámaras, sin que ellos dejaran de ver el número de Lila.

"¿Qué cosa, Dil?" Tommy respondió con el mismo volumen de voz.

"¿Cómo se les ocurrió esto? Este número está bien bizarro hasta para mi."

"Lila quería demostrar su versatilidad… aunque aquí entre nos, estoy tentado a cortar esta escena."

En el escenario, Lila se preparó para el final.

"_**Pin. Pon. Dame la mano."**_

Lila hizo una pausa y estrecho sus propias manos.

"_**Con un fuerte apretón."**_

Doble chasquido y pausa.

"_**Qué quiero."**_

Pausa.

"_**Ser tu amigo."**_

Chasquido y pausa.

"_**Pin. Pon. Pin-Pon. Pin-Pon."**_

Un último chasquido y Lila bajó la cabeza, terminando.

Todos siguieron en silencio excepto por algún extra del público que empezó a aplaudir lenta y pausadamente.

"Y ahora, el siguiente poema." Lila habló en su forma normal antes de que la música de fondo regresara y ella volviera al humor 'beatnik'.

"_**Yo tenía."**_ Pausa. "_**Diez perritos."**_

"Definitivamente," Tommy se tapó los ojos, "esto se elimina."

**X- X- X- X**

"¡Buenas noches, Hillwood!" Angelica hizo su mejor imitación de una estrella de rock mientras agarraba el micrófono, y Arnold le hacía el favor de conectar su máquina de karaoke a un amplificador. "Espero que les guste esta viejita pero bonita, y no, no estoy hablando de Sofía Loren. Pon la número 35, Arnold."

El chico seleccionó la canción y dejó el escenario; unos momentos después, todos en el lugar ya habían reconocido la tonada, y Angelica tomó aire para empezar.

"_**Pajaritos a volar, cuando acaban de nacer, su colita han de mover…"**_

Todos en el público aplaudieron al ritmo de la música antes de que se dieran cuenta del error.

"¡CORTE! Esa no es la canción."

"Arnold, ¿no pusiste la 35?" Angelica le dijo al Cabeza de Balón, quien estaba revisando la máquina.

"Si… oh, ya vi; era la canción 25, no la 35."

"Ah, perdón." Angelica se ruborizó mientras todos se reían.

**X- X- X- X**

Helga saltó sobre Angelica, la cual se hizo a un lado en el último segundo, se paró, y empezó a correr alrededor del escenario con la Pataki persiguiéndola.

"¿Ahora imitamos a Tom y Jerry?" Angelica bromeó mientras trataba de evitar las manos de Helga; cómo los insultos, esto no era actuado, y Helga estaba lo bastante molesta como para estrangularla un rato.

"¡No, es una película de Viernes 13, y ya sabrás que papel hago yo!"

"¿Así que por eso usas esa máscara que llamas cara?"

Angelica no pudo decir nada más porque Helga ya la había agarrado de la camisa con la mano derecha y estaba preparando su puño izquierdo, apuntando a la nariz de la Pickles. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, porque las dos quedaron muy cerca del borde del escenario, perdieron el equilibrio y…

**CRASH!**

"¡Corte!" Tommy gritó mientras él y todos los demás corrían a ver si las chicas estaban bien.

"Auch… ese golpe si estuvo fuerte." Angelica se quejó.

"Deja el golpe…" Helga gruñó. "¿Quién fue el puerco que se orinó aquí?"

**X- X- X- X**

Aunque los dos habían dicho esto como broma, Angelica dedujo, por su tono, que había algo de verdad en ello; el pelirrojo era un pésimo mentiroso.

"Cuídate, Angelica; aunque no lo creas, te extraño a ti y a tu voz. Phil piensa que debo estar loco porque soy el único que te ha escuchado cantar en el video más de una vez."

"Vaya; tu gusto musical está mejorando."

"Tal vez; pero me estoy quedando sordo del oído derecho."

"Tienes suerte de que yo también extrañe tu voz constipada, Finster. Cuidate mucho, ¿okay?"

"Lo haré; buena suerte, Angel."

"Gracias, Charlie." Angelica soltó una risotada, y se podía escuchar a Carlitos riendo del otro lado de la línea mientras la Pickles se dirigía al equipo de producción. "¿Qué? Él empezó, y además está muy bueno."

"¿El chiste o Carlitos?" La voz de Tommy hizo ruborizar a la rubia. "Bueno, ya, corte."

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica, usando un viejo sombrero de hombre, de ala ancha, y una toalla que servía como capa, se miró al espejo e hizo una postura heroica.

"Soy el Terror que aletea en la Noche… soy el chocolate con coco entre los de nuez… soy… ¡esperen, este está mejor!" Angelica se quitó la capa y se miró en el espejo, con una expresión entre seria y burlona. "¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Me hablas a mí? No veo a nadie más aquí."

"¡Corte!" Tommy dijo cuando por fin se le calmó la risa. "Muy bueno, prima, pero no improvises."

**X- X- X- X**

"Feliz Noche de Brujas, Señor Pataki."

"Hola, Señor; soy una princesa. Dulce o Travesura."

Helga, mirando desde la escalera, reconoció las voces, incluso la segunda, la cual pertenecía a una niña pequeña. La rubia casi se desmayó cuando Bob se movió un poco y ella pudo ver mejor; Timberly estaba ahí, disfrazada de princesa, y, detrás de ella, Angelica, con un vestido rosa sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca, su cabello acomodado en dos coletas con un gran moño rosa en la cabeza, y una ceja gruesa pintada con maquillaje sobre sus cejas naturales.

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz, "América, ¿cierto?"

"¡CORTE!" Tommy interrumpió la toma. "Es Angelica, Señor Pataki."

"Eh… bueno, se parece." Bob frunció el ceño.

"Todos a sus lugares." Tommy le dijo a su gente. "Se repite la toma."

**TOMA 2.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Anélida, ¿cierto?"

"¿Anélida?" La chica frunció el ceño.

"¡CORTE!" Tommy volvió a interrumpir. "Angelica, Señor, ¡Angelica!"

"Si, Bob, básicamente le acabas de decir 'Lombriz'." Helga rió. "Y yo soy la única que la insulta en esta historia."

**TOMA 8.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Asmática, ¿cierto?"

"No, mis pulmones funcionan muy bien, gracias." Angelica gruñó.

"¡CORTE! Se repite… de nuevo." Tommy se quejó.

**TOMA 17.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Alérgica, ¿cierto?"

"¿Es o se hace, Señor Pataki?" Angelica apretó los dientes.

"Desafortunadamente, 'es', Pickles." Helga gruñó.

"¡CORTE!"

**TOMA 26.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Amnésica, ¿cierto?"

"El que tiene amnesia es otro." Angelica ya no soportó. "Okay, o se aprende mi nombre, o mejor que no lo diga y que alguien lo ponga en la edición."

"¡Oye, niña, yo soy un profesional! Repitamos la toma; esta vez saldrá a la primera."

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir." Tommy suspiró, resignado, y cortó la escena mientras que Bob se puso rojo de coraje y vergüenza y Angelica le dio un abrazo a Helga.

"Ahora entiendo tu dolor."

"Gracias, Angelica; y esto es tooooooodos los días." Helga suspiró y le regresó el abrazo.

**TOMA 27.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Anestésica, ¿cierto?"

"¡Anestésicos los que se toma su señora!" Angelica se jaló las coletas por la desesperación. "¡Esto es más frustrante que enseñarle los colores a un ciego!"

"¡CORTE!" Tommy gruñó, tan frustrado como su prima. "Muy bien, suficiente; vamos a hacer lo de la edición."

"Espera, Director Maravilla, tengo una idea." Helga se acercó a Angelica y a Bob. "A ver, Bob, préstale un dólar a la chica."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso, Niña?" Bob miró a su hija, confundido.

"Tú sólo hazlo." Helga se cruzó de brazos; Bob y Angelica se encogieron de hombros y un momento después le dio el billete a la Pickles. "Muy bien, Bob, ahora… ¿cómo se llama?"

"Angelica." Bob dijo con toda naturalidad, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Ya podemos continuar; Bob nunca olvida a los que le deben dinero." Helga sonrió y regresó a su lugar.

**TOMA 28.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Angelica, ¿cierto?"

Una canción se escuchó en todo el foro, y los actores voltearon para ver a Eugene, Curly, Dil, Sheena, Susie y Lila vestidos como el coro de una iglesia, y con una grabadora funcionando a todo volumen justo al lado mientras ellos cantaban.

"_**Aleluya… Aleluya… ¡Aleeeeeeeeeluya!"**_

"¡CORTE!" Tommy intentó contener la risa. "Muy chistoso, chicos, pero vamos a continuar. Se repite la toma; esta es la buena."

**TOMA 29.**

"Uh… eh… hola…" Bob recuperó la voz. "Angelica, ¿cierto?"

"¡CORTE!" Timberly gritó, deteniendo la escena y sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pero qué… ¡Timberly, no puedes detener una escena así nada más!" Tommy, molesto, se acercó a la pequeña, pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaba apretando las piernas y levantando la mano.

"Perdón, Señor Director, pero esta escena ya duró tanto que tengo que ir al baño."

"Ay, me quiero morir." Tommy se palmeó la frente antes de dirigirse al resto del equipo. "Receso de 10 minutos."

**X- X- X- X**

"Si, Señor, estoy cuidando a esta niña; ahora, si nos pudiera dar algunos dulces, y algo extra para mis primos que no pudieron venir, lo apreciaríamos mucho." Angelica y Timberly abrieron sus bolsas de dulces; Bob se disculpó para ir a la cocina y traer algo para las chicas, y Helga se les acercó en cuanto él se retiró.

"Hola, Helga; me gusta tu disfraz." Timberly saludó a la Pataki.

"Si, si, el tuyo también está bonito." Helga entonces se dirigió a Angelica. "Muy bien, Pickles, ¿qué es lo que pretendes vistiéndote así?"

"Bueno, necesitaba un disfraz que diera miedo, y tú eres la persona más aterradora de Hillwood." Angelica sonrió. "Y cómo vi algunas de tus viejas fotografías la vez que te visité…"

**WHEEZE! WHEEZE!**

Hasta Angelica se sorprendió cuando lanzó el puñetazo que noqueó al chico detrás de ella.

"Ay, por… que buen disfraz, Pickles; hasta a él lo engañaste."

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Parece que todos están aquí excepto Curly y Angelica." Arnold le comentó a Helga cuando se sentaron a descansar en un sofá cercano a una ventana.

"Bueno, Pickles dijo que llegaría tarde, y dudo que la Princesa Lloyd invitara a nuestro pequeño maniático." Helga se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, con una sincronización casi perfecta, la ventana se abrió y Curly entró a la casa, sin camisa, cubierto de pintura naranja con algunas rayas negras, y llevando pantalones y botas estilo militar.

"Lamento la tardanza; por cierto, si alguien les pregunta acerca de cinco cebras, diez monos araña, dos búfalos de agua y un caimán sueltos por las calles, ustedes no saben nada." Curly le dijo a los rubios, quienes asintieron en silencio. Curly entonces vio a Rhonda y se lanzó a su encuentro. "Querida, he llegado; creo que mi invitación se…"

En ese momento, un mono saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en la cabeza de Curly, interrumpiendo la escena.

"¡CORTE! ¡Los monos no entran todavía!" Tommy alzó la voz. "El encargado de los monos, ¡que saque a ese chango de aquí!"

Un muchacho alto, delgado, vistiendo una camisa amarilla con una gran letra 'M' en el pecho y usando una capa verde, entró a escena y le hizo un saludo militar a Tommy.

"No se preocupe, Señor Hombre Mono Director; este incidente no volverá a Hombre Mono repetirse." El muchacho agarró al mono y le dio un cacahuate que sacó de su bolsillo mientras se lo llevaba. "Changoleón, ya te dije que no te salgas de tu Hombre Mono jaula; tu escena es mucho después."

"¿El Hombre Mono está a cargo de los animales en esta historia?" Helga se palmeó la frente. "Con razón hemos tenido tantos incidentes."

"Bueno, el escritor quería incluirlo en el reparto, pero no quedaba en ninguna escena ni metiéndolo con calzador, así que le dimos este trabajo." Tommy se encogió de hombros. "Además, cuida bien a los animales y trabaja por bananas."

**X- X- X- X**

"¿Quiénes te crees que somos, Alí y Foreman?" El tono furioso de Angelica impresionó a los tres chicos, haciéndolos retroceder un poco, pero Gino se recuperó pronto.

"Buena comparación, y si, mis expectativas son similares. Sin embargo, desde su pequeño y jocoso acto en el espectáculo de talentos, la mayoría ya no las ve como rivales."

"Bueno, tampoco somos exactamente amigas; más bien, socias por conveniencia."

"Y yo lo comprendo, pero la gente normal no entiende el enfoque de los negocios; debido a ello, muchas apuestas han sido retiradas, y cada una representa pérdidas para mi. Así que, este es mi trato." Gino aclaró su garganta. "Usted molestará e insultara a Helga de cualquier forma posible hasta que ella pierda la paciencia, y, conociendo a esa chica, no tomará mucho. En ese momento, la retará a una pelea, tal y como pasó con Patty; incluso, le permitiré fijar la fecha y hora del encuentro al que la retara a una pelea tal y cómo pasó con Patty… no espera, eso ya lo había dicho…" Gino dejó de hablar mientras que los guardaespaldas dejaron su postura y Angelica giró los ojos.

"¡CORTE!"

"Perdón, es que, bueno, casi no he hablado en la historia y de repente me lanzan este paquete… iré a mi camerino a repasar mis líneas." Gino suspiró, molesto consigo mismo, y salió del escenario. "Llévenme agua mineral y dos bolsas de mentitas."

"Y dicen que yo soy la diva." Angelica meneó la cabeza.

**X- X- X- X**

"Si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo; ahora, vamos a pretender que no ha pasado nada, y vete de aquí. Es obvio que Angelica no quiere estar contigo, así que déjala tranquila." Arnold habló en su usual manera diplomática, pero esta vez tenía un tono molesto que rara vez usaba.

"Nunca pensé que fueras de los que amenazan, Arnold." Gino frunció el ceño.

"No te estoy amenazando; te estoy avisando." Arnold le devolvió la mirada. "Odio la violencia, y lo sabes, pero si le tocas un solo cabello a Angelica o a cualquier otro amigo mío… yo… pues… te haré una oferta que no podrás rehusar…"

"¡Corte!" Tommy gritó mientras Gino fruncía el ceño, Angelica y los guardaespaldas reían, y Helga le sonreía a un apenado Arnold.

"Ay, Cabeza de Balón, para la otra memoriza tus líneas en vez de ver El Padrino."

**X- X- X- X**

**Escena eliminada.**

Gino estaba tan impresionado que no reaccionó hasta que Arnold le propinó unos buenos karatazos a su otro secuaz, noqueándolo. El pequeño mafioso intentó huir pero encontró a dos chicas furiosas en su camino.

"Miren… ese comentario del Labrador…" Gino sudó frío, sonrió nerviosamente a las chicas y luego, casi en un murmullo, le habló a Arnold. "Ayuda."

"Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que me pasó la última vez que se pusieron agresivas y quise detenerlas; disculpa, pero estás solo en esto." Arnold se cruzó de brazos y luego volteo, mostrando su espalda a las chicas. "No estoy mirando, Chicas; hagan lo que gusten."

Gino, aterrado como nunca, y rogando por que la humedad en sus calzoncillos fuera sudor, volteó para ver de nuevo a las muchachas, quienes lo miraban como dos gatas salvajes a un ratoncito.

"¿La cabeza o la cara, Pataki?"

"¿Qué tal si compartimos?"

"Por supuesto; ¿cómo quieres empezar?"

"Una combinación de 'Cinco Vengadores' y 'Vieja Betsy' suena bien." Helga y Angelica tronaron sus nudillos, y Gino gritó, presa del pánico.

"¡EN LA CARA NO QUE QUIERO SER ACTOR!"

Lo que siguió fue un montaje de escenas de una feroz golpiza.

Helga y Angelica lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de Gino, las dos a la vez, tirándole un par de dientes.

Helga agarrando a Gino por la camisa con una mano mientras usaba la otra para darle de golpes en el estómago.

Angelica picándole los ojos a Gino y rematando con un cabezazo a su nariz.

Gino en el suelo, llorando y rogando por piedad mientras Helga usaba un movimiento de lucha libre para torcerle los tobillos.

Angelica haciéndole la llave 'De a caballo'.

Helga azotándolo de cabeza contra un bote de basura varias veces.

Angelica usando la cabeza de Gino como pera de boxeo, dándole una gran cantidad de golpes rápidos a corta distancia.

Helga aplicándole un candado a la cabeza.

Angelica torciéndole los brazos antes de hacer el relevo con Helga, la cual continúo con este castigo.

Helga mandándolo al suelo de un puñetazo y luego manteniéndolo boca arriba para que Angelica le brincara en el estómago, haciendo una 'plancha' perfecta en el chico.

Angelica aplicándole la Quebradora y luego levantándolo y manteniéndolo de pie para que Helga lo agarrara a rodillazos.

Las dos chicas agarrando una pierna del chico cada una y luego jalando con fuerza, lo que provocó que Gino soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor que alcanzó una nota bastante alta.

Angelica levantando a Gino del suelo agarrándolo de las dos orejas.

Helga haciéndole un 'Calzón Chino Atómico'; el tipo en el cual el elástico del calzoncillo llega hasta la frente de la víctima.

Angelica agarrando a Gino de ambos brazos y tomando impulso para lanzarlo contra Helga, quién lo recibió con una patada voladora a la cabeza.

Helga levantando en vilo a Gino y dándole de vueltas antes de azotarlo.

Angelica aplicándole 'La Tapatía'.

Finalmente, Gino, totalmente apaleado y cubierto de moretones, con su ropa casi totalmente destrozada, recibiendo un puñetazo final de ambas chicas, seguido de una doble patada giratoria que lo lanzó contra los botes de basura del callejón, donde perdió la conciencia por completo.

"Y… ¡corte!" Tommy terminó la escena. "Muy bien, chicas. ¡Bastante realista!"

"Si… realista." Helga intercambió una mirada astuta con la Pickles. En ese momento, Phoebe se acercó a Tommy.

"Tommy, llegó un memorándum de la oficina del escritor; dice que quiere cambiar esta escena para que la acción ocurra fuera de 'cámara' por decirlo así, y que pongas efectos de sonido estilo, y cito, Bati-Pelea."

"Oh… bueno, eso también funciona. Lástima por Gino y las chicas que ensayaron esta coreografía por tanto tiempo." Tommy volteó para ver a Angelica y Helga con miradas 'inocentes' y silbando. "Eh… fue una coreografía, ¿verdad?"

"Pues verás, Querido Primo… Gino nunca fue a los ensayos, así que tuvimos que… improvisar." Angelica sonrió, haciendo que Tommy se pusiera pálido y mirara de nuevo a donde Gino había terminado.

"Ay… ¡ENFERMERA!" Tommy gritó, hizo una pausa y luego añadió, "¡Y DOCTOR, QUIRÓFANO Y UNA ESCOBA!"

**X- X- X- X**

De vuelta a la acción, Helga finalmente evadió de la lluvia de golpes y contestó con una patada baja, golpeando la rodilla derecha de Angelica, la cual resintió el impacto pero contestó casi de inmediato con una patada propia que agarró de sorpresa a Helga, tirándola. Helga se levantó en un momento y volvió al ataque; esta vez Angelica fue la que tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva. La Pickles quedó aturdida por un golpe a un lado de su cabeza, y luego cayó de rodillas por un ataque de 'Cinco Vengadores'; Helga cometió el error de confiarse y no notó cuando Angelica hizo un movimiento de barrido con sus piernas, golpeando los talones de su oponente y tirándola también; al momento que Helga cayó, Angelica le lanzó un buen puñetazo a la cabeza; Helga lo bloqueó y las dos lanzaron un buen puñetazo a la vez.

**¡DOBLE K.O!**

Helga y Angelica cayeron inconscientes, una al lado de la otra, mientras Arnold y Gertie corrían a atenderlas.

"¡CORTE!" Tommy estaba a punto de entrar al escenario pero antes de eso le habló a uno de sus asistentes. "La escena queda como está; luego filmamos el final y lo editamos con el resto."

**X- X- X- X**

"Y yo… ¿qué?" Wolfgang, confundido, notó que Angelica estaba parada detrás del poste de meta. "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo y donde está tu casco?"

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre cascos? Yo dije que podíamos usar protección; tu escogiste el casco y yo me protejo con el poste."

"Pero… pero…" Wolfgang palideció y trató de recuperar el habla mientras todos los demás chicos, incluso Ed, se reían de él.

"_No creo que sea tan tonto."_ Angelica pensó. "Bueno, creo que estaba en lo correcto y no eres más que una enorme, gigantesca y nunca antes vista gran gallina."

"**¡ARGH!" **Wolfgang rugió y cargó contra Angelica, ignorando a todos y a todo lo demás, incluso el hecho de que ella seguía detrás del poste.

Justo antes de impactarse contra el poste, Wolfgang se detuvo y se quitó el casco.

"No, no voy a hacer esto y quedar como un idiota; ¡pero, actuación o no, nadie me grita!" Wolfgang se lanzó detrás del poste, con el puño listo, y lanzó un golpe; Angelica, sorprendida, apenas pudo evadirlo.

**CRACK!**

"**¡AAAAAH!"**

Y Wolfgang no pudo evitar darle el puñetazo al poste.

"¡Te lo mereces, Estúpido!" Angelica gruñó mientras veía a Wolfgang agarrarse la mano lastimada y tratando de contener otro grito de dolor.

"¡CORTE! ¡Wolfgang, a la enfermería, y si tratas de hacer algo así de nuevo, te ponemos a trabajar de tramoyista!"

**X- X- X- X**

"Pero… pero…" Wolfgang palideció y trató de recuperar el habla mientras todos los demás chicos, incluso Ed, se reían de él.

"_No creo que sea tan tonto."_ Angelica pensó. "Bueno, creo que estaba en lo correcto y no eres más que una enorme, gigantesca y nunca antes vista gran gallina."

"**¡ARGH!" **Wolfgang rugió y cargó contra Angelica, ignorando a todos y a todo lo demás, incluso el hecho de que ella seguía detrás del poste.

**CRASH!**

Wolfgang, apenas consciente, cayó al suelo; Angelica giró los ojos y dejó su lugar seguro. Un momento después, ella y el resto del equipo rodearon al chico caído.

"Bien, me convenció; no es cobarde, sólo imbécil." Angelica se encogió de hombros antes de hablarle al casi desmayado chico. "Gracias por mostrarme mi error, Poco Seso; muy bien, muchachos, échenle una cubeta con agua en la cabeza porque tiene mucho trabajo por hacer."

"Corte y queda." Tommy dijo en voz alta y todos de inmediato se relajaron y dejaron sus posiciones; Ed le ayudó a Wolfgang a levantarse mientras el no tan inconsciente chico rubio miraba a Angelica por detrás.

"Ya no estamos filmando, ¿verdad?" Wolfgang le preguntó a Ed sin dejar de mirar a la Pickles.

"Eh… no, ya no." Ed respondió.

"Perfecto; esta fue mi última escena así que ya no me importa si me ponen a trabajar de lo que sea." Wolfgang gruñó, se quitó el casco para arrojarlo al suelo, e hizo a un lado a Ed mientras se acercaba a Angelica, quién no lo veía venir porque estaba platicando con Torvald. Wolfgang levantó un puño mientras fijaba la vista en la cabeza de la rubia; todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie salvo Ed notó esto, y él nunca se pondría en contra de Wolfgang.

"Ahora si te voy a…"

"**¡Qué ni se te ocurra!" **Wolfgang se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver quién lo había detenido; Angelica volteó también pues reconoció la voz.

**CRACK!**

**WHAM!**

**POW!**

**ZOCK!**

Todos miraron asombrados como Wolfgang caía al suelo, totalmente noqueado (y esta vez no era actuación) mientras un cierto chico pelirrojo de lentes se sobaba los nudillos.

"¿Carlitos?" Angelica estaba visiblemente impresionada.

"Tommy me llamó luego de que este tonto intentó golpearte y me vine corriendo al estudio." Carlitos explicó. "No iba a dejar que nadie te lastimara… sobre todo ahora que Arnold me ha estado dando clases de karate fuera de cámara."

Angelica le dio entonces un beso que hubiera sido la delicia de cualquier película romántica mientras que Tommy y el resto del equipo aplaudía, ignorando por el momento a Wolfgang, que todavía yacía tendido, y el hecho de que, aún inconsciente, tenía una mano cubriendo su entrepierna pues uno de los golpes de Carlitos había sido una patada bastante baja.

**X- X- X- X**

"¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban; se me concedió volver!" Angelica entró cantando al lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Unos segundos después, la rubia quedó atrapada en un abrazo colectivo; los adultos mantuvieron su distancia, riendo; obviamente, estos sabían sobre la visita y lo habían mantenido en secreto para los jóvenes. Los otros invitados también se mantuvieron un poco alejados, disfrutando la escena.

"¡Oigan, sé que soy adorable, pero déjenme respirar; trátenme con cariño, vaya!" Angelica gruñó aunque obviamente no le urgía zafarse del abrazo, y soltó una risotada cuando notó que Carlitos estaba abrazándola también.

"¡No es que me queje, Finster, pero todavía no nos toca abrazarnos!"

"Perdón; me emocioné." Carlitos rió, ruborizándose, mientras todos a su alrededor giraban los ojos, meneaban la cabeza y reían también, hasta que Tommy gritó 'corte' de nuevo.

**X- X- X- X**

"Olga, comprendo tu preocupación por Helga," Phoebe llamó la atención de la muchacha, "pero el karate es mucho más que una manera de lastimar al prójimo; como el Kendo y las artes marciales en general, es una tradición milenaria que inculca disciplina y autocontrol a la vez que provee una saludable actividad física y entrenamiento en defensa personal."

"Bueno… no quiero ser irrespetuosa con tu herencia cultural, Phoebe, pero creo que el ballet, el tenis o la costura son actividades más adecuadas para mi Hermanita Bebé. Ya es bastante malo que le permitamos tener esa baratija como mascota; ¿por qué no un lindo hámster o un melodioso canario?" Olga respondió, e inmediatamente notó a su padre y a las adolescentes riendo. "¿Qué es tan… ay, me equivoqué?"

"Si, Olga; es 'lagartija', no 'baratija'." Tommy dijo desde su lugar.

"¿Me equivoqué? Ay… no…" Olga empezó a sollozar y se cubrió la cara. "¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo pude haber fallado?"

"Oye, Olga, cálmate, que no es para tanto." Tommy, sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, hizo la señal para cortar la escena y se acercó a ella. "Sólo vamos a repetir la toma."

"Si… debo reponerme…" Olga siguió llorando. "Debo ser fuerte… (**snif**!)… debo ser fuerte… (**snif**!)… debo ser fuerte…"

Olga abrazó a Tommy y continuó llorando en el hombre del chico, el cual le palmeaba la espalda y seguía intentando consolarla.

"Eh… creo que la acostumbré demasiado a tratar de ser perfecta en todo." Bob se frotó la nuca.

"No, ¿en serio? Si no lo dice, ni lo notamos." Angelica giró los ojos.

**X- X- X- X**

"Soy experta en mentirosos, Phoebe, y puedo decirte que este tipo es de los peores y más obvios." La rubia murmuró a la pequeña genio, quién suspiró y asintió; ambas se preguntaban si Olga de verdad le creyó a Bob su mentirota o si simplemente estaba siendo amable con su padre. En ese momento, Helga bajó las escaleras, con una pequeña grabadora en la mano, y cargando tanto su mochila de gimnasio como la de la escuela.

"Encontré la cinta; escuchen." Helga prendió la grabadora, y todos pudieron oír su voz y la de su padre.

"Papá, Phoebe y yo vamos a salir con unos amigos mañana después de mi clase de karate, y voy a pasar la noche en casa de ella. ¿No hay problema?"

"Oh, si, está bien, Olga."

"Soy Helga, Papá."

"Eso dije; puedes salir con tus amigos. Ahora, ve y…" La voz en la grabadora cambió de inmediato, sorprendiendo a todos. "Tu misión, Jim, si decides aceptarla, es encontrar el Mono de Jade antes de la próxima luna llena. Cómo siempre, si alguien de tu equipo es capturado, el gobierno negara su participación. Esta cinta se autodestruirá…"

"¡Criminal! ¿Quién le metió mano a mi grabadora?"

"¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

"De hecho, Pestilente Bebé, pensaba en otro favor." La expresión de Angelica hizo que Phoebe y Helga se detuvieran. "Personalmente, no me importa si te vistes con un costal de patatas o un barril de vecindad, Pataki, pero incluso si Arnold tiene un gusto terrible para las chicas, él se merece que su cita se vista como un ser humano."

"¿Qué hay en esa madriguera que tienes por cerebro, Comadreja?" Helga arqueó su ceja; Angelica sonrió y llamó a alguien por celular.

"Hola, Rhonda; ¿puedes venir a mi casa y traer algo de tu ropa? Vamos a hacer un trabajo de caridad." Angelica miró burlonamente a Helga pero su expresión cambió de inmediato. "¿Eh? ¿Póker Pizzas? Ay, perdón, número equivocado." Angelica se ruborizó por la pena mientras que Helga y Phoebe empezaron a reírse.

"Oye, Angelica, ya que estás en eso, pide una de salami." Helga se burló mientras Tommy resistía el impulso de cortar la escena.

**X- X- X- X**

"No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, Helga." Arnold tomó algo de nieve del suelo.

"Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, Melenudo; el amor y las peleas de nieve son cosas separadas." Helga hizo lo mismo.

El resto del grupo, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos, imitó a la pareja; estaban acostumbrados a peleas masivas con bolas de nieve, y no era raro que Helga las empezara (y las terminara), usualmente arrojándole una buena a Arnold, algo que en el pasado la mayoría malentendió como una forma de agresión y ahora se revelaba como otra de las maneras en que la chica conseguía la atención del muchacho. Helga y Arnold se prepararon, esperando a que el otro lanzara la primera bola, cuando…

**CRASH!**

Todos voltearon para ver a una frustrada Angelica junto a los restos de su catapulta.

"Se rompió; no hay problema, ahorita la arreglo." Angelica se arrodilló para empezar a trabajar. "¡Alguien tráigame algo de pegamento, y esta vez que no sea ACME!"

"¡Corte!"

**X- X- X- X**

Al principio todos pensaron que Arnold había enloquecido (de hecho, algunos pensaban que ya lo había hecho desde que empezó a salir con Helga) pero entonces notaron que las rubias no se estaban haciendo daño en realidad; sólo se empujaban y jalaban mientras usaban la nieve como arma. Unos momentos después, todos estaban animando a las chicas y apoyando a su favorita personal; todo terminó cuando Helga acabó sobre Angelica, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza, con ambas manos, una bola de nieve del tamaño de un melón.

"Ahora si te voy a enfriar, Pickles." Helga sonrió maliciosa. Angelica tragó saliva y se puso pálida.

"¡Okay, okay, ya tuve suficiente! ¡Me rindo!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, en serio."

Helga tiró a un lado la bola de nieve… pero cambió de idea, la volvió a agarrar y se la restregó a Angelica en la cara.

"¡OYE!"

"Perdona, Angelica, no me pude resistir." Helga dijo entre risas; un momento después, Angelica, también riendo, la empujó y le hizo lo mismo con otra bola.

"¡Corte!"

**X- X- X- X**

Angelica sacó una pequeña caja de regalo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Helga, la cual sostuvo la caja con mucha precaución.

"¿No va a estallar y cubrirme la cara con alguna porquería?"

"¿Para qué? Tú ya tienes cara como si eso te hubiera pasado. Anda, ábrela."

Helga obedeció y abrió la caja mientras todos a su alrededor (excepto, obviamente, los 'adultos responsables') miraban con expectación, la cual fue reemplazada por confusión en un momento.

"¿Una botella de laxante?" Helga miró el objeto y luego a Angelica.

"Es que a veces tu carácter nos purga, y pensé, ¿por qué no hacerte lo mismo?"

Helga gruñó mientras todos los demás se reían de la broma y Angelica volteaba en dirección a su primo.

"Y ya sé, Tommy, esto no esta en el libreto, pero sólo mírale la cara a Helga y dime si no valió la pena."

**X- X- X- X**

La chica, impresionada, se detuvo en cuanto avanzó dos pasos dentro del cuarto; luego, empezó a aproximarse lentamente a su cama y empezó a sonreír al ver de cerca todas las flores que había sobre sus cobijas y la clásica caja de chocolates en forma de corazón sobre la almohada.

"Tenía un poco… bueno… no sabía como decirlo, así que… pensé que este era un buen modo." Angelica escuchó la suave y tímida voz de Carlitos y volteó para verlo con la cara totalmente roja y con una linda sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te doy un 10 por el esfuerzo y por el detalle del regalo de Navidad adelantado." Angelica dijo. "Y si esos chocolates tienen relleno de fresa o de moca, te subo la… ¡PELUSA, NO RASGUÑES ESA CAJA!"

La gata, quién ya estaba rasgando la envoltura, la dejó en paz y saltó a la silla al lado de la cama mientras Angelica y Carlitos veían que tan dañada había quedado la caja.

"Ay, por Dios… ¡CORTE!"

**X- X- X- X**

Carlitos suspiró y respiró profundamente, juntando todo el valor y confianza que pudiera tener, mientras Angelica esperaba que fuera suficiente; afortunadamente, el chico nunca antes la había decepcionado.

"Angelica… cuando te fuiste… te extrañé mucho más de lo que te dije por los correos o por teléfono; bastante más. Para mi, tu eres más que una cara bonita o una amiga que disfruta molestarme de vez en cuando; eres… lista, fuerte, decidida, hermosa, astuta… y tienes unos ojazos azules que me encantan y ese cabello tan lindo y toda tú eres preciosa y de plano no puedo dormir si no escucho tu voz al menos una vez en el día..."

"¡CORTE! ¡Carlitos, no tenías que decirle tantos piropos a la vez!" Tommy se detuvo cuando notó la mirada enojada de su prima.

"Tommy, eres mi primo y te quiero, pero nunca, nunca, interrumpas a mi novio cuando me está hablando tan bonito, o te hago tragar la cámara."

"Este… ¡veinte minutos de descanso!" Tommy y todos los demás salieron del estudio para que Angelica y Carlitos pudieran hacerse arrumacos por un rato.

**X- X- X- X**

"Bueno, él quería aprender; aunque sabe que yo puedo defenderme sola, quiere estar seguro de que me puede apoyar y ayudarme en cualquier aspecto o situación; hasta ahora, ha sobresalido en todas las áreas." La cara de Angelica mostraba una expresión entre soñadora y pícara; después de tantos años, había logrado lo imposible… amar a Carlitos (o Carlos, como casi todos lo llamaban ahora) aún más que cuando eran adolescentes. Phoebe y Helga rieron un poco al ver su cara, sabiendo que lo mismo podía aplicarse a ellas y sus respectivos esposos.

"Parece que es cierto lo que dice la gente, Pheebs." Helga bromeó. "Los calmados son los peores."

"Yo iba a decir lo mismo acerca de Phoebe." Angelica comentó, mirando a su amiga de anteojos. "¿Cuántos meses, Johansen?"

"Cinco; los doctores dicen que será niña. La vamos a llamar 'Amy'." Phoebe sonrió y se tocó el abdomen… y, accidentalmente, la bolsa de agua que usaba para simular la barriga del embarazo se le cayó por debajo del vestido. Todos a su alrededor empezaron a reírse, mientras Phoebe sonreía y gritaba. "¡Ay, se me rompió la fuente!"

**X- X- X- X**

**FIN DE LOS 'BLOOPERS'.**

Rhonda y Curly volvieron a ver a la audiencia… mientras se arreglaban la ropa y Curly se limpiaba el lápiz labial del cuello.

"Ejem… bueno, eso estuvo divertido." Rhonda dijo en un tono profesional.

"Y los 'bloopers' también, ¿verdad?" Curly sonrió.

"Curly…" Rhonda giró los ojos y se ruborizó. "Bueno, antes de despedirnos, queremos agradecer a The J.A.M. por la inspiración para este capítulo extra y su colaboración con el segundo 'blooper' de Eugene; y, nuevamente, aclaramos que las múltiples series, películas y canciones referidas en estos 'bloopers' no son propiedad del autor de la historia, y son usados sin fines de lucro."

"Y otra vez, gracias a todos ustedes por leer y disfrutar esta historia con nosotros." Curly agregó. "Se despiden sus anfitriones, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, o Curly para los amigos, y la hermosa, exuberante, refinada, glamorosa, preciosa, maravillosa y magnífica Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Te faltaron 'Exquisita' y 'Asombrosa' pero te perdono." Rhonda dijo, sonriendo. "Gracias a todos, y, como diría Ramiro, en Español, sigan con la buena escritura, o cómo diría en Inglés al final de todos sus comentarios…"

Keep the good writing.


End file.
